The True Chosen One
by BMH210683
Summary: AU: What if Anakin Skywalker had not been "The Chosen One" that was destined to bring balance to the Force. What if "The Chosen One" had been somebody who had been raised by the Jedi Order all of his life. An doesn't realise or know the important part in the future of the Galaxy he has to play. Until he and his Master are sent to Naboo and he slowly starts to forfill his destiny.
1. Prologue

The True Chosen One

(Disclaimer: Disney as far as I know now owns Star Wars and everything associated with it. I am not making any money out of writing or posting this story.)

(Please Note: In this story as far as Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace is concerned. Which is where this story more or less picks up from.

The following things happened differently to how they happened in the movie.

1st: Qui-Gon Jinn DID NOT die. Despite having suffered a fatal/mortal wound at the hands of Darth Maul who is refered to in this story as the mysterious Sith Warrior.

2nd: While Anakin Skywalker did help Qui-Gon and Padme get the parts they needed when they went to Tatooine. An while he did have Jedi traits such as being able to see things before they happen and having Jedi reflexes etc. Qui-Gon DID NOT believe Anakin to be the Chosen One. An while he didn't take Anakin with him to Coruscant. Qui-Gon did manage to free both Anakin and Shmi by getting Watto to agree to his wager of the pod against Anakin and Shmi's freedom. Which they would get if Anakin won the race. Which of course he did.

3rd: Despite Anakin not being with them. The Naboo fighter pilots where able to destroy the droid control ship. An obviously due to Anakin not having gone with them. Obi-Wan did not become Anakin's Master. However he was given the rank of Jedi Knight by Master Yoda while they where on Naboo.

Prologue

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and takes a deep breath which he releases slowly having just finished meditating in an attempt to try and stop himself from feeling confused and conflicted over recent events. An while the meditation has helped him to resolve some of the confusion and conflict there are still two things on his mind that are causing him the most conflict and confusion that the meditation hasn't managed to help him resolve. An he is now trying to think how he might be able to resolve these two issues.

The only thing Obi-Wan can think of doing is go to talk to one of the three Jedi Masters who are also on board the Coruscant ship which is heading from Naboo back to Coruscant. An while he knows and feels that he should probably either go and see Master Yoda or Master Windu. Obi-Wan feels that it might be best if he goes and see's his former mentor due to him knowing what both Master Yoda and Master Windu would either say or tell him to do as far as one of the conflicting and confusing issues is concerned. An while Obi-Wan knows that the two Masters are probably right in their advice. He doesn't feel as though their advice will help him due to him having already tried to do it.

With his mind made up Obi-Wan get's to his feet and leaves the quarters that have been assigned to him and heads for his former Master's assigned quarters.

Once he get's there Obi-Wan takes another deep breath and swallows hard due to him not having seen or spoken to his former mentor since the aftermath of their battle with the mysterious Sith warrior.

Despite his nervousness about seeing his former Master again due to the aftermath of the battle and due to one of the confusing and conflicting issues which he has not been able to resolve relating to the aftermath of the battle. Obi-Wan knows he has to face him sooner or later and both thinks and feels that sooner is better than later. An with this in mind he presses the button next to the door to let the person inside know that he is there.

After a minute of waiting Obi-Wan hears his former mentor's voice call through the door.

"Enter."

Obi-Wan takes another deep breath which he releases slowly again as he walks towards the door which opens as he does so allowing him to see inside. His eyes are immediately drawn to his former Master and mentor who is sitting cross legged in the centre of the small one room set of quarters which are exacterly like his own. His former teacher also has his eyes closed obviously having been and still is meditating himself.

Qui-Gon slowly opens his eyes and see's his former Padawan standing in the doorway to his quarters. "Greetings Knight Kenobi." He says in a friendly tone of voice and with a smile on his face.

"Am I disturbing you Master?" Obi-Wan asks having been told by Master Yoda after he was Knighted that his former mentor and Master was going to need to do a lot of meditation in order to help him get over what he had gone through at the hands of the Sith warrior. As well as what happened after the Sith warrior was killed.

"Not at all." Qui-Gon says and tells him. "Please come in and join me." He adds already able to tell that there is something troubling his former student not just due to the look on his face but the feelings he can feel radiating off of him through the Force. As well as the serious tone in his voice.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan says walking into the room which causes the door to close behind him.

Qui-Gon watches as his former Padawan learner sits down opposite him in the same position as he himself is sitting in. "You don't have to call me that anymore you know." He says causing Obi-Wan to look at him with a frown. "I'm no longer your teacher." Qui-Gon says and explains with a smirk verging on a smile. "Therefore you no longer need to refer to me as Master." He adds now smiling an ear to ear smile.

Obi-Wan smiles for the first time in a long time. As he thinks about it he realises that the last time he smiled was when Padme revealed herself to be the real Queen of Naboo in front of Boss Nass and the Gungans. The reason this had caused him to smile was due to him having had a feeling that the "Handmaiden" as he had assumed she was at the time was hiding something. Due to the feelings he had been sensing off of her not being the type of feelings you would expect to feel from a "Handmaiden"

"You are still a Jedi Master." Obi-Wan says bringing himself out of his thoughts and back into the present. "An I am but a lowly Knight." He adds with a smirk looking at Qui-Gon who smiles back at him.

"What can I do for you?" Qui-Gon asks after a brief silence between the former teacher and student.

Obi-Wan thinks about the best way for him to tell Qui-Gon what he needs to talk to him about. "Ever since we left Naboo I have felt both confusion and conflict concerning recent events." He starts off by saying.

Qui-Gon looks at Obi-Wan with a serious look now on his face. "Have you meditated?" He asks due to meditation having always helped his former student resolve whatever mental or emotional issues were troubling him in the past.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile due to him knowing he is going to have to get used to referring to Qui-Gon as "Master" not because he is his teacher but simply like he pointed out earlier due to his rank within the Order.

"If it makes you feel better Obi-Wan. When we are in private you can refer to me by my given name." Qui-Gon says able to feel his former Padawan's unease at calling him Master. An it no longer being due to him being his teacher but now simply being a sign of respect for a superior. Something Qui-Gon knows Obi-Wan already has for him.

Obi-Wan looks at his former mentor and teacher as well as continuing father figure unable to hide the shock at what he has just said. However he nods his head in acceptance of what he has just been allowed to do. "Thank you Ma….Qui-Gon." He says smiling due to him knowing it is going to take him sometime to get used to calling his former teacher this as well. Even if it is just when they are alone. "I have meditated." He says deciding to get back to the reason for him coming to see his former mentor. "An while that has helped me to resolve some of the issues that were causing me confusion and conflict." He adds. "There are still two issues that I have not been able to resolve through meditating." He finishes.

"An what are these two issues?" Qui-Gon asks looking or rather staring at Obi-Wan curiously.

Obi-Wan thinks about this for a couple of minutes trying to decide which issue to tell him about and deciding to tell him about the issue which relates to him first. "One of the issues I am conflicted and confused about is….what happened down in the pit." He says taking a deep breath and looking at Qui-Gon to see how he reacts to this.

Qui-Gon looks back at Obi-Wan able to understand why this issue would trouble him. Due to him also having not so much been troubled by it but having been confused by it. "What exacterly is it about that which confuses you?" He asks finally knowing that the question might and is a rather stupid one and yet feeling the need to know the answer regardless.

Obi-Wan hangs his head. "Specifically." He says thinking about how he is going to answer Qui-Gon's question as he slowly lifts his head and looks at the man who's life he saved from what should have been a fatal wound or injury at the hands of the Sith warrior. "I am confused as to how I was able to do what I did." He says honestly. "I have never been able to channel the Force like that or use the Force like that before." He adds. "An according to Master Yoda no Jedi ever has." He adds again having noted how when he spoke with Master Yoda about what he did. The Grand Master didn't tell him weather or not it was something that a Jedi should have been able to do or not. Which has only added to his confusion as well as worry.

Qui-Gon hangs his head wishing that he could help his former Padawan solve this mystery as to how he was able to do something that like Master Yoda told him no Jedi has ever been able to do before. An while he does have a theory as to the reason why his former Padawan may have been able to do what he did. He does not wish to share it with him due to the fact that it is only a theory. An if he was to tell the young man sitting before him this theory it would not answer his questions. If anything it would only add to his troubles. "Did you know what you where doing as you where doing it?" He asks feeling the need to ask this question due to it having been something he has been curious about ever since the incident in question happened.

"No." Obi-Wan says having not expected this question. "It was….almost as if it was instinct more than anything." He adds remembering how at the time when he done whatever it was he did to save his former mentor from dying. He hadn't or didn't even have to think about it he just did it.

Qui-Gon looks at Obi-Wan and slowly nods his head in understanding. His theory now becoming more of a possibility to him than it had been before. However he knows he can not tell his former student this theory at least not yet. "I would try and not think too much about it Obi-Wan." He says not wanting his former student to become obsessed with this. Due to the fact that if it does or was to become an obsession. It would lead his former Padawan down the dark path. "See it as simply the will of the Force being done through you." He adds hoping that this will be enough to put Obi-Wan's mind at ease.

Obi-Wan looks at his former teacher feeling as though there is more to this than what his former Master is telling him. An yet deciding to trust his former mentor's judgement and nodding his head in acceptance of his suggestion and advice.

"What is the other issue that is bothering you?" Qui-Gon asks deciding that a change of topic will help his young friend to not dwell on the issue that they have just talked about.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head feeling that while the issue that they have just talked about was confusing. This issue is even more confusing to him as well as it having caused him to experience emotions that he has never experienced before. Emotions that conflict with the Jedi way. "The second issue that is causing me to be confused and conflicted concerns….Padme." He says not feeling as though he can refer to the woman in question by her official title even though there is a part of him that both feels and knows that he should do so.

Qui-Gon is shocked to hear this. "Queen Amidala." He says doing his best to hide his shock even though his tone of voice betrays him.

Obi-Wan nods his head keeping his eyes focused on the floor between them.

"What does she have to do with your confusion and conflict?" Qui-Gon asks genuinely curious.

Obi-Wan keeps his head hung. "I have been experiencing….feelings towards her." He says half expecting his former mentor and Master to say the same thing he would expect Master Yoda and Master Windu to say had he gone to them with this.

Qui-Gon looks at his former student wanting to smile and yet somehow managing to keep it hidden. "How long have you been experiencing these feelings?" He asks curiously and at the same time surprised to hear his former Padawan admit what he has just said.

Obi-Wan slowly lifts his head and looks at his former teacher. "Do you remember when we where on board the Naboo Cruiser in the Queen's quarters?" He asks. "An you and Captain Panaka where giving the Queen a report?" He adds and asks at the same time.

Qui-Gon nods his head in answer and response to Obi-Wan's questions.

"When the Queen called Padme to her side I looked at her and….for some reason the feelings I have been experiencing started then." Obi-Wan tells him.

Qui-Gon hangs his head doing his best to try and think about what to ask as well as doing his best to keep the smile he wants to show hidden. Due to him having a feeling he knows what these feelings that his former Padawan is experiencing for the Queen of Naboo are. "Tell me how these feelings have progressed since you first started to feel them." He says lifting his head and looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan hangs his head and thinks about what he has just been asked to do. "I was confused as to why I felt the feelings that I was experiencing towards a woman I had only just met and never even spoken to before." He says. "I had planned on talking to her while you where getting us the parts we needed for the Hyperdrive Generator." He adds. "However I was told by Captain Panaka that she had gone with you." He finishes.

"An how did you feel about that?" Qui-Gon asks him having been reluctant to take the "Handmaiden" along with him due to him having been worried about her safety.

Obi-Wan smiles due to him being and feeling embarrassed at what he is about to confess. "Although I knew she would be safe with you." He says feeling the need to point this out before he answers his former Master's question. "I was concerned for her safety." He adds.

Qui-Gon can't help but smirk at this.

Obi-Wan looks at his former mentor and see's the smirk on his face which causes him to hang his head once again. Due to him feeling that the reason Qui-Gon is smirking is due to him having been concerned for the "Handmaiden's" safety despite having known she would be safe with his former Master.

"Did you at any point realise that she wasn't who she was pretending to be?" Qui-Gon asks curiously due to him having felt as though there was something unusual about Padme. However it wasn't until she revealed herself to Boss Nass and the Gungans that he realised why he had felt that.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile due to that having been the very first thing that caught his attention had been the unusual feelings he had felt radiating off of the "Handmaiden" when the Queen had called her to her side and instructed her to clean up the R2 unit which had saved them and the ship from being destroyed by the Trade Federation as they attempted to escape the occupied planet. "I did feel as though there was something….different about her." He says with a smirk. "However it wasn't until she revealed herself that I put the pieces together." He adds feeling as though he should have known or realised before she revealed herself who she was. Due to him having felt the same feelings he felt radiating off of the Queen when Padme wasn't around. Even though at the time the Queen did her best to hide those feelings for what where now obvious reasons.

"Did you ever get the chance to speak to her alone?" Qui-Gon asks.

Obi-Wan shakes his head in answer to Qui-Gon's question.

"Did you ever try and approach her?" Qui-Gon asks.

"No." Obi-Wan says knowing the next question that Qui-Gon is going to ask him.

"Why not?" Qui-Gon asks.

Obi-Wan hangs his head feeling embarrassed due to what he is about to say knowing that it is not the way a Jedi acts or what a Jedi does. "Because I was….nervous." He says feeling that the only person he could or can admit this to is his former Master due to him knowing him better than anybody else. "I didn't know what to say to her." He adds.

Qui-Gon smiles an ear to ear smile now knowing for definite what these feelings that Obi-Wan is and has been experiencing towards the Queen are. "You know that attachment is against the code of the Jedi." He says or rather reminds Obi-Wan.

"I know." Obi-Wan says nodding his head. "That is why I have been meditating to try and understand as well as release these feelings." He adds and explains.

"Have you been able to understand them?" Qui-Gon asks knowing that his Padawan has obviously not been able to release them. Otherwise he would not have come to see him about them.

"I know what these feelings are." Obi-Wan says in response to his former Master and mentor's question. "However I find it hard to believe that I can have these feelings." He adds looking at Qui-Gon.

"Why?" Qui-Gon asks him curiously.

"Because I have only just met her." Obi-Wan says answering Qui-Gon's question. "An because I hardly know anything about her." He adds.

Qui-Gon smiles an ear to ear smile at his former Padawan. "Sometimes Obi-Wan all it takes is a look and that is it." He tells his former student deciding to find out something. "Do you know how she feels towards you?" He asks curiously.

Obi-Wan thinks about his former mentor and Master's question having not tried to find out how the Queen or rather Padme felt or feels towards him. Due to him having been too confused and conflicted by his own feelings. "No Master." He says finally remembering during the celebration on Naboo which was held to celebrate both the planet's liberation as well as the new born alliance between the Naboo and the Gungans. Padme or the Queen had turned and looked at him and when their eyes met she smiled at him in a way which caused him to smile back at her. As well as caused him to feel something he has never felt before. "What do you suggest I do about these….feelings Master?" He asks finally needing his former mentor and teacher's advice.

Qui-Gon thinks about this knowing what the other two Jedi Masters on board would tell his former student if he had asked them this question. As well as what they would probably expect him to tell his former Padawan. However the rule against Jedi having attachments or romantic relationships etc. Is one of the many things that he and the Council do not agree on due to the Jedi Council seeing attachment as a path to the Darkside. An therefore believing that by forbidding Jedi of any level or rank from having attachments it stops the risk of Jedi turning to the Darkside. Even though what the law has done instead has caused some Jedi who have refused to abide by the law against attachment to leave the Order. Not only is this one of the things that he and the Council do not agree on it is also one of the things that he has tried to have the Council change or rather allow.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asks looking at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon looks back at his former Padawan realising that he had allowed his mind to wander. As he refocuses his attention on the present and his former student as well as the answer to his question. "I would advise you simply forget about these feelings Obi-Wan." He says. "While there is a chance you may see Padme again." He adds. "There is a chance your paths will never cross again." He adds again secretly hoping that his former Padawan and the Queen's paths do cross again. Due to him believing that if Obi-Wan was or rather is able to have a relationship with the Queen as impossible as it sounds and if that relationship does not interfere with him being a Jedi. It might just be the key to the Council seeing that what he has been trying to tell them about attachment and Jedi having romantic relationships not leading to the Darkside or being a bad thing is true. "Regardless of weather your paths do or don't cross again." He adds and continues on. "Given time I am sure these feelings will fade and eventually disappear." He finishes again secretly hoping that the opposite of what he has just said happens and that his Padawan's feelings do not fade or disappear.

Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon and slowly nods his head knowing that what his former Master is saying and telling him is both the truth and probably for the best. Due to the fact that these feelings are against the Jedi code and the Council frowns on any Jedi who have these feelings. Due to them being afraid that the Jedi who have these feelings either will or at the very least may turn to the Darkside. Despite him knowing that what his former mentor is saying and telling him to be both the truth as well as for the best. He can't help but be against it. Due to the fact that while these feelings are confusing to him due to him having never ever felt them before. An they are conflicting to him due to him being a Jedi and these feelings being against the Jedi code. Despite all of this Obi-Wan can't help but like having these feelings. An although he is sure that they will fade and eventually disappear over time. There is a part of him that doesn't want them to.

Over the next ten years.

Despite no longer being Master and Padawan. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent together on many missions to every corner of the Galaxy. An over the course of the ten years due to them spending a great deal of time together. The two men go from being teacher and student or former teacher and student to very close friends.

It is also during this time that despite having promised to bring peace and prosperity back to the Republic. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Galactic Senate finds themselves entering a time of unrest. With many systems leaving the Republic and many more planning or threatening to do so. This Separatist movement as it becomes known eventually falls under the leadership of a former Jed. Qui-Gon Jinn's own former Master Count Dooku. An with this new movement it becomes difficult for the Jedi to maintain peace and order in the Galaxy.

The main issue that has long been the talk of many both in the Senate as well as in the general public. Is weather or not an army of the Republic should be created to help assist the Jedi. This talk will soon turn into action as it is said that the Senate plan on voting on weather this should happen or not very soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan and Qui Gon are standing outside of the Jedi Council chamber having been summoned by Master Yoda. However all that they have been told is that they are going to be given a new assignment. Which surprises Obi-Wan due to him and his former Master now closest friend having only just returned from a border dispute on Ansion.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Obi-Wan asks looking over at Qui-Gon who is standing with his back against the opposite wall to the one he is standing against outside of the Council chamber.

"I know as much as you do Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says and tells him at the same time. "The Council wishes to see us because they have a new assignment for us." He adds and tells him for the second time. "However they would not tell me what the assignment was over the com. An ordered us to report at once to the Council chamber." He adds again telling Obi-Wan this for the second time.

"Whatever it is it must be important." Obi-Wan says. "They normally give us at least a couple of days before issuing us with a new assignment." He adds.

"We will find out soon enough." Qui-Gon says secretly agreeing with his former Padawan that it is unusual for the Council to give them a new assignment after only just returning from successfully completing the last one.

At that very moment the door to the Council chamber opens. An both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walk into the room with Qui-Gon leading and Obi-Wan following close behind as they enter the room the door shuts behind them. The two men walk to the centre of the room turn and face the Grand Master of both the Jedi Order and Council Master Yoda who both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bow to.

"Welcome back Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda says after the two men have finished bowing to him. "Well you did on Ansion." He adds and tells the two of them.

"Thank you Master." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both say almost in unison.

"A new assignment the Council now has for you." Master Yoda then tells them. "Heard you have that the Senate will soon vote on creation of an army?" He asks.

"Yes Master." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan say in response again almost in unison.

"For this some are for." Master Yoda continues on. "For this some are against." He adds.

"The head of those that are against this is the former Queen of Naboo now Senator Padme Amidala." Master Windu says joining in the conversation.

Obi-Wan swallows hard at the mention of the woman who he has not seen in ten years name. An yet despite this and despite his best efforts he has not been able to forget her. Nor has he been able to ignore or forget about the feelings she invoked in him all those years ago.

"Came to Coruscant she did. To convince the Senate to vote against the creation of this army." Master Yoda continues on.

"The Senator was attacked." Master Windu says and tells the two Jedi standing before him and the rest of the Council. "Somebody set an explosive device on the landing platform her ship landed on." He adds.

"Is she alright?" Obi-Wan asks unable to stop himself from asking.

"The Senator is alive and well." Master Windu says answering Obi-Wan's question and giving him a rather surprised look while doing it. Obviously not having expected either him to ask the question he just did or for him to interrupt the way he did. "She used a decoy that unfortunately died in the blast. Along with a handmaiden and many other security guards." He adds.

Obi-Wan does his best to hide his relief at hearing this news that the now Senator is alive and well. Although of course he is sorry to hear of those who were killed.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has requested that the Senator be put under the protection of the Jedi and the Senator has reluctantly agreed." Master Windu continues on.

"This your new assignment is." Master Yoda tells both the Jedi Master and Jedi Knight standing before him.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bow and turn to leave. However Obi-Wan stops and turns back to face Master Yoda and Master Windu. "Excuse me Masters." He says noticing out of the corner of his eye Qui-Gon stopping and turning to look at him. "I was wondering if you knew who was behind the attack on the Senator?" He asks focusing his attention on Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Our intelligence tells us that it is disgruntled spice miners on one of the moons of Naboo." Master Windu says looking at Obi-Wan surprised by this question.

"However Senator Amidala. Our intelligence she does not agree with." Master Yoda adds.

"Who does she suspect is behind it?" Obi-Wan asks knowing that he is over stepping his boundaries however he can't help himself. Feeling the need to know as much as he can.

"She believes Count Dooku is responsible." Master Windu tells him.

"Count Dooku maybe many things but a murder he is not." Qui-Gon says defending his former Master and teacher.

"Tell this to Senator Amidala. We did." Master Yoda says looking at Qui-Gon with understanding.

"Thank you Masters." Obi-Wan says feeling as though he has gotten all of the information he can get. As he once again bows to them and then turns and heads out with Qui-Gon who also gives the Council another bow before he turns and walks out of the Council chamber with Obi-Wan.

As the two men head to their destination which is Five Hundred Republica which is a skyscraper where the Supreme Chancellor has an apartment as well as several other Senators including the Senator from Alderan Bail Organa and the Senator of Naboo Padme Amidala. Obi-Wan can't help but think about his behaviour back in the Council chamber and while there is a part of him that feels guilty and is also worried as to weather the Council members suspect something. He can't help but feel as though he did the right thing by trying to get as much information as possible on his and Qui-Gon's new assignment.

Thinking about his new assignment and what it will entail. Causes the young Jedi Knight to think about things he has done his best not to think about. Except when he has been alone in his quarters. Those things being his feelings for Padme which despite his best efforts he has not been able to forget about. Although when on a mission or an assignment he has been able to put thoughts of her as well as his feelings for her to the back of his mind and focus on the assignment/mission. An maybe it is due to his inability to not think about his feelings for her that has stopped those feelings from fading and eventually disappearing like Qui-Gon said that they would. If anything if Obi-Wan is honest with himself his feelings for Padme have not just not disappeared or faded. They have in point of fact gotten stronger. Possibly due to the fact that when he finally accepted that he was not going to be able to forget about them. He decided to explore his feelings for her. See if he could figure out what exacterly it was about this woman who he had only met once and had not seen in the past ten years. Nor had he done anything to find out what had happened to her since he and Qui-Gon left Naboo. He did this intentionally due to the fact he did not want his former Master and mentor or anybody else to get suspicious. An for everybody including Qui-Gon to think that he either had or was trying to ignore the feelings he had developed back on Naboo for the then Queen now Senator.

"_I think it is safe to say Qui-Gon if not the Council now know or at the very least suspect that I have either not been able or have not ignored my feelings for her." _Obi-Wan mentally says to himself. He decides not to think about things anymore and just focus on him and Qui-Gon getting to their destination.

As they enter the lift which will take them up to the floor which Senator Amidala's quarters are on. Obi-Wan can't help but check himself over making sure he looks presentable. He does his best to try and mentally convince himself that the reason he is doing this is simply because he is representing the Jedi Council and Order as the lift continues to travel upwards towards its destination. He can't help but feel himself getting more and more nervous. He does his best to try and focus his mind on something else and as he continues to check himself over he thinks about what he was wearing the last time he saw the woman he has been assigned to protect. An thinks about how what he was wearing then has changed to what he is wearing now. The only real difference between then and now as far as what he is wearing are his tunics which while being close in colour to when he was a Padawan he has made a slight shift towards having them be or look similar to how his former mentor and Master who is standing next to him wears. Even his robe has not changed all of that much to the one he wore when he was a Padawan. It is similar in colour the only real noticeable change is the tuck in the shoulder. When he was a Padawan Obi-Wan remembers how his outer tunic had the tuck however his robe didn't. Now both his outer tunic and robe have the tuck. While his attire may not have changed a great deal he knows that physically he has changed a great deal. For example he no longer has his Padawan braid something which all Padawan's have cut off when they become Knights. He also no longer has a buzz cut or pony tail either. An while his hair is a lot longer than it was when he was a Padawan it has not changed that much. In fact the only thing that has changed about it is the fact that it is longer. Due to it now being shoulder length as well as it not being the only hair he has on his head or rather face. Due to him having spent the last ten years growing a beard and moustache. This causes the young Jedi Knight to wonder weather Padme has changed much from how she looked the last time he saw her. An if so in what way or ways she has changed.

"You seem a little on edge Knight Kenobi." Qui-Gon says speaking for the first time since the two of them left the Council chamber having noticed his former Padawan's increasing nervousness through the Force grow since the two of them left the chamber.

"Not at all Master Jinn." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile due to the two men having played this game of sometimes referring to one and other by their rank many times before.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks." Qui-Gon says looking over at his former apprentice.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile at this as he turns his head and looks at the closest thing he has ever had to a father. An as he looks at him he realises that what he is wearing has not really changed from what he wore before they left Naboo. Again rather like himself the difference between how Qui-Gon looked ten years ago and how he looks now is his physical appearance. An that is only very slight due to his hair and facial hair having gone from brown which it still is however now it is either starting to go grey or at the very least has hints of grey in it. "If I remember correctly. You were the one who fell into that nest and I rescued you remember?" He asks already knowing that Qui-Gon does remember it.

"Oh." Qui-Gon says acting and sounding as though he is only just either realising or remembering. "Yes." He adds and starts to laugh at the memory of the two of them fighting to get out of that rather sticky situation. Which causes Obi-Wan to laugh as well as the Jedi Master turns to look at his former Padawan. "You're sweating Obi-Wan." He says noticing the perspiration at the top of his former student's head. "Relax." He tells him." Take a deep breath." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at his former teacher knowing that it is pointless trying to hide his nervousness as well as the reason why he is nervous. An so deciding to talk to his former Master about it. "I haven't seen her in ten years." He says looking at Qui-Gon and then slowly turning to face the doors to the lift.

Qui-Gon smiles and shakes his head having never seen his former Padawan this nervous or tense before and although he knows he should be angry he can't help but secretly be happy. Due to this proving what he had suspected in the Council chamber to be true. However he decides to get verbal confirmation from his former student. "I take it your feelings for her have not disappeared or faded then." He says doing his best to keep his smile hidden.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile knowing that his former mentor is just teasing him. However despite this he decides to answer his former Master's question. "No." He says turning to look at Qui-Gon. "I did and have tried to ignore my feelings for her since we left Naboo." He says feeling the need for his friend to know that he did try and do what he suggested.

Qui-Gon looks at Obi-Wan and smiles at him unable to believe that after all this time. Despite it having been ten years since he stopped being his Padawan. There are times when Obi-Wan still seems to be trying to prove himself to him. Even though he has already done it on many occasions. "I believe you Obi-Wan." He says honestly and reassuringly putting his hand on his former student now best friend's shoulder.

"I'm worried Master." Obi-Wan tells his best friend honestly.

"About what?" Qui-Gon asks him curiously.

Obi-Wan hangs his head slowly lifting it to look into his former mentor and teachers face and eyes. "My feelings for her have not disappeared or faded." He says and tells him. "In fact I think that they may have gotten stronger." He adds once again seeking the older man's advice and guidance as he has done so many times before. Just like he did ten years ago.

Qui-Gon looks at Obi-Wan knowing what he wants to tell him as far as what he thinks and feels his young friend should do. An yet knowing that now is not the time for him to say it. "Don't centre on your anxieties Obi-Wan." He says and tells the younger man. "Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." He adds. "An try to be mindful of your feelings." He adds and tells him repeating words that he told the younger man before him ten years ago when he was still his Padawan.

Obi-Wan nods his head once again turning his attention to the lift doors taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. Doing his best to do what Qui-Gon has just advised him to do as the lift finally reaches its destination and comes to a stop and the door slowly open.

"After you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says smiling at his friend.

Obi-Wan gives Qui-Gon a slight bow of his head as he walks off of the lift.

"Obi?" A familiar friendly voice says causing the young Jedi Knight to turn and see Jar Jar Binks standing not too far away from the lift doors. "Obi!" Jar Jar cries with happiness as he rushes over and takes Obi-Wan's hand and shakes it firmly. "Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa." He says.

"Good to see you again Jar Jar." Obi-Wan says smiling back at the first Gungan he and Qui-Gon ever encountered on Naboo all those years ago. Although what he is wearing today is very different to what he wore back then. Due to the fact that today Jar Jar is wearing what he can only describe as rather regal the outfit being or looking a medium brownish colour with a black coat like cover that has gold designs on it.

"An Master Qui-Gon sa." Jar Jar says turning his attention to Qui-Gon the man who saved his life when the Trade Federation invaded his home world. Who's hand he also shakes firmly.

"Hello Jar Jar." Qui-Gon says smiling at the Gungan whose life he saved many years ago. "We're here to see Senator Amidala." He says as usual getting right down to business.

"Of course pleasa follow mesa." Jar Jar says as he turns and heads down the corridor followed by Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon following after him. Which is something the young Jedi Knight finds both weird as well as wrong due to his former Master being a higher rank than he is and therefore should be leading him rather than the other way around. Not to mention the fact that if they continue in the order that they are he will be the first person the Senator see's and speaks to. An while there is a part of him that likes this. There is another part of him that is afraid of what he might say to her. An so when they reach the doors to the Senator's apartment he stops at the doors and allows Qui-Gon to walk in front of him and follows in after him.

"_Don't centre on my anxieties." _Obi-Wan mentally says to himself. "_Keep my concentration here and now where it belongs." _He mentally adds._ "Be mindful of my feelings." _He mentally adds again repeating this like a mantra to himself.

"Senator Padme." Jar Jar says as he enters the living room area of the apartment. "Mesa back." he adds. "Lookie lookie Senator. Decent Jedi arriven." He adds again gesturing towards Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as they come to a stop not too far away from where Jar Jar is standing.

Obi-Wan watches as the woman who caused him to start feeling emotions he never felt before ten years ago. An despite his best efforts has not been able to stop feeling since then walks from the balcony towards them eventually coming to a stop in front of Qui-Gon who bows before her.

"It is a great pleasure to see you again Milady." Qui-Gon says as always and ever the picture of how a Jedi should look and act while Obi-Wan feels he may look like that on the outside on the inside he is feeling anything but the way a Jedi should be feeling.

"It has been far too long Master Jinn." Padme says as she shakes hands with one of the two men who helped her to save her planet and people ten years ago.

"I'm sure you remember my former Padawan." Qui-Gon says turning slightly to allow the Senator to see Obi-Wan. "Now Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." He adds as he gestures towards Obi-Wan which causes Obi-Wan to take a step forward as Padme turns her attention from Qui-Gon to him.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says sounding as though she isn't sure what else to say something which Obi-Wan finds rather surprising considering how either as Queen or as a handmaiden the young woman in front of him always carried herself with a confidence beyond her years. "You've certainly changed." Padme adds.

"So have you." Obi-Wan says not sure exacterly what else to say to her as he looks her over the outfit that she is wearing is a dark indigo bodice and skirt under a dark purple overcoat. The bodice is studded with beads and pearls along the low cut neckline and the front panel of the skirt is decorated with dark beaded scrollwork as are the sleeves. The overcoat is decorated with intricate swirls almost resembling a river as it flows down to touch the floor. The shoulders of the overcoat are flared and decorated with beads. The long sleeves are made in the same fabric as the overcoat with a slit to show the sleeves of the bodice with those full sleeves showing the smaller sleeves within them. He also notices that her hair is different to how it was the last time he saw her. He then remembers how her hair style changed constantly when she was Queen of Naboo. The style her hair is in at the moment is in a style that almost resembles a cone he also notices that she is wearing a golden brown coloured neckband. "In a good way I mean." He adds doing his best to smile at her and not look nervous as he realises he hasn't spoken in a while.

Padme gives him a rather nervous looking smile as she turns to face Qui-Gon. "Please come in and sit down." She says as she turns and walks over towards the two seats which are positioned in the centre of the room.

"Our presence here will be invisible Milady I assure you." Qui-Gon says as he follows the former ruler of Naboo over to the seats and sits on the right seat opposite to the one which Padme sits down on.

"I'm Captain Typho of her Majesty's security service." The man who both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon noticed standing on the balcony with Padme when they first arrived says as Obi Wan sits down next to Qui-Gon and Jar Jar sits down next to Padme while a woman dressed in either the same or similar attire to Padme as well as looking rather like the Senator as well as having her hair the same way no doubt due to this woman's role being that of a decoy for the Senator. "Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment." Captain Typho adds. "I am grateful you're here Master Jinn." He continues on. "The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit." He finishes turning his attention from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Padme.

"I don't NEED more security." Padme says causing both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to turn their attention from Captain Typho to her. "I need answers." She adds as she too turns her attention from Captain Typho to the two Jedi sitting opposite her. "I want to know who's trying to kill me." She adds focusing her attention on Qui-Gon.

"We're here to protect you Senator not to start an investigation." Qui-Gon says in response.

Padme slowly turns her attention from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan and the look she gives him makes him feel uncomfortable. Due to the fact he has a feeling he knows what she is asking of him and that is to support her in her attempt for them to try and find out who it is that is trying to kill her. Not only does he want to do it for her but he also wants to do it because it makes sense for them to try and find out who is behind these attacks. An while he does agree with her he won't argue with Qui-Gon in front of the Senator and Captain nor Jar Jar nor the mysterious other woman. Due to how much he respects his former mentor.

"Perhaps with merely your presence the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padme says turning her attention back to Qui-Gon. "Now if you'll excuse me." She adds getting to her feet causing Jar Jar Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as well as the other woman to get to their feet as well. "I will retire." She adds causing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to both bow and with that she turns and heads towards her bedroom being followed by the woman while Jar Jar Captain Typho Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan all watch the two ladies leave.

"I know I'll feel better having you here." Captain Typho says walking over to the two Jedi. "I'll have an officer stationed on every floor. An I will be in the control centre downstairs." He adds.

Qui-Gon nods his head while Obi-Wan looks in the direction Padme has gone. "Thank you Captain we will join you there in a little while." Qui-Gon says noticing Obi-Wan's attention not being on the head of security.

Captain Typho nods his head and turns and leaves the room.

"I will check the balcony and then we will head down to the control room." Qui-Gon says looking at Obi-Wan who looks back at him and nods his head and watches Qui-Gon walk over to the balcony his attention then slowly turns back to the direction Padme left in.

"Mesa bustin wit happiness seein yousa again Obi." Jar Jar says.

"She seemed nervous seeing me again Jar Jar." Obi-Wan says having not expected her to react to him the way she did and unable to help but wonder why she did and was.

"Shesa happy." Jar Jar says. "Happier than mesa see'en her in a longo time." He adds looking in the direction that Padme had gone in.

"Obi-Wan you're focusing on the negative again." Qui-Gon says having completed his check of the balcony and returned to join the duo. "Remember to be mindful of your thoughts." He adds and then smiles at him. "She was pleased to see us." He says and tells his former student. "Leave it at that." He tells him. "Now let's head down to the control room." He adds.

An with that the two Jedi leave the Senator's quarters and re-enter the lift heading for the control centre while they are waiting for the lift to arrive at it's destination Obi-Wan decides to speak frankly with his former teacher. "Master Jinn may I speak freely?" He asks

"You do not agree with my refusing the Senator's suggestion?" Qui-Gon asks having sensed his friend and former student's conflict when the Senator looked at him after he turned down Senator Amidala's suggestion.

"No Master I do not." Obi-Wan says seeing no point in lying to him.

"Then why didn't you say so when the Senator looked to you for support?" Qui-Gon asks with a smirk.

"You know I would never disrespect or embarrass you by disagreeing with you in public." Obi-Wan tells him answering his question at the same time.

"An I appreciate that Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says and tells him turning his head to look at the younger man. "However we can not exceed our mandate." He adds and tells him. "We have been assigned to protect the Senator. An that is exactly what we will do." He adds again.

"But surely an investigation would be in the interest of the Senator's protection." Obi-Wan argues.

"That maybe. However we have not been assigned to begin an investigation only protect her." Qui-Gon counters or argues back.

"Perhaps one of us could begin the investigation. An the other could stay here and protect the Senator." Obi-Wan counters or argues back.

"The Council instructed both of us to protect her." Qui-Gon says. "If one of us was to begin an investigation that would be in violation of our mandate." He adds. "We will do exacterly as the Council has instructed until circumstances change." He finishes.

At that moment the doors to the lift open causing Obi-Wan to concede defeat as both he and Qui-Gon leave the lift and head for the control room.

Later in the sitting room of Padme's quarters.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs." Qui-Gon says as he enters the Senator's quarters and the living room. "No assassin will try that way." He adds as he walks over to Obi-Wan who is standing near to the balcony "Any activity up here?" He asks looking at his friend and former Padawan.

"Quiet as a tomb." Obi-Wan tells him doing his best to hide how he is feeling about what they are doing. "I don't like waiting here for something to happen." He says finally deciding to tell Qui-Gon how he is feeling.

Qui-Gon smiles a small smile at him as he shakes his head and pulls out a scanner from his belt to check on the room in which the Senator is sleeping. He frowns as all he see's is a clear shot of R2-D2 by the door but not the Senator herself. Who should be visible in the bed. "What's going on?" He asks aloud with a frown.

"I'm afraid she covered the camera." Obi-Wan says explaining and telling his friend why he is not seeing what he wants to see. "I don't think she liked me being able to watch her." He adds understanding the Senator's want and need for privacy.

"What is she thinking?" Qui-Gon asks as he walks towards the bedroom.

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there's an intruder." Obi-Wan says trying to stop Qui-Gon from disturbing Padme's sleep.

"It's not just an intruder I am worried about Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says as he stops not to far away from his former Padawan still looking in the direction of the Senator's bedroom. "You know as well as I do there are many ways to kill a Senator." He adds.

"I know." Obi-Wan admits. "But if we're going to find out who is behind these attacks. We're going to have to catch this assassin aren't we?" He asks his former mentor.

Qui-Gon turns first looks at Obi-Wan rather shocked by this question as he slowly walks back towards his former Padawan. "You're using her as bait?" He asks just as surprised by this due to Obi-Wan's feelings for the woman that they have been assigned to protect.

"It was her idea." Obi-Wan says letting his former Master know that he doesn't like this idea either. "However since we are unable to investigate who is behind this." He adds and decides to explain why he agreed to this plan of the Senator's. "I thought that if we where to do this we could find out who is behind it as well as continue to protect her." He adds and explains at the same time.

Qui-Gon turns and looks back towards the Senator's bed chamber. "It's risky." He says finally. "However it seems as though I have no choice but to go along with this plan you two orchestrated behind my back." He says turning back to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile as he walks out onto the balcony and looks out at the city and the activity happening around them. He slowly turns around and looks back at Qui-Gon who is standing on the threshold between the sitting room area and the balcony. "What do you think of this idea of a Republic army?" Obi-Wan asks feeling the need for them to have something to talk about in order to pass the time.

Qui-Gon looks at his friend in surprise. "Politics Obi-Wan?" He asks. "Not your favourite subject for discussion." He adds.

Obi-Wan just looks at him letting Qui-Gon know exacterly why he brought this subject up and decides to humour his young friend. "It does not seem as though the negotiations are working despite the Supreme Chancellor's best attempts and determination to make them do so." He says. "If war between the Republic and the Separatists does break out. There will not be enough Jedi to protect all of the Republic." He adds. "Besides we are keepers of the peace not soldiers." He finishes.

"So you're for the army?" Obi-Wan asks after having listened to what his former Master has to say.

"I am neither for nor against it Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says and tells him at the same time. "I am simply commenting on the state of affairs as I understand them to be at the moment." He adds. "Being a Jedi of course I hope that the negotiations work." He continues on. "However if they do not then we are going to need all the help we can get to protect the Republic. Of course if the negotiations do work then there will be no need for an army to be built." Qui-Gon says and explains at the same time.

"Until the next time." Obi-Wan says in response.

Qui-Gon looks at his young friend curiously. "Why do you dislike Politics so much Obi-Wan?" He asks curiously.

Obi-Wan hangs his head and smiles a small smirk. "It isn't Politics I dislike." He starts off by saying. "It is Politicians." He adds and continues on. "I don't trust them." He explains.

"Why?" Qui-Gon asks him curiously.

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns." Obi-Wan says in answer to Qui-Gon's question. "An they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds." He adds referring to the corruption.

"Don't you think you're generalising Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asks him with a smirk.

"The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt." He adds.

"Palpatine is a Politician." Obi-Wan says in response. "I've observed that since he has taken office. He is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators." He adds.

Qui-Gon decides to turn the conversation from the Supreme Chancellor to another Politician/Senator. "What about Padme?" He asks with a smile. "Do you see her the same way you see all of the other Senators?" He adds and asks.

Obi-Wan smiles back at him. "I very much doubt she is like the others in the Senate." He says hanging his head.

"Are you saying that because of the way you feel about her?" Qui-Gon asks curiously.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks at Qui-Gon rather surprised that he would accuse him of showing favouritism towards one person over another simply due to his feelings. "I am saying that because I know the type of person Padme is." He says as he starts to make his way back towards the sitting room. "She believes in the Republic and democracy and she also believes in peaceful solutions to problems above violence. However she is willing to resort to aggressive negotiations if" Obi-Wan abruptly stops what he is saying and looks towards the bedroom where Padme is sleeping and turns to look at Qui-Gon who nods his head.

"I sense it too." Qui-Gon says as both he and Obi-Wan run for the room with Qui-Gon leading and Obi-Wan following close behind.

Qui-Gon reaches their destination first bursting into the bedroom to find two Kouhuns crawling across the bed towards the sleeping Senator he leaps up onto the bed drawing his Lightsaber to slash the creatures in half killing them instantly.

Padme wakes up and instinctively shies away from the bright weapon her gaze moving from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan who looks back at her before his attention is diverted to something out the window. That something being a probe droid which had obviously been the thing which delivered the poisonous insects into the room. Without thinking he runs and crashes through the glass window to grab the droid with both hands which causes it to immediately take flight.

Qui-Gon watches the droid take off with his friend and former Padawan hanging underneath it. He turns to look at the Senator noticing how her attention was on what just happened to Obi-Wan as well. "Stay here Milady." He says turning around from facing Padme to a split second later jumping off of the bed and running out of the room to help his former student.

_"What was I thinking?" _Obi-Wan asks himself mentally. _"I must be crazy doing this." _He adds as the droid's defensive system activates and it starts sending surges of electricity through his hands. He winces and grits his teeth using the Force to shunt away the pain and absorb some of the energy as he fights to hang on. An idea suddenly strikes him as he and the droid dart in and out of traffic and he lets go of the droid with one hand to try and find the power wire. A moment later he manages to pull it out but almost as soon as he does he realizes his mistake. _"Oh not good!" _He mentally tells himself as the now powerless droid begins to plummet towards the city below. Obi-Wan hurries to reconnect the wire which he manages to do so which causes the droid to come back to life and rockets off and starts to try and use the environment around it to shake the Jedi Knight off by smashing him into a wall but Obi-Wan manages to maintain his grip as they weave through the traffic again as they do the droid moves behind a speeder to try and scorch him with the vehicle's afterburner.

"_Qui-Gon where are you!?" _Obi-Wan mentally asks however his focus is quickly pulled from his fellow Jedi to what is about to happen to him as he hurriedly pulls his legs up as the droid skims them over a rooftop. Obi-Wan then notices where the droid is taking them as he see's a beat up speeder hidden in the alcove of another building when all of a sudden all around him explosions start going off. "I have a very bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan says aloud to himself. A split second before the droid he is riding takes a direct hit from the assassin who sent its blaster. Obi-Wan screams as he plummets able to feel his stomach move from where it should be to up into his throat as he falls through the teeming Coruscanti nightlife heading for the ground using the Force he tries desperately to try and find something to help him however he is unable to find a platform or handhold or anything else he can or could use to stop his rapid decent.

"_**Qui-Gon where are you!?" **_Obi-Wan asks through the Force.

"_**Right here Obi-Wan." **_Qui-Gon responds back through the Force just before a speeder which his former Master is piloting swoops in next to him as he brings it closer Obi-Wan manages to grab the back end of it and then clamours his way into the passenger seat next to him. "What took you so long!?" He asks sarcastically.

"Sorry traffic's awful this time of night." Qui-Gon dryly responds.

"There he is!" Obi-Wan snaps and points to the speeder the assassin is using as Qui-Gon swerves to pursue which leads their adversary to start firing on them. Obi-Wan ducks getting thrown about as Qui-Gon tries to avoid being hit and then starts to drive in and out of traffic in pursuit of the assassin. "Careful! Hey easy!" Obi-Wan cries as he watches Qui-Gon chase after the assassin.

"Sorry Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says with a smile unable to stop himself taking a little enjoyment out of how much his former Padawan hates to fly. "I forgot you don't like to fly." He adds focusing his attention on the assassin that they are chasing.

"I don't mind flying Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan tells his former Master. "But what we're doing is more like suicide!" He adds as they narrowly miss a commuter train which causes Obi-Wan to feel his stomach returning back into his throat again.

"I may be older than the last time we chased after somebody Obi-Wan but I'm still very good at this." Qui-Gon grins.

"Just slow down." Obi Wan tells or rather begs him swallowing hard in an attempt to stop himself from throwing up.

The pursuit continues on.

"He's getting desperate." Qui-Gon says confident that the assassin is running out of ways and means to try and loose them.

"Great." Obi Wan answers back dryly.

All of a sudden the assassin lands his craft jumps out and starts to run.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at Qui-Gon.

"Hold on." Qui-Gon tells him as he makes a move to land the speeder while Obi-Wan get's ready to jump out and pursue the assassin as soon as he can. Which is as soon as the speeder touches the ground.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon calls after his former Padawan.

Despite hearing Qui-Gon call his name Obi-Wan keeps his focus on the assassin who he continues to pursue in the hopes that Qui-Gon will soon be following after him.

Obi Wan follows the assassin until he disappears into one of the clubs he goes to enter the club after him when he hears Qui-Gon's voice call his name again.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon calls out as he catches up with his fellow Jedi.

"He went into the club." Obi-Wan tells him.

"Patience Obi-Wan use the Force think." Qui-Gon tells him.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding.

"He went in there to hide not to run." Qui-Gon tells him.

Obi-Wan once again nods his head in understanding as Qui-Gon heads into the club and he follows in after him however the two of them come to a stop once they are inside of the club and look around.

"Do you see him?" Qui-Gon asks as he continues to look around the club.

"No." Obi-Wan says as he also looks around the club.

"Then be extra careful." Qui-Gon says turning to look at Obi-Wan. "Go and find him." He adds.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asks stopping Qui-Gon just before he starts to make his way down the stairs into the club.

"For a drink." Qui-Gon says with his eyebrows raised letting Obi-Wan know that he is not really going for a drink but rather going to allow himself to be bait to try and draw the assassin into action which should enable his former Padawan to apprehend him.

Obi-Wan watches Qui-Gon as he turns and heads for the bar while he begins to slowly make his way around the bar trying to see if he can see or rather find the assassin before he makes his move on Qui-Gon.

"AH!" A female cry is suddenly heard which causes Obi-Wan to turn and see Qui-Gon with his Lightsaber in his hand and ignited while he stands over the body of a female who is now missing an arm and in the dismembered arm is a pistol. He walks over to where his friend and former mentor is standing and notices the attention that they are getting from the rest of the patrons in the club. "Jedi business. Go back to your drinks." He tells them with his hand raised using the Jedi mind trick on them. Gradually the club returns to how it was before Qui-Gon disarmed the assassin who he helps Qui-Gon get to HER feet and they escort out of the club and into the street where they lower her down onto the side walk and both kneel down either side of her.

The female bounty hunter is or rather looks human with black hair and dark eyes and is wearing purple armour which also has dark subtle colours that no doubt enable and allow her to blend into shadows of buildings and other objects. He also notices her wearing a blast sink skirt and shin guards on her boots. The skirt looks as though it has been made to absorb or deflect blaster fire from grenades and other energy based explosive devices as well as it looking as though it offers protection for attacks from behind.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Qui-Gon asks his tone of voice emotionless as always.

"The Senator from Naboo." The female assassin answers back in an equally emotionless tone.

"Who hired you?" Qui-Gon asks now starting to show a hint of anger in his tone of voice.

"It was just a job." The female assassin answers back.

"Who hired you!?" Obi-Wan asks and demands at the same time. "Tell us!" He snaps.

"That Senator's gonna die soon anyway." The female assassin says looking at Ob-Wan." An the next one won't make the same mistake I did." She adds smugly.

"Tell us who hired you now!" Obi-Wan snaps doing his best to try and maintain control over his anger towards the female assassin.

"It was a bounty hunter." The female assassin says after a brief silence. "Called." Her words are suddenly cut off by a soft but unmistakable noise which causes the female assassin to twitch as her eyes widen in surprise and both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are able to feel her life slip away through the Force as they both watch her human features twist and morph back into her natural Clawdite form revealing to both Jedi that she was a Changeling.

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stare in disbelief as they both slowly tear their eyes away to peer upward and spot a man in an armoured rocket suit which he takes off in from a roof above them. Despite wanting to Obi-Wan knows that there is no hope of them pursuing him.

Qui-Gon turns his attention back to the now dead assassin as does Obi-Wan and watches as Qui-Gon slowly lowers her body to the ground and reaches for her throat and removes the projectile from her neck and examines it.

"Toxic dart." Qui-Gon says grimly.

"Well Master Jinn." Obi-Wan says turning to look at Qui-Gon. "Do you think we can begin an investigation now?" He asks sarcastically.

Qui-Gon just looks at him and smirks as he slowly turns his attention back to the dead assassin.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn is just starting to break as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stand before the Council with Qui-Gon having just finished giving them his report on the events of the night.

"Track down this bounty hunter you must Qui-Gon." Master Yoda tells them.

"More importantly find out who he's working for." Master Windu adds and tells them.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Qui-Gon asks causing Obi-Wan to turn and look at his friend and former Master. "She will still need protecting." Qui-Gon adds.

"Handle that. Knight Kenobi will." Master Yoda tells the two of them.

Obi-Wan turns and looks at the diminutive Grand Master in shock.

"Obi-Wan." Master Windu says causing the young Jedi Knight to turn his attention from Master Yoda to him. "Escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She will be safer there. An DON'T use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Master Windu tells him.

"As the leader of the opposition to this vote that is going to take place within the Senate in the next couple of days. It will be very difficult to convince her to leave the capital." Obi-Wan says and tells the two Council members standing before him.

"Until caught this killer is." Master Yoda says in response. "Our judgement she must respect." He adds.

"We will ask the Chancellor to speak with her on this matter." Master Windu adds.

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bow before them and then turn and leave the room.

Once the door to the Council chamber is closed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stop walking.

"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon asks having sensed his friend and former student's discomfort through the Force since Master Yoda gave him the assignment of escorting the Senator back to Naboo by himself.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "I'm rather nervous about this assignment." He says and tells his former teacher.

"What about this assignment bothers you?" Qui-Gon asks having a feeling he already knows the answer to this question.

"To be perfectly honest with you Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan says in a low tone of voice so that nobody around them hears what he is saying. "I'm worried about being left alone with the Senator." He adds and tells him. "Taking into consideration the fact that my feelings for her have not faded or disappeared and like I said. If anything I think my feelings for her have gotten stronger." He adds and explains.

"Are you worried you might act on these feelings?" Qui-Gon asks him curious to find out what exacterly it is that is bothering Obi-Wan.

"Partly." Obi-Wan says. "However I am just as worried that my confusion and conflict will distract me from my job or cause me to not be there for her when she needs me the most as her protector." He adds and tells his friend and former mentor.

"Strong is the pull of the Force between you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says causing his former Padawan to look him in the eye. "I first felt it during the celebration after Naboo had been liberated. When the Queen looked at you and you looked at the Queen and the two of you smiled at one and other." He adds. "Do you think she loves you in return?" He asks believing he already knows the answer to this question and yet wanting to know what his friend and former student thinks.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan tells him honestly. "The look or rather the smile she gave me all those years ago on that day. Made me think and wonder due to the fact it struck me as a rather unusual type of smile." He says. "As if she was trying to tell me something without saying it." He adds. "An when we first met her in her quarters. She seemed nervous seeing me again." He continues on. "I don't know why." He finishes.

"You're both confused." Qui-Gon says and tells him at the same time. "However I think if you both trust in the Force. An are willing to do it's will. You will both soon know what to do." He adds confidently.

"But. If I was to act on my feelings." Obi-Wan says feeling more nervous. "I would be breaking the Jedi code." He adds looking at Qui-Gon in shock at what his former mentor is saying or rather suggesting. "I am a Jedi." He says and tells the older man. "It's what I have always been." He adds. "I can't break the code Qui-Gon." He finishes.

"What if you breaking the code is the will of the Force Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asks in response.

Obi-Wan thinks about what his friend has just said and asked him. "What if Padme doesn't return my feelings?" He asks as a counter to his former Master's question.

"Trust me Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says to him. "More importantly trust in the Force." He adds not answering his question just like Obi-Wan in his own way didn't answer his.

Obi-Wan just looks at him obviously wanting to either trust him and or trust the Force and yet not feeling as though he can trust either more importantly not feeling as though he can trust himself.

Qui-Gon looks into Obi-Wan's eyes and decides to try a different tactic. "Let us say Padme doesn't return your feelings." He starts off by saying. "Would that change your feelings for her?" He asks. "Would your feelings for her fade and disappear or would you be able to forget about them?" He adds and asks.

Obi-Wan thinks about the questions Qui-Gon has just asked him and thinks about the fact that it has been ten years since he first realised and felt these feelings that he has for Padme. An how despite having tried he has not been able to forget about them nor have his feelings faded or disappeared. An how even if Padme doesn't return his feelings for her he very much doubts that will cause him to stop caring for her the way he does or enable him or allow him to forget about his feelings for her and make them fade and or disappear. "No." He says shaking his head.

"Then I am afraid you are going to have to make a choice my friend." Qui-Gon says looking at him. "Weather you hold on to your love for Padme or weather you hold on to your Jedi teachings." He adds and tells him.

"I don't know how to make that choice Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan says in response. "I don't even know if I can." He adds looking back at his former mentor and Master.

"I believe in you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon tells him honestly. "I always have and I always will." He adds. "Trust in the Force. Do it's will. An you will be able to make the choice when the time comes for you to make it." He finishes.

"I don't want to disappoint you Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan tells him honestly.

"Whatever choice you make Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says with a smile. "So long as it is the will of the Force. An you do not make it in haste." He adds. "I will not be disappointed." He finishes resting a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Obi-Wan does his best to smile feeling a little comfort from his former mentor and Master as well as father figure's words.

"Difficult this decision is." Qui-Gon says taking his hand off of Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Difficult but not impossible." He adds.

"Thank you Master Jinn." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile at his friend.

"You're welcome Knight Kenobi." Qui-Gon says back to him.

A short time later.

Obi-Wan is standing in the corridor between the sitting room and Padme's sleeping quarters looking out of one of the windows. "I'm taking an extended leave of absence." He hears Padme say which causes him to turn and look in the sitting room and see's the Senator standing in front of or rather opposite Jar Jar. "It will be your responsibility to take my place in the Senate." She adds. "Representative Binks. I know I can count on you." She adds again.

"Mesa honoured to be taken on dissa heavy burden." Jar Jar says back to her. "Mesa accept this with muy muy humility and da-"

"Jar Jar." Padme says interrupting the grateful Gungan's acceptance speech. "I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do." She tells him.

"Of course." Jar Jar says as he bows to her. "Milady." He says respectfully as he hurries out of the room "Shesa in a muy bad mood." He whispers to Obi-Wan as he passes him causing the Knight to smile despite himself. However when he turns his attention from the Gungan back to Padme and see's the look on her face his smile immediately disappears.

"I do not like this idea of hiding!" Padme says as she walks up to and then past the Jedi Knight that has been instructed to escort her from the Capital back to her home planet of Naboo. As if this is not bad enough the Jedi Council has even gone so far as to get the Supreme Chancellor on their side and make it an official order. As she heads into her bedroom to continue packing for the trip which Dorme is helping her do.

"Don't worry Senator." Obi-Wan says following after her into the bedroom. "Now that the Council has started an investigation. I am sure it won't take Qui-Gon long to find this bounty hunter." He adds as he watches Padme start to pack. Unable not to notice that she has already changed her attire from what she wore yesterday to what she is wearing today. This outfit consists of a light gray blouse with puff sleeves that are drawn tight at the upper arm to become long sleeves. There are silver bands four on each side which encircle the sleeves along the upper arm. The skirt is of a darker gray than the top and is pleated just so it ripples. Under the skirt she is wearing an uncomfortable looking blast dampening underskirt. Over the blouse she is wearing a high collared and double breasted corset of an equally darker gray material. The front of the corset which overlaps is decorated with fine embroidery. Her hair is also different from yesterday as today she has had it done in unique semi crescent shaped buns on the sides of her head and she is wearing a delicate looking headpiece made of embossed pieces of metal connected by tiny silver chains. Taking into consideration what Jar Jar said as he left the room Obi-Wan is sure that the subdued colours of the dress are meant to express her grave mood.

"An while he investigates." Padme says bringing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts and back into the present. "I have to hide away?" Padme asks him confirming Obi-Wan's suspicions as to why she chose to wear this specific outfit.

"I am afraid so." Obi-Wan answers back. "As their actions showed last night." He adds and continues on. "Whoever it is that has hired these assassins. They are willing to go to any lengths to do what they have or are being paid to. What they did last night was a rather desperate act. However if they are desperate enough to do what they did. They may be desperate enough to attempt something while you are in the Senate." He adds not wanting to scare the Senator but simply try and make her understand the seriousness of the situation. An why what the Council has ordered him and her to do is the best solution at this time.

"If they where desperate enough to do that. Would they not also be desperate enough to try something while I hide away on my home world?" Padme asks as a counter.

Obi-Wan smiles unable to argue or deny the possibility. "Yes Milady. They might." He tells her honestly.

"So if I am or would be in as much danger on my home world as I am here." Padme says sounding as though she thinks she has gotten the best of him. "Why can't I stay here?" She asks.

"Because the Council think and feel you would be safer on your home world. An the Chancellor agrees." Obi-Wan counters back doing his best not to smile.

"An what of the vote in the Senate?" Padme asks him angrily weather she is angry due to him having gotten the best of her. Then again maybe she is angry due to the possibility of her not being here when the vote is cast. Obi-Wan isn't sure. "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act. Not to be here when its fate is decided!" She snaps angrily at him as she carries a set of clothes from her wardrobe over to the suitcase that is laying on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "An do what is requested of us." He adds.

Padme stops and looks at him causing Obi-Wan to swallow hard afraid he may have just said something wrong. "That's a very mature attitude to have." She says giving him a small smile. Which Obi-Wan can't help to return doing his best not to blush at the compliment.

"Well I am a Jedi Knight now. An not a Padawan anymore." Obi-Wan says teasingly.

"I had noticed." Padme says as she walks back over to the wardrobe. "I would have thought you would have had your own Padawan learner by now." She adds as she carries another set of clothes over to the suitcase.

Obi-Wan smiles as he walks over towards the bed and sits down next to the suitcase which Padme is packing. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that responsibility just yet." He says honestly having never considered himself good enough or worthy to be given the honour and responsibility of teaching another.

"I think you would make a good teacher." Padme says now standing next to the bed looking at Obi-Wan who turns his head and looks back at her surprised and curious by what she has just said.

"What makes you think that?" Obi-Wan asks her curiously.

"What you did last night." Padme says answering his question.

Obi-Wan hangs his head feeling embarrassed by what he done. "That was reckless." He says able to feel a hand on his left shoulder which causes him to lift his head and look at Padme who is staring back at him.

"It's the bravest thing I have ever seen." Padme argues and tells him at the same time.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme who looks right back at him. He feels as though he should try to brush the Senator's compliment off. However he either can't or is unwilling to due to it having come from her. Another reason why he is unable to do so is due to him currently being lost in the Senator's beautiful deep brown eyes. After a minute or two of the two of them staring at one and other Obi-Wan finds the strength to break the gaze as he stands up. "You had better finish packing Senator." He says doing his best to sound as casual as possible and yet feeling as though he is failing. "We will have to leave soon." He adds as he turns and walks towards the sitting room. Thinking and feeling that some distance between the two of them is good for them.

While Obi-Wan is with the Senator. Qui-Gon has been finalising the arrangements for them to travel as Master Windu instructed and Qui-Gon has managed to get them places aboard a freighter to Naboo on which they will travel in disguised as peasants.

Qui-Gon and Captain Typho who is staying on Coruscant to help keep up the charade that the Senator is still on Coruscant and Dorme the decoy who was with the Senator when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan met her yesterday will pretend to be the Senator while she is on Naboo. The three of them accompany Obi-Wan and Padme on the transport to the freight docks.

At the freight docks.

The transport carrying Obi-Wan Padme Qui-Gon Typho and Dorme lands.

"Be safe Milady." Captain Typho says as he and Dorme escort Padme to the doors leading off of the transport.

"Thank you Captain." Padme says gratefully as she and Typho as well as Dorme stop next to the doors leading off of the transport. "Take care of Dorme the threat is on you now." Padme adds looking at her decoy and friend.

"He'll be safe with me." Dorme says looking at Captain Typho and smiling as she turns her attention back to Padme. The smile disappearing from her face and being replaced by a look of worry and concern.

"You'll be fine." Padme says doing her best to reassure Dorme.

"It's not me Milady." Dorme says in response. "I worry about you." She adds. "What if they realise you've left the capital?" She asks the concern and worry evident in her voice.

"Well." Padme says looking over at Obi-Wan. "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." She says smiling an ear to ear smile at him.

Obi-Wan smiles back at her as he looks at the costume or rather the disguise she is wearing. Which is to make her look like a young matron from the Lego system. The main part of the mustard coloured dress is a stiff upside down cone that reached from her shoulders to her ankles. It is decorated with purple paisley designs with olive green leaves and a feathery purple design running down the font the back and the sides. The bottom hem of the outfit is decorated with a simple diamond design. On her shoulders she is wearing a kind of full shouldered pauldron of the same mustardy colour with an abstract floral design. Her loose sleeves are of a lighter scalier material and are drawn at the lower arm by a lower arm band of the same design as the pauldrons. The headpiece that she is wearing is made of a coppery metal with a tight skullcap with ridges running up into an intricate fan like crown. The headdress also looks like it is made from orichalc metal and has the Flower of Life emblem on it in a continuous pattern. Under it is a length of mustard coloured fabric that loops under her face and wraps around her neck. The headdress can sometimes be covered by a golden lace veil which at the moment is down.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from Padme to his former Master. "Remember what I told you in the Temple?" Qui-Gon asks him

Obi-Wan nods his head to which Qui-Gon nods back before turning his attention to Padme. "I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly Milady." He says with a reassuring smile. "You'll be back here in no time." He adds.

"I'll be most grateful for your speed Master Jinn." Padme says and tells him.

"Master Jinn." Obi-Wan says feeling the need to refer to him by his rank at this moment in time. "If I may make a suggestion as to how you could begin your investigation?" He adds and asks at the same time.

"Yes Knight Kenobi?" Qui-Gon asks back curiously.

"Go to Coco Town to a diner called Dex's Diner. The owner of it is a Besakisk by the name of Dexter Jetsetter. He is also an old friend of mine. Tell him I sent you and he should be able to help you with that dart." Obi-Wan says.

"I'll keep that in mind." Qui-Gon says with a smile. "Although I am sure I will be able to find everything I need in the Jedi archives." He adds looking at Obi-Wan in a way that makes him feel as though Qui-Gon is asking him why he suggested this when he no doubt knew that the first place he was going to try and find out about the dart was Analysis Rooms of the Jedi Temple.

"I know." Obi-Wan says and tells the older man not knowing why he feels the need to tell or rather suggest to Qui-Gon that he goes to his friend Dexter instead of going to the Analysis Rooms of the Jedi Temple. "However I find that it's always good to have a backup plan." He adds with a smile as he turns to look out of one of the windows of the transport and see's that their transport to Naboo has arrived. "It's time to go Senator." He says turning to face Padme.

"I know." Padme says in response as Obi-Wan as they both walk over to the doors leading off of the transport which opens as they approach.

"Knight Kenobi." Qui-Gon says causing Obi-Wan to turn and face him. "May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon says with a smile.

"May the Force be with you Master Jinn." Obi-Wan says back returning the smile as he and Padme walk off of the transport with R2 following along in between the two of them as they carry their luggage and head for the freighter. Obi-Wan keeps his focus on where they are going while Padme looks back towards the transporter and at Dorme and Typho as well as Master Jinn.

"Suddenly I am afraid." Padme says turning to face the direction that they are heading in.

"This is my first assignment on my own." Obi-Wan tells her. "I am too." He adds and tells her honestly. Although he isn't sure weather the reasons he is afraid are the same reasons Padme is. He then notices R2 in between them. "Don't worry." He says deciding to try and lighten the mood. "If the worst comes to the worst. We have R2 with us." He says smiling at her which causes Padme to laugh and smile back at him.

.

Later on the freighter.

"I look forward to seeing Naboo again. " Obi-Wan says breaking the silence between him and Padme as they are sitting opposite one and other at a small table in the mess hall section of the freighter. "It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen." He adds.

Padme smiles at him only unlike earlier this smile is much more like the nervous smile she gave him when they first met back in her quarters. The veil part of the outfit that she is wearing is currently down. "It may not be as you remember it." She says and tells him. "Time changes perception." She adds.

"True." Obi-Wan agrees although doubting that Naboo could have changed that much in ten years.

Padme hangs her head making Obi-Wan feel even more nervous.

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi." Padme says finally. "Not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like."

"Be with the people I love." Obi-Wan says without thinking. Only realising what he has just said after having said it.

Padme lifts her head in shock. "Are you allowed to love?" She asks sounding curious. "I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi." She adds.

Obi-Wan hangs his head feeling very embarrassed by what he has just said. An does his best to try and think of the best way to get out of this. "It is." He says finally lifting his head to look at the Senator. "Attachment is forbidden." He adds. "Possession is forbidden." He adds again.

"Why?" Padme asks again sounding curious.

Obi-Wan looks at her having not expected her to ask this question.

"I'm sorry." Padme says hanging her head looking and sounding embarrassed. "It's just. It strikes me as weird." She says doing her best to try and explain herself. "Not being allowed to love." She goes on. "How can you do that?" She asks lifting her head to look at him.

Obi-Wan smiles a small reassuring smile at her. "It isn't easy." He says honestly doubting she could understand just how hard it is especially for him right now. "The reason why it is forbidden." He says deciding to do his best to try and either tell her or explain why Jedi are not allowed to love. "Is because there are many within the Order who think that if a Jedi was to become romantically involved. It would eventually cause them to turn to the Darkside. Master Yoda once told me that attachment leads to jealousy and that that is the shadow of greed."

"Do you believe that?" Padme asks sounding even more curious.

"Honestly?" Obi-Wan asks her.

Padme nods her head genuinely wanting to know his honest opinion and point of view on this rule.

"No." Obi-Wan says and tells her honestly. "When an attachment becomes an obsession." He adds. "Then it can lead to the Darkside. However I do not see attachments as bad things" He adds again.

"What about romantic attachments?" Padme asks looking directly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile now once again feeling a tad nervous. "Once again." He says doing his best to clear the lump in his throat. "They can lead to the Darkside. If one becomes obsessed with the person that they are in love with." He adds. "However romantic attachments are not a bad thing either." He adds again.

Padme slowly hangs her head and Obi-Wan does the same.

"Have you ever been romantically involved with anybody?" Padme asks lifting her head and looking at the Jedi Knight sitting across from her.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks at the Senator both shocked and surprised she would ask this question and yet feeling the need to answer her. "No." He says feeling tempted to ask her the question back just out of curiosity. However he manages to stop himself. "Like I said there are many in the Council who think that attachments of any kind lead to the Darkside. An that is why it is forbidden for a Jedi of any rank to have any attachments to people. However there are just as many within the Council who think that attachments are a good thing." He says deciding to get back to what he had been saying. "Like Qui-Gon." He adds with a smirk.

"Really?" Padme asks sounding once again surprised.

"In fact he has tired to get the Council to abolish the rule against attachments." Obi-Wan tells her nodding his head.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan curiously. "Have any Jedi ever defied the rule?" She asks.

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "None that I am aware of." He says honestly. "At least none of whom who remained Jedi." He adds.

"You mean that they-"

"No." Obi-Wan says interrupting Padme from what she was about to say or ask. "They didn't turn to the Darkside. They simply left the Order to peruse the attachment." He explains.

Padme smiles an embarrassed looking smile. "Was Count Dooku one of them?" She then asks.

"Not as far as I am aware." Obi-Wan says. "He left for other reasons as I understand it. He was a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council. Much like Qui-Gon. Both of them were and are very individual thinkers. Idealists. In the end it is believed that Count Dooku left because he had lost faith in the Republic. He believed that Politics were corrupt and felt that the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the Politicians. According to Qui-Gon Dooku always had a very high expectation of Government. When he disappeared he wasn't seen or heard from for nine or ten years. An then he just showed up as the head of the Separatist movement." Obi-Wan says and tells Padme the history of the former Jedi and his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn's former Master.

Eventually the freighter arrives at Naboo and Obi-Wan and Padme along with R2 get a transport from the freighter to Theed Palace so that the Senator can talk with the Queen.

"I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected." Padme says as she and Obi-Wan make their way up a set of stairs which leads them towards the entrance to the Palace the veil she wore before they got onto the Transport is now up. "But now that I think back on it. I'm not sure I was old enough." She adds with a hint of self doubt in her tone of voice. "I'm not sure I was ready." She adds with even more self doubt in her tone now.

"As I understand Milady the people that you served thought you did a good job." Obi-Wan says looking at Padme as he talks causing her to turn her head and look at him. "In fact if I am not very much mistaken. Did they not try and amend the constitution so that you could stay in office?" He adds and asks at the same time. Having done some research into the Senator's time as Queen after the Blockade which caused their paths to cross for the first time back on the freighter while the Senator slept.

"I was relived when my two terms where up." Padme says in response to his question. "I had intended on retiring from public life but when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator I didn't feel as though I could refuse her." She adds.

"I agree with the Queen's decision to appoint you." Obi-Wan says honestly. "I think Naboo needs you. As does the Republic and the Senate." He adds looking at Padme who looks back at him. "I'm glad that you chose to serve Milady." He says with a small smile which causes Padme to smile back at him as the two of them continue to make their way into the Palace.

Obi-Wan soon finds himself standing in the throne room standing a short distance in between where Padme is sitting which is on the right side of Queen Jamillia who is sitting on the throne behind a huge table. Sitting on the Queen's left side is Governor Bibble who was also Governor during Padme's reign as Queen. Sitting either side behind the Queen are two of her handmaidens.

"If the Senate votes to create an army. I am sure it's going to push us into a civil war." Padme says addressing the room and everybody in it.

"It's unthinkable!" Governor Bibble snaps. "There hasn't been a full scale war. Since the formation of the Republic." He adds.

"Do you see a way for negotiations to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?" Queen Jamillia asks looking at Padme who now that she is safely indoors is no longer wearing the veil.

"Not if they feel threatened." Padme says looking back at Queen Jamillia. "My guess is they will turn to the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guilds for help." She adds.

"It's outrageous." Governor Bibble says causing both the Queen and the Senator to turn their attention to him. "That after four trials in the Supreme Court. Nute Gunray is STILL the Viceroy of the Trade Federation." He adds as Queen Jamillia and Padme give one and other a look while Governor Bibble continues. "I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis." He adds.

"We must keep our faith in the Republic." Queen Jamillia says looking at Padme as she get's to her feet causing Padme as well as Governor Bibble and everybody else in the room who is sitting to stand as the Queen walks around the table and up to Padme. "The day we stop believing democracy can work. Is the day we loose it." She says as she continues to walk with Padme walking along side of her Obi-Wan follows the two of them behind while Governor Bibble walks on the opposite side of the room.

"Let us hope that day never comes." Padme says solemnly.

"In the mean time we must consider your own safety." Queen Jamillia says changing the subject.

"What is your suggestion Master Jedi?" Governor Bibble asks looking over at Obi-Wan.

"I am afraid I am not a Master yet Governor. I am simply a Knight." Obi-Wan says with a humble smile.

"However you have been appointed as the Senator's bodyguard." Queen Jamillia says her attention now focused on Obi-Wan. "So how would you suggest or what would you suggest would be the best way for us to help guard her?" She adds and asks at the same time.

Obi-Wan feels nervous having not expected to be called upon to make a decision as far as where Padme stays. However he decides to try and do his best to answer both the Governor and Queen's question. Looking at Padme to make sure that it is ok with her that he does so.

"Go ahead Obi-Wan." Padme says with a smile.

"Well." Obi-Wan says beginning to feel better knowing that he has the Senator's confidence in his judgement as well as hopefully his abilities to protect her. "I don't know this planet very well. However I think the best place for Padme-" He stops himself. "I mean for the Senator" He says correcting himself. "To stay would be somewhere isolated. That not many people know about." He adds looking at Padme for her to take the lead from here.

"If that is the case." Padme says taking Obi-Wan's lead. "Then I think the best place for us to stay would be in the Lake Country." She says turning her attention from Obi-Wan to Queen Jamillia. "There are some places up there that are very isolated." She adds. "Would that be alright Knight Kenobi?" She asks turning her attention back to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan does his best not to smile as he answers her. "This is your home world Milady. You know more about it than I do. I trust your judgement." He tells her honestly.

Padme nods her head as she turns her attention back to Queen Jamillia.

"Perfect." The Queen says. "It's settled then." She adds as they all leave the throne room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Before we go there however." Padme says stopping and turning to look at Obi-Wan. "I would like to visit my parent's house." She says looking at the slightly older man before her.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme rather shocked by this request. "Senator I am not sure that is such a good idea." He says and tells her honestly. "If we were followed or if this bounty hunter was to discover the truth as to your real location it could put them in danger." He adds and tells her.

"We won't stay there long." Padme tells him. "I just want them to know that I am alright." She adds.

"Do they know about what happened?" Obi-Wan asks turning his attention from Padme to Queen Jamillia.

"They know that she was involved in an incident on Coruscant." Queen Jamillia says and tells him. "An that she is coming home." She adds. "That is all they know." She finishes.

Obi-Wan turns his attention from the Queen back to Padme doing his best to try and think as to what the right course of action is. Weather it is better for the Senator not to see her family or weather it is better that she does. As he looks at her Obi-Wan can tell that if he doesn't let her see her family she is no doubt going to make his job of protecting her harder weather she does it intentionally or unintentionally. "Alright." He says finally. "We will visit them first but only for a short time. An then we will go on to the Lake Country agreed?" He asks.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile at him. "Thank you Obi-Wan." She says sounding as grateful as she looks. "Your Majesty do you mind if we change before we leave for my parents?" She asks turning her attention to Queen Jamillia. "I don't really wish for them to see me like this." She adds looking down at herself and her "peasant" attire.

"Of course." Queen Jamillia says having secretly been watching the interaction between the Senator and Jedi Knight and having a feeling that there maybe either something or more going on between them than she or anybody else is aware of. "We will show you both a place where each of you can change." She tells the two of them.

"Thank you your Majesty." Padme says gratefully with a bow.

"Thank you your Highness." Obi-Wan says equally grateful to the Queen as he also gives her a bow. The reason he wishes to change is due to him not wanting to meet Padme's parents looking the way he does anymore than Padme wants to see her parents looking the way that she does.

Soon after the two of them have changed out of their peasant outfits. Obi Wan is back in his Jedi Knight robes and brown cloak and Padme is now wearing a light blue outfit which is a two piece the top is a crimped light blue fabric with a silver trim decorating it as well as tiny shells and a decorative knot in the centre. The outfit is also a turtle neck with the sleeve being long while the bottom half of the outfit is a simple light blue skirt that is cut wide to give her freedom of movement something many of the other outfits Obi-Wan has seen her wear do not do. The clasp is on her left side she is also wearing a decorative white cloak over the top of the two piece which is decorated with a light blue abstract shape on the collar and clasped together with a carved ivory clasp. Unlike all the other times Obi-Wan has seen her she is also wearing her hair down and loose in loose ringlets however it is held back by a simple light blue headband which is decorated with a diamond pattern on it.

They leave the Palace on foot with R2 re-joining them as they do so and head for Padme's parent's house with Padme leading both R2 and Obi-Wan through the streets of Theed to where her parents live.

"We're here." Padme says finally when they arrive at their destination.

"Auntie Padme!" two female voices shriek with joy causing both Obi-Wan and Padme to turn and look to the right side of where he is walking and see's two little girls with brunette hair just like Padme's make their way as fast as they can while being careful not to fall or trip down the set of stone steps they are walking down.

"Ryoo! Pooja!" " Padme cries back sounding just as happy to see them as they are to see her. As she walks over to meet the two little girls who are obviously her Nieces as they reach the bottom of the stairs and embraces them in a hug wrapping them in each of her arms while they each rest their head on each shoulder. Seeing the scene before him causes Obi-Wan to smile.

One of the two little girls lifts her head off of Padme's shoulder and looks at the stranger standing a short distance away from them. "Who's that?" She asks curiously.

Padme turns her head and looks behind her to see that her Niece is referring to Obi-Wan. "He's a friend of mine." She tells her Niece with an ear to ear smile.

"A boyfriend?" The other little girl asks as both she and her sister let go of Padme who let's go of them and stands up.

"Yes he is a friend and yes he is a boy." Padme says joking and teasingly while looking down at the two girls who simply look up at her with a look on their face that let's both her and Obi-Wan know in what way they meant the word "Boyfriend" "No he's not my boyfriend." Padme says looking down at the two little girls with a smirk. "He's just a friend." She adds as she turns to look back at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan." She says causing him to walk up to the trio as Padme turns her attention back to the two little girls standing in front of her. However both of the girl's attention is locked on Obi-Wan.

"Girls." Padme says smiling an ear to ear smile at her Nieces loving the look of both awe and curiosity on the two girls faces. "This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." She says as she turns to look at Obi-Wan as he comes to a stop once he reaches them. "Obi-Wan." Padme says turning her attention from him back to her Nieces. "These are my Nieces. Ryoo and Pooja."

"It's nice to meet you both." Obi-Wan says smiling at the two small girls who could almost be mistaken for Padme's own children. If he didn't know they where her Nieces.

"Are you Auntie Padme's boyfriend?" Ryoo asks looking at Obi-Wan curiously and also suspiciously as if he and Padme are keeping something from her.

"No." Obi-Wan says smiling even more at the little girl's question. Due to her Aunty already having answered this question. "Like your Aunty says we are just friends." He adds doing his best to ignore the thought and not allowing himself to imagine what it would be like to be the woman standing next to him's boyfriend.

"Girls look who is over there." Padme says pointing to behind both herself and Obi-Wan causing the two girls to turn their attention from Obi-Wan to the thing that their Aunty is pointing at.

"R2!" Both girls cry with almost as much happiness at seeing the little droid as they had when they saw their Aunty. As they run around both Padme and Obi-Wan to greet the Astro-droid that is ever so slightly taller than the two girls.

"I'm sorry about that." Padme whispers to Obi-Wan as they both watch the two girls hug R2.

"It's alright." Obi-Wan tells her. "They're beautiful little girls." He adds. "They look a bit like you." He adds turning his head to look at the Senator.

"Well they are my Nieces." Padme says turning her head to look back at the Jedi Knight standing next to her.

Obi-Wan smiles even more as he turns his attention back to the two girls who are now running or rather dancing around R2. "One could be mistaken in thinking that they where your daughters." He says. "If they didn't know they where you're Nieces." He adds unable to resist the temptation to tease her like she teased the two little girls as he turns to look at her.

Padme who's attention is once again on her two Nieces who are still dancing around R2 who is obviously enjoying the attention due to the sounds he is making. While she continues to keep her focus on the two girls Padme stops smiling due to what Obi-Wan has just said. As she slowly turns her head and looks at him.

Seeing her smile disappear from her face causes Obi-Wan to stop smiling as well. As he looks at her having a feeling he may have just said something wrong.

"Shall we." Padme says turning her attention from Obi-Wan to the stone steps. "Come on girls." She calls out as she begins to climb the stone steps.

Obi-Wan watches as the Senator ascends the steps now knowing for sure that he has said something wrong. As he watches Ryoo follow after Padme he suddenly feels something in his hand which causes to turn and look down and see Pooja having slipped her hand into his.

"Come on Obi." Pooja says as she starts to lead him up the steps after her sister and Aunty.

Obi-Wan smiles as he allows the little girl to lead him up the stone steps and finds himself entering a dinning room.

"Padme." A woman says who enters the room from the opposite end of the room to Obi-Wan Padme as well as the two girls carrying a tray of food which she puts down onto the table before walking up to and hugging the Senator. While Ryoo sits up at the dinner table however Pooja Obi-Wan notices has not let go of his hand or moved from his side.

"We where worried." The woman who is hugging Padme says while Obi-Wan notices another older woman enter the room also carrying a tray of food and when she see's Padme smiles as big a smile as the woman who is currently hugging her.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says causing the Jedi Knight to turn his attention from the older woman behind her to the Senator herself. "This is my sister Sola." Padme says introducing the woman who she has been hugging to Obi-Wan.

"Nice to meet you Sola." Obi-Wan says with a slight bow to her.

"Hello Obi-Wan." Sola says looking Obi-Wan up and down.

"An this is my mother." Padme says walking over and standing next to the older woman who had entered the room after Sola.

"Hello." Padme's mum says to him with a smile.

Obi-Wan bows to Padme's mum.

"An that is my dad." Padme says pointing behind Obi-Wan causing him to turn and see a gentleman standing not too far away from him who smiles a small smile at him.

"Hello Obi-Wan." Padme's father says.

Obi-Wan responds to his greeting with another bow.

"You're both just in time for dinner." Padme's mum says. "I hope your hungry Obi-Wan." She adds as she puts the tray she has been carrying down onto the table. An as she does Sola Padme's dad as well as Padme all sit down at the table. With Padme's dad sitting at one end of the table and her mum sitting at the other. While Sola sits opposite Padme both of whom are on either side of their mother while Obi-Wan is sitting next to Padme with Padme's dad sitting on the other side of him and the two girls who are obviously Sola's sitting opposite Obi-Wan.

"I am a little." Obi-Wan says answering Padme's mum's question.

"He's being polite mum." Padme says and tells her mum. "We're both starving." She adds as everybody get's settled in their seats.

"Well you've come to the right place at the right time." Padme's dad says.

"Honey it's so good to see you safe." Padme's mum says to her daughter. "We where so worried." She adds as everybody sorts out what they want to eat from the selection on the table.

"Dear." Padme's dad says looking at his wife.

"I know. I know." Padme's mum says defensively looking back at her husband. "But I had to say it." She adds "Now it's done."

"You know Obi-Wan. You're the first boyfriend my sister has ever brought home." Sola says.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Padme snaps at her sister. "Obi-Wan is a friend." She adds "He was one of the two Jedi who helped me to escape so that I could plead my case before the Senate. Not to mention he helped me take back the Palace and thereby the planet from The Trade Federation." She adds.

"If he's a Jedi what is he doing here?" Padme's dad asks curiously.

"He's been assigned by both the Senate and the Council to protect me." Padme says answering her dad's question.

"A bodyguard." Padme's mum says with worry evident in her tone of voice. "Oh Padme they didn't tell us it was that serious." She adds looking at her daughter.

"It's not I promise." Padme says to her mum "I'm not in any danger." She adds.

"Is she in danger Obi-Wan?" Padme's dad asks causing Obi-Wan to turn and look at him. He then turns and see's Ryoo and Pooja as well as Sola and Padme's mum all looking at him waiting for an answer to her dad's question. Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention to Padme who looks at him and he can tell by the look on her face the answer she wants him to give them. An while he feels he should do as she wants he can't help but feel the need to be honest to her family.

"Yes sir." Obi-Wan says looking at Padme's dad and then looking down the other end of the table to her mum. "I'm afraid she is." He adds.

For a couple of minutes there is an uncomfortable silence which falls upon the table.

"So Obi-Wan." Padme's mum says breaking the silence and trying to lift the mood of everybody around her. "How do you like our city?" She asks him curiously.

"I had forgotten how beautiful Theed is." Obi-Wan says honestly. "Although the last time I was here. I did not get the chance to see a lot of it." He adds everybody around him smiles at this.

"I remember when Padme first saw the Capital." Padme's dad says. "She thought it was all so magical. She was very young at the time. An had never seen a waterfall before. I can remember her telling us how she had never dreamed that she would one day live in the Palace." He adds smiling as he looks at his youngest daughter.

"It was defiantly not the direction you expected your life to go in was it Padme." Her mum says also looking at her and her husband's second daughter.

"It was probably the last thing I thought of." Padme says with an ear to ear smile.

"What direction had you expected your life to take then?" Obi-Wan asks looking at Padme curiously.

Padme turns her head and looks at Obi-Wan. "My dream was to follow my dad and work in the Refugee Relief Movement." She tells him. "I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied the more I realized how much good Politicians could do." She adds and continues on. "So when I was eight I joined the Apprentice Legislators which is like making a formal announcement that you're entering public service here on Naboo. From there I went on to become a Senatorial Advisor where I attacked my duties with such a passion that before I knew it I was elected Queen."

"A surprise to us all." Sola says causing Obi-Wan to smile.

"For the most part the reason why I was elected was because of my conviction that reform was possible. The people of Naboo embraced that dream wholeheartedly so much so that my age was hardly an issue in the campaign." Padme says.

"Although we where proud of our daughter for doing what she did. After the Trade Federation invaded we couldn't wait for her term to be over." Padme's mum says.

"Being the type of person that she is. Padme tried to please them by staying out of public service." Sola says.

"However her desire to help others wouldn't allow her to stay out of it for very long. Before we knew it the Queen had asked her to serve as Senator she had agreed. Next thing we know she is on her way to Coruscant." Padme's father says not sounding at all angry with his second eldest.

The conversation continues like this through the rest of dinner and after everybody has finished eating Sola Padme and Padme's mum carry the dirty plates etc into the kitchen.

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Padme's mum asks her second eldest referring to Obi-Wan.

"What's there to tell" Padme asks back doing her best to sound nonchalant. "He's just a friend." She adds.

"A friend!" Sola says. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" She asks.

"Sola stop it!" Padme snaps angrily at her older sister already angry with her for what she had said at the dinner table. However she had not been willing to really scold her in front of Obi-Wan.

"It's obvious he has feelings for you." Sola says obviously ignoring her sister as well as refusing to let this go. "Wouldn't you agree mum?" She asks turning to look at their mum who smiles.

"You two leave me out of this." Padme's mum says although the smile on her face let's Padme know that she agrees with Sola.

"Obi-Wan and I are friends." Padme says not sure who she is trying to convince her mum and older sister or herself. "Our relationship is strictly professional." She adds looking at both her older sister and mother who are both looking back at her with a disbelieving expression on their faces. "I'm going to get some things from my room." Padme says and with that she turns and leaves the kitchen leaving both Sola and her mum to turn and look at one and other with a knowing look now on both of their faces.

"Obi-Wan would you mind joining me upstairs." Padme calls from the hallway.

Upstairs in Padme's bedroom.

The Senator is walking around her room putting different things in the suitcase that she has laying open on the bed while Obi-Wan stands in the doorway of her room.

"I'm sorry about what Sola said earlier." Padme says breaking the silence between them.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asks with a slight frown.

"When she called you my boyfriend." Padme says looking over at him.

"Oh." Obi-Wan says smiling an ear to ear smile. "That." He adds making it seem like no big deal which in a way it wasn't. Although if he is honest with himself he did find it funny considering Padme had not long finished telling her older sister's daughters that they where just friends. An then their mum came out with what she did.

Padme refocuses her attention on what she is doing.

"So you still live at home?" Obi-Wan asks deciding or rather feeling the need for him to change the subject due to what her older sister said obviously either making or having made the Senator feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Padme says as she continues to pack things that she wishes to take with her to the Lake Country. "It's because I move around so much. I've never had a place of my own." She adds. "I feel good here. I feel at home." She finishes.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile as he looks around at Padme's room able to understand how she can feel the way she does about the place. Due to him having felt from the moment he walked through the door into the dining room like this was a home. It was and is a safe place to be it was and is also a place full of love as well as happiness.

"So different to the Temple." Obi-Wan says aloud not realising that he has just done so.

Padme stops putting the items she has in her hands into the suitcase and lifts her head and looks at Obi-Wan. "What?" She asks curious and confused.

"What?" Obi-Wan asks back turning his attention from the room to her.

"You just said so different to the Temple." Padme tells him.

Obi-Wan looks at her in shock. "I did?" He asks.

Padme does her best not to smile or laugh as she nods her head.

"Sorry." He says. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." He adds hanging his head.

"It's alright." Padme says unable to stop herself from smiling now that he is no longer looking at her. "What did you mean by so different from the Temple?" She asks curiously.

Obi-Wan slowly lifts his head and looks at her feeling tempted to either try and change the subject or ask her to forget what he said. Due to him not wanting her to think poorly on the Order. However despite being a tad worried that what he is about to say may make her think bad or poorly of the Order. He can't help but feel as though he should tell her. "I can understand how and why you would feel like you do about this place." He starts off by saying. "From the moment I set foot through the door I have felt very welcome. As well as safe because this is a safe place to be. It is also a place that is full of life and love as well as happiness." Obi-Wan tells her.

"An the Temple isn't like that?" Padme asks him curiously.

Obi-Wan does his best to try and think of the best way for him to answer her question. "It's different." He says finding it hard to think of any other way to put it and yet feeling the need to try. "We are looked after and cared for but it's different to how you were looked after and cared for by your mum and dad." He says thinking that this is the best way for him to try and make Padme understand what growing up in the Temple was like for him. "While we are close to everybody from fellow younglings and Padawans to Jedi Knights and Masters. There is always that barrier between us." He adds.

"You mean like the attachment rule?" Padme asks him.

Obi-Wan thinks about Padme's question and smiles a small smile. "Yes I suppose in a way it is like that." He says. "Huh it's funny. I never realised or even though about how cut off we are. Even from each other." He adds referring to the Order. "I mean in a weird way I consider Qui-Gon to be like my father. I care about him. I worry about him and yet despite me feeling the way I do about him. There is still this barrier between us. While I say I care about him and I worry about him which I do. I don't feel the emotions that you do to your father or another person would to their father figure." Obi-Wan says and tells Padme at the same time. "Does that make sense?" He asks her hoping that she is able to understand what he is trying to say.

Padme nods her head smiling a small reassuring smile at him.

Obi-Wan smiles back at her. "May I come in?" He asks.

"Of course." Padme says her smile widening.

Obi-Wan enters Padme's room and walks around looking at all of the different thing set out around the room either hanging up on the wall etc. He stops in front of a holographic picture of a young woman or girl hugging two much younger children. "Is this you?" He asks causing Padme to walk over to the holographic picture and stands next to Obi-Wan.

"That was when I went with the relief group." Padme says and tells him. "Their sun was imploding and their planet was dying. I was helping to relocate all of the children." She adds. "You see that little one I'm holding?" She asks Obi-Wan who nods his head. "His name's Naki-Too-Low which means sweetheart." She says as she turns and walks back over to the suitcase. "He was so full of life. They all where. They where never able to adapt to live off their native planet. They all died." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to turn and look at her and notice her standing in front of the suitcase with her head hung. He slowly moves over to a different holographic picture.

"What's this one?" Obi-Wan asks able to tell that this is Padme and yet not knowing what is going on in the picture.

Padme lifts her head and see's the picture Obi-Wan is asking her about which causes her to smile as she walks back over to him. "That was my first day as an Apprentice Legislator." She tells him. "Notice the difference?" She asks causing Obi-Wan to turn and look at her as she pulls a face the very same face she is pulling in the picture of her on her first day in the Apprentice Legislator picture. That picture and face she has in the picture being one of a stern unsmiling adolescent. While the other picture and face she has in it is of a beaming little girl.

Padme turns her attention from the picture to look at Obi-Wan who turns his head and looks back at her with a small smile. They continue to stare at one and other for a couple of minutes until Padme breaks eye contact with him. "I should finish packing if we want to make it to the Lake Country before night fall." She says as she walks back over to the suitcase.

"I will go downstairs and let you finish packing in peace." Obi-Wan says feeling the need for there to be space between them once again. Due to what he felt was or rather would have happened if the Senator had not broken eye contact with him.

"I won't be long." Padme says watching Obi-Wan leave the room. "I am also going to change if that is alright?" She asks.

Obi-Wan stops in the doorway of the room and turns to look at Padme and smiles a small smile at her. "Of course Milady." He says giving her a slight bow before he turns and heads down the corridor leaving Padme to continue packing alone.

As He makes his way down the stairs Obi-Wan can't help but notice that these silent moments between himself and the Senator are happening more and more frequently and are adding more un-needed as well as unwanted tension between them. As well as causing him to feel more and more confused as well as more and more conflicted.

"Obi-Wan." A male voice says causing Obi-Wan to refocus his attention on the present as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and finds Padme's father waiting there for him.

"Yes sir?" Obi-Wan asks feeling a tad nervous.

"I was wondering if we could have a chat in the garden alone." Padme's father says looking at him.

"Of course." Obi-Wan says noticing the serious and sombre mood Padme's dad is in as the two men leave the house and go into the back garden.

"I'm sure you have noticed how different my two daughters are Obi-Wan." Padme's father says breaking the silence as the two of them walk side by side.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean sir." Obi-Wan says and tells him honestly having noticed that both Padme and Sola are different from one and other but not seeing anything bad about that.

"Well." Padme's father says looking around him as they walk. "Sola has always been content to stay here on Naboo. She's always wanted to raise a family which she has done or should I say is doing." He says taking a moment before moving on. "Padme on the other hand has always had the desire to travel and a need to help others as well as put others before herself. She's willing to sacrifice everything if it helps others. I guess in many ways they are like their mother and me. Sola is like her mother and Padme is like me. I know her mother wishes Padme was more like her sister and would be content to settle down and let the Galaxy take care of it's self. I have to be honest despite how proud I am of her for doing what she is doing and for what she has done. I too wish she would follow in her older sister's footsteps. One of the differences between me and Padme is I learned that sometimes there is only so much you can do. Where as she feels that there is always more you can do." Padme's dad comes to a stop causing Obi-Wan to stop walking as the Senator's father turns and looks at him. "You've seen Padme with her nieces?" He asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head in response or answer to his question.

"She would make a great mother." Padme's dad tells him. "If only she would be willing to be a little selfish once in a while. Put herself before others for a change." He adds as he continues walking.

Obi-Wan continues walking along side the man who has now stopped talking and the two continue walking around the garden despite feeling nervous the atmosphere between the two of them is fine not tense or uncomfortable at all. All of a sudden Padme's dad stops and turns around to face Obi-Wan who stops and turns to face the Senator's father.

"Tell me honestly son." Padme's dad says to him looking him dead in the eyes. "How serious is this thing my daughter is involved in?" He asks. "An just how much danger is she really in?" He adds and asks at the same time.

"I'm afraid it is very serious sir." Obi-Wan says confident that Padme would want him to lie to her father and yet feeling as though he can't out of respect for the man who cares as much probably more for her than he does himself. An knowing that if he had a daughter he would want to know and be told the truth. "There have already been two attempts on her life." He continues on. "Chances are there'll be more. My former mentor and teacher Qui-Gon Jinn is tracking down the assassin as we speak. I'm sure he'll find out who it is. This situation won't last long." He adds.

"I don't want anything to happen to her." Padme's father tells him once again looking in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"I don't either." Obi-Wan tells the man standing before him honestly. "An I give you my word that if there is anything I can do to stop your daughter coming to harm I will do it." He adds meaning every word he has just said.

"Obi-Wan." Padme's voice calls causing both her father and Obi-Wan to turn in the direction her voice just came from.

"I'm ready to go." Padme says looking between her father and Obi-Wan a tad nervously.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at her as he takes in her change of attire. This new outfit that she has on is a multi coloured outfit that starts as a pale yellow around her neck and moves through shades of pink and orange until it reaches the hem at her ankles where the colour of it is lilac. The dress is gathered up at the waist with clasps made of tassels and pearl. This is then draped over her arms where it is hemmed with a wide ribbon. The dress is held up by five layered pieces of metal resembling shells with the top one reaching part way around her neck and is tied off with a piece of ribbon. Similar pieces of metal adorned her upper arms. While her hair resembled a conch shell which is held in place by headbands inset by pearls. Obi-Wan can't help but feel that this is the perfect attire for them going to the Lake Country.

An so with Padme packed and ready Obi-Wan and Padme say goodbye to her family and along with R2 the three of them make their way to a water speeder which has been arranged to take them where ever they wish to go by Queen Jamillia. They climb on board with Obi-Wan helping Padme and are soon heading for the Lake Country.

They soon dock at the island landing platform which is when Obi-Wan and Padme disembark with Obi-Wan helping Padme off of the water speeder at the base of a lodge rising on the beautiful island in the middle of the lake. Padme leads the way up a set of stairs from where the water speeder is onto a terrace which over looks a lovely garden. The Jedi Knight and Senator stop at a railing at the side of the balcony. Padme looks out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains that are rising beyond. Obi-Wan also looks out at the view however despite himself he can't help but slowly turn his attention from the view in front of him to the woman standing next to him.

"When I was in Level Three we used to come here for school retreat." Padme says and tells the man standing next to her. "You see that island?" She asks pointing to the island she is referring to. Obi-Wan turns his attention to where she is pointing. "We used to swim there every day. I love the water." She says and tells him at the same time.

"It is beautiful." Obi-Wan agrees as he slowly turns his attention back to Padme.

"We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us." Padme says. "An we would try to guess the names of the birds singing." She adds.

Obi-Wan continues to watch her starting to get the feeling that she isn't telling this so much now because she wants to but due to her feeling the need to. Which makes him wonder if she knows that he is looking at her and if him looking at her is making her nervous. He can feel another one of those silent moments about to occur between them. "Padme." He says swallowing hard due to him not wanting to experience anymore silent moments due to how they leave him feeling. More confused and with more tension between them.

Padme slowly turns and looks at Obi-Wan the look she is giving him is one she has never given him before. If he was or had to try and describe it he would have to call it a receptive look. Although he also detects nervousness in her look which causes him to once again feel nervous due to the fact he doesn't know what she is being receptive too. At least a small part of him doesn't know. The rest of him is afraid to wonder and that fear adds to his nervousness.

"There was a very old man who lived on the island." Padme says breaking the silence but keeping her focus on Obi-Wan. "He used to make glass out of sand. An vases and necklaces out of the glass." She adds. "They were magical." She adds again.

"Magical." Obi-Wan says as he continues to stare at Padme able to feel himself about to do something very stupid. An yet unable to stop himself due to the fact that not only does he feel the need to do this but he wants to do this.

"You could look into the glass and see the water." Padme says staring back into Obi-Wan's eyes. "The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real but it wasn't." She adds.

"Sometimes." Obi-Wan says feeling himself inching closer towards Padme. "When you believe something to be real. It becomes real." He says and tells her.

Both Obi-Wan and Padme continue to look into each other's eyes with Obi-Wan inching ever closer to her and Padme slowly inching her way closer to him.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass. You would lose yourself." Padme says.

"I think it's true." Obi-Wan says before closing the gap between them and kissing Padme for the first time and much to his shock and delight she doesn't resist.

"No!" Padme says suddenly breaking the kiss and pulling away from Ob-Wan. "I shouldn't have done that." She adds.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard knowing that he should feel guilty for what he has just done. An he does but at the same time he does not regret it. "I had best get our luggage off of the boat." He says. "If you will excuse me Milady." He adds as he turns and heads back towards the speeder boat leaving Padme alone to stand by the railing.

Later.

Outside of the lake retreat the sun is setting and as it slowly does its final rays touch the nearby mountain peaks while the lake glows in the rose tinted light. Floating lamps gleam softly like jewels at the lodge.

Inside in a dining room one of the servants of the retreat places a dessert down in front of Padme while another does the same for Obi-Wan. Meanwhile Obi-Wan is busy telling Padme about his and Qui-Gon's last mission to Ansion.

"An when I finally got to them. They weren't interested in peaceful negotiations so we engaged in aggressive negotiations." Obi-Wan says to Padme before turning his attention to the servant who has just placed his desert down in front of him. "Thank you." He says to her with a smile.

"Aggressive negotiations what's that? " Padme asks sounding curious.

"It's what Qui-Gon and I call negotiations with a Lightsaber." Obi-Wan tells her with a smirk.

"Oh." Padme says laughing as she picks up her fork and goes to spear her desert which is a type of fruit. However just before she reaches it with her fork it moves.

Obi-Wan smiles to himself knowing that he shouldn't be doing what he is doing and yet unable to help himself. Due to him and Padme it seems having been able to forget about the incident on the balcony earlier. An he is willing to do whatever it takes not to allow thoughts of that incident to creep back into his mind as he watches Padme try and spear the piece of fruit again and again just before her fork makes contact with it the piece of fruit moves.

Padme looks up at Obi-Wan who quickly looks down at his plate. "Are you doing that?" She asks him sounding as though she already knows the answer.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and gives her his best innocent look he can. "What?" He asks in a less than convincing innocent tone of voice.

Padme just scowls at him as she jabs at the fruit Obi-Wan subtly moves his hand and as he does so causes the fruit to lift up from Padme's plate and hovers in front of her.

"Now stop it!" Padme snaps not sounding as angry as he is sure she is trying to sound. Which causes him to laugh which leads to Padme laughing as well as she reaches out for the fruit however just before she reaches it the fruit does a loop. "Obi-Wan!" Padme snaps not sounding angry at all now just very frustrated.

Obi-Wan simply lift his hand and the piece of fruit flies right into it.

Padme looks at him in amazement.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile as he puts the piece of fruit he just used the Force to take from Padme down onto his plate and starts to cut it into several pieces. "If Qui-Gon saw me doing this he would be very unhappy." He says as he continues to cut the piece of fruit up.

"Why?" Padme asks curiously.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks across the table at her. "He doesn't like showing off." He explains. "I'll never forget the first time I met him." He says as he turns his attention back down to what he is doing. "I had been told that a Master had chosen me to be his Padawan learner. I was full of myself because I had been the first to be chosen from my group of younglings. An I was telling the rest of the group how I was going to really impress whoever my Master was when I met him. An I was going to show him what a great Jedi I would become and how I was the best of my group and basically being obnoxious." Obi-Wan says feeling embarrassed by the way he had been then and yet unable to stop himself from smiling at the memory. Due to him remembering how his now former Master had humbled him when they first met. "Not being satisfied by telling everybody around me how great I was and was going to be. I decided to show them how great I was and I did this by using the Force to raise one of my fellow Younglings off of the ground. Something none of the others had managed to do yet and I held him there while I continued to tell the rest of the group what I was going to do when my Master got there." Obi-Wan continues on. "All of a sudden the Youngling I had suspended in the air started to move subtly at first however his movements soon became erratic until he was doing all sorts of crazy things. Like doing loops and almost hitting walls hitting the floor hitting the ceiling and I was trying to get him back under control thinking that it was me doing it somehow."

"Oh no." Padme says already able to tell what has happened in Obi-Wan's story.

"Well it turned out it wasn't me that was controlling the youngling and causing him to do all of the things he had been doing it was my new Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I didn't know this until I lowered my hand and the Youngling continued to fly around the room until eventually he stopped and was placed back down on the ground unharmed." Obi-Wan says smiling an ear to ear smile at the memory of his first meeting with Qui-Gon Jim. "I then heard a voice behind me say very calmly. Perhaps you are not as great as you think you are Padawan Kenobi." Obi-Wan continues doing his best impression of Qui-Gon.

Padme is doing her best not to burst into laughter as she continues to listen to Ob-Wan.

"I turn around and standing there in the door way is my new Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan says finishing his story.

Padme finally bursts into laughter while Obi-Wan simply smiles as he finishes cutting the fruit into pieces he then once again uses the Force to make a piece of the fruit lift off of his plate and slowly make it's way over to Padme who catches it with her fork and takes a bite of it.

"I guess we had better not tell him about this then." Padme says jokingly once she has finished eating the piece of fruit.

"I would appreciate it." Obi-Wan tells her back jokingly as the two of them settle down to eat their desert in peace. As they do Obi-Wan takes the time to admire the outfit Padme has chosen for the evening. It is a black corset style dress with a black metallic printed mermaid skirt accessorized by a long drapey beaded necklace that ends at her knees. She is also wearing a black feathery shawl and long black leather fingerless gloves. An her hair is done with a twisted braid with a headband for decoration. While he himself is still in his Jedi robes except for now he is no longer wearing the brown cloak.

After they have both finished their deserts Padme leads them into the sitting room where a fire blazes in the open hearth. Padme walks over and sits down on one of the sofa type of seats near to it removing the shawl as she does so. Obi-Wan sits down not next to her but very close to her. Padme is staring into the flames of the fire. While Obi-Wan is staring at her and as he looks at her he can't help but remember the incident earlier in the day on the balcony. As well as all of the other incidents that have occurred between them since they left Coruscant. The stares the silences the tension etc. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard knowing what he has to do in order to hopefully end the tension between them once and for all. As well as find out weather or not the woman sitting next to him feels the same way about him as he does about her.

"Padme." Obi-Wan says softly causing the Senator to turn and look at him. "There is something that I have to tell you." He says feeling the most nervous he has ever felt. "Although. I'm not exacterly sure how to." He says and tells her honestly.

"Obi-Wan." Padme starts to say sounding as though she is about to try and stop him.

"No please." Obi-Wan says interrupting her. "I have to say this. I have to tell you this." He adds knowing that what he has just said is true. He has to tell her this and say what he has been wanting to say for a very long time. "For as long as I can remember all I have ever really known is the Jedi Order. It was all I ever really cared about. All I ever wanted. All that mattered to me." He says and tells Padme. "Before I became a Padawan I was rather full of myself as I told you earlier." He adds with a small smirk. "However. When I became Qui-Gon's Padawan. I was determined to prove myself to him." He says the smile disappearing from his face and being replaced once again by a look of deadly seriousness. "Not to prove that I really was as good as I had claimed when we first met but to show him that I could become a good maybe even great Jedi." He continues on. "So for me there was nothing else that I focused my attention on except being a Padawan and trying and learning how to be the best Padawan that I could and in doing so hopefully trying and learning how to become a good or great Jedi. So that when the trails came I would be ready for them and I could make my Master proud."

Obi-Wan takes a couple of minutes to gather his thoughts before he continues on. "An then the Trade Federation blockaded this planet. An myself and Qui-Gon where dispatched to try and end the blockade. While I did have a rather bad feeling about something that I thought was connected to the blockade but couldn't figure out what it was. I didn't really think anything of the mission or assignment we had been given except that I was intent on doing my job to the best of my ability." He continues on taking a deep breath ad swallowing hard. "An then I saw you." He says looking or rather staring into Padme's eyes so that she knows that what he is saying and telling her is the truth. "An everything changed for me." He says continuing on with telling the woman sitting next to him how he feels about her. "I felt things I have never ever felt before. While I couldn't understand them I knew deep down that they where feelings that neither a Padawan nor a Jedi is supposed to have. I tried meditating to try and help me get rid of these feelings after the mission was over but it didn't work. I sought council from my former Master who told me to simply forget about the feelings that I was having and that given time they would fade and eventually disappear."

Obi-Wan takes a breath before continuing on. "I tired to adhere to my former mentor's advice and ignore what I was feeling. However I was not able to forget about you nor have I been able to stop thinking about my feelings for you or allow those feelings to fade and disappear. If anything my feelings have done the exact opposite to what I had hoped that they would do and that is get stronger." He says deciding to get to the point of his speech. "Maybe it is my imagination or my own feelings are clouding my judgement but I can't help but think and feel that these feelings that I am feeling are not one sided." He says continuing to watch as Padme hangs her head. "If I am wrong. Then it is clear that I will not be able to do my job due to my feelings having clouded my judgement but in order for me to be able to do my job and ensure your safety. I need to know weather it really is my imagination or my own feelings that have clouded my judgement or weather these feelings that I am feeling are not one sided." He finishes.

There is a long silence between the two of them with Obi-Wan watching and waiting for Padme to either say or do something. Hoping that whatever she says or does will enable him to know weather or not she does feel the same way about him as he does about her.

"I can't." Padme says finally slowly lifting her head and looking at Obi-Wan. "We can't." She says more firmly.

"Padme please." Obi-Wan says desperately.

"No!" Padme snaps getting to her feet. "Obi-Wan listen! We live in a real world. Come back to it." She tells him as she walks away from him and over to the fire. "You're a Jedi Knight one day you will be a Master. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion they will take us to a place we cannot go." She tells him. "Regardless of the way we feel about each other." She adds.

"So you do feel the same way!" Obi-Wan points out.

"Jedi are not allowed to form attachments Obi-Wan." Padme says in response to this. "You told me that yourself." She adds.

"I also told you why that is. It is because there are many within the Order who believe attachment to be a bad thing. I also told you that I do not believe that they are and that I am not against attachment." Obi-Wan says in response.

"It doesn't matter weather you are for them or against them." Padme tells him. "It is against the Order." She adds. "If anybody was to find out you'd be expelled. I will not let you give up your future for me." She adds again.

Obi-Wan get's to his feet. "Is it not up to me what my future is?" He asks her as he walks towards her. "I know my feelings for you are against the Order." He adds and continues on. "I have tired everything I can think of to not let these feelings get in the way. Believe me I wish I could wish my feelings away but I can't. Despite everything that I have done and tried to do to get rid of them these feelings have not just remained but gotten stronger."

"I will not give into this." Padme tells him determinedly.

Obi-Wan turns and walks away from Padme as he tries to think about what he could do or say feeling tempted to suggest that they keep their relationship if she was to agree to them having one a secret. However knowing that if they where to do that they would be living a lie one that they couldn't keep up even if they wanted to do that. Nor would he want to hide his relationship due to the fact that if he did it would be to him as though he was ashamed of it. Thinking about this causes him to think about what his former mentor and Master said to him before he left the Temple after having been given the assignment to escort Padme back here. _"Then I am afraid you are going to have to make a choice my friend. Weather you hold on to your love for Padme or weather you hold on to your Jedi teachings." _As Obi-Wan thinks about this he thinks about how the other Jedi who formed attachments where able to maintain them and realises what his former Master and mentor meant by what he said as he slowly turns back around to face Padme. "What if I was to leave the Order?" He asks her looking at her to see how she reacts.

"You what!?" Padme snaps in shock and disbelief.

"I left the Order." Obi-Wan says repeating himself. "There would be nothing to stop us being together then." He adds.

Padme simply stares at him in the same shock and disbelief that she just spoke to him in. "What about you becoming a Jedi Master?" She asks finally.

Obi-Wan hangs his head. "There is a part of me that would love to become a Jedi Master." He says honestly lifting his head and looking back at Padme. "But if I had to choose between the Order or you." He says swallowing hard as he walks back up to her. "Then I choose you." He says meaning what he says with every fibre of his being.

"W-Why would you do that?" Padme asks looking at Obi-Wan still in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Because I love you more than anything." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "An I would be willing to give up anything to be with you." He adds.

"I cannot let you do that for me." Padme says in the same tone of voice that she told him that she would not give into her feelings for him.

"I can't help the way I feel about you Padme." Obi-Wan tells her. "I have tried fighting these feelings for you." He adds. "I can't and don't want to fight them anymore." He continues on. "If I was to remain in the Order with these feelings as well as knowing that you felt the same way. It would only hinder me from becoming a Master." He tells her honestly.

The two of them continue to stare at one and other for a couple of minutes in silence the only sound in the room is the sound of the fire. Padme slowly hangs her head causing Obi-Wan to swallow hard as a thought suddenly strikes him and he decides to find out weather or not this is the reason Padme is so against the two of them having a relationship. As he takes a deep breath keeping his eyes and focus locked on the woman in front of him. "There is only way one way you can stop me from leaving the Order." He tells her just as determinedly as she told him that she would not give into her feelings for him and that she could not allow him to leave the Order for her.

Padme lifts her head and looks at Obi-Wan. "How?" She asks him sounding nervous as she stares into his eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me." Obi-Wan says and tells her at the same time.

Padme just stares at Obi-Wan for a couple of minutes and slowly hangs her head again.

Obi-Wan swallows hard having a bad gut feeling that maybe his feelings for the woman in front of him are not reciprocated. "Look me in the eyes." He says needing her to look at him if or when she tells him what he thinks and feels she is going to tell him. "An tell me you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you." He continues on. "If you do that. Then I will remain with the Order. An if you want us to we can forget that this conversation ever took place and continue on as we were before. If you can not forget about this conversation or if my confession has made you feel uncomfortable around me. Then tomorrow I will contact the Order and ask them to re-assign me and send somebody else." He tells her honestly willing to do everything he has just told her if she says what he needs her to say in order for him not to leave the Order for her.

Padme lift her head and looks at Obi-Wan in shock and disbelief. "Won't they ask you why you're asking to be re-assigned?" She asks after a brief silence.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says nodding his head.

"What will you tell them?" Padme asks him.

Obi-Wan thinks about this for a minute. "I will tell them the truth." He says figuring that there is no point or need for him to lie after having told Padme how he feels and her telling him she doesn't feel the same way.

"Won't they expel you?" Padme asks sounding and looking at Obi-Wan in shock.

"They will probably ask if I have told you how I feel. Done anything due to the way I feel about you." Obi-Wan says answering Padme's question. "I will tell them that I haven't but that I feel that unless I am re-assigned I may end up doing so." He adds. "If I tell them that. I am sure they will accept my request to be re-assigned." He says looking at Padme to see if he can tell weather she is going to tell him that she doesn't love him or not.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan and slowly hangs her head again neither of them say anything for a couple of minutes.

"If you did stay with the Order." Padme says breaking the silence. "Do you think your feelings would eventually fade and disappear?" She asks lifting her head to look at the Jedi Knight in front of her.

"They may not ever be as strong as they are right now." Obi-Wan says. "However taking into consideration the fact that they didn't disappear or fade after ten years." He continues. "If they didn't disappear or fade after ten years. I don't see any reason to think they would or will do it in the future." He adds. "I guess I will just have to do my best to try and ignore them like I have been trying to do for the last ten years." He adds again accepting that the woman in front of him does not feel the same way about him as he does about her. Due to what she has just asked him and yet still needing her to actually say it. Needing her to actually say the words and tell him that she does not love him the same way he does her.

Padme slowly hangs her head once again.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath which he releases slowly as he swallows hard doing his best to mentally prepare himself for what he is about to hear. Thinking about what Padme had been telling him earlier about the old man on the island who lived on the island and used to make glass out of sand and vases and necklaces and how she thought they where magical. He also remembers what she said about them her words ringing in his ears and mind. _"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real but it wasn't." _The reason he remembers her saying this is due to the fact he had been looking into her eyes and he could have swore he saw in her eyes the same thing she could see in his. However much like the things the old man on the island used to make and how it affected the water it looked real but it wasn't. Obi-Wan also remembers his response to what Padme said. _"Sometimes when you believe something to be real. It becomes real." _Obviously he had allowed himself to believe that Padme loved him the same way he loved her. To the point where he was sure that what he thought was real or rather was the truth when it wasn't.

"You have to say it Padme." Obi-Wan says breaking the silence and forcing himself to focus on the present and not the past.

Padme looks up at Obi-Wan shocked by what he has just said as well as confused.

Obi-Wan looks back at her. "You have to say the words." He tells her.

"What words?" Padme asks him looking at him confused.

Obi-Wan swallows hard. "That you don't love me." He tells her. "If you tell me that then I will stay with the Order and if you want us to. We can forget that this conversation ever took place and continue on as we where before. If you can not forget about this conversation. If my confession has made you feel uncomfortable around me. Then tomorrow I will contact the Order and ask them to re-assign me and send somebody else." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan the confusion now gone from her face and having been replaced by a look of shock which slowly disappears to be replaced by a look which Obi-Wan can not describe. "I can't forget about this conversation Obi-Wan." She says and tells him at the same time.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath knowing that he will be heading back to Coruscant a lot sooner than he had expected to be. "In that case Senator." He says doing his best to be professional. "Say the words and tomorrow I will inform the Council that I wish to be re-assigned." He adds.

Padme looks into Obi-Wan's eyes and Obi-Wan stares back into her's continually trying to mentally prepare himself for the moment when she opens her mouth and says the words he is waiting to hear.

"I should say them." Padme says breaking the silence. "But I can't." She adds causing Obi-Wan to blink and look at her now both confused and shocked.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asks her after a brief silence.

Padme stares at Obi-Wan. "Because it would be a lie." She says and tells him at the same time. "I do love you Obi-Wan." She adds and continues. "An I do love you the same way that you love me." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme in shock and disbelief. "You do?" He asks her wanting to smile and yet not allowing himself to. "May I ask how long you have felt this way?" He asks finally.

Padme smiles a small smile at him. "Do you remember when Captain Panaka returned with all of those guards and pilots and we started to put a plan together on how we where going to take Theed and the Palace and planet back?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan nods his head slowly in answer to her question.

"I remember that being the first time we ever spoke to one and other." Padme says and tells him at the same time. "I also remember it being the first time I ever really looked at you." She adds. "I had noticed. Rather I could feel your eyes on me when we were on the Cruiser and Panaka and Qui-Gon where giving Sabe a status report." She adds and continues. "Do you remember what you said to me?" She asks.

"I was warning you that if the Viceroy escaped he would return with another droid army. You told me that that was why we could not fail to get him and that everything depended on it." Obi-Wan says answering her question.

"When I looked at you." Padme says looking at Obi-Wan as she speaks to him. "I felt something. Something I have never felt before. Of course at the time I couldn't allow myself to focus on it and I didn't. I put it to the back of my mind and focused my attention on the mission before us." She says and tells Obi-Wan. "I think maybe I thought that whatever the fleeting feeling I felt for you was. It would go if I didn't think about it." She adds.

Obi-Wan can't help but smile a small smile at that.

"Then during the celebration of the liberation of Naboo and the new relationship we had established with the Gungans. I turned and looked at you and you looked back at me and I felt the same feeling again. An I couldn't help but smile at you and when you smiled back that feeling intensified." Padme continues on noticing Obi-Wan's smile at what she has just said. "I kind of knew then what the feeling I was experiencing was. However I didn't allow myself to believe it. After you left I thought that the feeling would disappear but it didn't. The funny thing is the only time it would let me know that it was still there is either when I read a news report or saw a piece of news that involved you. If I heard your name or I saw you there would be that feeling again." She says taking a couple of minutes before she continues on. "It wasn't until I saw you again in the sitting room of my quarters on Coruscant that I accepted my feelings. However I also knew or thought that I would never be able to tell you how I felt or that you would return my feelings."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asks her curiously.

Padme looks at him a tad surprised by the question. However she quickly get's over her surprise and smiles a rather embarrassed or bashful smile at him. "Well for one thing there was the rule against attachment." She says and tells him at the same time. "Which I understood and yet at the same time didn't really understand. Until we talked about it. After we talked about it I was even surer that I would never be able to tell you about my feelings. One of the reasons being because you seemed to already have your heart set on becoming a Jedi Master."

"An the other reason?" Obi-Wan asks feeling as though there is more than one reason for Padme not feeling that she would ever be able to tell him how she feels about him.

Padme smiles even more bashfully. "Well." She says swallowing hard. "The last time we met you didn't seem at all interested in me." She tells him.

Obi-Wan looks at her and smiles an ear to ear smile at her.

"I know that sounds silly considering the circumstances we where in but that is how I felt." Padme says and tells him knowing that him having been assigned to protect her as well as the fact that they hardly knew each other. Not to mention everything else that was going on around them at the time. It was hardly the best time for them to reveal or let the other person know that they liked them so to speak.

"What about the smile I gave you?" Obi-Wan asks her. Remembering how the smile she had given him during the celebrations had made him think that maybe there was something more to that smile than just it being a friendly smile.

"I thought that that might have been a young girl's imagination running wild." Padme says smiling an ear to ear smile back. Remembering how Obi-Wan's smile had made her wonder for the first and only time up until when they saw one and other again in the living room of her quarters on Coruscant. If maybe there was more behind his smile than just him being friendly. She slowly closes the gap between herself and Obi-Wan feeling the need to be as close as possible to him as she can be when she says this. "I truly." She whispers. "Deeply. Love you." She says looking up into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan looks back down into Padme's eyes able to see and feel and know that she means what she says. "I love you too." He whispers back and bends down and captures her lips with his just like they did earlier in the day. An yet while this kiss is almost the same as the kiss earlier. It is also completely different due to this time neither of them holding anything back. Both of them are letting the other know how they feel and that they both really do mean what they have said.

The next day.

Obi-Wan and Padme are sitting next to one and other in the middle of an idyllic hilly meadow on the grass. They are both in a playful and coy mood the grass is sprinkled with flowers. Far off into the distance is a heard of Shaaks which are native to Naboo grazing contentedly. Beyond them is the shimmering expanse of the lake. Several other lakes also stretch to the horizon. The warm air is full of little floating puffballs. As they are sitting on the grass they are taking turns asking each other questions and as they are doing this Padme is picking flowers. She is wearing a light summery dress that is yellow in colour while the skirt a tan colour and is decorated with tiny white stitch work flowers and olive coloured leaves. The corset she is wearing is a golden shade of yellow with brightly embroidered flowers leaves and scrollery on it. While the full sleeves are tan and are tied at the lower arm by brightly coloured ribbons. Over the top of this she is wearing a sheer light cape with flowers similar to those on her corset which has scalloped edges done in bright yellow and green. The dress is also ribbon strapped with single flowers capping off each one. Her hair is down again like it was yesterday except for two buns on the side of her head decorated with a yellow hair net. Her hair is also tied behind her by ribbons similar to those on her sleeves and she is wearing a green headband which is decorated with stitched on flowers. Obi-Wan is in his Jedi robes without the cloak.

"Alright my turn." Obi-Wan says with an ear to ear smile.

"Alright." Padme says smiling back at him as she get's ready for his next question now that he has answered her's.

Obi-Wan smiles or rather smirks a tad nervously as he comes up with a question he has been curious about since last night or rather yesterday when it happened. "Was yesterday the first time you had ever kissed a boy before?" He asks her curiously.

Padme's smile turns into a frown having not expected this even though they had both agreed that they could ask one and other anything they wanted. "Why do you want to know about that?" She asks a tad defensively and curiously at the same time.

Obi-Wan smiles despite himself as he shrugs his shoulders. "I'm curious." He says honestly. "I assume from your reaction that the answer is no?" He asks having not expected it to be yes. Even though there is a part of him that would have liked it to have been a yes.

Padme smirks at him and slowly shakes her head.

"Do you remember the first time you kissed a boy?" Obi-Wan asks her.

Padme looks at him.

"I'm just curious." Obi-Wan says with his hands up in a defensive and submissive gesture.

Padme turns her head and looks down at the grass around them. "I don't know." She says sounding less than convincing.

"Sure you do." Obi-Wan says looking at her with a grin. "You just don't want to tell me." He adds.

Padme turns her head and looks back at him. "Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" She asks him almost challengingly.

"They only work on the weak minded." Obi-Wan tells her. "You are anything but weak minded." He adds with an ear to ear smile or grin.

Padme blushes slightly as she turns her attention back down to the grass. "All right." She says finally deciding to answer Obi-Wan's question. "I was twelve." She starts off by saying. "His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older then me. Very cute. Dark curly hair. Dreamy eyes."

Obi-Wan does his best to try and ignore the jealousy he feels hearing Padme talk about another man the way she is. Reminding himself that he asked her to tell him. "What happened to him?" He asks.

"I went into public service. He went on to become an artist." Padme says looking at Obi-Wan having hoped or wanted him to react to the way she spoke about her first ever boyfriend or rather first boy she ever kissed and doing her best to hide her disappointment at his lack of a reaction or response.

"Maybe he was the smart one." Obi-Wan says with smirk.

"I'd heard about your dislike for Politicians." Padme says a little stunned by what the Jedi Knight has just said. "You really don't like them do you?" She asks.

"I don't trust them." Obi-Wan tells her honestly.

"You mean you don't trust any of them?" Padme asks him curiously with a slight and rather suggestive smirk.

"I trust a couple." Obi-Wan says smiling back at her. Knowing that she was just referring to herself when she asked him if he didn't trust any Politicians. "But only because I know what type of Senators they are." He adds.

"An what type of Senators are they?" Padme asks him curiously.

"The right kind." Obi-Wan answers. "For both the Republic and the Senate." He adds.

"An the right kind are who exacterly?" Padme asks him getting more curious with each of the man sitting next to her's answers.

"Senators like you." Obi-Wan tells her honestly. "Ones who believe in the Republic and democracy and both want and are willing to do what is in the best interests of all the people and do it. They also believe in peaceful solutions to problems above violence. However they are willing to resort to aggressive negotiations if necessary." He adds.

"That is exactly what we do." Padme tells him referring to the Senate as a whole. "The trouble is that people don't always agree." She explains. "In fact they hardly ever do." She adds.

"Not to mention we have more of the wrong kind of Senators than we do the right kind in the Senate." Obi-Wan says.

"What's the wrong kind?" Padme asks him curiously.

"The majority of Senators we have." Obi-Wan tells her. "The type who are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns." He adds and continues on. "The ones who are willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds." He adds. "The ones who aren't interested in civility or other Senators or systems only their own. If we could get rid of those Senators-"

"An replace them with the right kind of Senators." Padme interjects with a grin.

"An replace them with the right kind of Senators." Obi-Wan says with a nod of his head. "I think if we could do that. Then it would be a lot easier to get things done." He adds.

Padme is quiet for a couple of minutes thinking about what Obi-Wan has just said and how she agrees with his point of view and opinion. "What do you think about the Chancellor?" She asks interested and wanting to know more about his points of view and opinion on things.

"He doesn't appear to be corrupt." Obi-Wan admits. "However he is defiantly a Politician." He adds with a smirk.

"How can you tell?" Padme asks with a smile of her own.

"I've observed that since he has taken office he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators." Obi-Wan tells her. "That sounds like a Politician to me." He adds with another smirk. "However I have to be honest and say that I am not sure weather he is a good Supreme Chancellor or not." He adds.

Padme smiles at him. "Have you ever thought about becoming a Senator?" She asks him. "If not have you ever thought of becoming a member of the Senate?" She adds and asks. "The Senate and Republic always needs more of the right kind." She adds.

Obi-Wan smiles back at her as he thinks about what she has just asked him. An in her own way suggested. "Well." He says seriously wondering if maybe his future lies in Politics or working in Politics or working for a Politician. "I don't think I could be a Senator. However maybe I could work for one." He says in a suggestive way while looking at Padme.

Padme smiles back at him getting his suggestion. "I'm sure I could find something for you to do." She tells him.

Obi-Wan just smiles at her.

"Ok." Padme says deciding to change the subject from Politics back to what they where talking about before. "My turn to ask you a question." She says already knowing what she is going to ask him.

"Ok." Obi-Wan says thinking and feeling that he is ready for anything she asks him.

Padme looks at him curious to know the answer to this question having not planned on asking him it. However seeing no harm since he was the one who brought it up."Do you remember the first time you kissed a girl?" She asks looking at him with a smirk and smile.

Obi-Wan looks at her having been ready for anything she asked him expected this question. However he already knows the answer but rather than tell her directly. He decides to tease her a little. "As a matter of fact I do." He says with an ear to ear smile. "She had long brown hair. Beautiful complexion and skin. Amazing brown eyes."

Padme does her best to hide her jealousy. "Was she a Padawan learner?" She asks assuming that this kiss took place back when he was a Padawan himself.

Obi-Wan smiles even more having thought that she would realise who he was and is referring to from his description and decides to tell her. "No." He says honestly. "As a matter of fact she's a Senator." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock and disbelief. "You're joking." She says in an equally shocked and disbelieving tone of voice.

Obi-Wan shakes his head the smile having gone from his face and been replaced by a look of complete and totally seriousness.

"Seriously?" She asks him still sounding and looking slightly unsure.

Obi-Wan just looks at her.

Padme slowly turns her head having not expected this.

"I haven't embarrassed you have I?" Obi-Wan asks her a tad nervous.

"No." Padme says turning her head to look back at him. "Shocked and surprised me but not embarrassed me." She tells him.

Obi-Wan looks at her nodding his head in relief.

"Did you like it?" Padme asks after a brief silence between them.

Obi-Wan just smiles at her. "Very much." He tells her honestly knowing or rather hoping he knows where this is either going or leading.

"Would you like another one?" Padme asks him.

Obi-Wan nods his head as both he and Padme slowly move towards one and other until their lips touch.

Later that night.

The Naboo lake retreat is silent as the three moons of Naboo reflect the tranquil waters of the lake. While all is quiet outside inside the retreat is very much the same throughout. Except for Obi-Wan's quarters where the young Jedi is moving about restlessly in his sleep and muttering to himself as sweat forms on his forehead and he turns violently and starts to cry out. "No!...No!...No!...NO!" An with that he wakes up and sits bolt up right in his bed breathing heavily due to the dream he has just had. He looks around himself trying to get his bearings and as he does he slowly relaxes and manages to get his breathing back under control as he lays back in the bed. The images of the dream playing over and over again in his mind and filling him with an uncomfortable feeling.

The next morning.

Obi-Wan is standing on the balcony where he and Padme kissed for the first time two days ago. After a moment Padme comes out onto the balcony behind him wearing a simple V-neck white nightdress underneath a blue smocked robe with gold trim along the edges of the sleeves that goes all the way up to her neck. Her hair is completely down and free of any adornment. Padme see's Obi-Wan meditating and turns to leave.

"Don't go." Obi-Wan says breaking the silence and causing Padme to stop and turn back to face him. "Your presence is soothing." He adds and tells her at the same time.

"I don't want to disturb you." Padme tells him honestly.

"Your not." Obi-Wan tells her honestly not wanting to be alone. Due to him having been left alone with nothing but his thoughts since he awoke from the dream.

"You had a nightmare last night didn't you?" Padme asks him.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile to himself. "Jedi don't have nightmares." He says not wanting her to worry about him. Due to it being his job to worry and look after her as well as him not wanting to tell her about the dream for a very important reason.

"I heard you." Padme tells him in a tone of voice which lets him know that she is not going to let this go until he tells her.

Obi-Wan slowly opens his eyes and turns to look at Padme wondering weather or not he should tell her about the dream. "I saw a woman." He says finally deciding to tell her at least part of the dream. "I saw her as clearly as I see you now." He adds and continues on. "She's suffering. She's in pain." He tells her.

Padme looks at him with concern. "Who is she?" She asks.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan tells her honestly. "I've never seen her before. As I was looking at her I heard a voice say or rather tell me. That I will fail her." He adds as he turns and walks away from her. "I also saw Qui-Gon." He says as he continues retelling her his dream. "He was in a duel with a Sith warrior." He adds as he stops and turns back around to face her again.

"The one you battled in the pit?" Padme asks him.

"No." Obi-Wan says shaking his head. "I don't know who it was." He tells her. "It was. I could see Qui-Gon but all I could see of the Sith. Was its silhouette or shadow." He says doing his best to explain.

"Then how do you know it was a Sith?" Padme asks him curiously.

"He was fighting Qui-Gon with a red single ended Lightsaber." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard as he continues to tell Padme about the dream. "The Sith warrior struck Qui-Gon down." He says swallowing hard again.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock and horror.

"An the voice spoke again. Telling me that I will fail him." Obi-Wan says doing his best to try and maintain control on his emotions as the image of his mentor being stuck down plays over and over in his head. As does the thought of failing as well as not being there for his former Master. "I then saw Jedi." He says forcing himself to continue on. "All sorts of different Jedi. From Younglings to Padawans to Knights to Masters. Being killed." He says. "I even saw members of the Council like. Master Windu KI-Adi-Mudi Plo Koon even Master Yoda. Being killed. An the voice spoke again. Telling me that I will fail them all." He says finding it a lot harder to hide his emotions as he mentions each one of the members of the Council who he saw killed in his dream especially Master Yoda who had taught him before he became Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan.

Padme swallows hard unable to believe that it is possible for the Jedi to be completely wiped out including members of the Council. Especially Master Yoda. "Did. Did you see who killed them?" She asks partly not wanting to know the answer to this question and yet feeling the need to ask it.

"No." Obi-Wan says shaking his head. "I didn't see who killed them." He adds. "However from the ones I saw. Master Windu died by falling from a great height. The others. Ki-Adi-Mudi and Plo Koon. As well as all the Padawans Knights and Masters where killed by some type of blaster fire." He says and tells her at the same time.

"An Master Yoda?" Padme asks. "An the Younglings?" She adds and asks.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard. "I only saw their bodies." He adds turning his back to her.

Padme watches Obi-Wan turn his back on her. "There is something else isn't there?" She both asks and says at the same time. "Something you're not telling me." She adds not sure why or how she knows this to be true and yet knowing it.

Obi-Wan remains silent.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says now knowing for sure that there is something else that happened in the man before her's dream that he isn't telling her. An also knowing that whatever it is it has to be bad for him not to tell her. An yet considering what he has already told her she can't imagine what this thing could be. "If we're going to be together." She says hating to have to do and say this and yet feeling as though it is the only way to get him to tell her. "We can't have any secrets between us." She added.

Obi-Wan slowly turns around and looks at her able to see the fear and nervousness in her face and eyes. An yet knowing that what she just said is true as he takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "I saw you." He says finally deciding to tell her the last part of his dream. "You were laying on a gurney. You looked as though you where asleep." Obi-Wan says unable to say anymore.

Padme just looks at him knowing what he means when he says that she looked as though she was asleep without him actually saying it.

"The voice spoke to me once again. An it told me. That I will fail you." Obi-Wan says forcing himself to look at Padme as he says this.

Padme rushes over to him and wraps her arms around him. As Obi-Wan does the same back.

"It's ok." Padme says doing her best to be as supportive as possible. Due to her being able to see from the look in Obi-Wan's eyes as he finished telling her what he just told her. How much the mere thought or possibility that he would or will fail her and his failure is or would or will lead to her death hurts the man she is now holding in her arms. "It was just a dream." She whispers reassuringly. Although she isn't totally sure who she is trying to reassure more Obi-Wan or herself. "It's over now." She adds as she simply stands where she is holding Obi-Wan in her arms doing her best to try and comfort and reassure him. While Obi-Wan simply holds her and does his best to believe what she is telling him. That what he saw and experienced was just as a dream and yet despite doing his best to convince himself of this. There is a part of him that can't help but think feel wonder and worry. That despite how much he wishes it had been just a dream it may in fact have been more than just a dream.

Later.

Padme and Obi-Wan are once again sitting in the dining room only this time they are having lunch together where as last time they where having dinner.

"Obi-Wan can I ask you something?" Padme asks him curiously.

"Of course." Obi-Wan says smiling at her the dream he had last night having gone from his mind and thoughts.

Padme smiles a slightly nervous smile back at him. "You remember two nights ago." She says. "When we told one and other how we really feel?" She asks and says at the same time.

"Yes I do." Obi-Wan says smiling even more at the memory.

"I was just wondering." Padme says sounding as nervous as she looks. "You said when you looked at me everything changed for you." She says quoting the man sitting opposite her's exact words. When he told her or rather tired to tell her how he felt about her.

Obi-Wan nods his head looking at Padme waiting for her to ask whatever it is she is going to ask him.

"I was just wondering." Padme says swallowing hard unsure why she is so nervous about asking this question. "When was it that you looked at me and first had those feelings?" She asks.

Obi-Wan looks across at her and slowly smiles. "It was when we where in your quarters aboard the Naboo Cruiser. Captain Panaka was telling you how we had managed to successfully escaped the blockade thanks to R2 and you." He pauses his smile widening. "Or rather your decoy summoned you to her side." He says. "I looked at you but your focus was on the Queen." He continues on. "As it should have been since you where her handmaiden. While you where looking at the Queen. I was looking at you. An that was when I first felt things I have never ever felt before." He tells her doubting he will ever forget that moment when everything for him changed just like he told her it had two nights ago.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan still finding it hard to believe that what the Jedi is telling her to be true. An yet knowing it is not just because he is saying it but because she feels it. "I felt your eyes on me." She says smiling a small smirk or smile back at him.

Obi-Wan's smile almost immediately disappears due to him having thought that his watching or rather staring had gone un-noticed by everybody. "You did?" He asks her wondering how she felt about him watching or rather staring at her.

Padme nods her head despite knowing that she shouldn't she can't help but like or rather enjoy it when the man opposite her is nervous. Due to the fact the look on his face when he is nervous makes him look rather cute as she nods her head. "I was a tad worried that maybe you had somehow figured out that I wasn't who I was pretending to be." She says and tells him remembering how that had been the reason why she had kept her head down or at least at the time she allowed herself to believe that that was the reason why she had not looked up and back at him. "While I was worried." She says deciding to be completely honest "I can't deny that there was a part of me that kind of liked you looking at me." She says remembering how she hadn't understood at the time why she had enjoyed being the centre or focus of the young Padawan's attention at the time.

Obi-Wan hangs his head feeling embarrassed and yet he continues to smile the ear to ear smile. "I had intended to speak to you. While Qui-Gon was getting the parts we needed for the Hyperdrive." He says lifting his head to once again look at her as he remembers how he had had this conversation with Qui-Gon on their way back from Naboo after the celebration.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan rather stunned by this. "I take it you found out where I was." She says partly wishing she had stayed behind due to there having been a part of her that had wanted to talk to him as well. An yet she felt it was more important for her to go with his Master at the time and learn more about the planet due to her having not had the chance to explore the Galaxy and her wanting to see what Tatooine was like.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says lifting his head and looking across at her with a grin. "After I had searched the ship trying to find you. I asked Captain Panaka where you where and he told me that you had gone with Qui-Gon. At the request of the Queen to find out more about the planet." He tells her.

"How did that make you feel?" Padme asks curiously.

Obi-Wan's grin widens remembering Qui-Gon having asked him this very same question when they talked about this. "I knew that you would be safe with him." He says still feeling foolish for having felt the way he did. Having known that Qui-Gon would have done everything within his power to protect her. Even though he didn't know who she really was at the time. "I was still concerned for your safety." He says and tells her honestly.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan and smiles feeling touched that despite knowing that she was or would be alright he was still worried about her. "I noticed Qui-Gon spoke to you quite a few times while we where away from the ship." She says after a brief silence. "May I ask what you two talked about?" She adds and asks.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and smiles a small smile at her. "The first time we spoke he contacted me to find out if we had anything on the ship he could use in trade for the parts we needed for the Hyperdrive." He tells her. "I told him that we had a few containers of supplies. Maybe even the Queen's wardrobe." He adds noticing the small smile that appears on Padme's face no doubt due to her being able to imagine if either he or Qui-Gon had asked the "Queen" if they could use her wardrobe as trade for the parts they needed. Taking into consideration the real Queen was with Qui-Gon and the decoy Queen was on the ship with him. An apart from using the com link that Qui-Gon and he had there was no way for Padme to tell Sabe what to do if they had asked. "The second time we spoke was when I contacted him and told him that we had received a message from here. Which I then played to him." He continues on noticing the smile on Padme's face fading no doubt remembering the message he is referring to in which Governor Bibble said that the death toll is catastrophic and that he had to bow to the Viceroy's wishes and begged for the Queen to contact him. "He agreed with me that it sounded like a trick to try and establish a connection trace. I then countered and suggested that it might have been a real message and that everything Governor Bibble said was true." He tells her. "He responded by telling me that weather it was a real message or a trick we where running out of time." He finishes.

Padme looks across at Obi-Wan her expression one of seriousness due to her remembering how she didn't find out about them having received a message from home until she got back on the ship. Which she then watched and although she was sure that it had been a trick to try and establish a connection trace she too couldn't help but wonder if it was true as well.

"The next time we talked." Obi-Wan says causing Padme to focus on him and not the past. "Qui-Gon contacted me and told me his plan to get the parts we needed." He says.

"What did you think of the plan?" Padme asks smiling a small curious smile.

Obi-Wan smiles back at her. "It had the potential to work." He tells her honestly. "However it could have also failed and I asked him what we where going to do if the plan did fail. Pointing out that we could all have been stuck there for a very long time. He responded by saying that a ship without power wasn't going to get us anywhere. He also told me how he felt as though there was something about the boy." He tells her.

"Anakin?" Padme asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head.

Padme nods her head back in understanding. "During dinner with Anakin and his mother Anakin asked us if any of us had ever seen a Podrace I hadn't but Qui-Gon had on he said how it was very fast and very dangerous. Anakin then told us how he was the only human who could do it to which Qui-Gon responded by saying that he had to have Jedi reflexes if he raced pods." She says.

Obi-Wan looks down at the table remembering how while on their way from Tatooine to Coruscant. Qui-Gon had told him about Anakin as far as how he felt the boy had great potential to become a great Jedi Knight. An how he wished he could have taken him with them. He had asked his Master at the time why he didn't since he had freed them there was nothing keeping him on Tatooine. Qui-Gon countered this by telling him that there was something keeping Anakin on Tatooine and that was his mother. Qui-Gon went on to say that not only would the Council have refused to accept Anakin due to him being older than the normal age limit the Order accepted potentials. His attachment to his mother would have also been a problem due to how close the two of them where. He had been tempted to ask why that had stopped his then Master from bringing them both. Due to Qui-Gon never having been one to accept the Council's decision regardless of weather he knew their decision before they made it or not. He also couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Anakin. Due to the level of praise Qui-Gon had given the boy who he had only met once claiming he would or rather could have become a great Jedi Knight. Due to his then Master having never said or given him that kind of praise. Although he did tell him the same thing while they where waiting for Jar Jar to return from the Gungan city.

"What did you think of the plan?" Obi-Wan asks focusing on the present and not the past as he lifts his head and looks across the table at Padme who smiles an ear to ear smile at him.

"I also had my reservations." Padme says and tells him honestly. "I remember the next day when we went to the junk shop to make the deal. I asked Qui-Gon if he was sure about going along with this idea. In which we were basically trusting our fate to a boy we hardly knew. I told him how the Queen would not approve if she knew." She adds.

Obi-Wan smiles at this. "What did he say in response?" He asks curiously.

"He told me that the Queen didn't need to know." Padme says smiling even more at the memory.

"An what did you say?" Obi-Wan asks her.

"I told him that I didn't approve." Padme says remembering not liking Qui-Gon's attitude and having wondered if maybe he knew who she was and that that was why he had said what he did to see how she reacted.

Obi-Wan laughs at this. "If only he knew then who you really where." He says.

This causes Padme to look at Obi-Wan curiously. "Would it have stopped him making the deal?" She asks.

Obi-Wan thinks about this for a minute or at least pretends to think about it due to him already knowing the answer. "Probably not." He says and tells her honestly.

Padme laughs at this. "Probably a good thing he didn't know then." She says.

Obi-Wan nods his head in agreement. "The last time we spoke over the com link. He sent me a sample of Anakin's blood and asked me to do a Midi-Chlorian count." He tells the woman sitting across from him

"Midi-Chlorian." Padme says with a frown having never heard the term or words before. "What is that?" She asks curiously.

"Midi-Chlorians are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells." Obi-Wan tells her.

"They live inside me?" Padme asks him making sure she understands what he is saying.

"Inside your cells." Obi-Wan tells her. "An we are sibilants with them." He adds. "Without the Midi-Chlorians life could not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force." He adds again. "They continually speak to us telling us the will of the Force."

Padme takes a moment to think about what Obi-Wan has just told her. "An what was Anakin's Midi-Chlorian count?" She asks curiously.

"It was between medium to high." Obi-Wan says answering her question.

"An what did that mean?" Padme asks.

"Looking back on it now." Obi-Wan says. "I don't think Qui-Gon asked for the count hoping for it to mean anything. I think the reason he asked for the count was to see weather his suspicions about Anakin having potential where correct or not. An the count proved his suspicions to be correct. If Anakin had been born in the Republic the Order would have identified him early. An he would have been trained." Obi-Wan says in answer to Padme's question.

"Which means he would have been taken away from his mother before he could develop an attachment to her?" Padme asks in a rather disapproving tone of voice.

"You don't agree with that do you?" Obi-Wan asks looking across the table at Padme with a smirk. Padme looks back at him. "The rule about potentials being taken from their parents at an early age." He adds explaining himself.

"I don't agree with the whole rule against attachment." Padme says seeing no reason or point for her to not tell him the truth. "I don't personally see how attachment can be wrong. I mean I can see how having an attachment can become a bad thing. However I do not see how one person possibly having turned to the Darkside due to their attachment. Justifies forbidding everybody who is apart of the Order from having attachments." She adds explaining to Obi-Wan why she doesn't agree with the Jedi Order's rule against attachments.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile understanding Padme's dislike to the attachment rule as well as secretly agreeing with her in what she has just said. "When Qui-Gon came back to the ship with the parts and told me that he had to go back because he had some unfinished business. I assumed he had somehow managed to set the boy free and intended on taking him with us to Coruscant." He says deciding to change the subject from the Order's attachment rule to what happened after his and Qui-Gon's com link conversations. Remembering how he had said to Qui-Gon that he sensed they had picked up another as he put it "pathetic life form" on their journey. "Qui-Gon simply told me that it was the boy who was responsible for getting us the parts. Which confirmed my suspicions until you came aboard and told us that Qui-Gon was in trouble and when he came aboard alone. I realised he had not intended or done what I had assumed he had planned on doing. However he did tell me later that the reason he had gone back was to let Anakin and his mother know that they where both free." He says smiling.

Padme smiles back at him as she slowly hangs her head and thinks about the little boy and his mother who they had left behind to fend for themselves. "I wonder whatever happened to them after we left." She says verbalising her curiosity.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme and slowly turns his attention to the table as he thinks about what she has just said. Unable to deny that he is also curious to know what happened to the little boy who helped them. He slowly lifts his head and looks back at Padme knowing that what he is about to suggest could be considered a violation of his mandate. However at the same time seeing no harm in doing what he is thinking if they do it together. "Do you think we could borrow a starship?" He asks causing Padme to lift her head and look at him.

"I'm sure the Queen would lend us one." Padme says after a minute or two of staring at Obi-Wan in confusion. "Why?" She asks.

"Well." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile at her. "If you want. I thought we could take a trip to Tatooine and see if we couldn't find out what happened to Anakin and his mother." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan wanting to smile however instead she looks at him in shock. "Wouldn't you be disobeying your mandate to protect me?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan smiles back at her. "Not if we go together." He tells her. "If we go together. I can continue to protect you. While at the same time we find out what happened to Anakin and his mother." He adds. "So technically I wouldn't be disobeying my mandate." He adds again.

Padme smiles a small smile as she thinks about what Obi-Wan has just told her or rather said to her. An see's his logic even though there is a part of her that doubts that if the Council was to find out they would see it quite the same way. Considering the fact they told him to bring her here and stay here with her. "I'll contact the Queen after lunch." She tells him. "I'm sure we'll be in the air by nightfall." She adds.

With that Obi-Wan and Padme focus their attention on their meals which as soon as they are finished they leave for the servants to take care of. While Padme heads to the communications room and Obi-Wan starts to pack for both himself and Padme. Sure enough the Queen agree's to lend them a starship and tells them where it will meet them. Once they are packed Obi-Wan and Padme and R2 all leave the retreat via speeder boat and soon arrive at the floating landing platform where the starship is waiting. It isn't long after this that the starship lifts off and heads for Tatooine.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning.

The Naboo Starship lands in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa.

In the cockpit Padme who has been flying the ship turns to look at Obi-Wan who appears to be deep in thought. "Ready?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan meanwhile is preoccupied with what he is feeling and what he is feeling is pain terrible pain and suffering. He knows these feelings are not his own and yet for some reason these feelings feel familiar to him. As if he has felt them before. In an attempt to try and block out these feelings he closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says unable to hide or keep the concern for her friend out of her voice.

"One moment please Padme." Obi-Wan says doing his best to try and focus his thoughts which isn't easy for him to do. Due to the pain and suffering he is feeling being so strong. Almost to the point of them being overwhelming. However he manages to clear his mind of both of these emotions as he slowly opens his eyes and turns to look at the Senator.

"Are you alright?" Padme asks him with concern still in her tone of voice and on her face and in her eyes.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says nodding his head and doing his best to smile at her even though he is confused as to why he felt the emotions he just felt. As well as why he felt them so strongly and why they felt strangely familiar to him.

"What happened?" Padme asks him causing him to re-focus his mind on the present.

Obi-Wan looks at her not wanting to worry her however despite this he decides to tell her. "I felt pain." He says. "Terrible pain and suffering. It was so strong. Both emotions were so strong. I had to try and clear my head the emotions almost overwhelmed me." He adds.

"Who's pain and suffering where you feeling?" Padme asks looking at Obi-Wan with concern not just for him but also for whoever it was he was feeling the pain and suffering of.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan tells her honestly. "But it felt familiar." He adds with a frown "As if I had felt it before." He adds again.

Padme frowns in confusion. "How are we going to find Anakin and his mother?" She asks finally deciding it best not to dwell on this.

Obi-Wan looks at her and smiles a small smile grateful to her for the distraction. "I think our best chance of finding them would be to ask their former owner." He says in answer to her question.

Padme nods her head in agreement.

"However before we do that." Obi-Wan says as he get's to his feet. "I think it might be advisable for you to change into something more suitable." He adds causing Padme to look at what she is wearing and remembering the last time she was on Tatooine and nods her head in agreement.

"I won't be long." Padme says as she heads for her set of quarters to change while Obi-Wan waits near the entrance to the ship knowing from the last time that he was here that his Jedi robes and cloak are suitable attire for Tatooine's weather and terrain. "Is this better?" Padme asks causing Obi-Wan to turn and see what she is now wearing. Which is a very light blue midriff dress with silver embroidery the top is wrapped around her with wide loose sleeves that becomes a cape behind her. The hem of the cape is decorated with silver motifs. The bottom is accessorized with a tightly drawn sash like top at the waist that is decorated in the centre with a silver beaded pendant with a sash hanging from it. The pants are wide and loose. Her hair is done in two buns on the side of her head with the rest hanging down. She is also wearing an intricate but delicate looking metal headpiece As well as a full length large cowled cloak the colour of indigo with abstract embossed patterns dyed silver and is clasped with a simple curling clasp studded with beads.

"Much more appropriate." Obi-Wan tells her with an appreciative smile as both he and Padme leave the ship as well as the spaceport and once outside climb aboard a waiting Rickshaw.

"Take us to Watto's junk shop please." Padme says or rather tells the droid that pulls the Rickshaw.

The droid carries the Rickshaw with Obi-Wan and Padme in it through the streets of Mos Espa. Obi-Wan stares at the sights around him due to the last time he was on Tatooine he had to stay with the ship to guard the "Queen" and make sure that they didn't send any transmissions so this is the first time he has seen anything of the planet other than sand dunes etc. Padme is also looking at the sights around her remembering the last time she was here ten years ago.

Eventually the Rickshaw arrives at it's destination and stops outside of Watto's shop. Obi-Wan climbs out of the vehicle first and then helps Padme out of it.

"Wait here please." Obi-Wan says to the droid driver of the Rickshaw and then turns to Padme waiting for her to lead them from here.

Padme turns and walks over to the front of the junk shop where a Blue coloured Toydarian is sat on a stool out the front of the shop using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid. While three pit droids are chattering away while at the same time trying to help him but all they seem to be doing is making the Toydarian mad.

"Excuse us." Obi-Wan says causing the Toydarian who he assumes is Watto the owner of the shop as well as the former owner of both Anakin and his mother to turn his attention from the droids and what he is doing to both him and Padme.

"Huh. What!? What do you want!?" Watto snaps angrily looking at the two strangers and then focusing his attention on Padme. "Hey you look familiar." He says pointing at her. "I've seen you before." He says. "Yes years ago. You came here with that Jedi. What do you want this time? Don't tell me more parts for a Naboo ship. I don't have any." He adds.

"We're looking for Anakin and Shmi Skywalker." Obi-Wan says and tells the Toydarian.

"Huh. Didn't your friend tell you what happened the last time she came here?" Watto asks in a rather angry tone of voice. "She and that Jedi forced me to set them free." He adds and tells Obi-Wan. "I haven't seen either of them in years." He adds.

"We where wondering if you happened to know were they are?" Obi-Wan asks and tells him.

"Last I heard." Watto says rubbing his chin. "Shmi married a moisture farmer named err Lars. At least I think it was Lars." He says and tells them at the same time.

Padme turns and looks at Obi-Wan.

"Do you know where we can find this Lars?" Obi-Wan asks able to feel Padme's eyes on him however focusing his attention on Watto.

"Oh he lives a long way from here." Watto says and tells them. "Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley I think." He adds in a tone of voice which makes it sound as though he is hoping to try and get something out of this in exchange for the information he has on this Lars.

"We'd REALLY like to know." Obi-Wan says in a tone of voice which let's Watto know that there will be no bargaining.

Watto looks at Obi-Wan and remembers what almost happened the last time he messed with a Jedi. "Yeah." He says sounding as though he has had a change of both mind and heart. "Sure absolutely." He says in a much more friendly tone of voice. "Let me just go look in my records." He adds and with that he turns and flies off into the shop leaving Padme and Obi-Wan to stand out the front of it waiting for him.

Padme turns and looks at Obi-Wan who turns and looks back at her with a small smile.

"I didn't think Jedi mind tricks worked on Toydarians." She says sounding impressed.

"I didn't use a mind trick." Obi-Wan tells her honestly.

"Then how did you get him to agree so fast?" Padme asks having expected Watto to put up more of a fight to try and get something in exchange for the information.

Obi-Wan smiles. "I think he might have remembered his dealings with Qui-Gon." He says. "Either that or since the last time we were here he has crossed the wrong kind of people too many times and doesn't want to cross anymore." He adds as an alternative possibility for Watto's change of heart and agreeing to help them for free.

Once the two of them have the information and location of were this Lars lives they head back to the ship via the Rickshaw and fly from the spaceport to a bluff over looking a homestead which they believe or rather have been told by Watto belongs to this mysterious Lars.

Obi-Wan and Padme get off of the ship and stand on the edge of the bluff looking down at the homestead which can be seen on the desert floor below. They both turn in time to see R2 coming down the ship's ramp to join them.

"R2 go back." Obi-Wan says or rather tells the little droid. "Stay with the ship." He adds.

R2 stops and after a slight hesitation turns and heads back up the ramp. While Obi-Wan and Padme start to make their way down the trail towards the homestead.

As they get closer to the homestead they both notice a droid that is working just outside of it. The droid does not look to be in the best of shape due to the fact that the closer both the Senator and the Jedi Knight get they can see his parts showing. The droid looks up and see's the two strangers arrive.

"Oh." The droid says sounding surprised even though his face is completely devoid of emotion. "Hello." He says in greeting the two of them. "How might I be of service?" He asks. "I am C-"

"Threepio!" Padme says stunned to see the droid that little Anakin showed her the last time that she was here and he was in the middle of building.

"Oh." Threepio says looking at Padme in a way which makes it seem as though he may either remember her or recognise her. "Miss Padme." Threepio says finally sounding shocked and at the same time happy. "Bless my circuits. I'm so pleased to see you again." He adds.

"Hello Threepio." Padme says smiling at the droid. "This is my friend Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." She adds introducing the droid to the Jedi Knight and visa versa.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Threepio says bowing to Obi-Wan.

"Hello Threepio." Obi-Wan says smiling at the droid. "We've looking for Anakin and Shmi Skywalker." He says much like his former Master Qui-Gon getting down to business right away. "We where told they where here." He adds.

"Oh." Threepio says sounding less than happy now. "Well Master Anakin is here." He says. "I think it might be best if we went inside. Please follow me." He says and with that he leads both Obi-Wan and Padme into the actual homestead. As they walk down a set of stairs at the bottom there is a young man and a young woman the man seems to be about Obi-Wan's age maybe younger and the young woman appears to be a little bit older than Padme.

"Master Owen." Threepio says as he and Obi-Wan and Padme reach the bottom of the stairs.

"May I introduce Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." He says. "An this is Miss Padme an old friend of Master Anakin's who they have come to see." Threepio tells the man about Obi-Wan's age.

"I'm Owen Lars. Anakin's step brother." The man about Obi-Wan's age says introducing himself to both Obi-Wan and Padme. "This is my girlfriend Beru Whitesun." He adds introducing the woman standing next to him who is slightly older than Padme.

"Hello." Beru says with a friendly smile as both she and Owen shake both Obi-Wan and Padme's hands.

"Padme!" A male voice says causing all five to turn and look as a man in a small floating chair and a much younger man with blonde to brownish hair walk over to them.

Padme smiles a rather surprised smile. "Annie!" She says finding it hard to believe that the young man before her is the same little boy she saw ten years ago. "My you've grown." She says unable to hide her surprise in the tone of her voice.

"So have you." Anakin says smiling an ear to ear smile either having not noticed Obi-Wan or totally ignoring him and focusing all of his attention on her. "Grown more beautiful I mean." He adds.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan says introducing himself to the young man who turns his attention to him. "We came to see you and your mother." He adds.

"I'm afraid Shmi isn't here." The older man on the floating chair says as he walks up to Obi-Wan. "I'm Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife." He says as he shakes hands with both Obi-Wan and Padme as they shake his hand both Obi-Wan and Padme notice one of Cliegg's legs is heavily bandaged. While the other is missing they both also notice that one of Anakin's arms is missing his right arm.

"Let's go inside we can talk in there." Cliegg tells them as he turns in his chair and leads the way inside as they all make their way into the kitchen. Obi-Wan notices that Anakin has not taken his eyes off of Padme. However he does his best to try and ignore this as they all sit around a large table with Clegg sitting at one end Obi-Wan and Padme sitting on the right side of Cliegg with Obi-Wan sitting closest to him with Padme sitting next to him. Opposite Obi-Wan is Owen and next to him is Anakin while Beru is sitting the opposite end of the table to Cliegg.

"Anakin has told us all about you Padme." Cliegg says starting the conversation. "How you and a Jedi came and freed him and his mother years ago." He says smiling a friendly smile at her. "What was the name of the Jedi?" He asks looking at Anakin to help him try and remember.

"Qui-Gon something?" He asks looking at Anakin.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan says. "He was my mentor and teacher." He adds.

"By was you mean-" Anakin starts to ask.

"I am now a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan says interrupting Anakin and stopping from finishing his question. "He is no longer my teacher." He adds looking at Anakin.

"So he is still alive then?" Anakin asks curiously.

"Yes he is still alive." Obi-Wan says. "An doing very well." He adds noticing Anakin's dislike of the thought or idea of Qui-Gon being dead much more than a person who had only known him a short time would have done.

"You've changed so much Annie." Padme says causing Anakin to turn his attention from Obi-Wan to her. "An yet you will always be that little boy I knew years ago." She adds smiling at him.

"You haven't changed at all." Anakin says back to her. "Your exacterly how I pictured you in my dreams." He adds.

Padme's smile falters slightly as she turns and looks at Obi-Wan who can sense her discomfort at this.

"I was hoping to get to meet your mother." Obi-Wan says changing the subject. "When will she be back?" He asks noticing almost immediately the friendly atmosphere around the table turning into an atmosphere of unease.

"She won't be back." Cliegg says causing both Obi-Wan and Padme to turn and look at him. "A month ago she went out early in the morning like she always did to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. She didn't come back. So me and a group of others went out to look for her. From the tracks we found she was about halfway home when they took her." He adds.

"When who took her?" Obi-Wan asks with both curiosity and concern.

"Tusken Raiders." Owen says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention to Cliegg's son.

"They're also known as Sand people." He adds. "They had been attacking outlying moisture farms." He continues on.

"I assembled a search party." Cliegg says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention back to the older man. "Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back." He says. "Those Tuskens walk like men but they're vicious mindless-"

"They're animals!" Anakin snaps causing everybody's attention to turn to him. "An we should go out there and slaughter them like animals!" He adds letting his anger and hatred out into his tone of voice as well on in his face and in his eyes.

Obi-Wan swallows hard able to feel the hate the younger man feels towards the creatures that kidnapped his mother.

"There are three more men who are still out there looking for her." Cliegg says and tells them. "Me and Anakin would be with them but neither of us can ride. I can't until I heal." He adds. "I don't want to give up on her but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." He adds again.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and swallows hard having a gut feeling he may now know why the pain and suffering he felt when they first landed felt familiar. As well as who the strange woman he saw at the start of his dream back on Naboo is. "Can you describe Shmi to me?" He asks keeping his eyes closed as he remembers or tries to get a picture of the woman he saw in his dream.

"She's about five foot three." Cliegg says and tells him. "Long brown hair which she ties up in a tail. Brown eyes slim build light colour skin." He adds.

Obi-Wan notes everything Cliegg has just told him as he pictures the woman from his dream although he can't tell how tall she is due to her being curled up in his arms. He can tell that she has long brown hair and brown eyes as well as being of slim build and light colour skin. He slowly opens his eyes knowing or at the very least having a strong feeling that the woman he just pictured from his dream is Shmi Skywalker. As well as the person who's pain and suffering he felt when they first arrived here. He focuses his attention on the pain and suffering once again able to feel it although it is not as intense or as close to overwhelming as it was before. Which worries him due to the reason for this possibly being due to Shmi getting weaker maybe even closer to death. He stands up.

"Where are you going?" Padme asks having watched Obi-Wan since he asked for a description of Shmi.

Obi-Wan turns to look at her. "I'm going to find her." He says with determination in his voice.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says in shock.

"She's dead." Cliegg tells him.

"No." Obi-Wan says turning his attention to Cliegg as well as Owen and Anakin. "She's alive." He tells them. "I can feel her pain and suffering." He adds as he turns to look at Padme. "She's the woman in my dream." He tells her swallowing hard. "She's also the one who's pain and suffering I felt when he first landed." He adds again. "It's not as strong as it was before." He continues on. "I have to find her." He says and with that he turns and walks out of the kitchen.

Obi-Wan heads out of the homestead and back to where they met Threepio. He notices a dark brown speeder. Padme comes running out of the homestead after him along with Anakin Owen and Beru.

"Who's speeder is this?" Obi-Wan asks keeping his focus on both the speeder as well as looking out into the distance beyond. Knowing that that is the direction he must go in order to find Shmi due to that being the direction in which he can feel the pain and suffering coming from.

"It's mine." Owen says.

"Do you mind if I borrow it?" Obi-Wan asks him.

"Not at all." Owen says.

"Let me go with you." Anakin practically pleads.

"I'll be quicker alone." Obi-Wan says still looking out into the distance. "Besides." He adds turning to look at Padme. "I need you to stay here and look after Padme for me." He tells the younger man.

"I can do that." Anakin says rather reluctantly obvious not liking the idea of him staying behind.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says.

"I need you to stay here Padme." Obi-Wan tells her knowing that she wants to go with him just like Anakin does and despite a part of him not liking the idea of leaving her here alone or rather with Anakin. He can't take her with him partly due to it not being safe and partly due to him needing to be able to focus his attention on Shmi. An knowing he won't be able to do that if she is with him due to him having been ordered to protect her and due to him wanting to protect her due to the way he feels about her. "These are good people. You'll be safe." He adds doing his best to reassure her.

Padme walks up to Obi-Wan and wraps her arms around him hugging him tightly which Obi-Wan returns slowly and reluctantly letting her go as he turns to look at Anakin. "I trust you'll watch over her." He says not so much asking as telling him.

"Don't worry." Anakin says with a hint of anger in his tone of voice.

Obi-Wan ignores Anakin's attitude as he walks over to the speeder climbs on and starts the engine. "I won't be long." He says turning to look at Padme who nods her head in understanding. An with that Obi-Wan takes off into the desert on the speeder leaving Padme Anakin Owen and Beru to watch him as he disappears.

Later.

Night has fallen on Tatooine at the Lars homestead and Padme is pacing in the courtyard restlessly due to it having been hours since Obi-Wan left and her having expected or rather having hoped he would be back by now. Since he left she has changed her outfit and is now wearing a long light blue pleated under dress that sweeps the floor with an off the shoulder blue star shaped poncho over it. This poncho is decorated with bright embroidery in flower shapes on her sleeve with silver along the hem of the sleeve and an intricate circular pattern at the apex of the bottom of the poncho. Ribbons decorated with beads hang off the lower hem. Her hair she is wearing down. She stops her pacing suddenly hearing the howl of an unknown creature in the distance which causes her to shiver slightly hoping that the creature's howl has nothing to do with Obi-Wan. As she turns and goes into the garage at the side of the courtyard.

Inside the garage.

Padme stands looking at a speeder.

"Please don't leave us Miss Padme." Threepio says causing Padme to turn and look at him and notice's that he is sat in a corner. "These people need your help." He adds.

Padme sighs heavily. "I'm not leaving Threepio." She tells him wishing that she could go out after Obi-Wan and yet knowing that she can't. Mainly due to her not knowing where Obi-Wan has gone. "I just can't sleep." She adds and tells the protocol droid honestly.

"That's something I am afraid I cannot relate to." Threepio tells her. "As a Protocol Droid I'm either active or inactive. There's no in between." He adds.

Padme smiles a small smile at him. "I guess you're lucky then." She says and tells him.

"Do you really think so?" Threepio asks sounding surprised. "I suppose I shouldn't expect-"

"You're not happy here?" Padme asks interrupting him in a surprised tone of voice as she looks at him.

"Oh!" Threepio says sounding surprised. "I'm not unhappy." He says and tells her. "My masters here are so kind." He adds. "I wouldn't wish to trouble them." He continues on. "It's just being like this." He says obviously referring to his appearance. "It's well. It's embarrassing." He tells her. "I feel like I'm-" He starts to say but stops and goes quiet.

"Feel like what Threepio?" Padme asks him curiously.

"Naked Miss Padme." Threepio tells her. "If you'll pardon the expression." He adds sounding embarrassed. "You see. When Master Annie made me. He never quite found the time to give me any outer covering." He explains. "It's so humiliating." He adds. "How would you like it if you had to go around with all your circuits showing?" He asks her.

Padme does her best not to smile or laugh. "I guess I wouldn't like it at all." She says able to understand how the droid feels.

"Of course you wouldn't." Threepio says. "Nobody would." He adds. "It's simply not protocol." He finishes.

Padme slowly turns her attention from Threepio to a pile of spare parts and bits of metal and tools and get's an idea. "Maybe we can do something about it." She says turning her attention back to Threepio.

"I don't think so." Threepio says. "Only Master Annie-"

"Why not?" Padme asks interrupting him. "They seem to have a box of old coverings here." She says pointing to the box in question.

"Oh!" Threepio says having just noticed the box Padme is referring and pointing at. "How observant of you Miss Padme." He says to her sounding happy. "Of course I'm just not mechanically minded." He adds. "If you see what I mean." He adds again.

Padme picks up a piece of metal and holds it against him. "Let's see." She says. "If we put this here." She says.

"Oh! That's tickles." Threepio says.

"You'll have to be quiet." Padme tells him not wanting to wake up the Lars family who are all sound asleep. "An hold still please." She adds as she starts to try and help the droid not feel or look quite so as he puts it naked.

Meanwhile far away from the Lars homestead.

Obi-Wan pulls the speeder he is riding to a stop near the edge of a cliff get's off of the bike and creeps to the edge and looks over to see a camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the camp he notices that it has what look like two guards outside of it. He leaves the speeder where it is and heads down to the camp which he manages to reach without making a noise and proceeds to creep through the camp working his way from hut to hut. Flattening himself against the walls as he hears a conversation in a language he does not recognise or understand. He continues to use the shadows to hide himself until he arrives at the hut with the two guards who are sitting a short distance from the door to the hut. He takes out his Lightsaber and cuts into the base of the back wall of the hut. Once he has finished making the hole he enters the hut via the hole and get's to his feet and looks around. He notices that there are candles everywhere around the room and there is a shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof which pierces the gloom of the hut. By its light he is able to see Shmi hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the room or hut. He cuts her free and takes her into his arms as he does so he slowly lowers her to the ground gently. Her eyes are closed and her face is just as bloody as it was in his dream she has been terribly beaten from the look of her face etc. He cradles the fragile woman tenderly in his arms.

"Shmi." Obi-Wan says to her in a whisper so as not to attract the attention of the guards outside of the hut. "Shmi Skywalker." He says trying to get the woman in his arms to wake up. He watches as Shmi's eyelids flutter barely open they are caked with dried blood. She looks at him and he smiles a small reassuring smile at her.

"Annie." Shmi says in an equally as soft and quiet voice as Obi-Wan although the Jedi Knight does not think she is being quiet intentionally like he is. "Annie." She says again. "Is it you?" She asks doing her best to focus her eyes as best she can.

Obi-Wan feels tempted to either correct her or tell her who he really is. However right now who he is or rather who she thinks he is is not important. What is important is getting her home.

"You're safe." He says and tells her in the most reassuring voice he can. "Just hang on." He tells her. "I'm going to get you out of here." He adds.

"I'm so glad to see you Annie." Shmi says either not listening or not paying attention to what Obi-Wan is saying and telling her. "Now. I am complete." She adds.

Obi-Wan swallows hard able to feel Shmi's life force getting weaker. "Just stay with me Shmi." He says and tells her. "You're going to be ok. Everything's going to be fine." He says not sure who he is now trying to convince Shmi or himself.

"You look so handsome." Shmi says to him as she reaches up and touches the left side of his face with her right hand. "My son. I'm so proud of you Annie. So proud." She adds causing Obi-Wan to swallow hard feeling as though he is not getting through to her as well as feeling guilty due to what Shmi is saying to him and him feeling as though Anakin should be here to hear this as well as having an awful gut feeling he won't get the chance to. "I love." Shmi starts to say causing Obi-Wan to focus on her and on the present. "l love. I love. I love-" An with that Shmi's hand falls from the side of Obi-Wan's face as her head drops back in his arm.

Obi-Wan stares at Shmi in shock and disbelief as he slowly reaches up with his right hand and goes to close her eyes. However he stops as a thought comes to him and he closes his eyes and remembers the conversation he and Qui-Gon had on their way back from Naboo concerning what he did in the pit after defeating the Sith warrior specifically he remembers Qui-Gon's advice to him.

"_See it as simply the will of the Force being done through you."_

As he remembers this he also remembers the voice from in his dream and what it said as he hears it again in his head.

"_You will fail her."_

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and looks back at Shmi able to feel the anger building up within him.

"No!" He says in a forced whisper as he closes his eyes once again only this time he is trying to do what he did down in the pit ten years ago. He is trying to channel the Force and use it the same way he did when he saved Qui-Gon. However unlike the last time despite him putting all of his focus on what he is doing he isn't able to feel the Force like he did the last time. Nor is he able to feel it doing what it did the last time. It isn't working to save or stop the woman in his arms from dying.

Unable to focus any longer Obi-Wan slowly and very reluctantly opens his eyes and looks at Shmi doing his best to control the anger he is feeling as he once again reaches up with his right hand and closes the woman's eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispers to her not understanding why he wasn't able to save her like he saved Qui-Gon or why the Force did not work for him the same way it had before.

Later back at the Lars homestead.

It is now early morning and all is quiet in the garage. Padme is fixing the last piece of covering onto Threepio while Owen Beru and Anakin stand and watch.

"There!" Padme says as she stands back and look at Threepio along with the others. The protocol droid has gone from being "naked" to now having a dark grey covering making him complete.

"Uh. How do I look?" Threepio asks.

"Great." Owen says with a smile.

"You look perfect." Beru adds.

"Perfect? Oh Miss Padme I'm so happy!" Threepio says as he offers her his hand. "Oh pardon me." He says as he drops his hand and bows instead. "Thank you Miss Padme. Thank you so much." He adds forgetting formality and moving forward to hug her which he does and Padme once she get's over the surprise hugs the droid back.

"You're welcome Threepio." Padme says with an ear to ear smile as the two stop hugging.

"Well Padme." Anakin says causing her to turn her attention from Threepio to him. "Since you made him complete. I think he should be yours from now on." He adds.

Padme looks at the younger man in shock. "Really?" She asks.

Anakin smiles at her. "I know that is what my Mom would want." He says his smile slipping at the mention of his mother.

"He'll find her Annie." Padme says reassuringly. "An he'll bring her back safe." She adds.

"What if he does find her?" Anakin asks "But he's already too late?" He asks and adds.

Padme swallows hard not wanting to think about that possibility anymore than Anakin or any of the other members of the Lars family do. Although her reason for not wanting to do so is different from their's and it is due to Obi-Wan's dream the night before they left Naboo. "Obi-Wan will save her Anakin. An if he does get there and she is. He will save her. He'll bring her back." She says again doing her best to be reassuring.

"How can he bring her back if she's-" Owen begins to ask but stops as Padme turns her focus from Anakin to him.

"Because he's done it before." Padme tells him and Anakin and Beru as she proceeds to tell them about what happened on Naboo ten years ago and how both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon battled with the Sith warrior and how Qui-Gon suffered a fatal/mortal wound and goes on to tell them how Obi-Wan was able to save him.

"Oh my!" Threepio says sounding shocked.

"Everybody get topside!" Cliegg's voice can be heard from another part of the homestead. "He's back!" He adds and with that Owen leads the four of them out and heads for the entrance/exit into and out of the homestead. As Obi-Wan's speeder pulls up outside of the Lars homestead Owen appears followed close behind by Beru and then Padme then Anakin and last Cliegg on his chair. They all stop once they are out and standing in a line as they watch Obi-Wan get off of the speeder and walk around to the back of the speeder where he picks up something which is covered by a grey piece of cloth.

Padme watches in shock horror and disbelief as an emotionally conflicted looking Obi-Wan walks up to Anakin who is standing next to her and offers him the object that is covered by the piece of cloth. Anakin looks at Obi-Wan with the same shock horror and disbelief on his face as Owen Beru and Cliegg have on their's as he accepts the "bundle" from Obi-Wan.

"I'm. So sorry." Obi-Wan says speaking for the first time as he stares at Anakin his face still a picture of conflict.

Anakin looks down at the "bundle" in his arms and then looks back up at Obi-Wan his face now a picture of pure anger hate and rage. "Why didn't you save her!?" He snaps the anger hate and rage he is feeling clear to hear in his voice and see on his face.

"I tried." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard. "I. I couldn't." He adds honestly.

"You saved Qui-Gon!" Anakin snaps.

Obi-Wan is stunned to hear Anakin say this. "That. Was different." He says getting over his shock as he does his best to remain clam.

"Because he was your Master and meant something to you!" Anakin snaps. "Were as my mother meant nothing to you!" He adds with just as much venom.

"That's not true!" Obi-Wan says allowing a small amount of the anger he is still feeling to slip into his tone of voice. "All life is precious to me." He adds.

"If that was true you would have saved her!" Anakin snaps at him. "Just like you saved Qui-Gon!" He adds as he turns and carries his mother's body back into the homestead with Cliegg Owen and Beru following close behind. While Padme stands and looks at Obi-Wan who she walks up to once the Lars family have gone. However before she can say or do anything Obi-Wan makes his way into the Lars homestead with Padme watching him go and slowly following along behind him.

A short time later.

Obi-Wan is standing alone in the garage. Padme enters carrying a tray with a plate of food and a plastic cup of water as she watches Obi-Wan who has his back to her.

"I brought you something." She says confident that he already knows she is there however deciding to let him know verbally. "I thought you might be hungry." She adds.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan says after a brief silence. "But I'm not hungry." He adds.

Padme carries the tray over to a nearby table where she puts it down. "Anakin didn't mean what he said." She says feeling the need to say what she just has due to her having felt guilt for telling Anakin as well as Beru and Owen about Obi-Wan saving Qui-Gon. Having not expected Anakin to use it against him.

"Yes he did." Obi-Wan says back to her. "An he's right." He adds causing Padme to turn around and look at him as he turns around and looks back at her. "I could have saved her." Obi-Wan says looking Padme dead in the eyes. "I SHOULD have saved her." He says angrily. "Just like I saved Qui-Gon." He adds. "Why couldn't I save her like I saved him?" He asks both himself and her. "I know I could have." He continues on.

"Sometimes there are things that nobody can change." Padme says doing her best to be as sympathetic as possible. "You're not all powerful Obi-Wan." She adds.

"It's not about being all powerful Padme." Obi-Wan argues back. "I have an ability that no other Jedi has." He adds. "I was able to use it on Naboo. I don't know how I did it but I did." He continues on. "An because I did Qui-Gon is alive today. I tried to use it on Shmi but-" He pauses as he hangs his head trying to think of a reason why he was unable to use the ability he did on Naboo to save Shmi like he saved Qui-Gon. "I just wasn't strong enough." He says lifting his head and looking at Padme again. "But I will be. I will learn how to use this ability. I will learn how to master it. So that the next time I use it-" He stops able to feel the tears in his eyes. "I will not fail again." He says with determination in his tone of voice.

Padme can not only hear the determination in the man before her's tone of voice but can see it in his eyes. An for some reason it makes her nervous. However she does her best to get over her nervousness as she walks up to him. "You're angry Obi-Wan." She says as she takes his hands into her's. "An that is ok." She adds. "To be angry is to be human." She adds again.

Obi-Wan simply looks at her as she let's go of his hands and moves closer to him and wraps her arms around him. Allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder which he does. An the two of them simply stand like this for a couple of minutes. Until they both hear somebody behind them clear their voice. Which causes them both to let go of one and other and turn to see who it is.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Owen says as he stands in the doorway of the garage. "But we have finished burying Shmi." He adds.

"We'll be right there." Padme says as she takes Obi-Wan's hand and the two of them walk up to Owen.

"I'm afraid." Owen says looking and sounding uncomfortable. "Anakin doesn't want you there Obi-Wan." He adds looking at the Jedi before him.

Padme turns her head and looks at Obi-Wan who keeps his focus on Owen even though he can feel her eyes on him. "I understand." He says swallowing hard as he slowly let's go of Padme's hand and turns his head and looks at her. "You go." He tells her "I'll wait here." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan not wanting to leave him. However she decides to do as he says as she turns and looks at Owen who turns and goes to leave. "Wait a minute." She says causing Owen to stop and turn to look at her. "Would it be alright if I changed first?" She asks him looking down at the outfit she has on which is the same outfit she wore when she first started giving Threepio his coverings.

Owen nods his head. "Of course." He says to her. "We'll be waiting for you by the grave side." He adds.

Padme nods her head in understanding and appreciation as Owen heads off to join the rest of his family at the grave side. While Padme leaves to get changed.

A short time later just outside of the Lars homestead.

Cliegg Owen Beru Anakin and Padme as well as Threepio are standing a medium distance away from the entrance to the homestead. An all of them are standing in front of a small tombstone which has only one word on it. "Shmi" Padme is now wearing a simple white jumpsuit with a tan utility belt with an off the shoulder white shawl and her hair is in an intricately looped hairstyle which keeps her hair at the back of her head in a bun and out of the way. She also has on a silver armband that signifies her political service. She is also wearing tan coloured boots.

Unbeknown to the small group that is gathered around Shmi's grave. Obi-Wan is standing in the doorway to the entrance to the Lars homestead watching what is going on over by the grave as well as listening to what is being said.

"I know where ever you are. It's become a better place." Cliegg says. "You where the most. Loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye my darling wife. An thank you." He adds.

Obi-Wan hangs his head for a minute doing his best to control his emotions specifically the guilt he is feeling. As he slowly lifts his head and forces himself to continue to watch what is happening and what is being said. As Anakin walks closer to the grave and drops to his knee's.

"I should have been there with you mom. If I had been you would be with us right now." Anakin says.

Padme slowly turns her attention from what Anakin is saying over to the entrance to the Lars homestead where she see's Obi-Wan standing and watching.

"I miss you." Anakin says as Padme slowly turns her attention back to him and see's him get to his feet "So much." He adds.

At that moment the sound of mechanical bleeps and bloops causes everybody to turn as R2 comes up to Obi-Wan. "R2!?" He says shocked to see the Astro-droid he had instructed to stay with the ship now before him. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

R2 responds with a series of bleeps and bloops.

"It seems that he is carrying a message from a Qui-Gon Jinn." Threepio says obviously able to understand the droid's language. "Miss Padme does that name mean anything to you?" Threepio asks.

Padme turns her attention from Threepio to Obi-Wan who is looking back at her with the same look of concern on his face that she has on her's.

"Let's go back to the ship." Obi-Wan says.

Padme simply nods and with that she along with Obi-Wan R2 and Threepio leave the Lars family homestead and head back to the ship.

Once inside the cockpit of the ship.

"Alright R2 play us the message." Obi-Wan tells the little droid and R2 does so causing a holographic image of Qui-Gon Jinn to appear in the centre of the cockpit.

"Obi-Wan my long range transmitter has been knocked out. I need you to re-transmit this message to Coruscant." The holographic image of Qui-Gon says and tells him.

"Padme." Obi-Wan says turning to look at Padme who is standing a short distance away from him on his right.

"I'm already on it." Padme says turning the chair that she is sitting in around to face the controls which she taps in order to re-transmit Qui-Gon's message to Coruscant and then turns back around to watch and listen to the rest of the message from Qui-Gon along with Obi-Wan and the two droids.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid factories on Geonosis." The holographic image of Qui-Gon says as the message continues. "The Trade Federation has taken delivery of a droid army here. An it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a-" All of a sudden the Holographic image of Qui-Gon stops talking from the looks of things having seen something. "Wait. Wait a minute." The holographic image of Qui-Gon says as he get's out his Lightsaber ignites it and get's into a defensive stance the image then shows Qui-Gon trying to deflect blaster fire as Qui-Gon disappears from view and is replaced by a Trade Federation destroyer droid.

Padme turns her head and looks at Obi-Wan who is watching the scene in horror as the holographic image ends and is replaced by a picture of Master Windu who is on Coruscant.

"Obi-Wan we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority." The Holographic image of Master Windu says and tells him.

Obi-Wan swallows hard. "Understood Master." He says reluctantly as the holographic image disappears as well.

"They'll never get there in time to save him." Padme says once the image is gone. "They have to come half way across the Galaxy." She adds. "Look." She says as she turns her seat back around to the controls and taps a few of them. "Geonosis is less than a parsec away." She says showing Obi-Wan a picture of the distance between Tatooine and Geonosis.

"If he's still alive." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard due to him wanting to go to Geonosis and help his former mentor and Master now dearest friend. An yet not being able to due to the fact that at least for the time being he is still a Jedi and must adhere to his superior's instructions.

"Obi-Wan are you just going to sit here and let him die?" Padme asks in disbelief. "He's your friend your mentor."

"He's like my father!" Obi-Wan snaps at her. "But you heard Master Windu he gave me strict orders to stay here. An as long as I am a member of the Order. I must adhere to my superior's instructions." He adds.

Padme looks at him wanting to smile however she manages to hide it. "He gave you strict orders to protect me." She says and tells him. "An I'm going to help Qui-Gon." She adds turning back around and starting the ship's engines as she then turns back around to face Obi-Wan. "If you plan to protect me. You'll just have to come along." She says to him.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme and slowly smiles as he takes the co-pilot seat as the ship starts to take off. As it does so however Obi-Wan can't help but feel the strongest and purest hate and anger he has ever felt. An it is directed at him and causes him to look out of the window and see's Anakin standing not to far from where the ship had been and he is looking up at it as it is taking off. The look on his face is one of pure hate and anger so strong and powerful it causes Obi-Wan to swallow hard as he turns his attention away from the window. Unable to stop himself from once again feeling the guilt he felt earlier. Knowing that Anakin will never forgive him and this causes Obi-Wan to remember his promise to learn how to use this ability. Weather he is apart of the Jedi Order or not. He will learn how to master it so that the next time he uses it he will not fail again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A parsec later.

The Naboo Cruiser carrying Obi-Wan Padme and the droids arrives at Geonosis and enters the planet's atmosphere.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead?" Obi-Wan asks Padme as the two of them look for somewhere to land while Padme flies the ship. "They're exhaust vents of some kind." He adds and tells her.

"That'll do." Padme says as she aims the ship and lands in or near one of the columns of steam.

Once the ship has landed. Both Padme and Obi-Wan get to their feet and prepare to disembark.

"Look whatever happens out there follow my lead." Padme says and tells Obi-Wan. "I'm not interested in getting into a war here." She adds. "As a member of the Senate maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess." She adds again.

"As you wish Milady." Obi-Wan says doubting that despite how good of a negotiator Padme maybe. The Separatists or Count Dooku will be willing to listen as he turns to R2 and Threepio. "You two stay here." He tells them as he follows along behind the Senator as she get's off of the ship.

Almost as soon as both Padme and Obi-Wan have gotten off of the ship they are surrounded by roughly twenty winged Geonosians all of them carrying weapons also a figure dressed in armour from head to toe as well as a helmet appears pointing a gun at Obi-Wan.

"Don't move Jedi." The masked man warns or rather tells Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stares at the masked man having a strong suspicion that this is the bounty hunter Jango Fett Qui-Gon mentioned on his message and the one that escaped them on Coruscant.

All of a sudden the Geonosians in front of them move out of the way and allow a man dressed in black with a dark brown cloak white hair and a white beard and moustache steps forward this man Obi-Wan recognises as his former Master and mentor's own former Master and mentor Count Dooku.

Count Dooku stops a short distance in front of both Padme and Obi-Wan and bows courteously to Padme. "Senator Amidala." He says smiling a vain attempt at a friendly smile. "I've heard so much about you." He adds.

"Count Dooku I assume." Padme responds not bothering to pretend to be nice or smile back.

"I'm delighted to meet you at last." Count Dooku tells her. "We have a great deal to discuss Senator." He adds.

"Where is Qui-Gon Jinn?" Obi-Wan asks in a demanding tone of voice.

Count Dooku turns his attention from Padme to Obi-Wan. "I hope you can keep your young Jedi under control Senator." He says in a rather dismissive tone of voice which angers Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry." Padme says and tells the Count. "He's housebroken." Padme says taking Obi-Wan's hand in her's which causes him to turn his attention from Dooku to her and see's her looking back at him with an expression which tells him to remain calm.

"Good." Dooku says not missing the look that passes between the Jedi and the Senator. "Then if you would both be so kind as to follow me to the conference room." He says as he turns around and heads off in the direction he came.

Padme and Obi-Wan let go of one and other's hand as they turn their attention from one and other to Count Dooku and follow him while being "escorted" by the Geonosians and Jango Fett.

The group soon arrives at the conference room.

"Please be seated Senator." Dooku says as he walks around a large conference table which is positioned in the middle of the room until he reaches the other side of the table where he sits down with Jango Fett standing behind him. While half the Geonosians take up positions around the room and the other half stay outside of the room. Padme sits down at the large conference table opposite Dooku with Obi-Wan standing behind her.

"You may begin Senator." Count Dooku says calmly.

Padme stares at Dooku. "You are holding a Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn." She says and tells the Count at the same time. "I am formally requesting you turn him over to me now." She adds in a less than requesting tone of voice.

"He has been convicted of espionage." Count Dooku tells her. "An will be executed. In just a few hours I believe." He adds sounding as though the fact that his former apprentice being killed does not bother him.

"He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that." Padme says doing her best to remain as diplomatic and unemotional as possible. While Obi-Wan is simply doing his best to remain unemotional.

"We don't recognise the Republic here Senator." Dooku responds. "But if Naboo were to join our Alliance." He adds. "I could easily hear your plea for clemency." He adds again.

"An if I don't join your rebellion." Padme says. "I assume this Jedi with me will also die?" She asks.

"I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will Senator. You are a rational honest representative of your people." Dooku says sounding as though he almost admires the woman he is sitting across from. "I assume you want to do what's in their best interest." He adds. "Aren't you fed up with the corruption?" He asks. "The bureaucrats? The hypocrisy of it all?" He asks. "Be honest Senator." He adds.

"The ideals are still alive Count." Padme says and tells the man sitting across from her. "Even if the institution is failing." She adds.

"You believe in the same ideals we believe in." Dooku says. "The same ideals we are striving to make prominent." He adds.

"If what you say is true." Padme says. "You should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right." She adds and tells him.

"The Chancellor means well Milady but he is incompetent." Dooku counters back. "He has promised to cut the bureaucracy but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever. I am afraid Senator the Republic cannot be fixed. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham. A shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed called the Republic will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom." He adds.

"I cannot believe that." Padme tells him with conviction in her voice. "I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic." She adds. "I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation the Commerce Guilds and the others." She tells him. "Count. What is happening here is not Government that has been bought out by business. Its business becoming Government." She adds and tells him.

"Are you willing to betray your Jedi friends?" Dooku asks her. "Without your co-operation I can do nothing to stop Qui-Gon or the Jedi behind you from execution." He adds.

"An what is to happen to me?" Padme asks doing her best not to show any emotion at the thought of either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan being executed. "Am I to be executed also?" She asks.

"I wouldn't think of such an offence." Dooku says. "However there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise Milady." He adds. "It has nothing to do with Politics I'm afraid. It's purely personal." He continues on. "An they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated." He says turning to look at Jango Fett who continues to stare at Padme with a small evil smile on his face. "I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions." Count Dooku says turning his attention back to Padme. "I'm sorry but if you are not going to co-operate I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice." He tells her. "I've done all I can for you." He adds as he get's to his feet and makes a gesture to Jango Fett who walks back around the table and stands before Obi-Wan.

"I'll take that weapon." He says as coldly as can be referring to Obi-Wan's Lightsaber.

Obi-Wan hesitates turning his attention from Jango to Padme awaiting her instructions.

"You may cause a lot of bloodshed my young Jedi but you will not escape." Dooku says however Obi-Wan ignores him keeping his focus on Padme who turns her attention from Dooku to him.

"Obi-Wan." She says in a tone of voice which lets him know what she wants him to do as he takes his Lightsaber from its place on his belt and hands it over to Jango Fett.

"Take them to the High Audience Chamber for sentencing." Jango says after taking the Lightsaber from Obi-Wan. An with that Padme get's to her feet turns and leaves the room with Obi-Wan following close behind.

Obi-Wan and Padme soon find themselves standing in the centre of what looks like a courtroom. Seated before them in a tall boxed off area is Poggle The Lesser Archduke of Geonosis who is accompanied by his underling Sun Rit. Off to one side the Separatist Senators Po Nudu Tessek and Toonbuck Toora sit next to them. The Commerce Dignitaries Shu Mai Passel Argente Wat Tambor San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. An Nute Gunray also sits. Along the wall about a hundred Geonosians wait for a verdict.

Sun Rit speaks in his native tongue. "You have been charged and found guilty of Espionage." He tells Padme and Obi-Wan.

"Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Poggle asks them in the same native tongue as Sun Rit.

"You are committing an act of war Archduke." Padme tells him as she and Obi-Wan stand side by side looking up at him. "I hope you are prepared for the consequences." She adds which causes Poggle to laugh.

"We build weapons Senator. That is our business. Of course we're prepared." Poggle tells them again in his native tongue.

"Get on with it." Nute Gunray says impatiently. "Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer." He adds.

"Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you Senator." Poggle tells them in his native tongue. "Take them to the arena to be executed." He adds.

Four guards take hold of Padme and Obi-Wan two of them grab Padme and the other two grab Obi-Wan and forcibly escorts them out of the chamber to the sound of chuckling.

Padme and Obi-Wan soon find themselves waiting in a gloomy tunnel standing next to one and other in an open cart. Their hands having been cuffed together by metal hand cuffs.

"Don't be afraid." Obi-Wan says turning his head to his right to look at Padme.

"I'm not afraid to die." Padme says turning her head to the left to look at Obi-Wan.

"I love you." She tells him.

Obi-Wan swallows hard not wanting or rather refusing to believe that this is the end. "This isn't the end Padme." He says not wanting the woman he loves to give up either.

"Seems like it might be." Padme tells him as she leans closer to him. "I truly. Deeply love you." She says meaning each and every word.

Obi-Wan leans closer to her. "I love you too." He tells her meaning each and every word he says as well as they kiss and at that moment the driver cracks his whip over the Orray which is harnessed between the shafts of the vehicle and causes the animal to move and causes the cart to jerk forward causing Obi-Wan and Padme to break the kiss as they enter the arena to a huge roar. The two prisoners look around them and see that the great stadium is packed with tier upon tier of yelling Geonosians. The cart trundles to the centre where Qui-Gon is chained to one of four upright posts that are three feet in diameter. The cart stops and both Padme and Obi-Wan are taken down and dragged to the two posts nearest to Qui-Gon.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message." Qui-Gon says to Obi-Wan who is forced up against the post next to him.

"We re-transmitted it as you requested Master Jinn." Obi-Wan tells him. "Then we decided to come and rescue you." He adds.

Qui-Gon looks at their predicament. "It looks like you're doing a good job so far." He says sarcastically as he watches Obi-Wan and Padme who has been forced against the post on the other side of Obi-Wan's. Their arms are pulled high above their heads just like his are and the cart drives away.

At this moment Jango Fett Viceroy Nute Gunray Poggle and Count Dooku enter the arena via the Royal box.

"Settle down. Settle down." Poggle tells the crowd around the arena in his native tongue. "Let the executions begin." He then says again in his native tongue. Which sends the Geonosians around the arena into a frenzy.

In the midst of the ruckus three gates open to reveal the chosen weapons of death for the Senator and two Jedi. One of them being a Reek which is a large creature with dark red coloured thick skin and a horn on its head. Out of one of the other two gates comes a Nexu which looks to be feline with claws and quills along its back as well as a long tail that splits into two equal sections. An the third being that appears from out of the final gate is an Acklay which is a three eyed amphibian with powerful looking jaws filled with sharp teeth as well as tough leathery green skin and six deadly claws on the end of it's long limbs.

All three are equally fearsome creatures to face even with the Force not to mention the guards which are escorting them. One of which does not survive his moment of dubious honour for long. As his effort to restrain one of the animal's he has been herding proves unwise as the creature in question the Nexu turns on him leaping up and taking his head in it's vicious mouth.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan says after watching the vicious act.

"Well look on the bright side Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says causing Obi-Wan to turn his head and look at his former Master. "This should be fun." He says to his former Padawan. "For them at least." He adds looking at Obi-Wan with a smirk. However the look Obi-Wan is giving him let's him know that his former Padawan is in no mood for levity. "You ready for a fight?" He asks in a much more serious tone of voice.

"Fight?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Well you want to give the crowd it's credit's worth don't you?" Qui-Gon asks him.

Obi-Wan gives Qui-Gon another look which causes Qui-Gon to smile. "Just relax and concentrate." He tells his former student. "You take the one the right. I'll take the one on the left." He adds.

"What about Padme?" Obi-Wan asks.

"She seems to be on top of things." Qui-Gon says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from his former mentor to Padme who has successfully managed to pick one of the locks of her restraints and is now using the chain as a climbing aid to ascend to the top of the pillar.

Obi-Wan turns his attention back to Qui-Gon however there is no more time for talking as the Acklay charges the Jedi Master the beast is a ghastly fearsome looking creature. It's sheer size giving Qui-Gon no option other than to duck and hope for the best. Within seconds the animal's charge manages to destroy the chain and Qui-Gon decides to doge and weave to avoid being struck by the vicious stone like claws whose ability to injure leaves compelling evidence behind after aiming for the maverick Jedi Master and missing but leaving a sizeable dent in the pillar behind him.

Meanwhile the Reek charges at Obi-Wan who uses the Force to jump up onto the creatures back and then wraps part of the chain around it's horn which causes the creature to try and free it's self in doing so it snaps the chain from the pole he had been tied too.

While both of the Jedi are battling their own executioners Padme has finally gotten to the top of the pole that she had been chained to. Once there she grips the chain with both hands and watches as the Nexu prowls the floor menacingly waiting for a moment to strike. It suddenly scrambles up the pole towards her and she used the chain to strike it managing to hit it twice before she receives a blow in return which leaves harsh claw marks across the middle of her back which causes her to cry out in pain and anger at having been struck. However she quickly ignores the pain she is feeling and leaps off of the pillar causing the metal links to go slack which she uses to her advantage and sends her body into a swing just as the Nexu leaps towards her she raises her feet and aims a powerful kick to the creature's abdomen sending the beast back down to the ground as it does so it let's out a pitiful mewl. Seizing the brief respite Padme climbs back to the top of the post and retrieves the wire she used to free one of her hands and uses it to try and pick the lock on her other hand's cuff.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan is still on the Reek which he is doing his best to control and ride while being chased by two Geonosians each one is on the back of an Orray and carrying a spear like weapon in one hand. Obi-Wan looks behind him at one of the Geonosians and when he does he looses his position on the back of the Reek and falls to the ground. The only thing keeping him attached to the Reek is the chain that is wrapped around the creature's horn and causes it to drag Obi-Wan along the ground on his stomach.

Meanwhile Qui-Gon manages to doge the falling post which he had been attached to. The post having been knocked over by the Acklay which then chases him away from the other posts just as a Geonosian on the back of an Orray comes past and attempts to attack Qui-Gon with it's spear like weapon. Which Qui-Gon grabs and uses to de-saddle the Geonosian which he kills with the spear like weapon he is now in possession of.

Obi-Wan meanwhile has let go of the chain which is still wrapped around the Reek and is now using the Force to try and tame the beast while moving closer towards it. When he is close enough he jumps back onto the reek's neck forcing the chain from around its horn and securing it around the creature's neck instead making sure he has a much better grip of it this time. He then looks and see's the Nexu waiting for Padme at the bottom of her post he uses the chain to direct the charging reek towards the Nexu which it crushes.

"Jump!" Obi-Wan yells up at Padme who jumps down from the top of the post and lands behind Obi-Wan on the back of the now tamed creature. "You okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Padme says giving him a kiss on the cheek to reassure him before she turns her attention to Qui-Gon. Who is jousting with the Acklay eventually throwing the spear like weapon at it and it hit's the creature in the side of the neck. However due to the length of it's neck the Acklay is able to twist its head and force the spear out of its side with its teeth and proceeds to break the spear like weapon in two. Qui-Gon after watching this runs for the Reek which Obi-Wan and Padme are both on and leaps onto the back behind Padme as all three of them turn their gaze on their new enemies which are the Geonosians who have been summoned into the arena along with seven druidicals otherwise known as destroyer droids. Who swiftly surround them as they unroll into striking positions.

Obi-Wan looks around him waiting for the three of them to be fired upon. However he suddenly feels a Force signal which he traces to the Royal box and when he looks up at the box. He see's the purple flash of Master Windu's Lightsaber confirming his arrival. This causes Obi-Wan to smile as he see's other members of the Jedi Order appear around the arena their presence confirmed by the igniting of Lightsabers all around them. The Jedi advantage is short lived however as a droid army starts to emerge from the tunnel causing all of the Jedi to enter the actual arena to help Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon face the oncoming forces. One Jedi tosses the Master and Knight a Lightsaber each of which they both ignite and aim carefully to break one and other's metal restraints.

Frightened by the sudden onslaught of blaster fire the Reek rears back causing Obi-Wan Padme and Qui-Gon to fall to the floor of the arena. However within a minute all three of them are back on their feet again with Padme grabbing a blaster in order to defend herself. Her first target is a rider of the tumbrel which she mounts and uses the animal's pace to her advantage as she proceeds to pick off droids one at a time.

Obi-Wan seeing this decides to join her as he jumps into the tumbrel behind her and uses the Lightsaber he has been given to either deflect or return blaster shots. The Senator and Jedi's makeshift team works well until one blaster shot kills the creature Padme is riding sending them both to the ground. Thinking fast Padme decides to use the over turned tumbrel as shelter while she continues to fire while Obi-Wan stands close to her also continuing to deflect and return blaster shots that are either aimed at him or Padme.

"Is this what you call a diplomatic solution Senator?" Obi-Wan asks turning to look at Padme in between deflecting and returning blaster shots.

"No Knight Kenobi." Padme says looking back at him. "This is what I call aggressive negotiations." She adds smiling at him which causes Obi-Wan to smile back at her as they continue to work together and defend themselves as well as each other.

While Obi-Wan and Padme are working together. Qui-Gon is busy working back to back with Master Windu until the frightened Reek charges at them forcing the two Masters to separate. The Jedi Council member goes after the animal while Qui-Gon continues to deflect blaster shots back at the droids. Abruptly Qui-Gon notices the droids that are firing at him while continuing to fire at him are slowly backing away which confuses him and causing him to turn around. Just in time to see that the Acklay has returned for another round with him. Only difference is this time he has a much better weapon than the spear. An aims for the front claws which he manages to dismember sending the front of the animal to the floor however he doesn't stop there immediately flicking the hilt of his Lightsaber back and forth in his hands in time to bury the blue blade in the creature's chest.

The droid forces soon force the Jedi to retreat into a protective circle upon the floor of the arena. Gradually the blaster fire slows in intensity and after receiving a signal from Count Dooku the firing comes to a complete stop.

Obi-Wan looks around the arena seeing all of the destroyed droids the three monsters that had been set to kill him and Padme and Qui-Gon also laying dead. The beheaded body of Jango Fett as well as countless dead Jedi.

"Master Windu!" Count Dooku calls from the Royal box causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention to the man who was once one of them and is now an enemy. "You have fought gallantly." Dooku continues. "Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." He says. "Surrender. An your lives will be spared." He finishes.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku!" Master Windu responds defiantly.

"Then. I'm sorry old friend." Dooku says in response. An with that the droids that are surrounding the Jedi point their weapons at them and the Jedi raise their Lightsabers and Padme raises her blaster ready to fight to the inevitable end.

All of a sudden the sound of engines breaks through the silence causing Padme to look up into the sky. "Look!" She says causing Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as well as all the other Jedi to look up and see the countless ships above them carrying what appears to be the Clone army from Kamino and Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan smiles glad to see the Grand Master as well as the Clones. As six of the countless gunship's lands before the surviving Jedi and the Clone troopers flood the space between them and the droids. Allowing the Jedi to get aboard the ships in the Clones place while deflecting blaster fire.

Qui-Gon follows Padme and Obi-Wan onto one of the vessels with Obi-Wan and Padme standing on one side of the ship while Qui-Gon is standing on the other as it ascends into the sky and starts to journey towards the Trade Federation ships.

"Hold on!" Qui-Gon calls out to Obi-Wan and Padme as the vessel swerves dangerously. Causing everybody aboard to take hold of the supports above their heads.

"Aim right above those fuel cells." Obi-Wan instructs the Clones at the controls of the ship. Who obey firing their weapons at the point on the ship that they have been told to. Causing the enemy ship to explode.

"Good call Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says complimenting his friend and former Padawan. Before turning his attention to something not too far off in the distance. "Those Federation ships are taking off. Target them quickly." He says to the Clones in control of the ship they are on. With the help of the ground troops they managed to destroy one of the spherical ships. As the ensuring dust cloud from the explosion begins to clear. Qui-Gon catches sight of a tiny Geonosian speeder escaping. "Look over there!" He cries out as he points at it.

Obi-Wan see's the same thing Qui-Gon has and is pointing to and is able to identify the rider. "It's Dooku!" He snaps. "Shoot him down!" He tells the Clones.

"We're out of rockets sir." The Clone pilot informs him.

"Follow him!" Obi-Wan orders.

"We're going to need some help." Padme says to the two Jedi.

"There isn't time." Qui-Gon tells her. "We can handle this." He adds referring to himself and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan can feel Padme's worry through the Force. Which causes him to take her hand in his in an attempt to try and reassure her. Padme turns and looks at Obi-Wan when she feels his hand link with her's which causes Obi-Wan to look at her and smile a small reassuring smile which Padme returns.

Qui-Gon turns from watching their ship chase after Dooku's speeder to look at Obi-Wan he then makes his way over to stand in front of his former Padawan. "Obi-Wan." He says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from Padme to his former Master and mentor. "Count Dooku told me that the Republic is now in the hands of a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon says and tells him.

Obi-Wan goes to speak.

"Just listen." Qui-Gon says interrupting him before he can say a word. "He also told me that this Sith Lord is known as Darth Sidious. Dooku went on to tell me that Viceroy Nute Gunray was once in league with Darth Sidious. However he was betrayed by the Dark Lord ten years ago. He went to Dooku for help and told him everything."

"Why are you telling me this Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asks him looking at his former mentor and Master.

"Because you have to tell the Council." Qui-Gon says answering Obi-Wan's question.

Obi-Wan is about to ask Qui-Gon another question namely why does he have to tell the Council. However before he can the gunship lurches from a hit causing it to tilt at an extreme side angle sending one Clone trooper to the ground as well as Padme and because they are holding hands she also pulls Obi-Wan with her.

When he hit's the sand Obi-Wan losses consciousness.

"_**Obi-Wan." **_Qui-Gon's familiar voice calls out to him through the Force.

"_**Yes Master." **_Obi-Wan says instinctively back to him through the Force.

"_**Aboard the ship I came in. I have a data pad with the schematics for the Clones. Read through them." **_Qui-Gon's voice tells him through the Force.

"_**Why?" **_Obi-Wan asks back through the Force.

"_**Ask Master Yoda what I found out both before I went and when I got to Kamino. Then read the schematics." **_Qui-Gon tells him through the Force.

"_**Qui-Gon." **_Obi-Wan says having felt a tremor in the Force and now he is no longer able to feel or sense his former Master's presents. _**"Master." **_Obi-Wan says having an awful gut feeling as to why he felt the tremor he just did in the Force. As well as why he can no longer sense or feel his former Master's presets. **"**_**Master Jinn!" **_He snaps.

"Obi-Wan." A different but equally familiar voice says this one however is female. "Obi-Wan." The voice says again as Obi-Wan regains consciousness and finds himself looking up into the face and eyes of Padme and the Clone officer he fell from the ship with.

"Are you alright sir?" The Clone officer asks.

"I think so." Obi-Wan says as he slowly get's to his feet and turns to Padme. "Are you alright?" He asks her concerned.

Padme nods her head and smiles reassuringly.

"Come on. We better get back to the Forward Command Centre." The Clone officer tells them.

"No!" Obi-Wan snaps causing both Padme and the Clone to turn and look at him. "No." Obi-Wan says again looking at the Clone. "Gather what troops you can. We have got to get to that hanger and get a transport hurry!" He snaps.

"Right away." The Clone officer says as he runs off.

Obi-Wan turns and see's Padme looking at him with a now seriously concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Padme asks him.

Obi-Wan simply looks at her "Qui-Gon." He says plainly.

Padme's eyes widen as she realises what he is referring to and with that the two of them run after the Clone officer.

Obi-Wan Padme and a handful of Clones arrive at the hanger just in time to hear the engines of a ship and watch as a ship shoots out of the hanger and into the sky. Obi-Wan watches the ship disappear into the distance knowing that aboard it is Count Dooku. Which causes him to turn to face the entrance to the hanger. "Qui-Gon!" He snaps as he runs into the hanger and stops when he is inside the hanger his eyes immediately fall on the two objects in the centre of the room one of them he recognises as Master Yoda the other is laying on his back next to the Grand Master. Knowing who the figure laying on his back is causes Obi-Wan to run over and kneel down next to the prone body of his former Master and mentor who he picks up off of the ground and cradles in his arms.

"Too late I'm afraid it is." Yoda says causing Obi-Wan to look up at the Grand Master who looks back at him sympathetically.

"Not for me it's not." Obi-Wan says turning his attention back down to his former Master "_You didn__'__t work for Shmi.__"_He mentally says to himself._"__You WILL work this time.__"_He says mentally to himself and to the Force. As he closes his eyes doing his best to ignore the voice he remembers hearing from his dream after Qui-Gon had been struck down by the unknown Sith warrior. That Sith warrior now obviously having been Count Dooku. _"You will fail him." _Obi-Wan remembers the voice saying and can hear it saying it again in his mind even though he is doing his best to ignore it. An focuses or does his best to focus his mind like he did with Shmi as he tries to do what he did ten years ago down in the pit. Channelling the Fore and use it the same way he did the last time he saved Qui-Gon's life. However unlike the last time he saved his Master at the time's life despite him putting all of his focus on what he is doing Obi-Wan once again can't feel the Force like he did the last time. Nor is he able to feel it doing what it did the last time. It isn't working to save or stop his former mentor Master and father figure in his arms from dying.

"Obi-Wan." The young Jedi Knight hears the Grand Master say as he feels a three fingered hand rest on his shoulder causing him to open his eyes as he turns to look at The Grand Master. "Let him go." Yoda says with the same sympathetic look on his face.

Obi-Wan feels tempted to defy the Jedi Master. However he knows he is fighting a loosing battle. As he slowly turns his head from Yoda back around to Qui-Gon. Doing his best to reassure himself that the reason he hasn't been able to save Qui-Gon was for the same reason he could not save Shmi. He isn't strong enough but he will be. He will learn how to use this ability. He will learn how to master it. An then the next time he uses it. He will not fail again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Obi-Wan slowly get's to his feet as he feels Padme walk up and stand next to him despite part of him wanting to he doesn't turn and look at her. Instead he keeps his focus on the man laying at his feet and as he looks down at him he remembers what his former Master told him through the Force. "Clones!" He snaps causing both Padme and Yoda to turn their attention from Qui-Gon to him. While the Clones that came with Obi-Wan and Padme on the transport rush up to where Yoda and Padme and Obi-Wan are standing.

"Yes sir?" The head of the group of Clones asks.

Obi-Wan turns to face the Clones. "I want two of you to carry this man onto the transport for me." He says. "The rest of you get back aboard the transport." He adds and tells them.

"Right away sir." The Clone leader says as he and another Clone move so that one of them is standing by Qui-Gon's head and the other is standing by his feet. Obi-Wan watches as they pick his mentor up with the greatest of care almost as if they know how much the man they are carrying means to him. As he continues to watch the two Clones carry his father figure to the transport where they join the rest of the Clones. He then turns and looks down at Master Yoda who looks back up at him. "Before Qui-Gon-" He says pausing momentarily as he tries to decide which word to use finding it hard to say either of the two words he feels he could use those being either "died" or "killed" However after a moment's thought he knows which word to use. "Before Qui-Gon was killed." He says doing his best to hide his anger and hate towards the man responsible for his mentor's death. "He contacted me through the Force." He says forcing himself to continue on. "He told me that aboard the ship he came here in there is a data pad with the schematics for the Clones. He told me to read them. When I asked him why he told me to ask you about what he had found out before and after he got to Kamino. An then read the schematics." He says keeping his eyes locked with The Grand Master.

Yoda nods his head. "Qui-Gon's last wish this was." He says gravely. "An honour it we will." He adds. "First retrieve the data pad we must. Then speak with you in private I will." Yoda says turning his attention from Obi-Wan to Padme.

Obi-Wan turns to also look at Padme who turns her head from looking at Yoda to him. "With all due respect Master." He says as he turns his attention from Padme back to the Jedi Master before him. "As a member of the Senate I feel that Senator Amidala has a right to know what we know." He adds lying to his first ever Master slightly as to the reason why he wants Padme to hear what Yoda has to say. The real reason why he wants her to know what Qui-Gon found out both before and after he had been to Kamino is due to her having said to him earlier that if they are going to be together. Then they can not have any secrets from one and other.

Yoda looks at Obi-Wan. "Very well." He says finally. "Back aboard the Transporter we should go." He then says.

An with that the three of them turn and get back onto the Transporter which starts to search for the ship Qui-Gon used to get to Geonosis in. When they find the ship the Transporter lands next to it and Obi-Wan turns to face Padme. "I will fly Qui-Gon's ship back to Coruscant." He tells her. "Will you be ok to fly the Naboo ship there?" He asks.

Padme looks at him with a small smile. "I flew it here didn't I?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile back at her. "I'll see you when we get back to Coruscant then." He says wanting to either give her a kiss goodbye or a hug. However he knows and feels that he can't do that due to the fact that standing not too far away from them is Master Yoda. An so instead he takes her hand in his and gives it a squeeze to let her know how he feels and Padme squeezes his hand back letting him know how she feels. As the two of them slowly let go of one and other's hand and he turns and heads for Qui-Gon's ship while the Transport takes off. After watching the Transporter take off and leave no doubt taking Padme to where they landed the Naboo ship. He turns and walks towards Qui-Gon's ship. As he approaches he notices Qui-Gon's Astro-metric droid R4 who is currently in shutdown mode which Obi-Wan leaves him in. As he focus's on getting aboard the ship.

As soon as he is aboard the ship Obi-Wan immediately starts to look around for the data pad Qui-Gon was referring to. Which he finds on the pilot's chair which he picks up and feels tempted to read immediately however he remembers what Qui-Gon had told him to do before he read the data pad in his hand that being that he needs to talk to Master Yoda first. He also remembers Master Yoda's response to him telling the Grand Master what Qui-Gon had said to him. _"Qui-Gon's last wish this was. An honour it we will."_ With this in mind he put's the data pad away somewhere safe as well as close by him. So that when he lands the ship he can grab it and leave. Once the data pad is safe and secure he takes the pilot's seat and starts up the engines. As he does so R4 comes out of shutdown mode.

"Hello R4." Obi-Wan says doing his best to smile at the droid

R4 makes some noises which the onboard computer translates and displays so that Obi-Wan can understand what he is saying. "Obi-Wan! Where is Qui-Gon?" The translator reads.

Obi-Wan knows he is going to have to tell the little droid the truth as much as there is a part of him that doesn't want to. "I am afraid Qui-Gon isn't coming back R4." He says swallowing hard. "He's dead." He adds hating the words as they come out of his mouth.

R4 goes quiet for which Obi-Wan is secretly relived and grateful to him for doing. Having expected the droid to ask him questions ones that he really doesn't want to answer right now concerning how Qui-Gon died etc. An so instead he decides to focus on getting the ship back to Coruscant.

Once the ship has reattached it's self to the hyperspace ring and is in hyperspace Obi-Wan thinks about everything that has happened since he and Padme left Naboo for Tatooine. Specifically he thinks about the two things he saw happen in his dream the night before they left Naboo. An those two things he dreamed about happening in reality. There is a part of him that would like to think that him having a dream about these two things and then them happening in reality is just a coincidence. However despite part of him wanting to believe this there is another part of him that knows this is not true. The dream that he had was not a coincidence. It was a premonition and as he thinks about this he can't help but think about the other two events which happened in his dream but have yet to happen in reality. Those two things being the Jedi being wiped out and Padme dying.

Despite there being a big part of him that wants to focus his mind on the part of the dream in which Padme died. There is not a lot for him to focus on. Due to the fact that all he saw in his dream was her laying on a gurney like she was asleep and yet despite her looking like that. He knew in his dream as he looked at her or rather watched her that she wasn't asleep. As he thinks about this. He can't help but be confused as to why he only saw this and didn't see how or why Padme died. However he realises that he never saw what happened to Shmi in his dream either. All he saw was her in his arms and he was able to feel the pain and suffering she was or rather had been going through. Yet with Padme he didn't feel anything. No pain no suffering she was just dead.

As he thinks about or rather remembers this. He closes his eyes and does his best to keep his emotions under control at the thought of Padme dying for no reason. An does his best to try and focus his mind on the part of the dream in which he saw the Jedi being wiped out and as he focus's on this. He remembers what he saw in his dream how he saw some of the Jedi dying by blaster fire. An yet what he couldn't see was how Master Yoda or the Younglings died nor did he see how Master Windu fell from the great height that he did in his dream.

As Obi-Wan thinks about these two events that he knows will happen unless he can find a way to either stop them from happening or change them. He also realises that there is a lot about these two events which still does not make any sense to him. An if he is going to either stop them from happening or change them. He knows he needs to get as much information as possible to help him stop them or change them. An in order for him to do this he needs answers. Ones which he hopes his talk with Master Yoda will be able to provide.

Eventually Obi-Wan's thoughts turn from the premonition dream that he had as well as his talk with Master Yoda. To another matter he knows he has to deal with and that is his relationship and plans with Padme. As he thinks about everything that has happened as well as everything that is going to happen. Specifically his dream about the Jedi being wiped out and the war between the Republic and Separatists that has or rather was declared on Geonosis. He comes to realise that he can not do what he had planned to do once his mission to protect Padme was over. An yet he doesn't want or feel as though he can let Padme go. Due to the part of the dream he had which involves her. Which leaves him trying to think how he can stay with the Jedi Order and not loose Padme. He eventually comes up with two possible ways for him to be able to do this. One of the ways in which he could do this. Would not really be in violation of the Jedi code as far as attachments are concerned. However he isn't sure weather he and Padme can do this. Due to how close the two of them have already become. The other option if they took it and were found out. Would lead to him being expelled from the Jedi Order. Something he doesn't want to have happen for a number of reasons one of them being the premonition dream that he had. Another being this weird feeling that he has that something both big and important is going to happen. An he needs to be a part of the Jedi Order when it does. An yet at the same time this option or rather the risk that would go with this option if he and Padme decided to take it is a risk that he is willing to take. If she is willing to take the risk as well. Which he is not sure about due to him having already thought about this possibility before he asked her weather they could be together if he left the Order. He finally decides he needs to speak with Padme due to this being a decision that will affect both of them and their lives both professionally and personally.

With this thought in mind Obi-Wan turns his attention from the future to the present. "R4." He says softly.

The droid responds. "Yes Obi-Wan." the translator reads.

"How long before we get to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asks.

R4 responds again and Obi-Wan reads the translator. "I'm going to try and get some sleep." He says and tells the droid. "Wake me just before we come out of hyperspace." He adds and tells the little droid who responds again. An with that Obi-Wan closes his eyes and does his best to clear his mind of everything.

When he get's to Coruscant.

The first thing Obi-Wan does is finds out how the Clone army ended up at Geonosis and the reason is due to Jar Jar Binks acting on behalf of Senator Amidala who proposed to the Senate that they grant emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor. This proposition was accepted by the Senate and the emergency powers where immediately given. With this new authority which the Supreme Chancellor promised to surrender back to the Senate once the threat of the Separatists had been dealt with was to have a "Grand Army Of The Republic" be made to combat the Separatist threat.

The next thing to happen is the funerals of all the Jedi who had died on Geonosis where held. All of which both Obi-Wan and Padme attend together right up until it is time for the last funeral to be held. That funeral being for Obi-Wan's former mentor and Master as well as father figure and friend Qui-Gon Jinn.

This funeral like all of the others that have taken place is held atop the Jedi Temple.

Unlike all of the other funerals however which apart from being attended to by Padme were only attended to by other Jedi weather they be Masters or Knights or Padawans or Younglings. This funeral is attended by not just Jedi Masters and Knights and Padawans and Younglings and the Jedi Council but also members of the Senate like Bail Organa of Alderan and Jar Jar Binks as well as Captain Typho and Dorme as well as former Supreme Chancellor Valorum and the current Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Once everybody has arrived. Obi-Wan takes centre stage as he stands next to the collection of logs on which Qui-Gon Jinn's body is laying on.

"Thank you all for coming." Obi-Wan says as he looks out at the countless number of people who have gathered to pay their final respects to Qui-Gon. "We are here today to pay our final respects to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." He continues on as he turns his head and looks at the prone body of his former Master. "Like all of those whom we have paid our final respects to." He says turning his head to look at the crowd of people. "Qui-Gon touched all of our lives in different ways. Weather it was as a student or as a mentor or as a teacher or as a friend." He says taking a moment to control his emotions. "Qui-Gon was very passionate about the causes he fought for. An if he felt as though there had been an injustice done he would not rest until the wrong had been righted. He was also not afraid to fight anything or anybody who disagreed with him as far as the causes he fought for were concerned because he believed in them so deeply and strongly. It didn't matter if you were a friend or a student or a mentor if you didn't agree with him he would fight you and your opinion or point of view." He takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "I know that for me personally if it were not for Qui-Gon I would not be standing before you right now a Jedi Knight. It is because of him that I am. It is because he took me as his Padawan learner when nobody else would. For that alone I will forever and always be indebted to him. Unfortunately this is a debt that I can no longer pay back at least not directly. All I can do is honour his memory. By being the Jedi Knight and the man he always believed I could be." He says swallowing hard as he turns around from the crowd and faces the man who changed his life and gestures with his right hand for the torch with which he will set the collection of logs Qui-Gon's body is laying on a light. He is given the torch and he holds it for a couple of minutes looking or rather staring at his former Master and mentor as well as father figure and friend. "Qui-Gon Jinn." He says finally swallowing hard. "May you now be one with the Force." He adds as he lowers the torch to the collection of logs underneath his former Master's body. Which catch light and as they do he hands the torch back to the person who gave it to him and takes a couple of steps back and watches as does everybody else present. As the flames slowly start to engulf the Jedi Master's body.

As he continues to watch the flames engulf and consume his friend and former Master and mentor as well as father figure's body. Obi-Wan can't help but think about all of the Jedi who died on Geonosis that he has watched become one with the Force. An how some of them where everything Qui-Gon was to him. Either a friend or a fellow Padawan or a fellow Knight or a mentor or somebody who he had looked up to and respected. As he thinks about this he thinks about the part of the dream he had. In which he saw the Jedi being wiped out and as he thinks about this he turns his attention from Qui-Gon's slowly burning body to the Jedi who have gathered to pay their final respects. Focusing his attention on each set of Jedi in turn starting with the Younglings and then the Padawans and then the Knights and then the Masters. Before he slowly turns his attention to the members of the Jedi Council who he actually saw in the dream die. Those being Master Windu and Master Ki-Adi-Mudi Master Plo Koon and finally Master Yoda.

As he stares at the diminutive Grand Master Obi-Wan feels something in his hand which causes him to turn his attention from Yoda down to his right hand where he see's a hand which has linked it's self to his. He follows the hand up until he is staring into the eyes of Padme who is looking at him with concern although he does his best to try and reassure her that he is ok with a small smile. He can't help but remember and think about and see in his mind's eye the woman he is currently looking at laying on a gurney unmoving and the voice he heard for Shmi and Qui-Gon and the Jedi speak those haunting words.

"_You will fail her."_

The next day.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard as he stands outside of Master Yoda's quarters inside of the Jedi Temple.

"Are you alright?" A concerned female voice asks causing Obi-Wan to turn his head to the right and look at the woman who is standing next to him looking at him with the same concern she had the day before when they where stood next to one and other during Qui-Gon's funeral service.

"I'm just nervous." Obi-Wan tells Padme honestly doing his best to try and put her at ease with another vain attempt at a reassuring smile like he did the day before. "I have been waiting for us to have this meeting since we returned from Geonosis." He adds once again being honest having wanted them to have the meeting that they are about to have as soon as they arrived and having partly expected them to do so.

Padme simply looks at him as Obi-Wan turns his attention from her back to the door in front of them as he reaches out and presses the button next to the door to let Master Yoda know that they are there.

After a minute the door opens to reveal Master Yoda who is sitting in the centre of the room on a beanbag opposite to where he is sitting are two other beanbags.

"Knight Kenobi." Yoda says as he turns to greet them. "Senator Amidala." He adds. "Welcome." He says with a small warm smile.

"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan says with a bow.

"Master Yoda." Padme says as she also bows to him.

"Please come sit." The Grand Master tells them.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan says as both he and Padme walk into the room with the door closing behind them as they walk over to the two beanbags with Obi-Wan stopping and turning to face Padme once they reach them. "Senator." He says gesturing for Padme to take her seat first. Which she does on the beanbag furthest away from the door they just entered the room via. An once she is sat down Obi-Wan sits down on the second beanbag which is closest to the door. An once they are both sat comfortably they turn their attention to the Jedi Master opposite them.

"After seeing you off safely. To the Analysis Rooms of the Jedi Temple he went to try and find out where the dart came from and who made it." Master Yoda says getting right down to business.

"An what did he find out?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

"Nothing." The Grand Master says and tells him. "The markings could not be identified. The dart does not exist in any known culture at least as far as the analysis droids are concerned." He adds. "An so to Coco Town Qui-Gon went." He continues on. "Know why he did this do you?" He asks the two people sitting opposite him.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan says nodding his head. "Before we left for Naboo. I suggested to him that he visit an old friend of mine who both lives and works in Coco Town. The reason why I did this is because I thought and felt that he could probably help Qui-Gon in trying to find out where the dart that killed that female bounty hunter came from." He adds and explains.

"Help him your friend did." Master Yoda says after a brief pause. "To the Jedi archives your friend led Qui-Gon." He adds. "Unfortunately what he was looking for. He could not find in our archives." He adds again.

Obi-Wan looks at Master Yoda in shock and disbelief. Due to the Jedi archives being the most extensive archive in the Galaxy. So much so that among those within the Order it is said that if you can't find what you are looking for in the archive. It doesn't exist.

"What was he looking for Master Yoda?" Padme asks curiously.

"The planet Kamino." Yoda says answering his question.

"He couldn't find a planet?" Padme asks sounding as shocked as Obi-Wan is at hearing this news.

Yoda nods his head in answer to Padme's question. "Came to me for guidance he did. Told him to go to where his missing planet should be. Find it he would and find it he did." He tells the Knight and Senator before him.

"But Master Yoda." Obi-Wan says looking at the Grand Master with a frown. "How come Qui-Gon couldn't find the planet in the archives?" He asks due to Kamino not being a planet he himself is familiar with. However if he was to try and find it he would have done the same thing Qui-Gon did. An that is go to the archives due to him having expected the planet or at the very least information on the planet to have been in the archives.

"Erased the files somebody had." Master Yoda tells him.

"But. Who could have erased the files from the archives?" Obi-Wan asks now even more shocked and confused than he was before. "That's impossible isn't it?" He adds and asks at the same time.

"Not impossible." Master Yoda tells him. "Although very hard to do." He adds. "Only a Jedi could have erased those files." He says and tells the Jedi Knight before him as well as the Senator.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head as he thinks about what he has just been told. "Is it possible to find out when the files where erased?" He asks finally after a brief silence lifting his head to look at Master Yoda.

"Investigated we did." Master Yoda says. "The files where deleted ten years ago." He adds.

Obi-Wan stares at Master Yoda slightly shocked by this news. However not as shocked as he feels he should be. Due to him having suspected that this might have been the answer he would be given. Due to him having an idea which Jedi or rather which former Jedi. It was who erased the files. "What did Qui-Gon find out when he got to Kamino?" He asks deciding to find out everything he can before he tells Master Yoda and Padme what he knows and thinks.

"Made contact with the President of Kamino Qui-Gon did." Master Yoda says. "Told he was that they where using a bounty hunter Jango Fett to create a Clone army for the Republic. Believed Qui-Gon did that Jango Fett was the bounty hunter hired to assassinate Senator Amidala." He adds looking from Obi-Wan to Padme.

"He was." Obi-Wan says to his first Master before Qui-Gon when he was a Youngling. "Only it was not Count Dooku who hired him but Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation." He adds.

Master Yoda nods his head in understanding.

"Did Qui-Gon think that the President of Kamino or his people where involved in the plot to assassinate the Senator at all?" Obi-Wan asks.

"No motive could he find for them to have a part in the plot." Master Yoda says shaking his head. "Informed by the President of Kamino Qui-Gon was. That the first battalion of Clone troops where ready." He adds and tells the two people sitting opposite him.

"That explains how they got to Geonosis so fast." Padme says turning her head to look at Obi-Wan who nods his head in agreement.

"Did Qui-Gon find out who order the creation of this Clone army?" Obi-Wan asks turning his attention from Padme to Master Yoda.

"According to the President of Kamino." Master Yoda says. "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for the Clones ten years ago." He adds.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas?" Obi-Wan asks in confusion. "But I was under the impression he was killed before then." He says and adds.

"He was." Master Yoda tells him matter of factly.

"Did the Council ever authorize the creation of this Clone army?" Padme asks causing Yoda to turn his attention from Obi-Wan to her.

"No." Master Yoda says shaking his head as he turns his attention from Obi-Wan to the Senator. "Authorization of the Council the creator of this army did not have." He adds.

"Ten years ago." Obi-Wan says looking down at the floor as Master Yoda and Padme turn their attention from one and other to him. "All of this seemed to start ten years ago." He says as he lifts his head and looks at Master Yoda. "I believe I may know who ordered the creation of this Clone army Master." He says swallowing hard. "The person I believe may have been responsible is Count Dooku." He says and adds.

"What makes you think that?" Padme asks after a brief silence.

Obi-Wan turns to look at her. "Master Sifo-Dyas did not order the creation of this army he died earlier than when this army was ordered to be created. Which was ten years ago." He says as he starts to explain why he thinks that the former member of the Order now Separatist leader is responsible for the Grand Army Of The Republic. "Count Dooku left the Jedi Order ten years ago. He wasn't seen or heard of until he became the leader of the Separatists" He says looking at Padme. "It stands to reason that in between the time he left the Order and became leader of the Separatists. He was or rather had been laying the ground work for this war." He adds. "An in order to not attract attention to himself. When he went to Kamino to order the creation of this army. He must have called himself or claimed to be Master Sifo-Dyas who before he left the Order and before Sifo-Dyas died. He had been friends with." He adds remembering back when he was a Padawan and both Sifo-Dyas was alive and Dooku was still a part of the Order seeing the two of them in public together.

"But why would Count Dooku do this?" Padme asks looking at Obi-Wan. Unable to argue with his logic remembering him telling her that Dooku had left the Order ten years ago and not been seen or heard of until he became the leader of the Separatists. Back when they where on Naboo. An yet finding it hard to believe that anybody would want a full scale Galactic civil war.

"Because he was ordered to." Obi-Wan says as he looks at Padme.

"Ordered by who?" Master Yoda asks looking at the much younger Jedi Knight before him.

"By his new Master." Obi-Wan says as he turns his attention from Padme to Master Yoda. "Darth Sidious." He adds.

Master Yoda simply looks at Obi-Wan waiting for him to explain himself.

"Before Padme and I fell from the ship we where on with Qui-Gon. He came over to me and told me that Count Dooku had told him that the Republic is now in the hands of a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan says explaining himself as he looks or rather stares at the Grand Master. "Qui-Gon went on to say that Dooku had told him that this Sith Lord's name is Darth Sidious. An that the Viceroy Nute Gunray was once in league with Darth Sidious. However he was betrayed by this Dark Lord. Ten years ago." He adds.

"The blockade." Padme says in shock and disbelief causing Obi-Wan to turn and look at her.

"The blockade." Obi-Wan says looking her dead in the eye able to see the shock and disbelief in them as well as on her face. "Which led to then Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Being removed from office and at the time Senator Palpatine of Naboo being named the new Supreme Chancellor." He adds as he turns his attention from Padme to Master Yoda. "If what Count Dooku told Qui-Gon is true Master Yoda. Then for the past ten years. This Darth Sidious has been pulling all of the strings. Leading us all to this war. Not only that but he has also been and is at this very moment. In control of the Senate and the Republic." He adds swallowing hard due to what he has just said and the enormity of what he has just said. If indeed what he has just said is true.

"Joined the Darkside Dooku has." Master Yoda says in a warning tone of voice after a brief silence. "Lies and deceit." He adds and continues on. "Creating mistrust are his ways now." He says and tells both the Knight and Senator before him.

Obi-Wan nods his head in agreement and understanding to what Master Yoda is saying. Which is that what Count Dooku told Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon told him could be nothing more than Dooku trying to create mistrust between the Jedi and the Senate. Which if what Dooku has told Qui-Gon is true. Means that the Senate and Order need to be as strong and as united as possible and they ever have been. "If Dooku where telling the truth though Master." He says feeling the need to bring this possibility up. "Surely we would have discovered the identity of this Darth Sidious by now. Wouldn't we?" He asks referring to the Jedi Order.

Master Yoda hangs his head.

"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan says or rather asks. Having expected his former Master to answer him immediately with a yes.

Master Yoda slowly lifts his head and look at Padme. "Senator Amidala." He says looking at the young woman before him. "What I tell you now. Repeat you must not." He adds "For if others knew of this. Multiply our enemies would." He adds again in another warning tone of voice.

Padme turns her attention from Master Yoda to Obi-Wan looking at him for an answer as to why Master Yoda would say this to her. However Obi-Wan looks back at her with an equally confused look on his face. As she slowly turns her attention back to the Grand Master of the Order. "I understand Master Yoda." She says wondering what it is she can not tell anybody.

Master Yoda nods his head in acceptance of the Senator's unspoken promise not to repeat what he is about to tell her and Obi-Wan. "Diminished has our ability to use the Force." He says gravely.

Padme looks at Master Yoda in shock and slowly turns to look at Obi-Wan. Who is staring at Master Yoda with the same look of shock as well as disbelief on his face as she has on her's.

"How is that possible Master?" Obi-Wan asks able to feel Padme's eyes on him. However he keeps his focus on the Jedi Master in front of him.

"Clouded by the Darkside our ability has been." Master Yoda tells him. "As has everything." He adds.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head as he thinks about everything that has been said unable to believe that things have gotten so bad. A civil war having started. The Jedi's power to use the Force having been diminished and clouded by the Darkside. As well as a Sith Lord possibly being in control of the Senate. If all of this was not so unbelievable he could imagine this being one of his worst nightmares made real. Despite how unbelievable it is he knows that all of this is real and it is really happening. "Since our ability to use the Force has been diminished." He says after a long silence lifting his head to look at Master Yoda. "I think we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." He adds.

Master Yoda nods his head. "I agree." He says.

Obi-Wan slowly turns to look at Padme not wanting to say or rather ask her what he is about to. An yet feeling the need to ask her this due to them needing all of the help that they can get to try and find out weather or not what Count Dooku told Qui-Gon who in turn told him is true. That there really is a Sith Lord and he really is in control of the Senate and Republic. Which means they also need to discover the identity of this Darth Sidious if he does in fact exist. "Will you help us Senator?" He asks her swallowing hard.

Padme turns her head from looking at Master Yoda and looks at Obi-Wan slightly surprised both by him asking as well as him feeling as though he has to ask for her help. "Of course." She says and tells him willing to do anything to end this war as quickly as possible. As well as free the Senate and the Republic if it really is in the hands of the Sith. "But how?" She asks curiously.

"We're going to need eyes and ears in the Senate." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "We are going to need for you to be those eyes and ears." He adds and continues on. "We need you to watch everything and everybody as well as listen to everything and everybody." He says and tells her. "Especially the Supreme Chancellor and his aids." He adds as he slowly turns his attention from the Senator to Master Yoda. "If this Sith Lord Darth Sidious really does exist and have control of the Senate. Then I think and feel that he is most likely to be one of those people." He says referring to the Supreme Chancellor and or his aids.

Master Yoda nods his head in agreement as Obi-Wan turns his attention from him back to Padme. "Will you do this for us?" He asks her knowing the answer already even though there is a part of him that hopes she will refuse his request. Due to the fact he knows that by her accepting this request she is putting herself in danger.

Padme looks back at the young Jedi Knight and nods her head. "I will." She says giving him verbal confirmation.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme both pleased as well as worried due to what she has just said as well as what it means. "Thank you." He says genuinely grateful to the woman that he is looking at for being willing to help him doing his best to try and take comfort in the fact that he is sure she knows and understands the danger that she is putting herself in. Especially if one of the people in the Senate is this Darth Sidious and he finds out that she is watching him or has discovered his secret.

"Read Qui-Gon's data pad have you Knight Kenobi?" Master Yoda asks causing both Padme and Obi-Wan to turn their attention from one and other to him.

"Not yet Master." Obi-Wan says answering his first mentor and teacher's question. "But as soon as I leave here I will." He adds.

Master Yoda nods his head. "Meet with the rest of the Council I will." He says. "Tell them what we know and what we are doing." He adds. "May the Force be with you." He says bringing the meeting between the three of them to an end.

"May the Force be with you Master." Obi-Wan says as he get's to his feet as does Padme who Obi-Wan allows to leave first and he follows her as they both leave Master Yoda alone in his quarters.

Once the door to Master Yoda's quarters is closed Obi-Wan and Padme both turn to look at one and other. Although Obi-Wan wants and knows that he has to speak with the Senator about a whole number of things including there relationship as well as their future. He doesn't feel that this is the right time for them to have the conversation that they need to have. "I will come and see you after I have gone through the data pad and spoken with Master Yoda about what if anything is on it of importance." He says swallowing hard hating to have to put duty before the woman he loves. An yet knowing that this is the only way he can do what he needs to.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan and smiles a small smile due to this being the first time she has really gotten to see Obi-Wan Kenobi the Jedi Knight. Although she did get to see a little bit of this side of the man she loves before they left for Naboo in a weird way the Jedi Knight she see's before her is not all that different from the Padawan she met all those years ago back on Naboo. The only real differences are him being older and having a beard a moustache as well as his hair being different to how it was then. As well as him now being a Knight and not a Padawan. Despite the fact that she likes seeing this side of the man she loves there is a small part of her that misses the Obi-Wan she got to see on Naboo. The man underneath the title as well as the robes. "I will see you later then." She says focusing her attention on the present doing her best to not sound disappointed. Even though she is due to the fact that she had been hoping to spend some time alone with the man standing before her. Due to them having not had the chance to be alone together since leaving Geonosis.

Obi-Wan nods his head as he reaches out and takes Padme's hand in his and gives it a squeeze wanting to give her either a kiss or hug to let her know how he feels. An yet forcing himself not to due to them being where they are. As well as there being a chance that if he was to do that they might be seen by a passing member of the Order or somebody visiting the Order and word of their relationship or them having been caught kissing or hugging getting out. His focus on this thought is disturbed by the feeling of Padme squeezing his hand back both of them taking comfort in this small gesture they both also takes this as a sign that she knows as well as understands why he has done this. As he looks at her and she looks back at him.

"I'll see you later." Obi-Wan says feeling the temptation as well as desire to ignore or forget about where they are as well as the possibility of them being seen and either kiss or hug the woman he loves starting to become a challenge for him to resist.

Padme simply nods her head struggling to resist the same temptation and desire as the Jedi Knight before her. As they both slowly and reluctantly let go of one and other's hand and walk off in different directions.

As soon as he enters his quarters Obi-Wan immediately goes over to his bed where he kneels down and reaches underneath and pulls out the data pad he took from Qui-Gon's ship. He then sits down on his bed and turns the data pad on and starts to slowly go through all of the information that the data pad has on the Clones that both were and are being made for the Republic. As he reads through the schematics he can't help but find what he is reading hard to believe not to mention hard to stomach. The ability to accelerate growth to make the Clones mature and ready for battle within a decade. Not to mention the ability to modify genetic structure to make the Clones totally obedient. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard as he closes the section he has just finished reading and opens the next section of the schematics which is entitled "Orders" and as he opens the section a list of numbers comes up on the data pad no doubt each number represents an order. Slowly he makes his way through each order starting from number one thus far having found nothing in the schematics to cause him any real or great concern. As he continues on through the list of orders until he eventually reaches Order sixty six. He presses the order number on the data pad and the file opens and as he slowly starts to read what the Order is his eyes widen in shock and horror.

The data pad reads.

**Order 66: In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic and after receiving orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander. The Grand Army Of The Republic****'****s Commanders will remove those officers by lethal force. An command of The Grand Army Of The Republic will revert to the Supreme Commander until a new command structure is established. **

**This is a contingency order that you will obey when you hear this order being given without hesitation. This order can only be given and is only to be followed if it is given by the Supreme Commander.**

As he re-reads what the data pad says Obi-Wan starts to remember the dream he had specifically the part where he saw Jedi Masters and Council members KI-Adi-Mudi and Plo Koon being killed by blaster fire. An realises that the blaster fire that killed them in the dream came from blasters that where being held by Clones. Which means that at some point unless he can either stop this from happening or change things. This order is going to be carried out which will lead to the Jedi being wiped out.

As he continues to re-read this order he notices differences between this order and all of the other orders that he has read thus far.

The first thing he notices which sets this order apart from the other orders. Is that it does not take into account any other source of command authorities. Where as the other orders do those sources of command authority being. Vice Chair Mas Amedda. The Senate Security Committee. The Jedi Council and the Grand Army Of The Republic High Command. While other commands can be issued by any one of those sources of authority. This order can only be given by the Supreme Commander.

"In other words." Obi-Wan says aloud to himself. "The Supreme Chancellor." He adds again talking aloud to himself as he remembers reading earlier in the schematics that that is who the Supreme Commander is.

The second thing he notices is that for this order to be given it does not require that the Security Council or the Senate majority declare that the Jedi are acting against the Republic. The Supreme Commander/Chancellor alone can make that decision.

The third thing he notices is Grand Army Of The Republic Commanders are not required to authenticate the order or even report it to any other command authority. Which means that if or rather when the Supreme Commander/Chancellor gives the order that is all the authentication they need.

The fourth thing he notices which separates this order from any of the others he has already read. Is that there is no apparent mechanism to rescind the order which means that once this order is given it must be carried out.

The final thing he notices is that there is no proviso as there are in some of the other orders that the Jedi are to be detained and that lethal force should be used only if absolutely necessary. In point of fact this order explicitly states the opposite instructing. That The Grand Army Of The Republic Commanders are to remove their Jedi Commanders by lethal force.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard deciding to finish going through the schematics before focusing his attention on this and so he closes the Order Sixty Six file and continues on down the list of orders as well as all of the other sections on the data pad.

However he finds nothing else of interest and so once he has finished going through the schematics he returns to the file marked Order 66. An re-reads what it says as well as thinks about what if anything he or rather the Jedi Order can do about this.

While there is a part of him the emotional part of him that feels that this is enough for them to go to the Senate and have the Supreme Chancellor arrested for treason. The rational and logical part of him knows that this is not the case. All this order is at best is circumstantial evidence and if they where to take this before the Senate. Then all Palpatine would need to do is deny any and all knowledge of this order. An he would have a strong defence if he was to do so. Due to the Clones that the Republic currently has at its command having been made ten years ago which was when Palpatine came to power as Supreme Chancellor. However there is no way of knowing weather the Clones where made before or after Palpatine became Supreme Chancellor. An so there would be no way to prove that Palpatine had anything to do with the Clones being made and therefore no way to prove that he had anything to do with the order being made as part of the Clones make-up. Not to mention the fact that as far as the Kamino President is concerned the person who placed the order for the Clones to be made was Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas.

If the Senate was to learn this no doubt it would raise questions as to why the Jedi had done this as well as why they are accusing Palpatine of having any involvement when it was one of their own who had placed the order. An if Palpatine is the Sith Lord they are looking for not only could he use this information against them and cause the Senate or a majority of members within the Senate those who trust him and believe in him to mistrust the Jedi. He no doubt would do exacterly that.

While this evidence is circumstantial one thing it does prove is that if the Senate is being controlled by this Lord Sidious. Then whoever he is he is obviously very close to the Supreme Chancellor if not the Chancellor himself.

Obi-Wan decides he needs to take this to Master Yoda and so with the file entitled "Order 66" still on the data pad screen he get's to his feet and heads for the door to his quarters as he opens the door he see's a male Youngling standing on the other side of it.

"Oh!" The young boy says looking and sounding surprised and nervous. "Forgive me Knight Kenobi." He says. "I didn't mean to intrude." He adds looking up at Obi-Wan with nervousness and at the same time awe.

"You're not intruding Youngling." Obi-Wan says smiling a reassuring smile at the young boy before him. "What can I do for you?" He asks curiously.

"Uh. Me and some of the other Younglings had been instructed by Master Windu to clean out Master Qui-Gon's quarters." The Youngling says looking down at the floor. "I found this." He says holding out his hand the palm of which is facing up with something Obi-Wan has not seen in ten years laying across the middle of the Youngling's hand from one corner to the other. "I thought you should have it." The Youngling says keeping his eyes on the ground.

Obi-Wan simply stares at the object in the Youngling's hand unable to believe that it has been ten years since he last saw it. He slowly swaps the data pad from his right hand to his left and then reaches out and takes the object that the Youngling is showing and offering him from out of his hand. "Thank you my young friend." He says holding onto the object tightly within his right hand as he turns his attention from it back to the Youngling. Who is once again looking up at him still with the same nervous and awestruck look on his face.

"You're welcome Knight Kenobi." The Youngling says hoping that he has done the right thing by returning the object he just has to the Jedi Knight before him. "May the Force be with you." He says bowing slightly.

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan says returning the bow as he watches the Youngling run off in the direction he is assuming he came.

Once the Youngling has gone. Obi-Wan turns the object in his right hand over and looks at it again still finding it hard to believe that he has it back in his possession after all of this time. As he looks at it he can't help but wonder what to do with it. Not feeling as though he can or should keep it. Due to the fact that it is a tradition for this item in his hand to be given to somebody he cares about. Which is one of the reasons why he had given it to Qui-Gon. As he thinks about this he can't help but smile a small smile knowing exacterly who the new owner of this object is hopefully going to be. As he stuffs it into his pocket and heads for Master Yoda's quarters. Hoping that the person he plans to give the object now in his pocket to will accept it. Due to him not knowing who else to give it to apart from her.

Obi-Wan eventually arrives at Master Yoda's quarters. He walks up to the door leading into Master Yoda's quarters forcing himself to focus on the matter at hand and not the object in his pocket or the person who he is planning on giving it to. He presses the button next to the door to let Master Yoda know that he is there. After a moment's wait the door opens to reveal the Grand Master sitting exacterly where he had been when he and Padme had left him earlier.

"Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda says looking at one of his former Padawans.

"Am I disturbing you Master?" Obi-Wan asks.

"No." Master Yoda says shaking his head. "Come in." He adds as he watches Obi-Wan enter the room and the door closes behind him. "Found something have you?" He asks noticing the data pad in Obi-Wan's left hand.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan says with a nod of his head. As he walks over and sits down on the same beanbag he sat down in earlier. Once he is seated he hands the data pad to Master Yoda who takes it from him and reads what it has to say.

"Seriously disturbing this is." Master Yoda says once he has read it what is on the data pad.

"Indeed it is Master." Obi-Wan agrees nodding his head.

"What to do with this information we must now decide." Master Yoda says as he offers the data pad back to Obi-Wan.

"I'm afraid there is not a lot we can do with it." Obi-Wan says and tells the Grand Master as he takes back the data pad. "This information is at best purely circumstantial." He adds and continues on. "If we took this to the Senate all the Supreme Chancellor needs to do is deny any knowledge of this order. An he would have a strong defence in doing so. Due to the fact that the Clones that are currently under the Republic's control had been made ten years ago which was when Palpatine came to power as Supreme Chancellor. However therein lies the problem. There is no way of knowing or being able to prove that the Clones where made before or after Palpatine became Supreme Chancellor."

"So prove he had anything to do with this. We can not." Master Yoda says.

"Also Master." Obi-Wan says. "The Kamino President believes that the person who placed the order for the Clones name was Sifo-Dyas and that he was a Jedi Master." He adds and tells his first mentor and Master he continues on. "If the Senate was to learn this it would raise questions as to why we had done this. As well as why we are accusing Palpatine of having any involvement when it was one of our own members who had placed the order. An we have no way of proving that it was not. An if Palpatine is this Darth Sidious he would surely use this information against us. By using this as a reason for the Senate to mistrust us." He says and tells the Jedi Master before him.

"Making our task more difficult." Master Yoda says.

"On the bright side though Master. While the evidence before us is circumstantial one thing it does prove. An that is that f the Senate is being controlled by this Darth Sidious. Then whoever he is. He is obviously very close to the Supreme Chancellor if not the Chancellor himself." Obi-Wan says doing his best to try and look on the bright side as well as make his first mentor and teacher do the same.

"So focus on the Supreme Chancellor and those around him we should." Master Yoda says with a nod of his head.

"I will take this data pad to Senator Amidala. An show her as well as tell her what we need her to do for us." Obi-Wan says as he get's to his feet still not liking the fact that they or rather he is using the woman he loves this way. An that he is putting her in danger by doing so even though he knows she agreed to do this.

"Very well." Master Yoda says. "Tell this to the Council when we next meet I will." He says and tells Obi-Wan at the same time.

Obi-Wan nods his head as he turns and heads for the door out of Master Yoda's quarters. However when he reaches the door he stops and turns to look back at the Grand Master wondering weather he should tell him what he is thinking of telling him. "Master Yoda." He says finally having made his decision. As he turns around and faces the Jedi Master who turns his attention and looks back at him.

"Yes Knight Kenobi?" Master Yoda asks looking at Obi-Wan waiting to hear what he has to say.

Obi-Wan swallows hard feeling nervous for a number of reasons. "When Senator Amidala and I received Qui-Gon's message from Geonosis and transmitted it here. We were not on Naboo." He says and tells the head of the Order and Council.

Master Yoda looks surprised to hear this. "If not on Naboo you were." He says. "Where were you then?" He asks sounding curious and yet not angry as Obi-Wan had expected him to be.

"We went to Tatooine." Obi-Wan says still feeling nervous due to the point of him telling the Jedi Master this. "To see if we could find out what happened to the small boy and his mother who had helped Qui-Gon and the then Queen of Naboo get the parts we needed for the Naboo Cruiser we used to escape from the Blockade ten years ago." He adds. "Before we left Naboo I had a dream." He adds again getting to the point of him telling Master Yoda this. "In the dream I saw a woman. She was suffering and in pain." He says the memory of both the dream as well as what happened after the dream still fresh as is the guilt he feels for not having been able to save her. "At the time. I didn't know who she was. Up until then I had never seen her before. As I was looking at her I heard a voice say or rather tell me. That I would fail her." He says forcing himself to continue on as he keeps his eyes locked with Master Yoda's. "I then saw Qui-Gon. He was in a duel with a Sith warrior."

"Count Dooku?" Master Yoda asks.

"At the time I didn't know who the Sith warrior was." Obi-Wan says answering Master Yoda's question in his own way. "I could see Qui-Gon but all I could see of the Sith was its silhouette or shadow." He adds.

"If unable to see the person Qui-Gon was fighting you were. How can you be sure that a Sith it was?" Master Yoda asks.

"He was fighting Qui-Gon with a red single ended Lightsaber." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard due to the memory of seeing his former teacher fall in the dream. As well as after he had had the dream as well as again the guilt he feels for having failed his former mentor and Master as well a friend and father figure is still fresh. "The voice spoke again after I saw Qui-Gon get struck down. Telling me that I would fail him." He says doing his best to try and maintain control of his emotions. "Both of these things came true Master Yoda." He says after a brief pause. "The woman I saw in the dream was the small boy's mother. She had been kidnapped and tortured. I managed to find her. She died in my arms. I tried to use the Force to save her like I had down in the pit on Naboo when I saved Qui-Gon but I couldn't." He says. "The same thing happened with Qui-Gon on Geonosis." He adds.

"Premonition this dream was." Master Yoda says sounding a bit surprised.

Obi-Wan nods his head.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future Obi-Wan." Master Yoda says in a warning tone of voice.

"There is more Master." Obi-Wan says feeling the need to tell his first teacher of the other two parts of the dream he had. "After seeing Qui-Gon struck down. I then saw Jedi." He says forcing himself to continue on. "All sorts of different Jedi. From Younglings all the way up to Masters. I saw them. Being killed." He says swallowing hard. "I even saw members of the Council like Master Windu Master Ki-Adi-Mudi Master Plo Koon and. You Master." He says. "An the voice spoke again telling me that I will fail you all." He says struggling to keep his emotions under control due to him now knowing or believing that he now knows how the Jedi will be wiped out.

Master Yoda is quiet for a couple of minutes thinking about what he has just been told. "See how we die did you?" He asks finally.

"Master Windu I saw fall from a great height." Obi-Wan says. "Although why or what caused him to fall I could not see." He adds and continues on. "I saw Master Ki-Adi-Mudi and Master Plo Koon being killed by blaster fire." He says and tells the Grand Master.

"Able to see the owner of the blasters were you?" Master Yoda asks.

"No Master." Obi-Wan says shaking his head. "But I have reason to believe that they where killed by Clones. Due to that being the type of weapons they use." He adds. "An I am sure that this happens because of this." He adds again holding up the data pad to signify that he is referring to Order 66.

"Were you able to see how myself and the other Jedi die?" Master Yoda asks.

"A lot of the other Jedi Knights Padawans as well as Masters died the same way as Master Ki-Adi-Mudi and Master Plo Koon." Obi-Wan says as he slowly lowers the data pad in his hand not being at all surprised by Master Yoda's lack of emotion. Due to him knowing how caring the diminutive creature before him is. An yet also knowing how well he is able to hide his emotions when he needs to like right now. "You and the Younglings. I could not see how you died. All I saw were your bodies." He finishes.

Master Yoda thinks about this while Obi-Wan decides that he needs to tell the Grand Master everything about the dream or rather the premonition he had. Including the last part of it. "There is more I have to tell you Master." He says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "In the last part of the dream. I saw someone. They where laying on a gurney. They looked as though they were asleep."

"But they were not?" Master Yoda asks.

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "The voice spoke to me again." He says. "Telling me that I will fail this person." He adds.

"This person you speak of." Master Yoda says after a brief silence. "Someone you know?" He asks.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says not wanting to tell the Jedi Master who this person is. Due to him having no doubt he will know why or figure out why he doesn't want to tell him if he was to find out.

"Close to you they are?" Master Yoda asks.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says nodding his head not ashamed he feels the way he does for the person in question. Only ashamed that he can not tell the Grand Master who it is. As well as being ashamed as to the reason why he can't tell him.

"Careful you must be Obi-Wan." Master Yoda warns. "For the fear of loss is a path to the Darkside." He adds.

"I won't let these premonitions come true like the others did Master Yoda." Obi-Wan says determinedly.

"Death is a natural part of life." Master Yoda says and tells him calmly. "Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force." He adds and continues on. "Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is." He finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Master Yoda wanting to smile despite himself due to him having told Padme how the Grand Master had once told him before that attachment led to jealousy and that that was the shadow of greed. However he manages to resist the desire. "What must I do Master?" He asks focusing his attention on trying to stop these premonitions from coming true.

"Train yourself to let go. Of everything you fear to loose." Master Yoda tells him.

Obi-Wan hangs his head feeling as though he should have known that that was coming. An yet despite this he is still unprepared to hear it. As he slowly lifts his head and looks at Master Yoda. "Yes Master." He says giving the leader of the Order and Council a slight bow as he turns back around to face the door which opens and he walks through heading for Senator Amidala's quarters at Five Hundred Republica.

When Obi-Wan get's to Five Hundred Republica.

He enters the lift and once the doors are closed he presses the button and the lift starts to move heading up to the floor which Padme's quarters are on. As he stands in the middle of the lift waiting for the lift to arrive at it's destination he can't help but remember the first time he was in this lift heading for the Senator's quarters. That time he had not been alone Qui-Gon had been with him. The memory of his former Master causes Obi-Wan to smile as he also remembers how nervous he had been due to the fact that he was going to see the Senator for the first time since he had left Naboo. An his feelings for her had not changed. He can't help but find it ironic that he is heading to see the Senator again now. Only this time he is alone and yet despite this he is just as nervous if not more than he was the first time he had gotten into this lift. An had been on his way up to see her.

The reason he is nervous this time however isn't due to him having feelings he knows or rather feels he shouldn't have but because he knows he has to tell the woman he loves something that he doesn't want to tell her. An yet at the same time he knows he has to tell her this as well as do what he is about to do. Which will no doubt not only break Padme's heart but his as well and it if it doesn't break her heart it will at the very least upset her as it will and is upsetting him. Knowing that he has to do it not only does he know that he has to do this but he also feels it. Despite knowing and feeling it however it doesn't make what he is about to do any easier.

The lift comes to a stop and the doors open causing Obi-Wan to take a deep breath which he releases slowly as he walks off of the lift and heads for the doors to Padme's quarters. When he reaches them he presses the button next to the door to let the people inside know that he is there.

The doors slowly open to reveal Dorme. "Knight Kenobi." She says sounding surprised but happy to see him.

"Hello Dorme." Obi-Wan says doing his best to smile at her.

"What a pleasant surprise." Dorme says. "Please come in." She adds.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan says as he enters the Senator's quarters for the first time since they had left them for Naboo.

The two of them walk side by side into the living room area where Obi-Wan notices Padme is standing out on the balcony looking out at the night. "Senator Padme." Dorme says causing Padme to turn her attention to them. "Knight Kenobi is here." Dorme adds as Padme makes her way into the room and over to where Obi-Wan is standing.

"Thank you Dorme." Padme says as she stands before the man she loves with an ear to ear smile on her face. "Would you mind leaving us please?" She asks looking at her friend who nods her head and heads for her bedroom both Padme and Obi-Wan watch her leave before turning their attention back to one and other.

"Come and sit with me." Padme says still smiling the ear to ear smile at Obi-Wan. Grateful to finally have some time alone with him. As she walks over to the two sofa's which are positioned opposite each other and she sits down on the one on the left. Expecting Obi-Wan to sit down next to her however instead much to her surprise and confusion he sits down on the other sofa directly opposite her.

Obi-Wan forces himself to sit down opposite the Senator feeling that if he is sitting any closer to her he will not be able to tell her what he needs to tell her. Once he is sat down he looks across at her and see's the confusion on her face. However she does her best to try and hide it.

"Did you find anything in the schematics on the data pad Qui-Gon wanted you to get?" Padme asks him doing her best to hide her confusion and hurt at him not sitting next to her as she get's down to business.

"Yes I did." Obi-Wan says doing his best to focus his mind on the business at hand. As he offers her the data pad which he has been carrying all the way from the Temple to Padme's quarters.

Padme accepts the data pad and reads what the data pad says her expression matching the same one he had on his face when he first read the order. The expression being one of shock and disbelief. "Who is the Supreme Commander?" She asks after a brief silence lifting her head to look at him.

"The Supreme Chancellor." Obi-Wan says answering her question. "That is the title he has in the schematics as far as the Clones are concerned." He adds.

"Palpatine?" Padme asks in shock having known the man who is Supreme Chancellor for years and unable to believe that he would give such an order.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "Or whoever is Supreme Chancellor at the time the order is given." He adds.

"You don't think it will be do you?" Padme asks looking at Obi-Wan in shock unable to believe that anybody within the Senate would give this order.

"Somebody is going to do it Padme." Obi-Wan says with grave seriousness on his face in his eyes and in his tone of voice. "Either Palpatine or whoever follows after him." He adds.

"How can you be so sure?" Padme asks him with a frown.

"You remember the dream that I had on Naboo?" Obi-Wan asks her.

Padme looks at the man before her and slowly nods her head in answer to his question.

"It wasn't a dream." Obi-Wan says sighing heavily. "It was a premonition." He adds and continues on. "Two of the things in that premonition have already come true." He says knowing that he doesn't need to say what they are. Due to Padme already knowing. "You remember the part in which I saw Jedi die?" He asks looking at the woman he loves.

Padme looks back at Obi-Wan and slowly nods her head again in answer to his question.

"Do you remember how I told you they died?" Obi-Wan asks her.

Padme takes a moment to think and try and remember. "You said Master Windu died from falling from a great height. An that the others who you saw being killed died from blaster fire." She says.

"I believe the blaster fire I saw kill the Jedi in my dream. Came from blasters that where being held by Clones." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

Padme slowly turns her attention from Obi-Wan back down to the data pad in her hand unable to believe what she is hearing.

"This. This is treason." She says as she slowly lifts her head. "This is an act of treason I'm holding in my hands." She adds now looking at Obi-Wan. "Not just an act of treason against the Jedi but the Republic which the Jedi have loyally served." She continues on. "We can take this to the Senate and confront the Supreme Chancellor with it. Maybe even get him arrested under suspicion of treason." She finishes.

Obi-Wan smiles as he hangs his head. "That's all this is Padme." He says and tells her as he lifts his head "A suspicion." He adds and continues on. "We don't have any real proof that the Supreme Chancellor did this or had anything to do with it. Its just circumstantial evidence I'm afraid. There is nothing we can do with this at the moment. If we took this to the Senate all the Supreme Chancellor would need to do is deny any knowledge of this order and he would have a strong defence in doing so because the Clones that are currently under the Republic's control had been made ten years ago. Which was when Palpatine came to power as Supreme Chancellor. However therein lies the problem." He adds.

"Because we have no way of knowing or being able to prove that the Clones where made before or after Palpatine became Supreme Chancellor?" Padme asks him.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "Also the Kamino President believes that the person who placed the order for the Clones name was Sifo-Dyas and that he was a Jedi Master." He adds.

"So if the Senate was to learn that." Padme says starting to understand why they can not take the data pad to the Senate yet. "It would raise questions as to why the Order had done this. As well raise questions as to why the Order are accusing Palpatine of having any involvement when it was one of their own members who had placed the order." She adds. "But it wasn't Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas." Padme then points out. "It was Count Dooku." She adds again.

"That is only a theory. We have no way of proving that it was Count Dooku and not Sifo-Dyas." Obi-Wan tells her. "An if Palpatine is the Dark Lord we are looking for."

"He would no doubt use the information of a Jedi having placed the order against you. Which would cause those in the Senate who are loyal to him to mistrust you." Padme says.

"Making our task of trying to find out and prove that the Senate is under the control of this Darth Sidious even more difficult than it already is." Obi-Wan says taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "However on the bright side while the evidence is circumstantial one thing it does prove. Is that if the Senate is being controlled by this Darth Sidious then whoever he is he is obviously very close to the Supreme Chancellor." He adds once again doing his best to look on the bright side.

"If not the Chancellor himself." Padme says finding it hard to believe that Palpatine could be this Darth Sidious or a Dark Lord Of The Sith for that matter. Then again a lot of things that have happened are hard to believe.

"So." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard. "If you're still willing to help us by being our eyes and ears within the Senate." He says. "We need for you to pay attention to everything that the Supreme Chancellor and those around him both say and do." He adds looking at Padme.

Padme looks back at Obi-Wan both shocked and confused by what he has just said. In his own way asking her if she is still willing to help him and the Order something she can't believe he would even need to ask. Due to her having thought he knew her well enough by now to know the answer to this unspoken question. "Of course I'm still willing to help you." She says allowing her shock and confusion to enter into her tone of voice. "Why would I not be?" She asks deciding to find out why the man before her felt the need to ask.

"Because what we. What I am asking you to do is very dangerous Padme." Obi-Wan tells her honestly. "If this Darth Sidious really does exist. An he is in control of the Senate. An you discover his identity and he finds out that you know who he is." Obi-Wan goes quiet not wanting to think about what could happen to the woman he loves. If this Sith Lord really does exist and like he says finds out that she knows who he is.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says as she puts the data pad down onto the seat next to her and get's to her feet and moves over and sits down next to the man she loves. "Look at me." She says as Obi-Wan slowly turns his head and looks at her. "I know that what I am doing puts me in danger." She tells him honestly. "But if Count Dooku really was telling the truth. Then everything you and I both believe in. As well as everything that we have been fighting for is also in danger." She adds and continues on. "The Senate. The Jedi. The Republic. Even democracy." She says looking into the man before her's amazingly Blue eyes.

Obi-Wan looks back into Padme's deep dark pools of beautiful Brown as he slowly hangs his head knowing that what she is saying is the truth. As much as he would like to deny it he knows he can't. An while he may not be able to deny it. That doesn't mean he has to like it. "There is something else I need to talk to you about." He says deciding to move the conversation on to the other reason why he came to see the Senator. As he swallows hard and slowly lifts his head to look at her.

"What is it?" Padme asks seeing the seriousness as well as the sadness in the man before her's face and eyes.

"It's about us." Obi-Wan says again swallowing hard hating himself for what he is about to say and tell the woman before him.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan with serious concern on her face and in her eyes.

"You remember I told you that I would be willing to leave the Jedi Order if it meant that we could be together?" Obi-Wan asks keeping his eyes locked with Padme's.

Padme slowly nods her head fear now slowly starting to appear in her eyes and on her face.

"I am still willing to do that." Obi-Wan tells her honestly. "But I can't." He adds and tells her seeing the fear that was slowly slipping into her eyes now completely having taken over the look in her eyes as well as the look on her face. "At least not right now." He adds.

Padme slowly turns her head and looks away from him unable to believe what she is hearing or understand why he is saying this as she also let's go of his hands.

"Padme." Obi-Wan says wanting the woman he loves to understand why he is and has to do this. "Things are different now." He tells her. "Different to how I thought or expected them to be when my assignment to protect you was over." He adds honestly. "We are at war." He says and continues on. "The Order lost many Jedi on Geonosis. An I am sure it is going to loose many more over the course of this war. Regardless of however long or short it is." He says hoping that this conflict can be brought to an end quickly. As well as hoping that despite however many Jedi the Order looses during this conflict it does not end up being the entire Order like his premonition suggests. "This is one of the reasons why I have to stay with the Order." He continues on again. "They are going to need every Jedi they have. I can't abandon them now when they need me the most." He tells her.

"An what about me!" Padme snaps turning her head around to look at Obi-Wan angrily. "You could be one of the Jedi who dies in this conflict." She adds and snaps at him.

"Yes I could be." Obi-Wan tells her unable deny the possibility even though he does not feel that he will die in this conflict. He doesn't know why he feels this he just does. "There is another reason why I have to do this Padme." He says deciding to tell her everything as to why he is doing what he is doing. An why he has to do this.

Padme just looks at him waiting for him to tell her what this other reason is.

"Something is going to happen at some point during this conflict." Obi-Wan tells her honestly meaning every word he says.

"What?" Padme asks him curiously.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan tells her honestly. "I just know something is going to happen though." He adds. "Something big." He adds.

"How can you be so sure?" Padme asks him with a frown.

"I feel it." Obi-Wan tells her again being totally honest with her. "I feel it as strongly as I have ever felt anything." He adds and continues on as he stares into Padme's eyes. Wanting her to believe him and trust him that what he is saying is the truth. "That is why I have to say with the Order. I have to be with them when whatever this big thing that is going to happen happens." He tells her.

Padme looks or rather stares back into Obi-Wan's eyes able to see the seriousness as well as the honestly and truth to what he is saying. "Where does that leave us?" She asks him having a feeling she knows the answer to this question already. An yet needing to hear him say the words.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head. Confirming Padme's suspicions as to the answer to this question.

"Padme." Obi-Wan says lifting his head to once again look at her as he takes the Senator's hands in his own. "The way I see it." He adds and continues on. "We have two choices." He says swallowing hard again. Already knowing which path or rather choice they are both going to make weather they want to make it or not. "We can either continue this relationship while I am still with the Order. Which means we would have to keep our being together a secret." He says part of him wishing that they could take this option and yet knowing that they can't. "Or." He says knowing that the option he is about to tell her is the option that they are going to end up taking. "We wait until this war is over. An then I will leave the Order. An we won't have to hide. We can be together." He says looking at Padme waiting for her to make the choice even though he already knows which option she is going to go with.

Padme slowly turns her attention from Obi-Wan and eventually get's to her feet and walks away from him stopping a short distance away from him. "Obi-Wan." She says as she slowly turns around to look at him doing her best to try and keep her emotions under control. "I don't want us to keep our relationship a secret." She tells him honestly. As she watches him hang his head. "I don't want us to have to live a lie." She adds and continues on. "One that I don't think I could keep even if I wanted to. An I wouldn't want to. Could you Obi-Wan? Could you live like that?" She asks.

"No I couldn't." Obi-Wan says honestly shaking his head as he answers Padme's question. "An I don't want that either." He adds lifting his head and looking at Padme. Doing his best to control his emotions as well. "I don't want us to keep our relationship secret and I don't want us to have to live a lie." He adds.

"So." Padme says looking at Obi-Wan.

"So." Obi-Wan says looking back at Padme. "We will wait until this war is over." He adds and continues on. "An then I will leave the Order and we won't have to hide or live a lie. We will be able to be together." He says wishing that there was another way for them to be together while he is still with the Order. An yet knowing that these are the only two options that they have.

Padme nods her head in agreement.

There is a long silence between the two of them as they both think about how hard what they have decided to do is going to be. Due to neither of them wanting to have to do this. Wait until the war is over in order for them to be together. An yet both of them knowing that they have no other choice due to neither of them wanting or being able to accept the alternative.

"I have something here for you." Obi-Wan says doing his best to change the subject as he get's to his feet and walks over to Padme.

"What?" Padme asks him curiously as she watches him walk up to her and stand directly in front of her.

Obi-Wan reaches into his pocket and pulls out the object that he was given by the Youngling earlier. "This." He says as he shows Padme the object the same way that the Youngling showed him. By holding it flat in the palm of his hand with the palm facing up.

Padme looks at the object Obi-Wan is showing her in his hand. Unable to believe what she is looking at due to the fact that the last time she saw it. It was actually attached to Obi-Wan's head. "Your Padawan braid." She says turning her attention from the braid in his hand to the man himself.

Obi-Wan nods his head giving her a small smile hoping that she will accept it. "I gave it to Qui-Gon when I became a Knight." He says deciding to tell her of its history since he had it cut off as Padme looks back down at the braid in his hand. "It's a tradition for Padawans to do that." He adds and continues on. "I never really understood why. Until I did it myself. That is when I realised that the reason it is done. Is because it is a sign of respect. As well as being a way for the Padawan to say thank you to their former Master. For training them and getting them ready to become a Knight." He says and tells her.

Padme lifts her head and looks at Obi-Wan loving the smile on his face as he talks about his former Master. Able to see the pride on his face and in his eyes when he carried on the tradition. "If you gave this to Qui-Gon." She says as she wraps Obi-Wan's fingers around the braid. "Then you should keep it." She tells him. "To remind you of him." She adds really touched that the man before her would want her to have his Padawan braid. An yet feeling that she can't take it due to it having a connection between him and Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan smiles even more at Padme. "I don't need this to remember Qui-Gon by." He says as he takes Padme's right hand with his left turning it palm up and places the braid in her hand and wraps her fingers around it. "I want you to have this." He says honestly. "An I am sure Qui-Gon would as well." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock at what he has just said. However as she looks into his eyes and face she can tell that he means what he is saying.

"Consider it a promise." Obi-Wan says looking back at Padme.

Padme frowns in confusion. "A promise of what?" She asks curiously.

"Consider this my way of promising you. That I will survive this war." Obi-Wan says and tells the woman he loves. "An that when this is all over. I will leave the Jedi Order and that we will be together." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan slowly turning her attention from him to the braid in her hand.

"Besides." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile. "Now I have something worth fighting for." He adds causing Padme to turn her attention back to him. "While I will be fighting for the Senate and the Order as well as the Republic and democracy." He adds and continues on. "My main reason for fighting will be you and us." He says and tells her honestly. "I will be fighting so that we can be together." He adds.

Padme holds the braid in her hand tightly closing her eyes to try and stop the tears that are threatening to break free. As she slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Obi-Wan.

"You better make good on this promise." She tells him smiling a smile at him.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile back at Padme due to her in her own way having just told him. That she will take his Padawan braid as he wraps his hand around her hand which is holding the braid. "I will." He tells her sealing the vow he has just made. As the two move closer to one and other and kiss for what will be the last time until the war is over.

Over the next three years.

Obi-Wan along with many other Jedi including Master Windu is given the rank of General within the Grand Army Of The Republic. An is sent on many missions to fight the Separatists and defend as well as stop planets and systems that remain loyal to the Republic from falling under enemy control. While many planets and systems remain loyal to the Republic. Just as many defect to the Separatists side. He also over the three years becomes a great military strategist leading and commanding as well as ordering Clones into battle. His tactical skills enabling him to minimize the number of Clone as well as others who are under his command from suffering injury or worse. While some of the missions he is sent on take place on land. Others take place in the sky where despite his dislike for flying he proves himself to be an excellent pilot. Due to his abilities leading to him and those he commands to many victories for the Republic he becomes one of the Republic's most talked about as well as revered war heroes. Due to his abilities both in the cockpit of a fighter as well as a military strategist in the field. Not to mention his persuasive demeanour he is given the title of "The Negotiator" Despite always being weary of the Clones under his command. He forms a strong friendship with Commander Cody who he serves with on many occasions over the three years with their friendship starting after the Commander saves his life.

While Obi-Wan is busy fighting the war out in the far reaches of the Galaxy. Padme continues her role as Senator for her home planet of Naboo. As well as being the Jedi's secret eyes and ears paying attention to everything the Supreme Chancellor as well as all those around him both say and do and reporting back to the Order through coded transmissions. Not only does she pay attention to what the Supreme Chancellor and his inner circle says and does. She also pays attention to what the Senators she trusts say and do. Senator's like Bail Organa of Alderan Mon Mothma and others.

Despite both Padme and Obi-Wan having agreed to remain just friends until the war is over the two of them stay very close to one and other. With Obi-Wan spending any and all the free time he get's when he is back on Coruscant in between missions and assignments with the Senator. An Padme spending any and all of the free time she get's from the Senate with him when he is either on Coruscant or free to spend time with her. Due to him sometimes being in meetings about the war effort.

Meanwhile in the Senate things are changing and the cause of this change is the Supreme Chancellor who over the three years makes more and more "amendments" to the constitution. Claiming that he is doing so "in the interests of security" with each new amendment that is made. They give the Supreme Chancellor more and more power as well as control and the Senate looses more and more power as well as control. One such "amendment" is Statute 312b in which more weight is given to votes that are cast by Senators from Core and Inner Rim worlds. Than those from Outer Rim Worlds in other words those who's support of Palpatine is more dependable.

Another constitutional amendment that is passed is emergency amendment 121b however it becomes known as "The Reflex Amendment" those who support it claim that it will increase the Republic's reflexes when dealing with Separatist attacks. However in truth what the amendment does is allows officials appointed by the Supreme Chancellor's Military Council to be moved in to replace the Commanding officers in several key loyalist forces. In turn this gives Palpatine and his handpicked official's larger control over sector as well as system based defence forces than before.

Despite how well Obi-Wan and the Jedi as well as the Clones are fighting the Separatists refuse to give up the fight and continue the struggle while still under the leadership of Count Dooku. Despite both sides gaining victories and suffering looses neither side thus far has been able to gain an advantage towards their side winning the war. An while this is going on outside of the Senate. Inside of the Senate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine continues to make more and more amendments "in the interest of security" taking more and more power and control from the Senate. An securing it for himself. Both of these two things are causing the Republic to slowly crumble.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Obi-Wan is standing outside of the Jedi Council chamber feeling both confused as well as nervous. The reason he is feeling confused is due to him having spent the last five months out in the Outer Rim. Battling the Separatists in what has become known or rather called by the media "The Outer Rim Sieges" When all of a sudden he was contacted by the Council and told that they had a new assignment for him. An he was ordered to return to the Capital as well as the Temple immediately. So that they could brief him on this new assignment.

The reason why he is feeling nervous is due to the fact that as he is standing here waiting to be allowed into the Council chamber and told of this new assignment. He can't help but think about and remember the last time he was stood waiting outside of the Council chamber. Which had been almost three years ago. Just before he and Qui-Gon had been assigned to protect Senator Amidala. An although he is sure that if anything had happened to Padme he would have heard about it or seen it on the news. Due to how important she is within the Senate or felt it through the Force. He can't help but wonder as well as worry that maybe something has happened to her or maybe the Council or the Senate or both. Have found out about his and the Senator's feelings for one and other.

He turns his head in the direction of the Council chamber just as the door to the chamber opens and he turns his whole body around to face the Council chamber takes a deep breath which he releases slowly as he swallows hard. Doing his best to ignore his confusion and nervousness he enters the chamber able to feel the nervousness of each and every member of the Council as well as the serious and sombre mood in the room. As he walks to the centre of the chamber turns and faces Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Masters." He says bowing to them both.

"Welcome back Obi-Wan." Master Windu says.

"Well you have done. On the Outer Rim." Master Yoda says.

"Thank you Masters." Obi-Wan says. "I must say I did not expect to be taken from the frontlines." He adds deciding to be honest with his superiors.

"If this situation had not arisen. You would not have been." Master Windu tells him.

"What situation is that Master?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

"We have been contacted." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says. "By Count Dooku." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at the Jedi Master as well as Council member in shock at hearing this news. "Count Dooku!?" He says unable to hide the shock in the tone of his voice or from the look on his face. "What does he want?" He asks his interest and attention completely on this matter.

"The Count contacted us because he wishes to defect." Master Windu says.

"Defect!" Obi-Wan says even more shocked and surprised. "Why?" He asks finding this hard to believe due to Dooku being the leader of the Separatists.

"He fears his life is in danger from a member of his own organisation." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says and tells the Jedi Knight before him.

"He has asked for us to provide him with protection." Master Windu says. "In exchange he has offered to provide us with information as to the Separatists plans as far as planets they intend to attack." He adds.

"As well as reveal to us the identity of Darth Sidious." Master Yoda says.

Obi-Wan looks at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as well as Master Yoda and Master Windu in shock. Despite part of him wanting to believe that this is genuine. There is a part of him that can't help but be doubtful and suspect of Count Dooku's intentions. "Can we trust that what Count Dooku is saying as well as offering is the truth?" He asks feeling the need to share his concerns with the Council. "He is a Sith now." He adds "An as you yourself said Master Yoda. Lies and deceit as well as creating mistrust are his ways now." He adds again looking directly at the Grand Master.

"Believe Count Dooku to be genuine in his desire to defect I do." Master Yoda says and tells Obi-Wan.

"That is why we have agreed to the Count's offer." Master Windu says. "An we are planning on bringing him here to the Temple where he will stay until this war is over .An we have dealt with this Darth Sidious. At which point he will be handed over to the Senate to pay for his crimes." He adds.

"Who is going to get him?" Obi-Wan asks curiously having a feeling he already knows the answer to this question as well as what his new assignment is.

"You are Obi-Wan." Master Windu says confirming Obi-Wan's suspicions. "The Count has asked for you personally." He adds.

Obi-Wan is surprised by this. Due to himself and Count Dooku having never talked before he left the Council. "Why did he ask for me?" He asks curiously.

"He said that you are the only Jedi he trusts. An the reason he trusts you is because you where Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan. An if Qui-Gon trusted you. Then he will trust you." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says and tells him.

Obi-Wan thinks about this not exacterly sure how to take this news. Weather to take it as a compliment or not. Due to the fact that Qui-Gon had been Count Dooku's Padawan and yet despite this and despite Dooku seemingly trusting his former Padawan's opinion and point of view. That had not stopped the Count from killing him. "Where is he?" Obi-Wan asks after a brief pause.

"On Coruscant." Master Yoda says.

Obi-Wan looks at the Grand Master once again feeling shocked and surprised to hear this due to this having been the last place he would expect to find or hear that the leader of the opposition is on or rather in the Capital of the Republic. "Where?" He asks.

"He has sent us the co-ordinates to his location." Master Windu says.

"He did not wish to give out the exact location. For fear that his transmission was being monitored or may have been either recorded or traced by either the Senate or whoever it is he believes intends to kill him within the Separatist organisation." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says.

"The Co-ordinates have been transferred into a speeder which is waiting to take you to the location of the Count and return with him." Master Windu says and tells him.

"I will leave immediately Master." Obi-Wan says with a bow as he turns and heads for the door to the chamber.

"Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda says causing Obi-Wan to stop and turn to face him.

"Yes Master?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Great care you must take." Master Yoda warns. "A trap this may still be." He adds.

"I will Master." Obi-Wan tells him with a bow feeling tempted to tell him how he has a thing about traps. Which is that he normally tries to spring them. However he decides against it and instead turns back around and continues out of the Council chamber and heads to were the speeders are kept. He soon arrives in the docking bay and finds the speeder that Master Windu told him about ready and waiting for him. He climbs aboard and looks at the on board computer to see that it has a map of Coruscant and shows him how to get from the Temple to where Count Dooku is. An so with that he leaves the Jedi Temple and heads for Count Dooku's location.

Obi-Wan eventually pulls the speeder up outside of a huge towering dark looking building. One that looks as though it has been abandoned for a long time. After looking the building over he looks back at his speeder's on board computer to make sure that these are the right co-ordinates and sure enough the on board computer confirms that he has arrived at the co-ordinates Count Dooku gave the Council. He slowly get's off of the speeder looking over the building again as he slowly makes his way towards the what he assumes to be entrance to the building. As he approaches the entrance doors open automatically causing him to stop and look up at the building wondering weather that is what the doors are supposed to do or weather somebody is controlling them. Deciding to air on the side of caution Obi-Wan removes his Lightsaber from his belt but doesn't ignite it. As he enters the building the entrance doors close behind him once he is inside.

Almost as soon as he is inside he can feel the Darkside surround him. It is so strong that it is almost overwhelming however he manages to maintain control as well as his focus as he turns to look at one of the walls. For some reason feeling compelled to walk over to it which he does and when he reaches it he touches it with the palm of his hand and as he does he is able to feel the power of the Darkside intensify. So much so that he is forced to quickly remove his hand from the wall as he looks around him. _"What is this place?" _He mentally asks himself as he looks around. _"I have never felt such a concentration of the Darkside before." _He adds.

After a couple of minutes of looking around him he decides to continue with his assignment. However he is very cautious as he moves further into the building slowly making his way through the labyrinth of corridors stopping at one as he see's on either side of the corridor doors. He walks over to the nearest one and opens it slowly looking inside to find a sparring room with mats and all sorts of other equipment. It reminds him a great deal of the type of sparring rooms they have back at the Jedi Temple which is when a thought enters his mind. _"Is that what this place is?"_ He mentally asks himself looking around the room. _"Is that what this place is supposed to be?"_ He asks himself. _"Some kind of a Sith temple?"_ He adds and asks himself able to imagine himself laughing if anybody had suggested such a thing existing. However being confronted with the reality as well as the possibility of this place being exacterly that. He knows that it is no laughing matter. As he slowly closes the door to the sparring room. "I need to find Count Dooku and get the Force out of here." He says aloud to himself having never been surrounded by this much darkness and evil before and being afraid that despite his abilities it might start to affect him. An so in an attempt to end his search for the Count quicker Obi-Wan stands perfectly still and closes his eyes focusing on Count Dooku and his Force signature. Once he finds it he quickly tries to locate it within the building as he does the Count's Force signature suddenly goes from very strong to very weak. Causing Obi-Wan to open his eyes due to him remembering the last time something like this happened. Which had been when Qui-Gon had been stuck down by the very man he is searching for.

Obi-Wan ignites his Lightsaber now thinking that the Count's belief that his life is in danger maybe true. An that whoever it is who he thinks is trying to kill him may very well either have just done so or is currently trying and with that he runs down the corridor until he get's to the end where he presses the button on the wall next to the double doors causing them to open to reveal the inside of a lift. He get's in and presses the top floor button and waits impatiently doing his best to get himself mentally as well as physically ready for whatever he see's when the lift doors open. An The lift doors do open and he slowly with his Lightsaber at the ready walks down the corridor until he reaches the only other doors in the corridor except for the ones leading into or out of the lift. The doors open as he approaches them and finds himself in a control room with consoles spread throughout the outside of the room. An on each wall there is a huge screen one of which has loads of cameras showing all of the different rooms in the building while the others are all turned off. Obi-Wan after scanning the room locks his eyes onto the body which is laying in the middle of the room as well as the owner of the body's decapitated head which is laying short distance away from the body. The head has white hair which let's him know that it is Count Dooku and causes him to once again look all over the room as well as use the Force to make sure that there is nobody or anything waiting for him inside of it. Once he is sure that he is alone not being able to feel any other presences in the room. He slowly disengages his Lightsaber although he keeps it in his hand with his finger on the ignite button as he walks over to Count Dooku's body. Which he inspects and notices that the Count's Lightsaber is missing as well as noticing how cleanly the cut which severed his head from the rest of his body was made. Causing him to look around the room once again due to the only weapon that could cause a cut so clean being a Lightsaber. All of a sudden the screen on the wall in front of him comes on causing him to stand up and look at the person or rather the thing which is staring back at him.

"Ah." The creature on the screen says. "The Negotiator. General Kenobi." It says with what sounds like respect in its tone of voice.

"Supreme Commander Of The Droid Armies." Obi-Wan says back. "General Grievous." He adds addressing the creature on the screen by it or rather his name.

"I am sorry that Count Dooku. Did not live long enough for you to see him." General Grievous says with an evil chuckle.

"I am sure his Lightsaber will make a fine addition to your collection General Grievous." Obi-Wan says referring to the fact that the General has killed at least four Jedi that he knows of and taken their Lightsabers as trophies.

General Grievous responds with another evil chuckle. "I look forward to the day when I can add your Lightsaber to my collection. General Kenobi." He says.

"I'm afraid General Grievous. That day will never come." Obi-Wan tells him determinedly.

"We shall we." General Grievous responds. "Until we meet again General." He adds and with that the screen goes dark.

Obi-Wan continues to stare at the screen for a couple of minutes before slowly turning his attention down to the body of Count Dooku which is laying at his feet. Despite knowing that he should he can't help but feel very little sympathy for the Count and the way in which he died. The only real reason he actually feels any sympathy or sadness at all. Is due to the fact that with the Count dead. It leaves both him as well as the Council still unsure as to weather this supposed Darth Sidious does in fact exist. As well as if he does then it leaves him as well as the Council still unsure who he either could be or is.

A short time later.

Obi-Wan finds himself in Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office with the Supreme Chancellor sitting behind his desk and on one side of the room and table are a group of Senators including Padme and Bail Organa as well as the Chancellors aids and on the other side of the room and table that the Chancellor is sitting behind are the members of the Jedi Council.

"When I arrived at the control room. Where Count Dooku had no doubt made contact with the Council. I found the Count dead having been decapitated." Obi-Wan says ending his report to the room.

"How was he decapitated?" Senator Bail Organa asks.

"I am not entirely sure." Obi-Wan says honestly looking at the Senator of Alderan. "However from the cleanness of the cut. I would have to assume that it was by a Lightsaber due to that being the only weapon I know of that could make such a cut." He adds. "As well as the fact that the Count's own Lightsaber was missing." He adds again. "Possibly taken as a trophy by whoever it was that killed him." He finishes.

"Who would take a Lightsaber for a trophy?" Padme asks.

"General Grievous." Palpatine says plainly and matter of factly.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says in agreement. "I do believe it may have been the General that killed Count Dooku. Due to the fact that after I arrived at the control room and checked the Count's body. The General contacted me via one of the video screens in the control room. An apologised for the Count not being alive when I got there. I told him how I was sure that the Count's Lightsaber would make a fine addition to his collection. Due to him having already killed four other Jedi that we know of. An taken their Lightsabers as trophies." He says noticing Padme's discomfort when he mentions dead Jedi. "The reason why I did this was to try and ascertain weather Grievous really did kill the Count and take his Lightsaber or not." He adds.

"And?" Palpatine asks causing Obi-Wan to look at him.

"He didn't confirm nor deny it." Obi-Wan says deciding not to say what the General had said to him instead. Due to how uncomfortable Padme was with him talking about dead Jedi and not wanting to upset her any further.

"An now General Grievous will run and hide as he always does." Master Windu says looking at the others in the room. "He is a coward." He adds.

"That maybe true Master Windu." Palpatine says causing him as well as everybody else in the room to turn their attention to him. "But with Count Dooku dead he is the leader of the Droid Army and new leader of the Separatists as well." He adds and continues on. "An I can assure you all that the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive." He says looking around the room.

The group of Senators look at one and other. While the Council members look at one and other.

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority." Master Windu says looking at the Supreme Chancellor.

"The Republic cannot praise you enough Knight Kenobi." Palpatine says turning his attention from Master Windu to Obi-Wan. "Thank you Chancellor." Obi-Wan says with a slight bow. "I only wish I could have gotten there in time to save Count Dooku. So that we would know what the Separatists next move is." _**"And we would know the identity of this Darth Sidious."**_ He says to the members of the Jedi Council through the Force. Deciding to bring up the subject of the building in which Count Dooku had been waiting for him in. "Chancellor. Council members and Senators." He says looking at each group in turn. "The building that Count Dooku was waiting for me in was very strong with the Darkside of the Force." He says and tells the people in the room with him. "An a domain of evil it was and is." He adds and continues on. "I believe that it may have been intended to be a Sith Temple." He finishes.

"A Sith Temple?" Bail Organa asks after a brief silence.

"Yes Senator." Obi-Wan says looking at the Senator from Alderan. "Rather like the Jedi Temple. Where initiates are taken and were Younglings Padawans Knights as well as Masters live and train." He adds. "Except instead of learning the ways of the light side of the Force they learn the ways of the Darkside." He adds again.

"Where there any other Sith in that building?" Palpatine asks.

"No." Obi-Wan says looking at the Chancellor. "None that I could sense." He adds swallowing hard. Knowing that he is taking a risk by doing what he is about to do and yet feeling the need to do it. "Supreme Chancellor." He says addressing Palpatine. "On behalf of the Jedi Order. I am personally requesting that that building be destroyed as soon as possible." He adds and says with seriousness and determination in his tone of voice.

Both the Senators as well as the Jedi Council members and Palpatine's aids turn their attention from Obi-Wan to Palpatine who is looking or rather staring at Obi-Wan.

"I understand your concern as well as your desire to have that building destroyed Knight Kenobi." Palpatine says unemotionally. "At the present time however our primary concern and object is and needs to be the war." He adds. "However I assure you that once this conflict has ended. I will see to it personally that that building is destroyed." He adds smiling at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks back at the Chancellor and bows slightly. "Thank you sir." He says as he slowly turns his attention from Palpatine to Padme who is looking back at him and the two of them can see each other's nervousness in their eyes.

Later that night.

Obi-Wan is sound asleep in his quarters at the Jedi Temple. He is laying on his side however he slowly rolls over onto his back and he slips further and further into sleep. An slowly starts to dream.

In the dream Obi-Wan finds himself alone surrounded by darkness much like he was back in the Sith Temple the Darkside of the Force feeling just as strong around him now as it was then. After looking around himself he simply stands where he is and waits to see what happens all of a sudden he spots a small white light which appears in front of him and he watches as the light get's bigger and bigger as well as getting brighter and brighter. An as it get's bigger and brighter he also notices the light slowly starts to take shape or rather form. The light soon becomes so bright that he has to use his right arm to shield his eyes. After a few minutes he decides to try and see what is happening and so he slowly lowers his right arm and see's that the bright white light has disappeared having been replaced by Padme who is dressed all in white from head to toe. "Padme." He says unable to stop himself from smiling at the woman he loves as he reaches out his right arm to her.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says looking and sounding just as happy to see him as he is to see her. However he notices that she does not reach out and take his hand she simply stands where she is looking at him.

He slowly lowers his arm as he continues to watch Padme wondering why she didn't take his hand. He decides to walk towards her. However when he goes to move he finds himself unable to and yet despite this he can't see anything physically restraining him. "Padme." He says starting to become concerned as he looks at the woman standing a short distance away from him noticing that her facial expression has changed as well and has gone from a look of joy and happiness to a look of concern and worry.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says sounding the same way she looks concerned and worried. "Why?" She asks.

"Why what?" Obi-Wan asks her looking into her eyes not understanding the question nor does he understand why he isn't able to reach her. As he continues to struggle against the invisible bonds that are holding him firmly in place.

"Why did you fail me?" Padme asks him looking him dead in the eye. Her facial expression and voice now both being full of sadness.

Obi-Wan looks back at the woman he loves not understanding the question and yet at the same time unable to stop himself from feeling guilty as the words she says feel like a Lightsaber straight through his heart.

All of a sudden a blast of blue lighting shoots out of the darkness that surrounds to the two of them and hit's Padme causing her to scream and fall to the ground.

"PADME!" Obi-Wan cries now really struggling as hard as he can with all of his strength and power against the invisible bonds in an attempt to try and get to the woman he loves. An yet he can't all he can do is watch as she withers tosses and turns as well as screams in pain and agony as more and more bolts of lighting shoot out from the darkness around them and hit her as she weakly reaches out towards him.

"Obi-Wan. Please. Help me." She cries as the outpouring of bolts of lightening increases in intensity and the only sound that can be heard are Padme's screams as she continues to wither in pain. Until finally she stops moving and at the same time she stops moving the bolts of lighting stop hitting her.

"PADME!" Obi-Wan screams watching and waiting for a reaction however no reaction comes. As the woman he loves slowly fades and eventually disappears into the darkness leaving him alone.

"You WILL fail her." The familiar voice from the dream Obi-Wan had back on Naboo three years ago says from somewhere in the darkness. Obi-Wan looks around him unable to find where the voice is or rather was coming from. Due to it sounding as though it was coming from all around him. "No!" He says doing his best to try and control his anger and hatred towards the disembodied voice. An yet despite himself he can feel his anger and hate growing as it is being fed by the darkness around him. "No!" He says not wanting to allow himself to give in to his anger or hatred. "NO!" He finally screams letting out of all his emotions.

"NO!" Obi-Wan cries as he sits up right in his bed able to feel the sweat dripping off of him. His breathing heavy due to the dream he has just had. As he looks around trying to get his bearings as well as reassure himself that it was just a dream. Once he is reassured that it was just a dream. He slowly relaxes and does his best to try and get his breathing back under control as he does he slowly relax and manages to get his breathing back under control. He thinks about the dream and remembers specifically two things about it. One the outfit that Padme was wearing and the position she ended up in when the lighting bolts stopped striking her. The reason he remembers these two things specifically is because she was wearing the same outfit and was in the same position in this dream as she was in the dream he had on Naboo. He is also sure that the voice that taunted him in this dream just as it had in the dream he had three years ago belongs to this mysterious Darth Sidious. He slowly turns his attention to the clock on the wall. "Oh no!" He says as he pulls the quilt off of himself and hurries into the fresher due to him being late for Master Windu's report on the Outer Rim Sieges.

Once he is washed and dressed in his Jedi robes he leaves his quarters doing his best to put the dream as well as any and all thoughts of Padme out of his mind as he heads for the briefing room where the report is taking place. As he hurries down one of the many Temple hallway heading for the briefing room he see's several Jedi leaving the room letting him know that he has missed it. Despite this he continues on into the briefing room as the last of the Jedi who attended leave the room. The only people left in the room are Obi-Wan and Master Windu who is in the centre of the room at a table shutting off some holograms and electronic charts and maps. "You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges." Master Windu says and tells him.

"I'm sorry Master." Obi-Wan says genuinely. Having never missed a briefing before as he reaches the bottom of the steps. "I'm afraid I slept in but that is no excuse." He adds.

"These things happen sometimes Obi-Wan." Master Windu says in an understanding tone of voice. "So long as they don't become a habit." He adds as he continues to shut off the holograms and charts and maps.

"They won't Master. I promise." Obi-Wan says to his fellow General. "So how are things going?" He asks curiously.

"In short." Master Windu says. "They are going very well." He adds as he turns around to face Obi-Wan after having shut everything off. "Saleucami has fallen. An Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity." He says and tells the Jedi Knight. "What's wrong then Master?" Obi-Wan asks able to sense something is troubling his friend and superior not just by the look on his face but also due to the feeling he is getting in the Windu sighs heavily. "The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today." He says grimly.

Obi-Wan looks at Master Windu understanding his mood as well as the reason for it now."I suppose. We should look on the bright side." He says. "That this will mean less deliberating and more action." He adds. "An that it will hopefully make it easier for us to end this war." He adds again. "Yes." Master Windu says as he heads for the stairs. "I suppose that is a bright side." He adds as Obi-Wan turns around and the two starts to climb the stairs leading out of the briefing room together. "The not so bright side is that it will give the Supreme Chancellor more power and control. An take more power and control away from the Senate." He adds again.

Obi-Wan hangs his head unable to think of anything to say in response to what Master Windu has just told him.

"Speaking of the Chancellor." Master Windu says the tone in his voice causing Obi-Wan to lift his head and look at the Council member. "He has requested your presence." He tells him as the two men reach the top of the stairs and stand in the doorway of the briefing room. "What for?" Obi-Wan asks unable to hide his shock at this news. "He would not say." Master Windu tells him. "He didn't inform the Jedi Council?" Obi-Wan asks. "That's unusual isn't it?" He adds and asks at the same time. "All of this is unusual Obi-Wan." Master Windu says. "An it's making me and the rest of the Council feel uneasy." He adds as he turns and walks out of the briefing room with Obi-Wan following close behind. "No doubt you're aware of the stressed relations between us and the Chancellor?" He asks referring to the Council.

"I know the Council is growing wary of the Chancellor's growing power." Obi-Wan says in answer to Master Windu's question. "I am too." He adds honestly. "An the Force is growing dark which is affecting us all." He adds again.

Master Windu and Obi-Wan come to a stop.

"I will be wary Master." Obi-Wan says able to tell from the look on his friend and superior's face that he is concerned as he turns and leaves. Heading for the Supreme Chancellor's office.

Meanwhile down the corridor from the Supreme Chancellor's office in Senator Bail Organa's office.

Padme Bail Organa along with fellow Senators Mon Mothma Fang Zar Terr Taneel and Giddean Danu. Are all sitting around a coffee table with Mon Mothma sitting in a single seat next to Bail Organ who is also sitting in a single seat and on the other side of Bail sitting in a single seat is Padme who is wearing a beautiful outfit combining a range of fabrics and colours. The first of which is an iridescent purple dress decorated with scrollery especially as it nears the hem. The side of the dress is greyer with swirling designs done in needlework as are the sleeves. She is also wearing a purple full shoulder pauldron decorated with swirling designs and clasped with an umber coloured disc. Under this is a dark purple cape with scrollery around the edges. The collar is studded with beads as are the ends of the inner sleeves. Her hair is done in a unique style with small buns on each side and a small loop beneath each of them. With an umber jewel studded headband completing he outfit. While on the other side of the coffee table sitting on a sofa and sitting closest to Padme is Giddean Danu and sitting next to him directly opposite Bail is Terr Taneel and sitting the other end of the sofa closest to Mon Mothma is Fang Zar.

"Now that he has control of the Jedi Council. The Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic." Bail Organa says and tells the other Senators "When did this happen?" Fang Zar asks. "Oh that decree was posted this morning." Bail Organa says sarcastically "Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?" Padme asks looking at Bail with concern. "Why bother?" Mon Mothma asks looking across at Padme. "As a practical matter the Senate no longer exists." She adds. "The constitution is in shreds." Giddean Danu says causing all the Senators to turn their attention to him. "Amendment after amendment. Executive directives. Sometimes a dozen in one day." He adds. "We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear. Without a fight." Bail says matter of factly. Everybody looks at each other rather worried by the implications of what Bail has just said.

"What are you suggesting?" Terr Taneel asks after a brief silence. "Suggesting?" Bail asks. "I apologize. I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist." He says doing his best to make clear what he meant by what he said and that it wasn't leaving the Republic. "We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic." Mon Mothma says defending Bail. "We are loyalists trying to preserve democracy in the Republic." She adds while Bail nods his head in agreement. Bail nods his head in agreement with what Mon Mothma has just said. "It has become increasingly clear to many of us. That the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy." He says to the other Senators."I can't believe it has come to this!" Padme says the shock and disbelief clear to hear in her tone of voice as she looks at both sets of Senators on either side of her. "Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors." She adds and continues on. "He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen." She adds again"Senator." Giddean Danu says doing his best to be sympathetic. "I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate." He says and tells her at the same time despite his sympathetic tone of voice.

Padme hangs her head for a moment before looking over at Mon Mothma who is now speaking.

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well." Mon Mothma says looking at Padme. "They know where the power lies and they will do whatever it takes to share in it." She adds turning her attention from Padme to the three Senator's sitting on the sofa. "Palpatine has become a dictator and we have helped him to do it." She adds again. "An we can not sit around debating this any longer." Bail Organa says as he get's to his feet and walks around to the back of the chair he was just sitting in. "We have decided to do what we can to stop it." He adds and continues on. "Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization-""Say no more. Senator Organa." Padme says interrupting Bail and causing all of the Senators to turn their attention to her. "I understand." She says her focus on Bail. "At this point it's better to leave some things unsaid." She adds and tells him. Bail thinks about this for a moment. "Yes. I agree." He says. "An so we will not and must not discuss this with anyone." He says to all of the Senators in the room. "Without everyone in this group agreeing." He adds. "That means those closest to you." Mon Mothma tells them. "Even family." She adds looking at Padme. "No one can be told." The three Senators sitting on the sofa nod their heads in agreement. Which causes Bail and Mon Mothma to turn and look at Padme. Waiting for her to let them knowing weather she agrees with them or not.

Padme thinks about this remembering how she and Obi-Wan had agreed not to keep any secrets from each other. An she wishes to continue that agreement with him even though they are now or rather for the time being just friends. An yet feeling the need to do this. "Agreed." She says finally hoping that she will be able to tell Obi-Wan eventually or at some point.

Meanwhile down the corridor from Bail Organa's office.

Obi-Wan is standing in front of the doors to the Supreme Chancellor's office. He presses the button next to the doors which let's those in the room know he is there. The door opens to reveal a medium size room with a set of chairs and coffee table on the left side of the room and on the right side of the room is a woman sitting behind a desk.

"Good morning." Obi-Wan says to the woman as he walks into the room and the doors shut behind him. "Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Supreme Chancellor asked me to come and see him." He adds.

"Go right in Knight Kenobi. He is expecting you." The woman who is obviously the Chancellor's secretary says.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan says as he walks across from one side of the room to the other were there is a large door which moves to the side when he reaches it.

"Knight Kenobi." The Supreme Chancellor says causing Obi-Wan to turn his head to the left and see the Supreme Chancellor who is sitting behind a large desk. He walks over and up to the table.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan says with a bow.

"Thank you for being so prompt." Palpatine says with a friendly smile. "Please be seated." He adds gesturing to the seat opposite him.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan says as he sits down in the single chair opposite the Chancellor

"May I get you something to drink?" Palpatine asks him.

"No thank you Chancellor." Obi-Wan says doing his best to be as civil as possible. Although really what he wants to do is get this over with as quickly as possible. Due to his growing distrust of the man sitting across the table from him.

"Well then." Palpatine says able to sense Obi-Wan's discomfort. "Let us get down to the reason why I called you here shall we." He says smiling a small smile. "Obi-Wan. This afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council." He says and tells the Jedi Knight sitting across from him. Obi-Wan looks at the Chancellor in shock. "The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?" He asks. "No." Palpatine says and tells him. "They will report to me. Personally." He adds. "The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things." He adds again "I do not think the Jedi Council will see it that way." Obi-Wan says knowing for a fact that they won't and neither does he see this move the same way as the Supreme Chancellor.

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security." Palpatine says. Obi-Wan swallows hard having grown tired of the Chancellor constantly claiming that everything he does is "in the name of security." "With all due respect Chancellor. The Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments." He says and tells the man across from him. "In this case I have no choice Obi-Wan." Palpatine tells him matter of factly. "This war must be won." He adds.

Obi-Wan hangs his head unable to think of anything to say in response.

"I hope you trust me Obi-Wan." Palpatine says after a brief silence.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks at Palpatine having not expected him to say this. "Of course Chancellor." He says doing his best to sound genuine."I need your help. Obi-Wan." Palpatine says and tells him. "What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asks confused. "I fear the Jedi." Palpatine says shocking Obi-Wan more causing him to wonder why the Chancellor would fear the Order. "The Council keeps pushing for more control." Palpatine says and continues on. "They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy. Ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy." He adds."I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic Chancellor." Obi-Wan says honestly. "Nevertheless their actions will speak more loudly than their words." Palpatine says. "I'm depending on you." He adds. "For what?" Obi-Wan asks. "I don't understand." He adds honestly confused as to what the Chancellor is either talking about or referring too. "I am depending on you to be the eyes ears and voice of the Republic." Palpatine says and tells him.

Obi-Wan simply looks at him still if not even more confused.

"Obi-Wan." Palpatine says. "I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council." He adds and tells him. "Me?" Obi-Wan asks in disbelief. "A Master?" He asks as he slowly hangs his head. "I am overwhelmed sir." He says lifting his head doing his best to sound as honest as he can. When he is not overwhelmed at all. Shocked certainly but not overwhelmed. Once he get's over the shock. He immediately starts to try and figure out why the Supreme Chancellor would do this. As well as what he would have to gain from it. "The Council elects its own members." He says looking at the Chancellor. "They will never accept this." He adds. "I think they will." Palpatine says with a confident looking smile on his face. "They need you. More than you know." He adds.

This causes Obi-Wan to frown again due to him feeling that there is more to what the Chancellor has just said than he is letting on. "If that is all sir." He says as he get's to his feet. "I should go and inform the Council of this." He adds needing the space and time it will take to get back to the Temple to try and figure this move the Chancellor has made out.

"Actually." Palpatine says causing Obi-Wan to stop and look at him. "There is something else I would like to discuss with you Obi-Wan." He adds.

Obi-Wan slowly retakes his seat.

"I don't know if you know this." Palpatine starts off by saying. "However I have been watching you for a long time. Ever since we first met on Naboo." He adds and says. "An I must say what you have done both before. As well as since then has been very impressive." He says genuinely.

"Thank you Chancellor." Obi-Wan says for some reason feeling uncomfortable receiving this praise from the man sitting opposite him. An hoping he will get to the point soon.

"Some of the things that you have done. Have been almost unbelievable." Palpatine continues on. "Like jumping through Senator Amidala's bedroom window to try and capture that bounty hunter's droid." He adds and continues on. "I must be frank Obi-Wan. When I first met you I felt that there was something special about you. I also felt as though you where the most gifted Jedi I had or was ever going to meet. I also had the feeling that you would become the greatest of all the Jedi. Even more powerful than Master Yoda." He says. "At the time. I didn't understand why I felt these things. However now I think I may have figured it out."

"What are you talking about Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asks confused.

"Have you ever heard "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One"? Palpatine asks looking directly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan thinks about this for a moment. "No." He says finally unable to remember having ever heard of this Prophecy.

"Strange." Palpatine says. "I would have thought all Jedi knew of it." He adds.

"Perhaps you can tell me it Chancellor." Obi-Wan suggests.

"I'm not really sure it's my place Obi-Wan." Palpatine says lying due to him wanting to tell him of this Prophecy. "But if you insist." He adds.

"Please." Obi-Wan says unable to deny that the Chancellor has peaked his curiosity.

"Very well." Palpatine says secretly smiling to himself on the inside. "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One" refers to the coming of a being who will restore balance to the Force." He says and tells Obi-Wan as he continues on. "It says that this being will be born strong in the Force. An will bring balance to it through their actions." He adds. "Some even believe that it is possible that this being will be created by the Force it's self."

Obi-Wan looks at Palpatine in shock unable to believe that such a being could be born of the Force it's self. He is also shocked to hear everything else that Palpatine has told him. "Why is it I have never heard of this Prophecy?" He asks having thought that every Jedi would have been told of this.

"Well I can only assume. When the Jedi destroyed the Sith they saw no need to bother with the Prophecy." Palpatine says and offers as possible explanation.

"But the Sith did return. During the blockade of Naboo." Obi-Wan points out.

"Yes." Palpatine says nodding his head in agreement. "They did." He adds. "I would have expected that the Jedi would have tried searching for this Chosen One. When that happened." He adds again. "Unless." He says after a brief pause. "They have already found him." He says looking directly across at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sits back in his seat due to the look the man across the table is giving him. "Chancellor." He says swallowing hard. "Surely you can not think that I am this Chosen One?" He asks.

"Yes Obi-Wan." Palpatine says keeping his eyes locked on Obi-Wan's. "I do." He adds.

"But." Obi-Wan says stunned to hear the Chancellor say this. Let alone suggest it as a possibility. "It's impossible." He says. "Especially if this Chosen One was born by the Force it's self." He adds. "Then it would most defiantly be impossible for me to be him." He adds.

"Why?" Palpatine asks.

"Because." Obi-Wan says surprised that the Chancellor would have to ask. Due to Obi-Wan being able to tell that he is a smart man and he knows what it means when the Prophecy says that the Chosen One might be born of the Force it's self. "I have. I had parents." He says correcting himself. "I had a mother and I had a father." He adds.

"You had a mother Obi-Wan." Palpatine says in agreement with him. "I do not believe you had a father." He adds.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asks after a brief silence.

"I have read your file." Palpatine explains and tells him. "It gives the name of your mother." He adds and continues on. "However. Underneath where it says father's name. It reads unknown." He says and tells Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan simply stares at the Chancellor slowly shaking his head. "That's not possible." He says unable to believe or accept what the Chancellor is telling him is true or the truth.

"When you get back to the Temple." Palpatine says. "I would suggest reading up on the Prophecy." He adds calmly. "I'm sure you can find it somewhere in the archives. An I am sure you can access your profile." He adds again.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head feeling that he will do just that as he slowly get's to his feet.

"Good day Chancellor." He says as he turns and heads for the way out of the office.

"Good day Obi-Wan." Palpatine says watching the Jedi Knight leave. An as he does he slowly smiles an ear to ear smile.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Obi-Wan arrives back at the Jedi Temple he is told that the next Council meeting will be held tomorrow morning. Due to both Master Plo Koon and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi having been called away to the frontlines. So he decides to take advantage of this free time that he has. An goes to the Jedi archives and begins to search through them for anything he can find on. "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One" Much to his surprise he finds the Prophecy without any real problem and starts to read what it says.

Sure enough everything Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said is true. "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One" Does indeed refer to the coming of a being that will restore balance to the Force. An it does say that the being will be born strong in the Force and will bring balance to it through their actions. There are also grounds for those who believe that the being will be created by the Force it's self to believe what they do. What the Prophecy does not state however is weather this being will be a Jedi or a Sith. Which Obi-Wan finds surprising due to him finding it hard to believe that this being could become a Sith due to the Sith following the Darkside of the Force.

After reading everything he can on "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One" Obi-Wan decides to access his personal file to see if what Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said about his parents is true. An so he types in his name into the archives and waits and sure enough his profile comes up and he clicks on "Personal Information" and looks down the list of personal information until he comes to where it says "Parents" He goes a little further down to where it says "Mother's Name" and underneath that it gives his mother's name. He then moves a little further down to where it says "Father's Name" and underneath that it reads.

"Unknown."

Obi-Wan stares at the word under his father's name still finding it hard to believe that what Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said could be true. An yet now that he is confronted with the evidence. He is finding it very hard to deny at the very least the possibility that he could be. Although there is a part of him that doesn't want to believe it is possible. There is another part of him that is just as strong if not stronger that doesn't only believe it but feels that it is true. He doesn't know why he feels this way but he does in a weird way. He feels as though this discovery has answered a question he didn't realise he had been searching for an answer to.

"I need to go somewhere and think."Obi-Wan says aloud to himself as he shuts down the access point the has been using and leaves the Jedi archives and heads for his quarters.

Once inside of his quarters he paces up and down the medium size living space. Doing his best to try and think about if there is any way he can either prove that he is the Chosen One or if there is anyway that he can prove that he isn't. Due to him not being able to handle the doubt and uncertainty he is currently feeling.

All of a sudden he hears the door chimes signalling that there is somebody outside of his quarters who wants to come in. "Come back later please." He calls out through the door not feeling up to visitors as he walks over and sits on his bed resting his elbows on his knee's and resting his head in his hands.

The door chimes sound again.

Obi-Wan get's to his feet angrily as he walks over to the door and presses the button to open them ready to give whoever it is on the other side of the door a piece of his mind as well as vent his feelings towards them. The door opens and he get's ready to unload his emotions upon them. However he stops when he see's that the person floating on the other side of the door on his floating seat is Master Yoda.

"Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda says the tone in his voice in a weird way letting Obi-Wan know that the Grand Master knows how he is feeling as well as what he was planning on doing when he first opened the door. "Forgive the interruption." He adds. "But talk. I felt we must." He adds again as he floats into the room causing Obi-Wan to turn around and follow after the miniature Jedi Master as the door to his quarters close behind the two of them.

"Actually Master Yoda." Obi-Wan says doing his best to sound and be respectful to the Grand Master. "I am rather busy with something at the moment." He adds and tells him. "Could you possibly come back later?" He asks.

"Informed I was." Master Yoda says as though he either didn't hear what Obi-Wan just said and asked him or ignoring him. "That in the archives you were." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Master Yoda wondering why him being in the archives would be of interest to the Grand Master. "Yes." He says as he walks around the Grand Master's chosen mode of transportation. "I was." He adds as he sits down on his bed.

"Looked into the Prophecy Of The Chosen One I understand." Master Yoda says lowering his floating seat down so that he is eye level with Obi-Wan. "An your own personal file." He adds.

"Yes I did." Obi-Wan says feeling as though the Grand Master before him is beating around the bush.

"Why did you do this?" Master Yoda asks after a brief silence.

Obi-Wan hangs his head. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine asked me if I knew about the Prophecy. An when I told him that I didn't he told me about it and told me how he thought and felt that I was the one the Prophecy spoke of. An went on to say how there are those who know of the Prophecy. Who believe that the one it refers to could be created by the Force it's self. An told me that on my profile where it should have my father's name. It doesn't. An so I decided to research both the Prophecy as well as see if what the Supreme Chancellor said about my personal file was true." He says and explains.

"Unexpected this is." Master Yoda says as he slowly hangs his head. "An unfortunate." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at the Grand Master rather surprised by what he has just said. "Unfortunate that I know the truth?" He asks doing his best to maintain control over his anger.

"No." Master Yoda says lifting his head to look at Obi-Wan. "Unfortunate that you discover this now." He says and explains. "Not ready for this burden are you." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at his first Master feeling slightly offended by what he has just said. However doing his best to ignore it due to the fact that the Grand Master has just told him something he had hoped his question would reveal. An that is weather or not he is "The Chosen One". "When were you going to tell me?" He asks curiously after a brief silence.

"When you become a Jedi Master." Master Yoda says answering his question. "Ready for the burden you would have been then." He adds.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head. "How long have you known?" He asks keeping his head hung.

"Since you where discovered. I have suspected." Master Yoda says and tells him. "Over time. Confirmed my suspicions have been." He adds.

"Because I don't have a father?" Obi-Wan asks lifting his head to look at Master Yoda.

"In part." Master Yoda says with a nod of his head. "But also your Midi-Chlorian count." He adds.

Obi-Wan frowns at this.

"When first discovered you where. Like all initiates a Midi-Chlorian count you where given." Master Yoda says explaining himself. "The results of your count. Amazing they were." He adds and continues on. "Off the chart they were. Over twenty thousand. No Jedi has a count that high." He finishes.

"Not even you Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asks swallowing hard unable to believe what he is hearing and being told.

"Not even I." Master Yoda says to him.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head again as he tries to take all of this information in. "What else made you think I was the Chosen One?" He asks lifting his head to look at his first Master.

"Many things." Master Yoda says. "Qui-Gon choosing you to be his Padawan. An you being the first out of your group to be to be chosen." He says giving Obi-Wan an example. "Your actions on Naboo." He adds. "Killing that Sith Warrior while still a Padawan." He continues on. "An saving your Master. From certain death." He finishes.

Obi-Wan thinks about this for a minute. "Did Qui-Gon know?" He asks curiously.

"Suspect after Naboo Qui-Gon did." Master Yoda tells him. "But before that. Unaware he was." He adds. "Which is why suspicious of you being who you are when he chose you I was." He adds again.

"Why didn't he ever tell me?" Obi-Wan asks unable to believe that Qui-Gon being the Maverick Jedi that he was would not have told him this.

"Forbid him I did." Master Yoda says.

"Because I wasn't ready for the burden?" Obi-Wan asks finding it hard to believe that this would have stopped Qui-Gon from telling him and yet at the same time despite being the Maverick that he was he knows how much respect Master Yoda has from all both Jedi and none Jedi alike and so while part of him finds it hard to believe that all The Grand Master had to do was tell him that he couldn't tell his former Padawan at the same time it isn't that hard to believe either.

Master Yoda slowly nods his head. "Also cloud your focus and judgement it would." He says.

Obi-Wan thinks about this finding himself unable to argue with the Grand Master's logic due to him finding it hard to believe that anybody could handle this burden weather they are a Master or not. An despite believing that he would have been able to continue doing his duty and not allow this information to cloud his focus and judgement. He knows he can't be sure of it.

"Does the Council know?" He asks looking at Master Yoda who slowly nods his head. "Does everybody know except me?" He asks jokingly slightly and yet at the same time serious.

Master Yoda simply gives him a look which lets him know that not everybody knows that he is or at the very least could be The Chosen One. "Thank you Master Yoda." He says nodding his head in acceptance.

"See you tomorrow in the Council meeting. I will Obi-Wan." Master Yoda says as he turns his floating chair around and heads for the door to Obi-Wan's quarters. When he reaches the door he stops and turns his chair around. "Obi-Wan." He says causing the Jedi Knight to lift his head and look at him. "Who you were before you discovered this. You still are." He says and tells him. "Don't let this change that." He adds and says.

Obi-Wan looks at Master Yoda and thinks about what he has just said. An what he means as he slowly nods his head in understanding.

"May the Force be with you Obi-Wan." Master Yoda says.

"May the Force be with you Master Yoda." Obi-Wan says back. An with that he watches the Grand Master use the Force to cause the door to his quarters to open and floats out and then uses the Force to shut the door behind him leaving Obi-Wan alone in his quarters. Once Master Yoda is gone he turns his attention to the floor and thinks about everything that he has discovered from the Grand Master. Still finding it hard to believe that he of all people is or rather could be this prophesised Chosen One. Due to there still being a lot of questions concerning this Prophecy that remain unanswered he decides to instead focus his mind on what Supreme Chancellor Palpatine told him. An what he has to tell the Jedi Council tomorrow morning. That being that as of today the Council must report to the Chancellor as well as the Chancellor having appointed him his personal Representative on the Jedi Council. As he thinks about it he once again tries to figure out why the Supreme Chancellor would do this. Due to the fact that the Council will no doubt want or expect answers.

The next day.

Obi-Wan is standing pensively in the middle of the Council chamber having just told the Council about his conversation with the Supreme Chancellor the day before. As well as what the Chancellor told him as far as the Council now having to answer to him personally. As well as the Chancellor's decision to appoint him as his personal Representative on the Council.

He is surrounded by all the members of the Council. Some of them are actually in the room with him. Those being Master Windu Master Eeth Koth and Master Yoda. While two of the Council members are using holograms due to them being on the Frontlines. Those being Master Plo Koon and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"We do not like it when the Chancellor interferes in Jedi affairs." Master Windu says finally looking at Obi-Wan letting his anger out into the tone of his voice. Something which is very rare for him and shows the Jedi Knight just how much he does not like what the Chancellor has done and is doing. "I understand Master." Obi-Wan says.

"Allow this appointment lightly the Council does not." Master Yoda says. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." He adds.

"I agree Master." Obi-Wan says. "It is disturbing." He adds. "An I swear to all of you I didn't ask to be put on the Council." He adds.

"Doubt in that. We have not Obi-Wan." Master Yoda says in a reassuring tone of voice."Regardless of how it happened Obi-Wan." Master Windu says causing the Jedi Knight to look at him. "You are in a delicate situation." He adds and tells him. "You mean divided loyalties Master?" Obi-Wan asks him. "Yes." Master Windu says. "We did talk about the tension between us and the Chancellor." He adds.

"I know were my loyalties lie Master." Obi-Wan says doing his best not be defensive or take offence to what Master Windu has said. An in his own way is saying and at the same time asking. "They lie were they always have. An always will. An that is with the Jedi Order and it's Council." He adds.

"I hope so." Master Windu says turning his head to look at Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan looks between Master Windu and Master Yoda for a minute or two. "Why do I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying?" He asks doing his best to be as respectful as possible."Why do you think the Chancellor made this move Knight Kenobi?" Master Yoda asks sounding curious.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard. Having spent a great deal of the previous night preparing and thinking about how he was going to answer this question. "There are a number of possible reasons Master." He says. "If he is not the Sith Lord that we are looking for. The only reason I can think of is that he is simply doing this to keep an eye on us. As well as keep us under control". He adds.

"An if he is this Sith Lord?" Master Windu asks.

"If he is this Sith Lord. As I am growing more and more sure of that he is. Due to the fact that he is amassing more and more power on a daily basis. An the Sith are always wanting more power. As well as them only ever thinking inward of themselves. Something I fear that the Supreme Chancellor may also be doing." Obi-Wan says explaining his reasons for believing that Chancellor Palpatine could be or is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. "An if he is. The reason for him doing this could be one of two things. First to try and drive a wedge between me and the Council. An second to distract the Council from seeing what he is really planning." He adds taking a moment to allow the Council members to let this sink in. "Now." He says after a brief silence. "If he is the Sith Lord and one of these two possible reasons is the reason for him doing this. It presents us with an opportunity." He adds and says. "One that I personally feel we must take advantage of." He adds again.

"What opportunity is that?" Master Windu asks looking at Obi-Wan.

"I suggest that we go along with the Chancellor's wish for me to be on the Council." Obi-Wan says and tells them. "Not only that but I also think we should help as well as allow the Chancellor to think that he has or is succeeding in his goal of trying to drive a wedge between me and the Council." He says and tells the Council members.

"How?" Master Yoda asks.

"Allow me to sit on the Council." Obi-Wan says looking directly at Master Yoda when he says this. "But do not grant me the rank of Master." He adds turning his attention to the rest of the Council.

All the other Council members in the room are shocked by this.

"Your reason for not allowing me to become a Master." Obi-Wan says deciding to explain why he is suggesting this and why he is suggesting that the Council does this. "Is due to the Chancellor appointing me on this Council. An not the Council electing me." He adds and continues on. "This should make the Chancellor think that you do not trust me. Were as the Chancellor obviously does trust me due to him having done this. Not only that but we could also make it seem that the only reason you allowed this appointment is due to you wanting me to spy on the Chancellor. Something which I will make look as though I do not agree with outside of this room. Due to the fact I am sure that since the Chancellor has read my file he will see that I am a Jedi who follows the Jedi Code. An would not do something that goes against the code or the Republic. An I will do my best to make it seem as though that is how I feel about this assignment you have given me. That it goes against the Code and the Republic. While at the same time doing exacterly that." He says and tells the Council members.

"You're going to spy on the Chancellor?" Master Eeth Koth asks. "That's treason!" He adds. "We are at war Master." Obi-Wan says turning around to look at the Jedi Master and Council member. "The Jedi Council and Order is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic. Even if the Chancellor does not." He adds. "Further more our allegiance is to the Senate not to its leader. Who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired." He adds again.

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer." Master Eeth Koth says. "Yes but use your feelings Masters. Something is out of place." Obi-Wan says looking around at each Council member in turn.

"If we were to do this." Master Ki-Adi-Mudi says finally after a long silence. "It could not be on record." He adds.

Obi-Wan turns to look at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Then it will not be on record." He says hoping that this shows how willing he is to do what is necessary in order to try and find this Sith Lord. Weather it is Palpatine or not. Hopefully this will aid them in their attempts to find him.

All of the Council members look at one and other before turning their attention to the two heads of the Council Master Yoda and Master Windu. Who look at one and other before Master Windu slowly turns his attention from Master Yoda to Obi-Wan. "Very well Knight Kenobi." He says. "We approve your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal Representative." He adds. "I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order Master." Obi-Wan says with a bow."An we also agree with your idea." Master Windu adds. "You are on this Council but we do not grant you the rank of Master." He adds.

"I understand Master." Obi-Wan says bowing once again as he slowly makes his way to one of the empty seats in the room and sits down.

"An now on to other business." Master Windu says once Obi-Wan is sat down. "How goes the search for General Grievous?" He asks turning to look at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who is sitting on the left side of Obi-Wan and on the right side of Master Yoda.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says in answer to his fellow Council member's question. "An have found no sign of General Grievous." He adds. "Hiding in the Outer Rim. Grievous is." Master Yoda says and tells Ki-Adi-Mundi. "The outlying systems. You must sweep." "It may take some time." Master Windu says. "An we do not have many ships to spare." He adds. "We cannot take ships from the frontline." He adds again. "An yet it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup." He finishes. "Master Windu." Master Yoda says. "Our spies contact you must and then wait." He tells the fellow Council member. "What about the droid attack on the Wookiees? " Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asks."It is critical we send an attack group there immediately." Obi-Wan says."He's right." Master Windu says. "That is a system we cannot afford to lose." He adds. "It's the main navigation route for the south western quadrant." He adds. "Go I will." Master Yoda says. "Good relations with the Wookiees I have." He adds. Master Windu nods his head. "It is settled then." He says. "Yoda will take a battalion of Clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk." He adds. "May the Force be with us all." He says ending the Council meeting.

Later that night.

Obi-Wan climbs out of the speeder he used to go to Count Dooku's location. Only this time he pulls up outside of the Galaxies Opera House and get's out and runs up the stairs into the Opera House through a hallway and into the Supreme Chancellor's box. Were Palpatine is sitting with his aids Mas Amedda and Sly-Moore watching the Man Calamari Ballet. He walks down to the Supreme Chancellor's seat and bends over so that he can whisper to him. "You wanted to see me Chancellor?" He asks."Yes. Obi-Wan come closer. I have good news." Palpatine says smiling as Obi-Wan kneels down next to him. "Our Clone Intelligence Units have. Discovered the location of General Grievous." He says and tells the Jedi Knight next to him. "He is hiding. In the Utapau system." He adds. "At last." Obi-Wan says. "We'll be able to capture him and end this war." He adds looking at Palpatine to see how he reacts to this. Palpatine continues to smile. "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council. If they didn't select you for this assignment." He says causing Obi-Wan to look at him. "You are the best choice. By far." He adds.

"Because you think I am the Chosen One?" Obi-Wan asks him.

"Not because I THINK you're the chosen one Obi-Wan." Palpatine says as he looks at him. "But because you ARE the Chosen One." He adds and tells him.

Obi-Wan turns his head away.

"But then the Jedi Council can't always be trusted to do the right thing." Palpatine says turning his attention from Obi-Wan to the ballet."They try and do the right thing Chancellor." Obi-Wan says keeping his head turned away from him as he is a brief silence.

"Sit down with me please Obi-Wan." Palpatine says as he turns his attention to his aides. "Leave us." He tells them and with that they get up and leave the box. While Obi-Wan moves to sit down next to Palpatine on his left side. "Obi-Wan." Palpatine says starting to speak after a brief silence. "You know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council." He says looking over at the Jedi Knight. "If they haven't included you in their plot. They soon will." He adds. "I'm not sure I understand." Obi-Wan says lying. "You must sense what I have come to suspect." Palpatine says and tells him while focusing his attention on the ballet. "The Jedi Council want control of the Republic." He adds. "They're planning to betray me. " He finishes."I don't think-""Obi-Wan." Palpatine says interrupting what Obi-Wan was about to say as he looks over at him "Search your feelings." He says and tells him. "You know. Don't you?" He asks. Obi-Wan pauses. "I know they don't trust you." He says looking back at the Chancellor."Or the Senate. Or the Republic. Or democracy for that matter." Palpatine says looking back at the ballet. Obi-Wan decides to use this moment to his advantage. "I have to admit." He says. "My trust in them has been shaken." He says lying however doing his best to sound like he means what he says. "Why?" Palpatine asks turning his head to look at Obi-Wan who intentionally doesn't say anything as he turns his head and looks at the Chancellor. "They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest didn't they?" Palpatine asks. Obi-Wan turns his attention from the Chancellor to the ballet trying to look as guilt ridden as well as confused and conflicted as possible. "They asked you to spy on me. Didn't they?" Palpatine asks him.

"I don't. I don't know what to say." Obi-Wan says after a brief silence. "Remember back to your early teachings Obi-Wan." Palpatine tells him. "All those who gain power. Are afraid to lose it." He says and adds. "Even the Jedi." He says as he turns his attention back to the ballet. "The Jedi use their power for good." Obi-Wan says defensively. "Good is a point of view Obi-Wan." Palpatine says as he keeps his focus on the ballet. "An the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one." He adds and continues on. "The Dark Lords Of The Sith. Believe in security and justice also. Yet they are considered by the Jedi to be- "Evil." Obi-Wan says finishing Palpatine's sentence for him.

"At least from a Jedi's point of view." Palpatine says. "The Sith and the Jedi. Are similar in almost every way. Including their quest for greater power." He adds. "The difference between the two is. The Sith are not afraid of the Darkside of the Force. That is why they are more powerful." He adds again. "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength." Obi-Wan says doing his best to hide his shock at what the Chancellor has just said. Claiming that the Sith are more powerful than the Jedi. "They think inward only about themselves." He adds. "An the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asks turning to look at Obi-Wan."The Jedi are selfless." Obi-Wan says and tells Palpatine looking at him. "They only care about others." He adds proudly as he turns his attention from the Chancellor to the ballet. "At least that is what you have been trained to believe." Palpatine says. "Why is it then. That they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?" He adds and asks. "I'm not sure it is wrong." Obi-Wan says honestly not understanding or believing how any Supreme Chancellor or member of the Senate that is good. Can think that the Sith are stronger than the Jedi. "Have they not asked you to betray the Jedi code?" Palpatine asks. "The Constitution?" He adds and asks. "The Republic?" He adds and asks again. "Consider their motives Obi-Wan. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith." He finishes. Obi-Wan does his best to try and not let what the Chancellor is saying get to him. As the two of them focus on the ballet.

"Tell me Obi-Wan." Palpatine says after a brief silence. "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "The Wise"?" He asks. Obi-Wan looks over at the Chancellor. "No." He says honestly. "I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you." Palpatine says with a slight chuckle. "It's a Sith legend." He continues on. "Darth Plagueis. Was a Dark Lord of the Sith. So powerful and so wise. He could use the Force to influence the Midi-Chlorines to create life." Palpatine says turning his head from the ballet to look at Obi-Wan. "He had such knowledge of the Darkside. He could even keep the ones he cared about. From dying."

Obi-Wan stares at Palpatine in shock and disbelief. "He could actually. Save people from death?" He asks unable to stop himself. Palpatine turns his head and looks back at the ballet. "The Darkside of the Force is a pathway to many abilities. SOME consider to be unnatural." He says. Obi-Wan thinks about what the Chancellor has just told him. Confident that the "some" he is referring to is the Jedi. "What happened to him?" He asks curiously referring to Darth Plagueis.

"He became so powerful." Palpatine says keeping his focus on the ballet knowing that he has the Jedi Knight next to him right where he wants him. "The only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which eventually of course he did." Palpatine says turning to look at Obi-Wan. "Unfortunately. He taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep." He adds turning to look back at the ballet with a smirk on his face. "Plagueis never saw it coming." He sniggers. "Ironic. He could save others from death but not himself." He finishes.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention from Palpatine to the ballet. "Why are you telling me this?" He asks finally after a long silence.

"After our first meeting on Naboo. I heard about what you did down in the pit. Not just killing that Sith. Something I believe no other Padawan has ever done before but also saving your former Master Qui-Gon. From a fatal and mortal wound." Palpatine says turning his head to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turns his head to look at Palpatine.

"I was surprised you didn't use it on Geonosis." Palpatine says turning his head back to the ballet.

Obi-Wan also turns his attention back to the ballet wondering weather or not he should tell the Chancellor about what happened on Geonosis. As far as him having tried to use the power he did on Naboo there as well. "I did." He says finally after another long pause.

Palpatine turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan who can feel the Chancellor's eyes on him. However he keeps his focus on the ballet. "I did try and use the power I used on Naboo on Geonosis." He says not entirely sure he should be telling the Chancellor this and yet feeling the need to do so.

"Why didn't it work like it did on Naboo?" Palpatine asks.

"I don't think I was strong enough." Obi-Wan says in answer to the Chancellor's question.

"You could be though." Palpatine says causing Obi-Wan to turn his head and look at him. "You could be as powerful. Maybe even more powerful than Darth Plagueis." He adds. "You could learn how to master that power. So that the next time you use it. The person you use it on. Does not die." He adds again.

Obi-Wan slowly shakes his head. "I can not learn how to master this power." He says turning his head back to the ballet.

"Why?" Palpatine asks keeping his focus locked on Obi-Wan.

"It is a Sith power." Obi-Wan says turning his head to look at Palpatine surprised he even has to ask. "If I am the Chosen One." He adds. "It is my destiny to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force." He adds again.

Palpatine slowly turns his head and looks at the ballet as does Obi-Wan. "Is that what the Prophecy says?" Palpatine asks after a brief silence.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his head and looks at Palpatine who keep's his focus on the ballet. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean. Does the Prophecy actually say that?" Palpatine asks. "That the Chosen One will be a Jedi and destroy the Sith in order to bring balance to the Force?" He adds and asks.

Obi-Wan thinks about this. "Do you think it could mean the opposite?" He asks unable to believe that this is true.

"It's possible." Palpatine says keeping his focus on the ballet. "After all." He adds. "How many Jedi do you know who have the power you do?" He asks. "An besides you did say it was a Sith power." He adds again as he turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan. "If you are the Chosen One." He says as he looks the Jedi Knight dead in his eye. "Then perhaps it is your destiny to become a Sith Lord and destroy the Jedi in order to bring balance to the Force." He finishes.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at Palpatine who is looking back at him. The two men look one and other dead in the eye and Obi-Wan is able to see the seriousness in the Supreme Chancellor's eyes. As well as see the seriousness on his face. Which causes him to turn and look back down at the ballet. Not wanting to believe that it is his destiny to do what Palpatine is suggesting. An yet unable to deny that the Prophecy is not clear as to which side the Chosen one sides with in order to bring balance to the floor.

Palpatine meanwhile is watching Obi-Wan as he slowly turns and looks back down at the ballet with a small smile on his face. Knowing that he has planted the seed of doubt in the Jedi Knight's mind.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night.

Obi-Wan is standing on a veranda looking out at the city. Despite his focus being on the city his thoughts are on the conversation he and the Chancellor had earlier in the evening. Despite his best efforts to try and ignore what the Chancellor said. He can't help but wonder if maybe he is right in what he says. Due to him remembering having asked Master Yoda about what he did down in the pit on Naboo. As far as weather or not any other Jedi had ever either done or been able to do what he did. An the Grand Master having told him that no other Jedi had ever been able to save a fellow Jedi from what was or rather in Qui-Gon's case should have been a fatal and mortal wound. He also remembers how Master Yoda hadn't told him weather or not the ability he had was something that a Jedi should have been able to do or not. Which at the time had added to his confusion.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A familiar female voice asks causing him to turn and watch as Padme joins him on the veranda.

"Did I wake you?" Obi-Wan asks her as he looks at the outfit she has on. Which is a glossy light blue near lavender coloured nightdress low cut and held up by several ribbon straps. Out of an embossed metal pendant at the centre of the top hem is forth six strings of pearls three on each side that wrap around her arms. There are also several bright blue braids that come out of the bottom of the pendant. Her hair is down except for a small hairclip.

Padme smiles a small smile at him. "No." She says. "I couldn't sleep." She adds. "What are you doing here?" She asks. Not that she isn't pleased to see him. However it is very late.

"I couldn't sleep either." Obi-Wan says as he turns his attention back to the city. "I tried meditating but that didn't help." He adds.

Padme's smile widens slightly as she walks up and stands next to him. "Why is it whenever something is bothering you. You always come here?" She asks him due to the Jedi Knight standing next to her having done this many times over the past three years. An it always having been when something troubles him.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at Padme and smiles a small smile. "Whenever I can't sleep or meditation doesn't work. Being around you or close to you helps to sooth me." He says and tells her honestly.

"I heard about your appointment." Padme says referring to him having been made a member of the Jedi Council and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's personal represenative.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention from the woman he loves to the city before them.

"What's bothering you?" Padme asks finally. Able to see from the look on the man she loves face as well as his posture. That there is something weighing heavily on his mind. "Nothing." Obi-Wan says not wanting to burden the Senator with his problems. "Obi-Wan." Padme says as she reaches out with her left hand and taking his left hand in her's interlacing their fingers. "I thought we agreed that there would be no secrets between us." She says feeling like a hypocrite. Due to the fact she knows that she is keeping a secret from him. However feeling that the man standing next to her need to talk to somebody about what is bothering him.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his head and looks at Padme still feeling tempted not to tell her what is bothering him. However feeling the need to. Partly due to them having agreed not to have any secrets between each other. "Chancellor Palpatine told me the day before yesterday. When he asked to see me in his office. That he has been watching me for a long time." He says deciding to start from the beginning when and where his problems all began. "Ever since we first met on Naboo. He told me that he was very impressed with me. Saying that some of the things that I have done since then have been. As he put it almost unbelievable. He used me jumping through your bedroom window to try and capture the bounty hunter's droid as an example." he says turning his head to look at Padme.

"Well." Padme says smiling a little. "I still think it's the bravest thing I have ever seen." She adds.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at her. "He went on to tell me that when he first met me he felt that there was something special about me." He says his smile slowly disappearing from his face. "He also felt as though I was the most gifted Jedi he had or was ever going to meet. As well as having a feeling that I would become the greatest of all the Jedi. Even more powerful than Master Yoda." He adds his smile now having been replaced by a look of seriousness as well as one that is troubled as he slowly turns and looks back out towards the city. "He told me that at the time he didn't understand why he felt like that. However now he thinks he has managed to figure out why he felt all of those things." He adds again.

"An why did he feel all of those things?" Padme asks unable to help but be concerned due to the man she loves being concerned.

Obi-Wan takes a minute before answering the woman he loves question. "He asked me if I had ever heard of "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One" I told him I hadn't. He commented on how he found it strange that I hadn't. Saying how he thought that all Jedi knew of the Prophecy. I asked him to tell me about it. Which he did. Saying how "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One" refers to the coming of a being who will restore balance to the Force. An that it says that this being will be born strong in the Force and will bring balance to it through their actions." He says wanting to turn and look at Padme. However he keeps his focus on the city. "He said that there are some people who know of the Prophecy. Who think that it is possible for this being to be created by the Force it's self. I asked why I had never heard of this Prophecy. He told me that it could have been due to the Jedi seeing no need to bother with the Prophecy when they destroyed the Sith." He finishes.

"But the Sith returned." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to turn and look at her.

"I pointed this out to him." Obi-Wan says looking her dead in her beautiful brown eyes "He told me how he had expected the Jedi to have tried looking for the Chosen One when the Sith first returned. He then suggested that maybe the reason they hadn't been looking for the Chosen One. Is because they've already found him." He adds.

Padme looks back into Obi-Wan's beautiful blue eyes. Able to tell from the look on his face as well as the tone of his voice what or rather who the Chancellor thinks is the Chosen One. "He thinks it's you?" She asks already knowing the answer but needing him to confirm it.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says nodding his head. "He does." He adds. "I told him it was impossible. Especially if the Chosen One was to be born by the Force it's self. Then it would most defiantly have been impossible for me to be him." He continues on. "He asked me why it was impossible and I told him because I had parents. A mother and a father. He told me that I had a mother. However he did not believe I had a father."

"How would he know that?" Padme asks with a frown.

"He had read my file." Obi-Wan says answering her question. "He told me how it tells the reader the name of my mother. However underneath were it says father's name. It reads unknown." He adds.

Padme stares at Obi-Wan in shock. Realising how he has never talked about his parents neither his mother nor father. However she figured that this was simply due to him not remembering them. Due to him having been taken from them before he could remember them.

"The Chancellor suggested that when I got back to the Temple. I read up on the Prophecy as well as access my profile." Obi-Wan says and tells her as he turns his attention back to the city before them. "I did exacterly that when I got back to the Temple. I went to the Jedi archives and began to search through them for anything I could find on "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One" I managed to find it and read what it said. It basically confirmed everything that the Supreme Chancellor had already told me to be true. That it does indeed refer to the coming of a being that will restore balance to the Force. That the being will be born strong in the Force and will bring balance to it through their actions. There is also grounds for those who believe that the being will be created by the Force it's self to believe what they do." He says swallowing hard. "After reading everything I could on "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One" I accessed my personal file to see if what the Supreme Chancellor had said about my parents was true. I went onto the section of my profile entitled "Personal Information" and looked down the list of personal info until I came to where it talked about my parents. Specifically giving their names." He says going quiet.

"And?" Padme asks after a brief silence between them. Not only feeling the need to know but also wanting to know what the man she loves found out.

Obi-Wan hangs his head. "The Supreme Chancellor was telling the truth." He says swallowing hard. "It does have the name of my mother. An underneath were it says "Father's Name" it reads. Unknown." He adds.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says in a soft as well as stunned tone of voice not sure exacterly what to say in response to this.

"I felt the need to go somewhere and think." Obi-Wan says forcing himself to tell Padme the rest of the events that have led him to being on her veranda at this time of night. "So I left the archives and went to my quarters. Master Yoda soon came and joined me due to him having been "Informed" that I had gone to the archives and looked into "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One" As well as my own file. He asked me why I did this. I told him why I had done what I did. He said that it was unexpected and unfortunate."

Padme snickers at this. "Unfortunate that you knew the truth?" She asks and says rather angrily.

Obi-Wan looks at her wanting to smile due to him having reacted the exact same way with the very same question. "No." He says shaking his head keeping his expression serious. "He said it was unfortunate that I discovered the truth now. Due to me not being ready for the burden. I asked him when he planned on telling me. He told me when I became a Jedi Master. He felt and thought I would be ready for the burden then."

"Aren't you a Jedi Master now?" Padme asks having heard about his being appointed the Supreme Chancellor's personal Representative on the Jedi Council. As well as the Council having accepted this. However she hadn't heard anything of his not being promoted to Master. Due to her having been under the impression that to be on the Jedi Council you needed to be a Master. As well as having assumed that he would have been promoted due to his new position as the Chancellor's Representative.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme unable to stop himself from smiling a little at her. "I'll explain that in a little while." He tells her.

Padme nods her head in understanding and acceptance.

"I then asked Master Yoda how long he had known about me. Being the Chosen One." Obi-Wan says continuing his retelling of recent events. "He told me that since I had been discovered he had suspected. I asked him if it was because of me not having a father and he told me that that had been part of it. However there were other reasons. Such as the results of the Midi-Chlorian count test I was given like all initiates are. When they are discovered."

"What is a Midi-Chlorian count test?" Padme asks confused and at the same time curious.

"Basically it is just a test to see how high your Midi-Chlorian count is." Obi-Wan says and explains to her.

"Like the test Qui-Gon done on Anakin?" Padme asks him.

"Exacterly." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "In fact that is exacterly what and how they test your Midi-Chlorians." He adds and continues on. "By taking a sample of your blood and seeing how high the reading is." He finishes.

Padme nods her head in understanding. "How high was yours?" She asks him curiously.

"Off the chart." Obi-Wan tells her. "Over twenty thousand." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock.

"No Jedi has a count that high." Obi-Wan says. "Not even Master Yoda." He adds. "Many other things added to Master Yoda's belief that I was the Chosen One. Qui-Gon picking me to be his Padawan and me being the first out of my group to be chosen." He says. "As well as what I did on Naboo. Killing the Sith Warrior while still being a Padawan. As well as saving my Master." He adds.

"Did Qui-Gon know?" Padme asks unable to stop herself from asking this.

"According to Master Yoda. He suspected after we left Naboo." Obi-Wan says answering her question. "He didn't tell me because Master Yoda forbid him from doing so." He adds.

"Because you weren't ready for the burden?" Padme asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "He also feared it would cloud my focus and judgement." He says finding it funny how the Grand Master had been worried about him knowing that he was the Chosen One would cloud his focus and judgement as well as be a burden to him. When at the time he had been burdened with something else which he was afraid would cloud his focus and judgement. That being his feelings for the woman standing next to him.

"As much as I would like to disagree with him." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to re-focus himself and his attention on the present and not the past as he looks at her. "I can't argue with Master Yoda's logic." Padme says looking back at him. "I doubt anybody could handle the burden of knowing that they are the Chosen One weather they are a Master or not." She adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head in agreement.

"Does the Council know that your-" Padme starts to ask however stops when Obi-Wan nods his head answering her unfinished question.

"I actually asked Master Yoda if everybody knew I was the Chosen One except for me." Obi-Wan says smiling an ear to ear smile at the memory.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile back loving Obi-Wan's sense of humour. "What did he say?" She asks him.

"He just looked at me letting me know that not everybody does know " Obi-Wan says.

"I didn't know." Padme says honestly with the ear to ear smile still on her face.

Obi-Wan smiles at her as he sighs heavily deciding to move the conversation on to what happened earlier this evening.

"Earlier this evening. I was told that the Supreme Chancellor wanted to see me. An that he was at the Galaxies Opera House. I went there and found him in his private box. He told me that General Grievous had been found and went on to say how he would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select me to apprehend Grievous. Saying that I was the best choice by far." He says again feeling uncomfortable with the amount of praise that the Chancellor was putting on him. Simply due to him possibly being the Chosen One.

"You still don't think you are The Chosen One do you?" Padme asks able to tell from the look on Obi-Wan's face and in his eyes as well as the tone of his voice that he isn't convinced.

Obi-Wan turns his head away from Padme. "It's hard for me to believe." He says and tells her honestly. "I have never felt special or different or unique." He adds and continues on. "Nor have I ever wanted to be or tried to be." He says turning his head back to look at the woman he loves. "I've just tried to be the best that I can be. I've just tried to be me." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan with an understanding smile.

"An yet." Obi-Wan says turning to look back out at the city. "All my life. As far back as I can remember. I've never felt as though any of the choices I have made in my life. Have been of my own accord." He says continuing to share his thoughts and feelings with the Senator. "I've always felt as though there has been something leading me guiding me telling me what to do. What choices to make." He adds.

"The Force?" Padme asks and suggests as the thing Obi-Wan is referring to that has been leading him.

Obi-Wan hangs his head. "I don't know what it is. Weather it's the Force or weather it's this. Supposed destiny of mine." He says as he thinks about his life and slowly lifts his head and turns to look at Padme who is staring back at him. "The only thing or rather the only part of my life I have ever felt as though I have been fully in control of has been you." He says honestly.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan with a tad of unease.

"I don't mean you as in you personally." Obi-Wan says doing his best to explain himself due to the look on the woman he loves face. "I mean in everything else I have done. I feel as though there has always been something telling me to do what I have. To make the choices that I have made." He adds looking at Padme hoping and wanting to try and make her understand what he means. "With you. I don't feel any of that. I never have." He continues on. "I don't nor have I ever felt as though there was something telling me that I had to love you or that I should love you or that I need to love you." He says. "I just feel the way I do because that is the way I feel." He finishes.

Padme looks at the man she loves with an ear to ear smile once again on her face understanding what he means completely. Due to her feeling the exact same way about him. As far as her feelings for him are concerned.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his head and attention back to the city deciding to continue his retelling of the events that took place earlier in the evening between himself and the Supreme Chancellor. "The Chancellor then invited me to sit with him which I did. An he sent his aids away. He told me that he didn't feel he could rely on the Jedi Council." He says knowing that he will have to explain some of this to Padme due to her no doubt being surprised by some of the things he is going to tell her as far as what he had to say about the Jedi Council to the Chancellor. "He told me how if they hadn't included me in their plot. That they soon would." He adds. "What plot?" Padme asks frowning in confusion.

"I asked him the same question." Obi-Wan says honestly. "He told me that I should have been able to sense. What he had come to suspect. An that is that the Jedi Council wants control of the Republic. An that they're planning to betray him." He adds.

Padme simply stares at Obi-Wan unable to believe that the Chancellor could think this.

"I tried to tell him that he was wrong but he told me to search my feelings." Obi-Wan says sighing heavily.

"An did you?" Padme asks staring at Obi-Wan.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says keeping his focus on the city.

"And?" Padme asks in a rather demanding tone of voice.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at Padme. "I told him that I knew that they don't trust him." He says and tells her. "Which they don't." He adds as he slowly turns his head away from looking at the woman he loves. "I went on to tell him how my own trust in them has been shaken." He adds again.

Padme continues to stare at Obi-Wan in shock and disbelief. Unable to believe that the Chancellor would doubt the loyalty of the Council and the Order. However to hear Obi-Wan say that his trust in the Council and the Order has been shaken is even more shocking.

"He asked me why this was." Obi-Wan says forcing himself to continue on despite him being able to imagine what Padme is thinking. As well as being able to feel what she is feeling through the Force. "He figured out that the reason for my trust in the Council having been shaken is due to them having asked me to do something that has made me feel dishonest. An that they have asked me to spy on him. Which they have done. An I admitted it to him." He adds.

There is a brief silence between the Jedi Knight and Senator.

"He then told me to remember back to my early teaching. Quoting something which Qui-Gon used to say quite often. Which was that "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it." Obi-Wan says able to remember Qui-Gon telling him this on many occasions. "He went on to say that the Jedi where included in that. I argued that the Jedi only use their power for good. He countered by saying that good was a point of view. An the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one." He says continuing on. "He talked about how The Dark Lords Of The Sith believe in security and justice as well as the Jedi. However that they are considered to be evil. At least from a Jedi's point of view." He says.

Padme continues to look at Obi-Wan starting to get the feeling that maybe these opinions or points of view. Are not just the Supreme Chancellor's but also his as well. Even though she can't believe that he would believe this.

"He told me how the Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way. Including their quest for greater power." Obi-Wan says as he continues on. "He said that the difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the Darkside of the Force. An that is why they are more powerful." He adds. "I countered by saying that the Sith rely on their passion for their strength. Adding that they think inward only about themselves. He countered back by asking me if the Jedi don't do the same thing. I told him that the Jedi are selfless and that they only care about others." He adds just as proud now as he was when he told the Supreme Chancellor this.

Padme smiles a small smile due to this sounding more like the Obi-Wan she knows and loves.

"The Chancellor then pointed out that this is what I have been trained to believe." Obi-Wan says. "He then asked me why it was that they had asked me to do something I felt was wrong. I countered back by telling him how I wasn't sure it was wrong." He says feeling that maybe what he and the Jedi are doing is more right than he first believed it was when he suggested this idea. "He asked me if they hadn't asked me to betray the Jedi code or the Constitution or the Republic. An told me to keep my mind clear of assumptions and that fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith." He says remembering how he had tried not to let what the Chancellor was saying to him get to him. However now he knows that he has failed in trying to do this. Due to the fact it has gotten to him as has what the Chancellor told him and said next. "He then asked me if I had ever heard of the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "The Wise." He says after a brief pause as he swallows hard and takes a deep breath which he releases slowly. "I told him that I hadn't. He told me that he wasn't surprised saying that it wasn't a story that the Jedi would tell me. Adding that it was a Sith legend. He went on to tell me the story of how Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith. Both powerful and wise. So much so that he could use the Force to influence the Midi-Chlorines to create life." He says turning his head and looking at Padme who is still staring at him only her expression has changed from a smile to a look of shock and disbelief. "The Chancellor went on to say that this Darth Plagueis had such knowledge of the Darkside that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." He says keeping his focused locked on Padme looking her dead in the eyes.

"He could actually. Save people from death?" Padme asks the look of shock and disbelief being confirmed by her tone of voice which is exacterly the same as her facial expression.

"The Chancellor said that the Darkside of the Force is a pathway to many abilities that SOME consider to be unnatural." Obi-Wan tells her.

"When he said some." Padme says still in a state of shock at what she has heard about this Dark Lord Of The Sith. "He meant the Jedi didn't he?" She asks.

"I think so." Obi-Wan says able to imagine that these powers that are "unnatural" are the reasons why the Jedi warn of the Darkside. "I asked him what happened to this Darth Plagueis." He says continuing on. "He told me how he became so powerful. An that the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which eventually he did. The Chancellor told me how before Darth Plagueis died. He taught his apprentice everything he knew and then the apprentice. Killed him in his sleep." He says remembering what the Chancellor said about this Darth Plagueis being killed by his apprentice. However he decides not to tell Padme. "I asked him why he was telling me this. An he told me that after our first meeting on Naboo. He had heard about what I did down in the pit. Not just killing the Sith Warrior. Something which he believes no other Padawan has ever done before." He says. "But also saving Qui-Gon from the fatal and mortal wound that he suffered. He went on to say how surprised he was that I had not tried to use the power I had on Naboo on Geonosis. I told him that I had." He says wishing now that he hadn't. Due to the thoughts as well as the questions that are going around in his head. "He asked me why it didn't work on Geonosis like it had done on Naboo. An I told him that I thought that it was because I was not strong enough. He told me that I could be. That I could be as powerful maybe even more powerful than Darth Plagueis." He says swallowing hard. "He told me how I could learn how to master the power that I have. So that the next time I use it. The person I use it on. Does not die." He adds again keeping his eyes locked with Padme's.

Padme looks back at Obi-Wan able to tell from the look on his face and in his eyes that the person he is either thinking about or feels is or will be the next person he will try and use his power on is her.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his head and focuses on the city again. "I told him that I can not learn how to master this power." He says doing his best to keep any and all emotion out of his voice. "He asked me why not. An I told him that it was a Sith power. An that If I am the Chosen One. It is my destiny to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force." He adds again. "The Chancellor asked me if that is what the Prophecy says. I asked him what he meant and he asked me if the Prophecy actually says that the Chosen One becomes a Jedi and brings balance to the Force by destroying the Sith." He finishes.

"An does it?" Padme asks after a brief silence hoping that the answer is yes.

"It doesn't say." Obi-Wan tells her hanging his head.

Padme looks at the Jedi Knight before her in shock having thought that it would have said which side of the Force this Chosen One would be on. An which side he would destroy in order to for fill his destiny.

"I asked the Chancellor if he thought that the Prophecy meant that the Chosen One would become a Sith and destroy the Jedi in order to bring balance to the Force. He told me that it was possible. Asking me how many Jedi I knew that had the power that I do. He then pointed out that I had called the power that I had. A Sith power and he said that if I am the Chosen One. Which I know he thinks I am. He suggested that perhaps it is my destiny to become a Sith Lord and destroy the Jedi in order to bring balance to the Force." Obi-Wan says.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Padme asks after a long silence.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan says turning his head to look at her. "I feel lost." He adds. "Lost?" Padme asks. "What do you mean?" She adds and asks. "You're always so sure of yourself. I don't understand." She adds again.

"I used to be sure of myself." Obi-Wan says as he turns his head away from looking at Padme. Hating the fact that he is no longer as sure of himself as he once was. "I used to be sure of everything." He adds hating this feeling as well. "So much has happened in such a short space of time." He continues on doing his best to explain his confusion. "I find out that after thinking that I was just like every other Jedi I'm not. I may not even BE a Jedi or it might not be my destiny to be a Jedi." He says letting his anger slip into his tone of voice as he turns his head back around to look at Padme. "You remember how I told you that there was something big that was going to happen?" He asks. "An it was one of the reasons why I couldn't leave the Order?" He adds and asks at the same time.

Padme slowly nods her head.

"Something tells me this is it." Obi-Wan says matter of factly as he hangs his head. "Something also tells me that. This war is coming to an end very soon. An when it does. My destiny will have been fulfilled." He adds lifting his head to look at and into the eyes of the woman he loves. "Which means that when this war is over. Only one side of the Force will remain. Either the Jedi or the Sith. An it is up to me to decide which. Only I don't know which side I'm supposed to choose."

"You expect too much of yourself." Padme says turning Obi-Wan around so that his whole body is facing her as she takes his other hand in her other hand as she looks at him and into his eyes. "Be patient." She says and tells him. "In time you will know which side you are supposed to choose." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks into the Senator's eyes wanting to believe what she is saying. An yet feeling the need to ask her what he feels he needs to ask her. "What if it is the wrong side?"

"Obi-Wan." Padme says unable to hide her shock at him asking her this question. As she does her best to think of the best way to answer this question. "If it is the will of the Force." She says "Regardless of which side it is." She adds. "It can't be the wrong side." She adds again.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at Padme remembering his former Master Qui-Gon saying something similar to what she has just said. As far as him choosing between either the woman in front of him or the Order and how if his decision is the will of the Force it wouldn't be the wrong decision. He also remembers how when he had made the decision that he did. He knew that it was the right decision. Even though he didn't and still doesn't want to think or believe that it was the will of the Force. "You are so beautiful." He says smiling a small smile at the woman he loves. Padme smiles back at him. "It's only because I'm so in love." She says in a teasing tone of voice."No." Obi-Wan says his smile widening. "It's because I'm so in love with you." He tells her. "So love has blinded you?" Padme asks her smile disappearing being replaced by a look of fear or shock she isn't sure which. Obi-Wan smiles even more. "Well. That's not exactly what I meant." He tells her.

"But it's probably true." Padme says as the two of them laugh out loud. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Obi-Wan says once he is able to get control of himself.

"Neither have I." Padme tells him feeling the same release that the man in front of her feels.

Obi-Wan takes each side of Padme's face in his hand and moves in to give her a kiss however Padme pulls away.

"Wait!" She snaps. "We can't. Not yet." She adds.

"Yes we can." Obi-Wan says as he let's go of Padme. "I'm tired of waiting Padme." He tells her honestly. "I don't care if the Council knows about how I feel towards you." He adds.

"Obi-Wan don't say things like that." Padme tells him. "You're important to the Republic. To ending this war." She adds. "I love you and want to be with you more than anything." She adds again meaning every word that she says. "But we agreed that we would wait until AFTER the war was over." She says determined to do exacterly that.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme knowing that what she is saying is the truth. As well as it being the right thing for them to do. Due to him being sure that if he was to tell the Order of his feelings it would only cause more problems than he already has. However despite what they are doing being the right thing for them to do. It doesn't mean he does or has to like it. "I've given my life to the Jedi Order." He says looking at Padme. "But I would only give up my life for you." He adds.

"I wouldn't like that." Padme says now smiling at Obi-Wan in a playful way. "I wouldn't like that one bit." She adds as she takes his hands in her's as she does so Obi-Wan is able to feel and sense something is wrong.

"Are you all right?" He asks her concerned. "You're trembling." He adds.

"It's getting cold out here." Padme tells him lying slightly.

Obi-Wan looks at the woman he loves "That's not it." He says shaking his head. "I sense more. What is it?" He asks her. "Can we please go inside anyway?" Padme asks him. "I don't want to discuss it out here." She adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head as he and Padme walk into her quarters and sit down next to one and other on one of the sofas. Obi-Wan watching the woman he loves like a hawk waiting for her to tell him what is wrong.

Padme turns her head and looks at the man she loves still feeling nervous. "Have you ever considered. That we may be on the wrong side?" She asks him. "What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asks her.

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists?" Padme asks him. "An the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?" She adds and asks. "I don't believe that." Obi-Wan says honestly. "That is Separatist talk." He adds. "We can't talk or think like that." He adds again and continues on. "If we start talking like that or thinking like that they win." He says referring to the Separatists.

"Obi-Wan this war represents a failure to listen now. You're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume." Padme says in a half begging half pleading tone of voice.

Obi-Wan swallows hard as he takes both of the Senator's hands in his.

"I wish I could do that Padme." He says and tells her honestly. "But I can't." He adds.

"Why?" Padme asks him with a frown.

"Because I am on a mission from the Council." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

"To spy on the Chancellor?" Padme asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head.

"I thought you didn't trust them or agree with the assignment." Padme says with a frown. "I thought you thought that it went against the Jedi code and the Constitution and the Republic." She adds.

Obi-Wan hangs his head and smiles a small smile. "Some may see it as me going against the Jedi code." He says lifting his head and looking at Padme. "It may also be seen as being against the Constitution. An some may see it as me being against the Republic." He adds. "But I am not against the Republic. I'm doing this for the Republic and for the Constitution." He finishes.

"I don't understand." Padme says looking at Obi-Wan with a frown.

"Yesterday morning I went before the Jedi Council and told them what the Supreme Chancellor had told me about the Senate putting him in charge and control of the Order. As well as wanting me to be his personal Representative on the Council. They told me how they do not like it when the Chancellor interferes in Jedi affairs." Obi-Wan tells her. "An how they did not allow my appointment lightly. Saying that the Chancellor's move was dark and disturbing which I agreed with." He adds and continues on. "I swore to them that I didn't ask to be put on the Council. They didn't doubt me." He adds smiling glad to know that the Council trusts him. "Master Windu then pointed out that regardless of how it happened. I was in a delicate situation." He says.

"He was referring to your loyalty to them and to the Chancellor?" Padme asks him.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says. "Before I went to see the Supreme Chancellor the day before. Master Windu and I had talked about the growing tension between the Council and the Chancellor." He adds. "I told Master Windu I know where my loyalties lie saying that they lie where they have always laid and will always lay and that is with the Order and its Council." He adds again. "I then asked them why it was that I sensed there was more to my talk with them than they where saying."

"An what did they say?" Padme asks him curiously.

"They asked me what I thought of the Chancellor's move." Obi-Wan says and tells her in response.

Padme smiles pleasantly surprised by this and liking how the Council are showing Obi-Wan that they trust him. "An what did you say?" She asks him even more curiously.

"I told them how I felt that there was a number of possible reasons. If he is not the Sith Lord that we are looking for. The only reason I can think of that the Supreme Chancellor would do this is so that he can keep an eye on us. As well as keep us under control." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

"An if he is Darth Sidious?" Padme asks.

Obi-Wan smirks. "If he is this Sith Lord as I am growing more and more sure of that he is. Due to the fact that he is amassing more and more power on a daily basis and the Sith are always wanting more power as well as them only ever thinking inward of themselves. Something I fear that the Supreme Chancellor may also be doing." He says explaining his reasons for believing that Chancellor Palpatine could be or is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious to Padme just like he did to the Council. "If he is. The reason for him doing this could be one of two things. First to try and drive a wedge between me and the Council. An second to distract the Council from seeing what he is really planning." He adds. "I went on to say that if he is the Sith Lord and one of the two possible reasons for him doing this. It presented us with an opportunity." He adds and says. "An opportunity that I felt we must take advantage of." He adds again.

"What opportunity?" Padme asks curiously.

"I suggested that we go along with the Chancellor's wish for me to be on the Council." Obi-Wan tells her. "Not only that but I also told them how I thought that we should help as well as allow the Chancellor to think that he has or is succeeding in his goal of trying to drive a wedge between me and them." He adds.

"How?" Padme asks.

"I suggested to the Council that they should allow me to sit with them on the Council but not grant me the rank of Master." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

Padme is shocked to hear this. "But you told me that there was a part of you that would love to become a Master." She says.

"Yes there is." Obi-Wan says. "An that is exacterly why I felt that they should not grant me the rank." He adds. "I suggested to the Council that there reason for not granting me the rank of Master be due to the Chancellor appointing me to the Council and not the Council electing me on it." He adds. "This I was hoping would cause the Chancellor to think that the Council didn't trust me. Where as he obviously does trust me due to him having put me in the position that he did. Not only that but I suggested to the Council that they could also make it seem that the only reason they allowed this appointment. Is due to them wanting me to spy on the Chancellor something which I told them I would make look as though I did and do not agree with outside of the Council Chamber. Due to the fact that the Chancellor had read my file and he would see from that that I am a Jedi who follows the Jedi Code. An would not do something that goes against the code or the Republic. An I told the Council that I would do my best to make it seem as though that is how I felt about the assignment they have given me. That it goes against the Code and the Republic while at the same time doing exacterly that." Obi-Wan says and tells Padme.

Padme does her best to try and make sense of everything that she has just been told. "So. You're pretending to be on the side of the Chancellor and against the Jedi." She says looking at Obi-Wan. "When in point of fact. You're really on the side of the Jedi and against the Chancellor?" She asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head in answer to her question.

"So you're spying on the Chancellor?" Padme asks him.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock part of her unable to believe that he is really doing this. Due to the fact he is exacterly what he said and she is sure it says in his profile the type of Jedi who would not do something that goes against the code and that he is the type of Jedi that follows the code. Almost to the letter.

"Do you think I am committing treason?" Obi-Wan asks after a long silence causing Padme to refocus her attention on the present.

"No." Padme says and tells him shaking her head. "We are at war Obi-Wan. We need somebody to uphold the principles of the Republic even if its leader does not." She adds. "Besides your allegiance is to the Senate not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer though Padme." Obi-Wan says playing devil's advocate.

Padme just smile sat him. "I take it you have had this argument with either the Council or somebody in the Council?" She asks.

"I have." Obi-Wan tells her smiling back. "Anyway the Council agreed to go along with my idea and accepted me as the Chancellor's personal Representative but did not grant me the rank of Master. As well as informing me that this assignment could never be on record which I accepted." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan knowing or able to imagine that he is probably not supposed to tell her what he just has. Even though she is not an allie of the Supreme Chancellor's. An she feels the need as well as wanting to tell him about the meeting she had with Bail Organa and the other Senator's. An yet not one hundred percent sure she should or can. Due to her having agreed not to unless the other Senators agreed to her doing so.

"I sense there is something troubling you Padme." Obi-Wan says looking at the woman he loves able to feel the conflict within her. As well as being able to see it on her face and in her eyes.

Padme looks back at Obi-Wan. "I sense there is something you are not telling me Obi-Wan." She says not really able to sense this the way he can sense her. However at the same time she is sure that there is something else bothering the man she loves and his silence confirms this. "What is it?" She asks looking him dead in the eye. "Nothing." Obi-Wan says lying having not expected the Senator to turn this around on him.

"No secrets remember." Padme says hating herself again for using this against the man she loves. An yet knowing that it is the only way she can get him to tell her what she wants and needs to know.

"I had a dream the night before last." Obi-Wan says hanging his head after a brief silence. "Bad?" Padme asks him knowing or rather confident that it was. Due to the fact he doesn't or rather didn't want to tell her about it. "Like the one I had on Naboo." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

"And?" Padme asks him keeping her eyes locked on him.

Obi-Wan slowly lifts his head and looks at the woman he loves. "An it was about you." He tells her.

Both Padme and Obi-Wan look at each other as a moment of concern passes between them. "It was only a dream." Padme says doing her best to reassure the man she loves.

"I won't let this one become real Padme." Obi-Wan says looking at her with seriousness and determination. "I don't want to lose you." He adds. "I'm afraid of losing you." He adds again.

"I'm afraid of losing you." Padme says and tells him.

"I missed you." Obi-Wan says and tells her honestly as he slowly hangs his head. "I've missed you so much and I thought about you all the time." He adds and continues on. "While I was protecting the endless nameless Outer Rim settlements. During the battles." He adds as he slowly goes quiet.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan. Feeling the same way he felt and is feeling. Hating that they can't be together and yet knowing that they have to continue the way that they are and have been until this war is over. "Hold me." She says and asks causing Obi-Wan to lift his head and look at her. "Hold me like you did by the lake on Naboo." She adds and continues on. "It feels so long ago. When there was no politics no plotting no war. Nothing but our love." She finishes.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile as he let's go of her hand and wraps his arms around her pulling her in close to him as close as he can get her as she rests her head on his shoulder and he rests his head on her shoulder the two of them enjoying this moment alone together.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning.

Obi-Wan is standing in the middle of the Council chamber surrounded by the other members of the Council some of whom are using holograms including Master Yoda Master Agen Kolar Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Plo Koon. While Master Windu and the others are all physically in the room with him. He has just finished telling them the news he received from the Chancellor the previous night concerning the location of General Grievous.

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says being the first to speak. "We have had no reports of this from our agents." He adds looking around the room at the other members of the Council. "How could the Chancellor have come by this information?" Master Windu Asks "An we know nothing about it?" He asks or rather demands to know. "We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there." He adds again. "According to the Chancellor. A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau." Obi-Wan says having received this explanation via a message he got earlier this morning before he came to the Council chamber to report to the other members of the Council."Act on this we must." Master Yoda says and tells the other members of the Council "The capture of General Grievous. Will end this war." He adds. "Quickly and decisively we should proceed." He adds again. "Does everyone agree?" Master Windu asks. Each member of the Council concurs with what the Grand Master has said. "The Chancellor has requested." Obi-Wan says taking a deep breath which he releases slowly as he continues to speak to the Masters around him. "That I lead the campaign." He says and tells the room at the same time. The entire Council turn their attention to Obi-Wan all of them looking very disturbed by this news.

"The Council will make up its own mind who is to go Knight Kenobi." Master Windu says looking at Obi-Wan angrily. "Not the Chancellor." He adds. "Of course Master." Obi-Wan says doing his best not to be defensive. "I was simply relaying to the Council the Chancellor's position." He adds. "However if I may speak freely?" He asks waiting for somebody to object however nobody does. "I think it might be a good idea for us to go along with the Chancellor's suggestion." He says after a brief silence. "If for no other reason than to allow him to think that we are doing what he wants." He adds. "It will keep him blinded to our true intentions." He adds again referring to them "using" him to spy on the Chancellor. "Also I will make it clear to the Chancellor when I next report to him. If the Council agrees with this suggestion that you all agreed very reluctantly." He adds again.

The other Council members all look at one and other before turning their attention to Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Given our resources." Master Windu says after a long silence. "I recommend we send only one Jedi." He adds looking around the room at each of the Council members.

"Obi-Wan. My choice is." Master Yoda says looking at Obi-Wan. "I concur." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says. "Knight Kenobi should go." He adds. "I agree." Master Windu says as do all of the other Council members. "Very well." Master Windu says turning his attention to Obi-Wan. "Prepare two Clone brigades as quickly as you can Obi-Wan. If this report is true. There's no telling how many battle droids General Grievous may have with him." He adds.

"With respect Master." Obi-Wan says not wanting to anger Master Windu anymore than he already is. "Would you mind preparing the brigades for me?" He asks. "I would do it myself. However I have to go and report this decision to the Chancellor." He adds.

Master Windu looks at Obi-Wan who stares right back at him. "Very well." Master Windu says finally. "This Council meeting is adjourned." He adds and with that the holograms disappear. While the Council members in the actual Council chamber leave the room with Obi-Wan heading for the Supreme Chancellor's office.

Meanwhile in Padme's quarters.

Padme is sitting in her sitting room on the left sofa with Senator Mon Mothma sitting on her left and Senator Chi Eekway sitting on her right while a short distance across from them sitting on the right sofa is Senator Giddean Danu who is sitting opposite Mon Mothma and Senator Bana Breemu who is sitting opposite her and Senator Fang Zar who is sitting opposite Chi Eekway. While Bail Organ is standing a short distance away from the two sofa's.

Padme is wearing a long green dress which is somewhat conical in shape the V-neck of the dress is accented with a small jewelled pendant with dangling beads. The dress also has long loose sleeves and is decorated with intricate motifs. A wide purple sash is tied around her just above her belly adding a splash of colour to the outfit. The dress also includes a hood which she has up while her hair is down and curled. "We cannot let this turn into another war!" She snaps at the Senators around her.

"Absolutely." Bail says in agreement. "That is the last thing we want." He adds."We are hoping to form an alliance in the Senate." Mon Mothma says and tells Padme. "To stop the Chancellor from further subverting the constitution that's all." She adds sympathetically. "I know a Jedi I feel it would be wise for us to consult." Padme says trying again to get the group to allow her to tell Obi-Wan about their plans. "That would be dangerous." Bana Breemu says looking across at Padme."We don't know where the Jedi stand in all this." Mon Mothma says agreeing with Bana Breemu. "I only wish to discuss this with one." Padme says doing her best to try and reach a compromise with the group. "One I trust." She adds. "Going against the Chancellor. Without the support of the Jedi is risky." Giddean Danu says. "The Jedi aren't any happier with the situation than we are." Padme says starting to get desperate to be allowed to tell Obi-Wan of their plans. Due to her hating keeping secrets from him as she looks around the room at each of the Senators. "Patience Senator." Chi Eekway says sympathetically. "We have so many Senators on our side." Fang Zar says. "Surely that will persuade the Chancellor." He adds. "When you present the "petition of the two thousand" to the Chancellor." Bana Breemu says. "Things may change." She adds. "Well then." Bail Organa says causing everybody to look at him. "Let us see what we can accomplish in the Senate. Before we include the Jedi." He adds looking at Padme who looks back at him as she takes a deep breath and sighs in both frustration and disappointment.

Meanwhile in Supreme Palpatine's office.

Obi-Wan walks in to see the Chancellor is looking at something on a holographic screen which he turns off and turns around to face him.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan says bowing to the man before him. "I have just left a meeting with the Council in which they agreed to your suggestion of me leading the Campaign against General Grievous." He adds watching to see how the Chancellor responds to this.

"Perhaps the Jedi Council can be trusted to do the right thing after all." Palpatine says doing his best to hide his surprise at this.

"I should tell you Chancellor." Obi-Wan says doing his best to look like he is offended by the Council's lack of faith in him. "They did this with great reluctance." He adds.

"It's upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents." Palpatine says. "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" He asks curiously. "I wish I knew." Obi-Wan says lying due to him knowing exacterly why they won't make him a Jedi Master. "More and more I get the feeling that. I'm being excluded from the Council." He adds as he looks or rather stares at Palpatine who looks back at him and slowly nods his head in either agreement or understanding he isn't sure which. "I know that there are things about the Force that they are not telling me." He says and tells the man before him.

"They don't trust you Obi-Wan." Palpatine tells him as he get's up. "They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control." He adds as he walks up to Obi-Wan and leads him towards the door out of the room that they are in. "You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you." He says as they walk through the door out of one room and into a corridor. "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." He adds. "How do you know the ways of the Force?" Obi-Wan asks looking at Palpatine who is standing on his right. Wondering why this question never occurred to him before now. Due to Palpatine seeming to know a lot about both the Light and Darkside of the Force as far as "The Prophecy Of The Chosen One" and "The Tragedy Of Darth Plagueis The Wise." "My mentor taught me everything about the Force." Palpatine says with a smile. "Even the nature of the Darkside." He adds as the two men come to a stop almost in the centre of the corridor.

Obi-Wan walks around and stands in front of the Supreme Chancellor. "You know the Darkside?" He asks."Obi-Wan." Palpatine says looking at the Jedi Knight before him. "If one is to understand the great mystery. One must study all its aspects. Not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi." He adds.

Obi-Wan simply stares at the Chancellor.

"If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace. A larger view of the Force." Palpatine says and tells him. "Be careful of the Jedi Obi-Wan." He says in a warning tone of voice as the two men start to walk around one and other. "They fear you." He says and tells him. "In time they will destroy you. Let me train you." He adds. "I won't be a pawn in your political game Chancellor." Obi-Wan says shaking his head. "The Jedi are my family." He adds. "Only through me. Can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi." Palpatine says in response to this. "Learn to know the Darkside of the Force. An you will be able to save the one you love. From certain death." He adds smiling an evil looking smile at Obi-Wan as the two men stop walking around each other with Palpatine now standing where Obi-Wan was before they started walking around one and other and Obi-Wan is standing where Palpatine had been standing. "What did you say?" Obi-Wan asks able to feel himself starting to get angry at the man before him. Due to him having just spoken of Padme. Even though while he is angry he is also surprised that the Chancellor knows about him and his feelings for the Senator from Naboo. "Use my knowledge. I beg you." Palpatine says. Obi-Wan grabs his Lightsaber and ignites it. "You are the Sith Lord!" He says."I know what has been troubling you." Palpatine says sounding and looking as though he is unafraid by the action Obi-Wan has just taken. "Listen to me." He says and tells him as the two men once again start to walk around each other. "Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council!" He snaps. "You said at Qui-Gon's funeral you wanted to honour his memory. By being the Jedi Knight and the man he always believed you could be." He says and tells or rather reminds him. "I am your way to doing that." He adds."You're wrong!" Obi-Wan snaps as he watches Palpatine turn his back on him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asks keeping his back to him. "I would certainly like to." Obi-Wan says honestly. "I know you would." Palpatine says. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus. Makes you stronger." He adds. Obi-Wan swallows hard able to feel himself being tempted to strike the man in front of him down. An yet knowing that it is not the right way to deal with him as he disengages his Lightsaber. Causing Palpatine to slowly turn around and look at him.

"I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard due to how close he came to giving into his desire to kill the man before him. "Of course. You should." Palpatine says. "But you're not sure of their intentions are you?" He asks. "What if I am right?" He asks. "An they are plotting to take over the Republic?" He asks.

Obi-Wan feels tempted to reveal the truth to the Chancellor. "I will quickly discover the truth of all this." He says deciding against it. Due to him continuing to play the role of doubter of the Council gives him and the Council the advantage over the Chancellor. "You have great wisdom Obi-Wan." Palpatine says. "Know the power of the Darkside. The power to save Padme." He adds.

Obi-Wan swallows hard as he watches Palpatine turn and head back into his office.

"I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate." Palpatine says as he walks past Obi-Wan. "Perhaps you'll reconsider. An help me rule the Galaxy for the good of all." He adds as he sits back behind his desk and stares at Obi-Wan who stares back at him for a moment before turning and heading off to see Master Windu. Palpatine watches him go a small smile slowly spreads across his face.

A short time later in a docking bay hanger. Master Windu is standing near to a Republic Cruiser waiting for Obi-Wan who walks quickly over to him.

"Master Windu." He says as he stops a short distance in front of the Council member. "I must speak with you." He adds.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Master Windu asks looking at the Jedi Knight in front of him.

"The Supreme Chancellor is the Sith Lord we have been looking for." Obi-Wan tells him.

"How do you know this?" Master Windu asks him. "He knows the ways of the Force." Obi-Wan says and tells the man before him. "An he has been trained to use the Darkside." He adds. "Are you sure?" Master Windu asks.

"Absolutely." Obi-Wan says with serious conviction in his tone of voice. "Then our worst fears have been realized." Master Windu says. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive." He adds as he heads towards the Chancellor's office.

"Time is on our side Master." Obi-Wan says as he follows along side Master Windu. "The Chancellor believes that I do not trust the Council. I suggest we wait." He says.

"Wait!" Master Windu snaps coming to a sudden stop as he turns to look at Obi-Wan. "For what?" He asks sounding angry.

"For me to return from dealing with General Grievous." Obi-Wan says remaining calm. "As soon as Grievous has been taken care of. I will return immediately so that we can confront the Chancellor and demand that he returns emergency powers back to the Senate." He adds.

"You know the Sith Obi-Wan." Master Windu says and tells him. "All they are interested in is power and gaining more." He adds and tells him again.

"I know that Master." Obi-Wan says. "Which is exacterly why I think and feel we should wait until after Grievous has been dealt with. Due to the fact that once Grievous is taken care of the Chancellor will have no choice but to return the emergency powers that he has been given back to the Senate like he promised. An if he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous. Then we will be legally within our rights to arrest him under the charge of treason." He says and tells the Council member.

"An if he does give up his emergency powers but not the position of Supreme Chancellor?" Master Windu asks.

"Then we can remove him from office by force." Obi-Wan says answering the man before him's question.

"Either way could be a dangerous move." Master Windu says. "The Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate. In order to secure a peaceful transition." He adds. "An replace the Congress with Senators who are not filled with greed and corruption." He adds. "I think Senator Amidala will be able to help us with that." Obi-Wan says.

Master Windu looks at Obi-Wan for a moment. "Very well." He says finally. "We will wait until you return from dealing with General Grievous. Before we make a move on the Chancellor." He adds.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan says with a bow as he turns and heads for the ramp which leads to the waiting Republic Cruiser.

"Obi-Wan." Master Windu says causing Obi-Wan to stop and turn to face him halfway down the ramp. "May the Force be with you." He says to him.

"Goodbye old friend." Obi-Wan says smiling at him. "May the Force be with you." He adds as he turns and continues on his way towards the Cruiser.

Once Obi-Wan is aboard the Republic Cruiser it lifts off and heads for space.

Meanwhile back in the Chancellor's office.

Palpatine is listening to a delegation from the Senate which includes Padme who is wearing a billowy sombre dress which is turquoise in colour and shaped like an upside down cone which is tightly folded in tiny pleats all around. It also has a high collar which travels far up her throat. The puff sleeves are drawn at the lower arm and beads dangle from the cuff over this she wears a long brown layered vest that is somewhat triangular from the front with a cape that goes over her arms. Tassels hang off each point and the entire coat is decorated in scroll work done in ribbons. Her headdress is shaped like a rectangle with an in facing scalloped front. From the point back cantered on her forehead is done with strings of coppery metal in serpentine swirls. The sides are done in a decorative yet simple style in a greyish metal with Padme's hair done in myriad tight ringlets resembling strings of beads. Also in the room along with Padme are five other Senators. Those Senator's being Nee Alavar Fang Zar Maleedee Sweitt Concorkill and Mon Calamari.

"I understand your reservations completely Senator." Palpatine says looking directly at Padme. "An I assure you. The appointment of Governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate." He adds and tells her with a smile "May I take it then that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?" Padme asks staring back at Palpatine. "I want this terrible conflict to end. Just as much as you do My Lady." Palpatine says his expression now one of seriousness. "An when it does. I guarantee an immediate return to democracy." He adds once again smiling at her.

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war then?" Padme asks him not liking or trusting her home planet's former Representative's smile. "You must trust me to do the right things. Senator." Palpatine says his smile now having gone from his face once again. "That is why I am here." He adds. "But surely-""I have said I will do what is right." Palpatine says interrupting and turning his attention to Fang Zar. "That should be enough for you're. Committee." He says with a hint of venom in his voice when he says the word "committee"

Padme get's to her feet. "On behalf of the "delegation of two thousand" I thank you Chancellor." She says. "I thank you." Palpatine says sounding relived that this meeting is over. "For bringing this to my attention Senator." He adds.

Padme simply stares at Palpatine before slowly turning and leaving the room. Along with the rest of the group of Senators.

Palpatine watches them go looking less than happy.

Meanwhile far from Coruscant on the Republic Cruiser in the hanger bay Clone troops stand at attention in rows on the floor of the hangar deck waiting to board the landing craft. Obi-Wan is standing next to his blue Jedi fighter talking with several Clone Commanders including Commander Cody. All of them have their helmets off and are looking at a hologram of the planet Utapau. Which is being projected by Qui-Gon's former Astro-metric droid now Obi-Wan's. R4 into the middle of the hangar. "Fortunately most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here." Commander Cody says pointing to the location of the cities on the map. "On the far side." He adds looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding. "I'll keep them distracted until you get there." He says as he heads for the cockpit of his ship. "Just don't take too long." He adds teasingly.

"Come on." Commander Cody says in response. "When have I ever let you down?" He asks.

Obi-Wan laughs at this. "Do you really want me to answer that?" He asks looking at the man who has both saved his life and become his friend. "Not if you value our friendship." Commander Cody says.

"Very well." Obi-Wan says. "The burden is on me not to destroy ALL the droids before you get there." He says as he climbs into the cockpit. "I'm sure you'll be able to resist the temptation to do so." Commander Cody says with a smirk Obi-Wan's blue Jedi fighter soon blasts it's way out of the Republic Cruiser and into the hyperspace ring and is soon heading for the planet Utapau.

As Obi-Wan sits in the cockpit he hears a familiar voice through the Force.

"_**You do know. Don't you Obi-Wan."**_ Palpatine's voice says to him through the Force. _**"That if the Jedi destroy me. Any chance of saving her. Will be lost."**_ He adds.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes knowing who Palpatine is referring to when he says "her" however he does his best to clear his mind as well as block Palpatine from contacting him through the Force like this again. Due to him needing to be able to concentrate and focus on his mission.

However as he continues to fly through hyperspace he can't help but think about Palpatine's words and as he does so. The memory and image of Padme laying on the gurney in his first dream back on Naboo as well as the image of her being hit repeatedly by bolts of blue lighting with her withering and tossing and turning reaching out for him and begging for him to help her as well as for him to save her enters his mind.

He closes his eyes doing his best to try and focus his mind. _"I must Focus! On the task at hand."_ He mentally tells himself. _"First I will deal with General Grievous." _He tells himself mentally. _"Then I will return to Coruscant and help Master Windu deal with the Supreme Chancellor." _He adds. _"Once both threats are removed. Padme WILL be safe. As will the Senate. An the Republic." _He adds again as he slowly opens his eyes with a renewed sense of determination to do what he must in order to end the dark days that have plagued the Senate and the Republic for too long.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eventually Obi-Wan's ship comes out of hyperspace not too far from the planet Utapau. Once he is out of hyperspace he disconnects the Jedi fighter from the hyperspace ring and flies towards the planet. An is soon skimming over the planet's surface which is flat except for a few giant sinkholes. He lands the ship on a platform projecting out of the side of a giant sinkhole. All is quiet. A local administrator Tion Medon comes out to greet the ship. Obi-Wan climbs out of the fighter and notices a ground crew look over his ship while he walks up to Tion Medon

"Greeting young Jedi." Tion says warmly as the two approach one and other and come to a stop a short distance away from each other. "What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" He asks. "Unfortunately the war." Obi-Wan tells him. "There is no war here." Tion Medon says. "Unless you've brought it with you." He adds. "With your kind permission. I would like some fuel and to use your city as a base. As I search nearby systems for General Grievous." Obi-Wan says to him.

Tion Medon gestures to the ground crew who had been watching Obi-Wan's ship and they rush out to refuel his fighter. While Tion Medon leans closer to Obi-Wan and speaks quietly.

"He is here!" He tells the Jedi Knight. "We are being held hostage. They are watching us." He adds. "I understand." Obi-Wan tells him in response. "Tenth level." Tion Medon tells him. "Thousands of battle droids." He adds.

"Tell your people to take shelter." Obi-Wan instructs him. "If you have warriors. Now is the time." He adds. Obi-Wan and Tion Medon bow to one and other as Obi-Wan turns and heads back over towards his fighter as Tion Medon leaves the landing platform. Obi-Wan climbs back into his Jedi fighter and as he does R4 turns to him. "R4 take the fighter back to the ship." He instructs the Astro-metric droid. "I'm staying here." He adds. "Tell Cody I've made contact." He adds. R4 bleeps a response as he climbs out of the fighter and sneaks over to a hiding spot and watches as his fighter takes off. Once the ship is gone he quietly moves farther into the city eventually going up a stairway which is cut into the side of the sinkhole. In an alcove he carefully surveys the city then quickly moves on making his way through the city looking up at the tenth level with electro binoculars from his utility belt. He tries to figure out how he is going to get up there. As he is trying to figure this out he hears a strange bellowing cry and heads in the direction of the cry to see what it is that caused it. He comes across a corral filled with about half a dozen dragon like lizards and several wranglers standing near them. He walks up to the wranglers and uses the Force with a slight hand movement as he speaks to them. "I need transportation." He tells them moving his hand slightly. "You need transportation." One of the Wrangler's says in his native tongue.

"Get it for me." Obi-Wan instructs the Wrangler that responded to him again moving his hand slightly as he speaks. "I will get it for you." The Wrangler tells him and with that he turns to the other Wranglers and chatters away in his strange native tongue. While Obi-Wan walks along the line of dragon lizards checking each one. Specifically their teeth and legs etc. Until he comes to a stop in front of the one he wants. "This one." He says to the Wrangler.

"Boga." The Wrangler says now speaking English "She answers to Boga." He adds. "Good girl Boga." Obi-Wan says as he climbs onto the back of Boga who rears up and scurries outside to the edge of the sinkhole once again rearing up n her hind legs as she then starts to climb the wall of the cliff moving up toward the tenth level. By this time the city appears to be deserted. While riding Boga Obi-Wan is alert to any movement.

General Grievous is standing before the Council of Separatists which includes Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation Rune Haako Poggle The Lesser Shu Mal San Hill Po Nudo Wat Tambor and Passel Argente.

Unbeknown to any of them Obi-Wan is hiding above them while watching on intently.

"It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here." General Grievous tells the Council of Separatists. "I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim." He adds and tells them "It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference." He adds again. "You will be safe there." He tells them. "Safe!" Nute Gunray snaps getting up from his seat. "Without Count Dooku General. I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe." He adds. "Be thankful Viceroy. You have not found yourself in my grip." General Grievous responds in a warning tone of voice. "Your ship is waiting." He adds. Obi-Wan continues to watch as the Council of Separatists heads for their ship and General Grievous turns his back on them. He strokes his beard wondering what to do in order to keep the General busy until Cody and the rest of his forces arrive. Finally deciding that there is only thing he can do. As he takes off his cloak and jumps down behind General Grievous. "Hello there." He says causing General Grievous to turn around and face him. "General Kenobi." General Grievous says sounding surprised. "You are a bold one." He adds. "Kill him!" He says to the droids around him. An with that about a hundred battle droids surround the Jedi Knight and the leader of the droid army and his bodyguards. Obi-Wan looks around and waits to be attacked however none of the battle droids around him move forward instead General Grevious's bodyguards raise their power staffs and try to knock him away but he ducks the deadly staffs as he ignites his Lightsaber and deftly cuts one of the bodyguard's in two. The bodyguard's staff flies into the air and is caught by General Grievous. The other three bodyguards attack Obi-Wan with an intense fury. However he uses the Force to cause a piece of equipment to fall from the ceiling and drop onto the bodyguards smashing them. Obi-Wan walks towards General Grievous slashing the last bodyguard to pieces as battle droids move toward him.

"Back away!" General Grievous snaps to the battle droids. "I will deal with this Jedi slime myself." He adds."Your move." Obi-Wan offers. "You fool." General Grievous says in response. "I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku." He adds as he removes his cloak and his arms separate from two to four separate arms and hands and he grabs all four of the Lightsabers that he has on his belt. Which he ignites and uses to create a display of flashing swordsmanship "Attack Kenobi." He challenges.

Obi-Wan does exacterly that although he is hard pressed to defend himself against the deadly onslaught as the two fight across the room. While at the same time the battle droid sharpshooters try and pick the Jedi Knight off. However Obi-Wan manages to mount a ferocious counter attack to the General Grevious's offensive and cuts off one and then two of the General's hands. All of a sudden a loud explosion can be heard throughout the sinkhole causing everybody including General Grievous and Ob-Wan to glance to the entrance of the control centre that they are in. An see the Republic Clone troops in the distance attacking droids in the sinkhole as on the far wall of the sinkhole Republic Clones can also be seen rappelling onto balconies. "I may not defeat your droids General." Obi-Wan says causing General Grievous to turn his attention back to him. "But my troops certainly will." He adds. "Army or not General Kenobi." Grievous says turning his attention back to Obi-Wan. "You must realize. You. Are. Doomed!" He says matter of factly."Oh I don't think so." Obi-Wan says in response.

Twenty Clones rappel into the entrance of the control centre as chaos ensues as blaster fire flies everywhere as the Separatists droids return fire on the Republic Clones. Meanwhile Obi-Wan attacks General Grievous who defends himself rigorously now instead of using the Lightsaber he is using one of his bodyguard's electro staffs. Obi-Wan uses the Force to hurl the General backwards. General Grievous falls onto a lower platform and Obi-Wan jumps down after him as more Clones rappel into the control centre and blast away the remaining droids.

Obi-Wan meanwhile cuts down several droids as he races to the entrance of the control centre and see's General Grievous racing towards one of the landing platforms in the midst of the battle. He watches as the Supreme Commander of the droid army jumps onto a wheel scooter and takes off down the wall of the sinkhole. Obi-Wan whistles for Boga who runs up to him and he jumps on and gives chase. As they race after General Grievous Obi-Wan gives Boga a swift kick with the heel of his boot as they take off down the side of the cliff as the General reaches the landing platform where his shuttle is waiting. Obi-Wan drops onto the top of the starship with Boga as General Grievous spins his scooter around and takes off up the vertical cliff face with Obi-Wan and Boga in hot pursuit. The sinkhole is now engulfed in a great battle between the Republic Clones and the Separatists droids.

A large group of Utapauan troops on the back of lizards like Boga attack the droid army as Obi-Wan and General Grievous race through the city at break neck speed. Passing through battle zones narrowly escaping explosions and blaster fire from troops on both sides. General Grievous lays the scooter down as he goes around sharp turns while Boga is starting to breathe heavy as she tries to keep up. Both the Jedi Knight and The droid leader destroy droids equipment and Clone troops as they cut a path of destruction through the city. General Grievous works his way out onto the rim of the sinkhole passing some wind blades. The evil droid General releases the brakes on the lethal blades and they begin to spin cutting off Obi-Wan's access to the General. Boga pulls up short in front of the blades causing General Grievous to laugh. Obi-Wan meanwhile is busy sizing up the situation looking for a way to get to General General meanwhile accelerates off the edge of the sinkhole activating his claws as he drops and clings to another nearby grouping of windmills. Boga attempts to follow by jumping and barely makes it almost falling into the precipice below. General Grievous meanwhile roars through the stone block tunnel system riding up on the curved walls as he goes around corners or passes oncoming traffic. Obi-Wan races after the General on Boga moving onto the ceiling as they pass traffic. Finally he catches up with the General and they charge through the tunnel side by side. Extending from the wall of a small sinkhole is a secret landing platform with a small Trade Federation fighter sitting in the middle of it. Obi-Wan and General Grievous race out of the tunnel system and onto the landing platform as Obi-Wan yanks on the staff General Grievous is carrying and then jumps off of Boga onto General Grevious's scooter knocking both himself and the General to the ground.

General Grievous pulls out a blaster and fires at Obi-Wan who quickly ignites his Lightsaber and uses it to defend himself from the blaster bolts and then charges at the General swinging his Lightsaber which hits the droid in the stomach knocking the gun away from him as he is hit by the Lightsaber the force bends his forearm as he pulls Obi-Wan close to him and they engage in a furious hand to hand fight due to the Jedi's Lightsaber being knocked away. Obi-Wan struggles to avoid the deadly blows of the brutal unstoppable droid. However during the battle he see's Grevious's stomach plate come loose and grabs it and rips it off revealing the alien form's guts encased in a bag in the droid's chest. In response to this move General Grievous grabs Obi-Wan and lifts him above his head and tosses him across the platform. Obi-Wan ends up dangling off the edge of the platform clutching the rim of it as he tries to hold on while General Grievous walks over to his Lightsaber and picks it up. "Like I told you. General Kenobi." General Grievous says as he slowly turns around to face the dangling Jedi Knight. "I would look forward to the day when I could add your Lightsaber to my collection." He adds.

Obi-Wan reaches out his right hand and uses the Force to summon the General's discarded blaster to his hand. As soon as it is in his hand he point's it at the General and fires several shots at General Grevious's stomach area causing the General to explode from the inside out as the smouldering droid falls to the ground.

Obi-Wan pulls himself up onto the platform. "So uncivilized." He says as he tosses the blaster away and walks over to the remains of General Grievous. "An like I told you General." He says as he picks up his Lightsaber and reattaches it to his belt. "That day will never come." He adds looking down at the remains of the former Supreme Commander of the droid armies.

After a minute of looking down at his now vanquished opponent. Obi-Wan takes out a com link "Commander Cody." He says into the communications device.

"Yes sir." Commander Cody says back over the com link.

"General Grievous is destroyed." Obi-Wan tells the Commander as he once again looks down at the remains of the General. "I'm going to use the General's fighter to head back to Coruscant. I have some unfinished business to attend to." He says and tells the Clone Commander. "Do you think you can win this battle without me?" He asks jokingly.

"I'm sure we will be able to manage. General Kenobi." Commander Cody responds over the com link causing Obi-Wan to smile.

"In that case I look forward to seeing you back on Coruscant soon. May the Force be with you." He adds and with that he turns off the com link and puts it away. He then runs for the fighter and climbs into the one man ship which takes off and heads into outer space.

Once in orbit.

Obi-Wan types in the co-ordinates for Coruscant into the nava computer. When all of a sudden he is forced back into the seat he is sitting in by an unbelievable feeling which causes his whole body to go stiff and forces him to close his eyes and in his mind's eye he see's Master Windu with his Lightsaber ignited and pointed at a cowering man with yellow eyes and a very wrinkled face wearing what look to be the same robes that the Supreme Chancellor wears. As Master Windu goes to strike the cowering figure a red Lightsaber appears and cuts off Master Windu's hand which he is using to hold his Lightsaber. Master Windu stares at the owner of the red Lightsaber in shock however Obi-Wan can't see who the owner of the red Lightsaber is as the cowering figure springs to life and bolts of blue lighting very much like the ones Obi-Wan saw hit Padme in his premonition. Hit Master Windu who attempts to deflect them with his one good hand but the force is too great and the blue rays of lightning engulf his body flinging him out of the open window that he and the cowering figure are standing next to and causing him to falls twenty stories to his death.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and breaths in and out heavily due to him knowing that what he has just seen is not a premonition dream but something that has actually happened. "I have to get to Coruscant immediately!" He says aloud to himself. As he does his best to make sure that the ship is ready to enter hyperspace. When all of a sudden he feels a sharp pain in his chest. Which get's stronger and stronger and makes it hard for him to breathe as once again. He is forced to close his eyes and he is able to see in his mind's eye Jedi all of the Galaxy Padawans and Knights and Masters. As well as members of the Jedi Council including both Ki-Adi-Mudi and Plo Koon being turned on and killed by Clones. Some of them on land some of them in Jedi fighters etc.

Obi-Wan's eyes pop open once the pain in his chest is gone and he is able to breath normally again. "Oh no!" He says in shock horror and disbelief knowing that Order 66 has been given and carried out. "Surely some of them must have survived." He says aloud to himself desperately as he punches in codes. "Some of them must have escaped." He adds as a bleeping sound can be heard and it quickly speeds up until it is a steady tone and he speaks into the com link. "Emergency code nine thirteen. I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there? Anywhere?" He asks into the com link and waits for a response. However no response comes. "I say again. Emergency code nine thirteen. I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there? Anywhere?" He asks again and again waits for a response. However again no response comes. He repeats this message a few more times waiting for a response each time but no response comes. "I say again! Emergency code nine thirteen! I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there!? Anywhere!?" He snaps the desperation for a response clear to hear in his voice

A burst of static can suddenly be heard and a fuzzy holographic image appears. "Kenobi." The unknown owner of the voice which Obi-Wan recognises as a familiar says. "I've locked on to your single. Please repeat." He says as he presses a few buttons which causes the fuzzy holographic image to come into focus and is an image of Senator Bail Organa.

"General Kenobi." Bail Organa's hologram says. "Senator Organa!" Obi-Wan says surprised to receive a response from the Senator. "I fear something terrible has happened on Coruscant." He says after getting over his shock.

"I am afraid it has General." Bail's holographic image tells him. "We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears there has been an ambush of the Jedi and it has happened everywhere. Not just on Coruscant. We're sending you our co-ordinates." Obi-Wan nods his head as he receives the co-ordinates and puts them into the nava computer and heads to the co-ordinates. It isn't long before he flies the ship he is in into one of the docks of Senator Bail Organa's Cruiser. As soon as he has landed he climbs out of the ship and finds both Senator Organa as well as Master Yoda waiting for him. The three of them walk out of the hanger together and down one of the many corridors of the ship.

"I'm glad you made it." Bail says to Obi-Wan being the first one of the three of them to speak. "Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda says. "Dark times are these." He adds. "Good to see you it is. " He adds again."You were attacked by your Clones weren't you Master?" Obi-Wan asks feeling that this is not the time for touching sentiment. Even though he is glad to see the Grand Master alive.

Master Yoda nods his head. "With the help of the Wookiees. Barely escape I did." He says and tells Obi-Wan. "How many other Jedi managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asks looking between the Grand Master and Senator. "Heard from no one have we." Master Yoda tells him. "I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple." Bail tells the two Jedi. "That's why I went looking for Yoda." He adds. "Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Obi-Wan asks looking between the Grand Master and the Senator. "Received a coded retreat message we have." Master Yoda tells him. "It requests all Jedi return to the Temple." Bail says and tells him. "It says that the war is over." He adds.

"Well then we must go back." Obi-Wan tells them. "If there are other stragglers. They will fall into the trap and be killed." He adds. "I'm afraid it is too dangerous to return Knight Kenobi." Bail tells him.

Obi-Wan turns his attention from the Senator to Master Yoda to see what he thinks.

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal. Do you Knight Kenobi?" Master Yoda asks him. "Yes Master. There is too much at stake here." Obi-Wan says and tells the last if not only surviving Jedi Council member. "An we need a clearer picture of what has happened." He adds.

"I agree." Master Yoda says. "In a dark place we find ourselves." He adds. "An a little more knowledge. Might light our way." He adds.

With that the Republic Cruiser is soon on its way back to Coruscant. With Obi-Wan Bail and Master Yoda. As well as two pilots sitting in the cockpit.

"We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office sir." One of the pilots says to Bail. Bail turns and looks at both Master Yoda and Obi-Wan. Who look back at him. "Send it through." Bail says turning his attention back to the front of the ship.

"Yes sir." The pilot says as he pushes some buttons. An a picture of Mas Amedda appears on the screen. "Senator Organa." Mas Amedda says. "The Supreme Chancellor Of The Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress." He adds. "Tell the Chancellor. I will be there." Bail says in response. "Very well." Mas Amedda says. "He will be expecting you. "He adds as his imagine then disappears from the screen. An Bail turns his chair around to face the two Jedi Knight's. "It could be a trap." He says to them. "No I don't think so." Obi-Wan tells him. "The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems. Without keeping the Senate intact." He adds. "If a special session of Congress there is." Master Yoda says causing both Obi-Wan and Bail to turn their attention to him. "Easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be." He adds and tells them.

"As soon as we land me and Master Yoda will go to the Temple." Obi-Wan says taking charge of the situation. "You Senator should go to this special session of Congress. If you can try and find Senator Amidala. Once the session ends please stay with her and keep her safe until we arrive at her quarters." He says and tells the Senator.

Bail slowly turns his attention from Obi-Wan to Master Yoda who simply nods his head. "As you wish General." Bail says.

An so with that. Bail's ship heads down towards Coruscant. As soon as the ship lands Bail Obi-Wan and Master Yoda leave the ship with Bail heading for the Senate. While Obi-Wan and Master Yoda head for the Jedi Temple.

Bail soon finds himself in the Senate chamber having found Padme in the Naboo pod along with Jar Jar Binks and Captain Typho and two handmaidens. As he walks up and sits next to Padme he notices the Supreme Chancellor is at the podium in the centre of the vast arena giving a speech. The Chancellor he notices is wearing a brown cloak with a hood which is up hiding his face. Mas Amedda is standing to the right of him with another one of his aids standing to his left.

"An the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled." Palpatine/Sidious says. "I'm sorry I'm late." Bail says to Padme. "I was held up." He adds whispering. "What's happened?" He asks her as he takes the seat next to her. Padme turns to look at Bail. "The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate." She tells him."That's not true!" Bail snaps shocked and angry. "He's been presenting evidence all afternoon." Padme says and tells him. "No doubt the Senate will go along with it just like they always do." Bail says angrily as he and Padme continue to listen and watch the Supreme Chancellor as he speaks.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!" Palpatine/Sidious says which the Senate responds to with applause. "Any collaborators will suffer the same fate." He adds again he receives more applause. "These have been trying times but we have passed the test." He says as he continues on. Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple.

Master Yoda and Obi-Wan are making their way through the Temple trying to avoiding the hundreds of Clone troops that are spread out throughout the building. Using the Force to distract the Clones when they can. The seemingly last two remaining Jedi possibly in the Galaxy walk through the ruins of the Temple until they come across the bodies of some of the Younglings.

"Not even the younglings survived." Obi-Wan says part of him having hoped that they would have done and yet another part of him having known that they wouldn't due to his premonition dream. "Killed not by Clones." Master Yoda says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from the Younglings to the Grand Master. "This. Padawan." Master Yoda adds and continues. "By a Lightsaber he was." He says.

Obi-Wan bends down and inspects the body of the Padawan Yoda is referring to. An notices an injury to the Youngling which could only have been made by a Lightsaber as he inspects the body of the Youngling. He recognises him as the boy who had come to his quarters to return his Padawan braid while he and a group of other Younglings had been emptying Qui-Gon's quarters. "Who?" He asks turning his attention from the Youngling to Master Yoda. "Who could have done this?" He asks doing his best to maintain control over his emotions specifically his anger at the death of this particular Youngling. Meanwhile back in the Senate.

"The attempt on my life. Has left me scarred. An deformed." Palpatine/Sidious says. "But I assure you. My resolve has never been stronger." He adds once again receiving applause from the majority of the Senate. "The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated. An the Jedi rebellion has been foiled." He continues on. "We stand on the threshold of a new beginning." "Well." Padme says turning to Bail. "This is the moment we discover if he intends to return the Republic to a democracy." She says sounding hopeful as she turns her attention back to the Supreme Chancellor. "In order to ensure our security. An continuing stability." Palpatine/Sidious says. "The Republic. Will be reorganized. Into the first Galactic Empire!"

Padme and Bail both watch and listen on in horror.

"For a safe! And secure! Society!" Palpatine/Sidious says and continues on. "Which I assure you. Will last for ten thousand years!" He says which get's a response of a loud and sustained cheering from the Senate while Padme and Bail sit dumbfounded. "An Empire! That will continue to be ruled. By this august body and a sovereign ruler! Chosen for life." Palpatine/Sidious says. The Senate cheers again while both Bail and Padme sit in their pod devastated. "An Empire ruled by the majority! An ruled by a new constitution!" Palpatine/Sidious says. The Senate applauds.

Padme sits back in her seat. "So this is how liberty dies." She says looking at Bail. "With thunderous applause." She adds disgusted by the reaction of the Senate. As she looks out at the countless Senators etc who are applauding the new Emperor of the New Galactic Empire's speech.

"We cannot let this happen." Bail tells her as he gets to his feet However Padme pulls him back down into his seat.

"Not now!" Padme snaps. "There will be a time." She adds.

Bail looks all around him at the continuing to cheer Senate. As he slowly leans over towards Padme. "Knight Kenobi and Master Yoda are at the Jedi Temple." He whispers to her.

Padme's head snaps around to look at the Senator of Alderan at the mention of Obi-Wan's name. "Obi-Wan!" She says shocked and stunned. "He's still alive?" She asks.

Bail nods his head. "He asked me to look after you and to escort you back to your quarters. An stay with you until he arrives." He adds and tells her. "You don't want to stay here anymore do you?" He asks her hoping that she doesn't due to him not wanting to stay in the Senate any longer.

Padme looks around at the Senate in disgust. "No." She says shaking her head.

"Then let's go." Bail says as he get's to his feet followed by Padme and Jar Jar and Captain Typho as well as the handmaidens. As they all leave and head for Padme's quarters.

Meanwhile back at the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan is standing in a large computer area as Master Yoda looks on in a hallway to the main control centre. "I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." He says looking at Grand Master. "Good." Master Yoda says. "For the Clones to discover the recalibration. A long time it will take." He adds. "To change it back longer still." He adds. "Hurry." He tells Obi-Wan. Once he has finished recalibrating the message Obi-Wan enters the main control centre with Master Yoda and heads for the hologram area. He moves to a panel and flips some switches. After a minute he see's a hologram of the security video showing him what happened in the Temple while he was away on Utapau. He see's a dark cloaked figure slaughtering Jedi including Younglings. Once all of the Jedi are dead the cloaked figure surveys the carnage as a hologram of a dark robed Sith Lord appears within the hologram Obi-Wan is watching. The dark cloaked figure that has just finished killing the Jedi kneels before the hologram of the Sith Lord.

"The traitors have been taken care of Lord Sidious." The dark cloaked figure says. "Good. Good. You have done well my new apprentice." The hologram figure of Darth Sidious says. "Do you feel your power growing?" He asks his apprentice. "Yes my Master." The dark cloaked figure responds. "Now Lord Vader. Go to the Mustafar system." The holographic image of Darth Sidious tells his apprentice. "Wipe out Viceroy Gunray. An the other Separatist leaders." He adds and tells the dark cloaked figure. "Go and bring peace to the Empire." He adds. Obi-Wan switches off the hologram having seen enough as he slowly turns and looks at Master Yoda who has been watching the security video with him.

"Destroy the Sith we must." Master Yoda says matter of factly.

Obi-Wan slowly turns to look back at where the security recording had been playing. "I will go to the Supreme Chancellor's quarters and deal with Darth Sidious." He says.

"No." Master Yoda snaps causing Obi-Wan to turn his head and look at the Grand Master.

"Go to Mustafa and face Darth Sidious's new apprentice." He says and tells him.

"To fight this Lord Sidious I will go." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at the Grand Master swallowing hard as he remembers his premonition of seeing Master Yoda's body. "Master Yoda." He says feeling the need to try and stop the Grand Master from going to face Darth Sidious. "My premonition about the Jedi came true." He says looking at the Jedi Master and Council member before him. "In that premonition I saw your body." He adds. "If you go and face Darth Sidious." He adds again swallowing hard. "I fear you will become one with the Force." He finishes.

"Nothing is certain Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda says looking up at the Jedi Knight before him. "Always in motion is the future." He adds smiling a small reassuring smile at him.

Obi-Wan simply looks at Master Yoda having not been reassured by the Grand Master and his first mentor's smile. "Remember what I told you Obi-Wan." Master Yoda says to him. "You must let go of everything you are afraid to loose." He adds.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. Knowing that he has no real choice in the matter as far as Master Yoda going to face Darth Sidious. After all he is the Grand Master of the Jedi. Which means he outranks him and they must destroy the Sith. "May the Force be with you. Master Yoda." He says hoping that his premonition does not come true. "May the Force be with you Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda says as the two men bow to one and other before heading off in separate directions.

While Master Yoda heads for the Supreme Chancellor's office. Obi-Wan manages to find a speeder which he uses to take him to Padme's quarters. When he reaches her quarters he pulls the speeder to a halt next to the veranda and climbs out of the speeder onto the veranda immediately heading inside where he finds Padme Bail Jar Jar Captain Typho and two handmaidens sitting on the sofas in the middle of the room. He clears his throat causing everybody in the room to turn and look at him.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme says getting up from where she is sitting and going over and wrapping her arms around him. Not caring who is in the room with them or that they can or rather have seen her do this. Obi-Wan doesn't care either as he wraps his arms around her both of them grateful to see the other alive as the two slowly let go of one and other.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asks looking into Padme's eyes.

"Yes." She says nodding her head as she looks back into Obi-Wan's eyes. "When I saw the Temple on fire last night I thought-"

"I'm alright." Obi-Wan says interrupting the Senator. "I wasn't at the Temple when it was attacked." He adds and tells her. "I was off world on Utapau. Dealing with General Grievous." He explains.

"Were you successful in dealing with him?" Captain Typho asks causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from Padme to her head of security.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says plainly. "I was on my way back to Coruscant. When I had a vision of Master Windu. He had the Supreme Chancellor at Lightsaber point and was going to strike him down." He adds.

"Then it's true!" Bail says in shock." The Jedi really did try and take over." He adds looking at Obi-Wan.

"It's true that the Jedi tried to take control of the Senate away from the Supreme Chancellor. Senator Organ." Obi-Wan says looking at the Senator of Alderan. "However they did not do this so that they could rule the Republic themselves." He adds and continues on. "Palpatine is really a Sith Lord. One who goes by the name of Darth Sidious. An is responsible for everything that has happened over the past ten years. From the blockade of Naboo to the war with the Separatists everything." Obi-Wan says and tells Bail as well as everybody else in the room. "When we discovered this. I had asked Master Windu to wait until I returned from Utapau after I had dealt with General Grievous. I told him how we would confront the Chancellor together. With Grievous dead the Chancellor would have been forced to return emergency powers back to the Senate. An if he didn't we would have been able to arrest him for treason. If he did we would have been able to remove him for being a Sith Lord. Either way he would not have been able to turn this around on us." He adds. "Obviously Master Windu didn't feel he could wait for me any longer. An confronted Sidious. An now this has happened." He adds again unable to blame Master Windu for doing what he obviously must have felt and thought was the right thing to do. Even though it has made matters much worse than they were before.

"The Senate is still intact Obi-Wan." Padme says looking at the man she loves and doing her best to reassure him. "There is some hope." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks at her. "Not so long as it is still under the control of the Sith." He says gravely.

"So what do we do now?" Bail asks.

"Master Yoda has gone to face Darth Sidious." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard due to him feeling that he knows how that confrontation is going to end. Despite how much faith he has in the Grand Master's abilities.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says stunned to hear this.

"I know." Obi-Wan says turning to look from the room to the woman he loves. "But I had no choice." He says looking into Padme's eyes. "He is still the Grand Master of the Jedi and as such he is my superior. An I must do as he says." He adds. "Which is why I have to go to Mustafa and face Sidious's new apprentice." He adds again. "However I first need a way to get to Mustafa." He says looking at Padme as well as Bail and the others hoping one of them can help him get a hold of a ship that will take him to Mustafa.

"There is a small Naboo Skiff." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention to her. "On a landing platform not too far away from here." She adds and tells him. "Take that." She says as she turns her attention from the Jedi Knight to her head of security. "Captain Typho will please take Knight Kenobi to the landing platform?" She asks him.

"As you wish Milady." Captain Typho says as he walks over to where Obi-Wan and Padme are.

"What do we do while you're gone?" Bail asks looking at Obi-Wan.

"Stay here." Obi-Wan says looking at the Senator from Alderan. "When Master Yoda and I get back from dealing with the Sith. Then we can plan our next move." He adds hoping that when he returns Master Yoda will be with the others waiting for him. As he turns his attention from the room to Padme "I won't be long." He says and tells her.

"I'll be waiting." Padme tells him.

Obi-Wan kisses Padme on the cheek before turning and heading out onto the veranda with Captain Typho. The two of them get onto the speeder with Captain Typho telling Obi-Wan were to go while the Jedi Knight drives the speeder. They soon arrive at the landing platform were Obi-Wan get's out of the speeder and turns to face Captain Typho. "If you don't mind Captain. I would appreciate it if you stayed here until I returned." He says and tells the Captain.

"As you wish Knight Kenobi." Captain Typho says.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan says with a nod of his head. As he turns and heads for the Naboo Skiff. As soon as he is aboard he heads for the cockpit and as soon as he is there. He starts up the engines and soon after this the Skiff is leaving Coruscant and heading for Mustafa.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When he gets to Mustafa. Obi-Wan takes the skiff down to the planet and starts to search for somewhere to land. He soon finds a landing platform which he lands the skiff on and leaves the ship. Once he is on the landing platform he slowly looks around using the Force to try and locate the Sith apprentice.

"Hello Obi-Wan." A familiar male voice says behind him.

Obi-Wan slowly turns around to see a young man who he has not seen in three years. The last time he saw him being when he and Padme left Tatooine for Geonosis. "Anakin!" He says in shock and horror noticing how the man he last saw on Tatooine is not wearing the same outfit he wore then he is now wearing all black.

Anakin smiles a rather evil smile at the Jedi Knight. "Once." He says. "I used to be known as Anakin Skywalker." He adds and continues on. "But now that name no longer has any meaning for me." He says. "I now go by a new name." He adds. "Darth Vader." He says proudly.

"Your Sidious's apprentice!" Obi-Wan snaps still in shock.

"That's right." Anakin answers back matter of factly.

"Why in the name of the Force would you serve the Sith?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Why shouldn't I?" Anakin asks back. "I was never going to be a Jedi." He adds. "I once told Qui-Gon that I had a dream that I was a Jedi. An that I went back to Tatooine and freed all of the slaves. When he freed me did he take me with him?" He asks the anger and hatred that he has for Qui-Gon as well as for Obi-Wan and all Jedi clear in his tone of voice as well as in his facial expression specifically his once now yellow eyes. "No! He just left me there on that rock to rot. I had served my purpose and he no longer needed me." He adds. "An then you came along! An went off in search of my mother. An when I asked to go with you. You tell me no. Why? So you can be a hero to Padme! You didn't care about my mother! You didn't care if she was alive or dead! You just wanted to impress her! An after we buried her. You two flew off together. Leaving me once again on that rock to rot!" He says. "Well I let the Jedi ruin my life once. I wasn't going to let you get away with doing it again." He adds.

"So you turned to the Darkside." Obi-Wan says unable to believe that Anakin really believes this twisted point of view or version of on the events of his life. As far as he and Qui-Gon are concerned. "An you allowed your anger and your lust for revenge to enable this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now. Until now you have become the very thing that a Jedi is sworn to destroy." He adds.

"Don't you dare lecture me Obi-Wan!" Anakin snaps. "I see through the lies of the Jedi." He adds. "I do not fear the Darkside as you do." He continues on. "For I have brought peace. Freedom. Justice. An security to my new Empire." He says and tells Obi-Wan. "YOU'RE new Empire?" Obi-Wan asks unable to believe what he is hearing.

"That's right." Anakin says. "I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him. Then I will rule the Galaxy. Make things the way I want them to be." He adds with an evil smile on his face. "I have become more powerful than any Sith or Jedi has ever dreamed of." He says. "I am even more powerful than you. Chosen One!" He says with pure anger hate and venom in his voice as he stares at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin in shock.

"Oh yes." Anakin says with an evil smirk. "My Master told me all about the Prophecy. Of how you are supposed to be the one to bring balance to the Force. Well I may not be the Chosen One and my Master may not be. However we will soon for fill the Prophecy as far as bringing balance to the Force. After my Master has killed your Grand Master. An after I have killed you." He adds.

Obi-Wan takes his cloak off and takes his Lightsaber from his belt.

"But I am willing to forget about your failure with my mother." Anakin says and tells him. "So long as you join me." He adds.

"You expect me to join you?" Obi-Wan asks him. "An serve the Sith?" He adds and asks.

"Don't make me kill you Obi-Wan." Anakin warns in response.

"Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic." Obi-Wan tells him. "It's to democracy!" He snaps. "If you're not with me." Anakin says as he takes his black cloak off. "Then you're my enemy." He adds. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes." He says as he get's into a defensive position ready to fight the man across from him. "I will do what I must." He adds. "You will try." Anakin says as he ignites his red Lightsaber and flies over to where Obi-Wan is as the two begin a ferocious sword fight slowly working their way off of the landing platform and into the main entry hallway toward a conference room as the Lightsabers fly bits of the hallway are cut up. Obi-Wan and Anakin use every trick they know to try and gain an advantage over the other and yet despite this neither man gains the upper hand as the two continue to battle on. The fighting intensifies as Obi-Wan continues to fight defensively while Anakin continues to fight offensively as they make their way out of the hallway and into the conference room.

Anakin finally gains the advantage while he and Obi-Wan are fighting on one of the tables in the conference room by grabbing Obi-Wan by the throat causing him to struggle against the grip of Anakin's hand able to tell by the feel of it as well as due to the strength behind it that it is a mechanical hand due to him also remembering that the man he first met back on Tatooine and is now fighting didn't have two hands the last time he saw him as well as remembering seeing him on the landing platform with two hands one of them covered by a black glove no doubt to hide what was underneath it. Anakin tries to force him down to the ground however Obi-Wan uses his right leg and kicks Anakin away from him in doing so he breaks the death grip he had on his throat as well as forcing him to loose his Lightsaber. The two get to their feet and Anakin charges at Obi-Wan hitting him with a dropkick forcing him to drop his Lightsaber as he get's back to his feet and Anakin charges at him again. Obi-Wan is ready this time and drops Anakin with a kick of his own. He then uses the Force to call his Lightsaber back to his hand once he has it he ignites it and goes to finish Anakin off. However as he brings his Lightsaber down Anakin calls his weapon to him and uses it to block the attempted killing blow. Anakin kicks Obi-Wan away as they both once again get to their feet.

"You're no match for the Darkside Obi-Wan. Chosen One or not." Anakin tells him. "The flaw of power is arrogance Anakin." Obi-Wan responds.

"You hesitate." Anakin responds back. "The flaw of compassion." He adds as the two get off of the conference table and battle out of the room and into the control centre. The tide of the fight once again in neither man's favour as they end up battling in the very centre of the room their Lightsabers locked against one and other. Obi-Wan puts out his hand to use the Force to push Anakin away however Anakin put's out his hand to block him. Both men are sent backwards onto the control panels at opposite ends of the room.

Anakin get's back to his feet and once again flies across the room jumping onto and then over one of the hologram displays in the centre of the room flying towards Obi-Wan and narrowly missing him as he manages to get out of the way before Anakin's Lightsaber hit's him. The two go for one and other again their Lightsaber's hitting one of the control panels causing an alarm to go off outside as well as in the control room. Neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan pay any attention to this as they battle around the room and eventually one of them knocks the exterior door open and they battle their way out onto the balcony.

Obi-Wan and Anakin battle across the balcony and end up on top of a multi spired collection of panels jumping from one to the other. A huge spray of lava covers the attachments that hold up the collectors causing the frame to begin melting as the lava rains down causing both Jedi and Sith to momentarily stop fighting and run for cover under the collection cluster. However they soon continue to fight in the lava rain darting from cover to attack then quickly retreating to cover again.

Support for the entire structure begins to fall away and the collection cluster falls into the lava river. The Jedi and Sith continue their fight climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest of the structure begins to melt away as it rides the swift current down the river. The structure bends toward the lava as Anakin and Obi-Wan get out toward the end continuing the fight despite what is going on around them getting even more intense the longer it goes on. Obi-Wan soon finds himself trapped as the tower slowly starts to sink under the lava. He also see's that they are getting very close to the edge of the lava falls. He grabs a rope and leaps from the collection arm. Anakin follows after him as they continue their fight while hanging from the cables taking shots at each other and blocking them as they pass each other.

From their cables Anakin and Obi-Wan both see something which causes them to stop fighting the thing that they have spotted is that the lava river ahead drops off into a tremendous lava fall. Metal snaps and groans as the main part of the collector starts to break away and move toward the lava fall. Obi-Wan looks around and sees a small floating platform making its way toward the tower. Using the Force to aid him he does a double back flip and lands squarely on the floating platform using the Force again he causes the platform to lean to one side and move away from the tower but staying close enough to it so that he can see what Anakin does.

Anakin meanwhile is able to see that he is doomed as the entire tower heads for the falls. In the distance he sees some construction droids he swings back to the tower climbs up and makes a running leap and miraculously lands on a worker droid. The droid is confused and chatters to his co-worker as the giant collector goes over the lava flow and disappears in the mist of sparks below. Obi-Wan heads for the bank of the lava river but Anakin's droid is faster and using the Force to control it he manages to catch up with Obi-Wan. With the Jedi on the platform and the Sith on the droid they continue their fight.

"I did fail you Anakin." Obi-Wan says referring to his inability to save the man before him's mother. Confident that if he had been able to save her. The man before him now would not have turned to the Darkside. "I did fail you." He says repeating himself.

"I should have known the Jedi where not as powerful. As I had been led to believe." Anakin responds.

"At least we are good!" Obi-Wan snaps. "Anakin the Sith are evil." He adds.

"From the Jedi point of view!" Anakin snaps back. "From my point of view the Jedi are evil." He adds. "Well then you are lost!" Obi-Wan snaps.

Anakin simply looks at Obi-Wan with anger and hate on his face and in his eyes. "This is the end for you Chosen One." He says and with that he jumps and flips onto the platform causing the fighting to continue again until Obi-Wan jumps toward the safety of a black sandy edge next to the lava river. "It's over Anakin." He yells to the man still on the platform now using the Force to hold it in place next to the edge of the lava river. "I have the high ground." He adds. Anakin simply looks at Obi-Wan with anger and hate on his face. "You underestimate my power!" He snaps. Obi-Wan looks at Anakin knowing what he is about to do. "Don't try it." He says shaking his head. Anakin continues to look at him for a minute and then suddenly jumps up into the air and tries to land on the other side of Obi-Wan however while in midair Obi-Wan cut Anakin at the knees and then cuts off his left arm in which he holds his red Lightsaber in the blink of an eye Anakin tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava. He struggles to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand the thin black leather glove that was covering it having been burned off as he keeps sliding down in the black sand. Obi-Wan watches having disengaged his Lightsaber. Anakin looks up at him the anger and hate still plain to see in his face and eyes.

"I tried to save her Anakin!" Obi-Wan yells at the man not too far away from him further down the embankment. "I tried to save her." He says again. "But it was the will of the Force." He adds as he slowly turns and heads up the embankment stopping and turning to look back down at Anakin.

"I hate you!" Anakin yells at him.

"I'm sorry Anakin." Obi-Wan says genuinely. "But just like your mother. I can not save you." He adds referring to Anakin having turned to the Darkside and now being a prisoner of his anger and hate.

Anakin's clothing blows into the lava river and ignites causing him to bursts into flames and start screaming in pain and agony. Obi-Wan watches in horror as Anakin becomes engulfed in the flames. Eventually Anakin stops moving his body continues to smoulder near the top of the lava pit. Obi-Wan slowly struggles to climb the embankment and heads back to the Naboo skiff which soon leaves orbit of Mustafa and heads back to Coruscant.

While his ship is travelling through hyperspace. Obi-Wan sits in the pilot seat and thinks about what has happened as far as himself and Anakin is concerned. Although there is a part of him that knows and feels that there was and is nothing he could have done to help or save him another part of him can't help but wonder if maybe there was something he could have done.

"You where right Obi-Wan." A familiar male voice says behind the pilot's chair which Obi-Wan is sitting in causing him to turn around and as he does he see's a shimmering blue image almost like a holographic image of somebody he has not seen since just before he and Padme fell from the gunship that was chasing Count Dooku on Geonosis. An the person he is looking at is wearing the very same outfit he wore that day.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan says in shock at seeing his former Master standing before him.

"Hello old friend." Qui-Gon says smiling at Obi-Wan.

"How?" Obi-Wan asks still in a state of shock.

"I studied the secret of the ancient order of the whills." Qui-Gon says and tells him.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding. "What do you mean I was right?" He asks after a brief silence.

"You could not save Anakin." Qui-Gon says and tells him. "He could not let go of his anger or his hate or his fear." He adds.

Obi-Wan lowers his head thinking about Anakin's inability to control his emotions. Especially his fear and finding himself able to sympathise with him. At least as far as his fear is concerned. "I am afraid I am suffering from the same inability Master." He says lifting his head to look at his friend and former mentor as well as father figure.

"You are suffering from not being able to control one emotion Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon corrects him. "You can't control your fear." He adds. "But you must learn to control it." He says with seriousness in his tone of voice. "If you don't learn to control it. Then you will suffer the same fate as Anakin did." He finishes.

"I'll turn to the Darkside?" Obi-Wan asks him.

"You will become a slave to it." Qui-Gon says and tells him.

Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon.

"That is why the Jedi Order was against attachment." Qui-Gon says causing Obi-Wan to frown in confusion. "Because attachment. Especially romantic attachment causes the people involved to experience very powerful and potentially very dangerous emotions. Ones that can lead one or both of the people involved down the dark path." He adds. "Like Yoda once told you attachment leads to jealousy and that is the shadow of greed." He says quoting the Grand Master. "But he was wrong Obi-Wan." He then adds again. "He made it seem as though attachment ALWAYS leads to jealousy. It doesn't but it can. What he should have told you is that attachment CAN lead to jealousy. An that is the shadow of greed. Weather attachment does lead to jealousy or not. Is up to the individual. Just like obsession. Not all those who are attached to another become obsessed with that person. It is up to the individual weather they allow themselves to become obsessed." He says taking a moment to let what he has just told his former Padawan to sink in. "That is why I worked so hard to try and get the rule against attachment abolished because while attachments can become a weakness. They can also become a strength. It's-"

"All up to the individual." Obi-Wan says interrupting and finishing Qui-Gon's sentence for him.

Qui-Gon just smiles at him and nods his head. "There is nothing wrong with emotions Obi-Wan or having emotions." He says and tells him. "As long as you can control them and you don't allow them to control you." He adds. "That is the difference between the Jedi and the Sith." He continues on. "The Jedi control their emotions and do not allow their emotions to control them. The Sith are controlled by their emotions. Although they are too blinded by those emotions to see it. An think that they control their emotions. They think that their emotions the emotions of anger hate and fear. Give them strength and makes them stronger. They don't. They make them weaker. They make them prisoners and slaves to those emotions."

Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon his talk about the Darkside causing him to once again hang his head and wonder about something else he is having trouble trying to figure out. "What if that is the side I am supposed to be on Qui-Gon?" He asks referring to the Darkside as he lifts his head to look at his former Master.

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asks his expression not changing from the calm expression he has had on his face since he first appeared before his former Padawan.

"Because I have the same power as Darth Plagueis." Obi-Wan says and tells him. "No Jedi has ever had the power that I have." He adds and continues on. "Nor has any Jedi been able to do what I have done." He adds again.

"Why do you think that is?" Qui-Gon asks him.

Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon. "Maybe it's because I'm not really a Jedi." He says exhaling heavily. "Or I'm not supposed to be." He adds.

"Maybe it is because you are the Chosen One." Qui-Gon says after a brief silence causing Obi-Wan to look at him. "You are not like ordinary Jedi Obi-Wan." He adds. "I know that there is a part of you that wishes you were. I know that there is a apart of you that thought you were but your not. You are different. You are special. You are unique." He adds and continues on. "An with that uniqueness. Comes unique abilities that no other Jedi has ever or will ever possess." He tells him.

"If I have these abilities how come I couldn't save you on Geonosis?" Obi-Wan asks a tad angrily. "Or Anakin's mother?" He adds and asks.

"Because it was the will of the Force." Qui-Gon tells him after another brief silence. "You were doing good. You were trying to do good by saving us." He adds and continues on. "But it was the will of the Force that myself and Shmi became one with the Force on those days." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon who looks right back at him.

"You can not fight the will of the Force Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says and tells him. "Nor should you try to because when you do. Then you stop doing the Force's will and you start doing your own Just like Darth Plagueis did." He adds.

Obi-Wan swallows hard as he looks or rather stares at Qui-Gon.

"You do have the same power as Darth Plagueis did Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says and tells him. "The only question is. What are you going to do with that power?" He adds and asks. "Are you going to do the Force's will?" He adds and asks again. "Or are you going to do your own will?" He adds and asks again.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head as he thinks about what Qui-Gon has said. "If I do the Force's will." He says keeping his head hung and swallowing hard. "It means that I might loose Padme." He adds lifting his head to look at Qui-Gon.

"Yes it does." Qui-Gon says looking back at him. "However it also means that you might not." He adds.

Obi-Wan frowns in confusion at this.

"Remember what Yoda told you." Qui-Gon says and tells him. "The future is always in motion." He adds quoting the Grand Jedi Master again. "Sometimes when we act or try to stop things from happening. Our actions can cause the very things we are trying to stop from happening to happen. Just as much as not acting can cause things to happen." He adds.

"Then how do you know when to act and when not to?" Obi-Wan asks even more confused as he lifts his head and looks at his former mentor master and friend as well as father figure.

Qui-Gon smiles at his former Padawan. "You don't." He says and tells him. "You trust in the Force. An do it's will. As well as allow it's will to be done. Whatever that maybe." He adds. "However in order for you to do that Obi-Wan." He says with seriousness in his voice. "You must let go of your fear." He adds and tells him.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at Qui-Gon as he slowly nods his head in understanding.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

All of a sudden Obi-Wan feel's a sharp pain in his chest which causes him to clutch at his chest where his heart is with both hands and close his eyes due to how intense the pain is. If he had to describe it he would say it feels as though he has just been run through with a Lightsaber. Thinking about this feeling he opens his eyes as the pain goes just as quickly as it came and he lets go of his chest while looking or rather staring at Qui-Gon who has a sad expression on his face. "Yoda!?" He says and asks at the same time having a gut feeling he already knows the answer to this question.

"He has become one. With the Force." Qui-Gon says and tells him.

Obi-Wan simply stares at his former Master and mentor as this slowly sinks in. A part of him knew that this would happen due to his premonition and all of the other premonitions he has had thus far having come true. An yet despite this another part of him can't believe that the Grand Master Of The Jedi really has become one with the Force. As he thinks about his first ever Jedi Master and mentor he can't help but remember the first time he ever met the little green creature. An how he like so many others before him no doubt. Had underestimated how strong he was with the Force as well as his ability to use it. Due to his size and after the Grand Master had told him "Size matters not." He decided to prove his point by using the Force to lift Obi-Wan as well as everybody else in the room at the time who just happened to be the rest of the Jedi Council into the air and hold them in mid air. Halfway between the ceiling and the floor as if that was not impressive enough he also made himself hang in mid air with them. From that day on Obi-Wan respected the Grand Master and as time went on he learned to respect and admire him more and more. He also learned never to judge a book by its cover.

"It is now all up to you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says causing Obi-Wan to refocus his attention on the present and look at his last Master and mentor as he slowly nods his head in understand. An acceptance of the responsibility that now rests upon his shoulders. "May the Force be with you my friend." Qui-Gon says as he slowly starts to fade.

Obi-Wan watches as the image of his former Master and mentor as well as friend and father figure fades completely leaving him alone in the cockpit of the Naboo skiff to think about what he is going to do. After a few minutes of thinking he turns around in the pilot's seat that he is sitting in and punches in the co-ordinates for Coruscant and puts the skiff into Hyperspace.

As soon as the skiff lands back on the landing platform that it took off from. Obi-Wan leaves the ship and heads over to were the speeder and Captain Typho are still waiting for him.

"Knight Kenobi." Captain Typho says sounding surprised to see him.

"Captain Typho." Obi-Wan says back with a serious as well as determined expression on his face. "Thank you for waiting for me." He adds as he get's back aboard the speeder along with the Captain.

"I take it you were successful in your mission?" Captain Typho asks looking over at the Jedi Knight.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says sombrely. "I was." He adds doing his best not to let himself think about what he has done. As he reminds himself he had to do what he did. An also reminds himself that he needs to focus on what he has to do. Which he does as he turns his head and looks at the Captain. "Let's get back to Senator Amidala's quarters." He tells the man sitting next to him who nods his head and with that the two men are on their way back to Padme's.

As soon as the speeder arrives at Padme's quarters. Obi-Wan jumps out of the speeder and heads inside followed close behind by Captain Typho. The two men find the room and the people in it exacterly how they left them. Except this time when they enter the room all heads in the room turn to look at them.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme says with relief as she rushes up to him and the two once again hug each other. "You took longer than you said you would." She tells him causing him to smile a small smile due to him not having said when he would be back just that he would be back.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan says to her. "I didn't mean too." He adds.

Padme smiles a small smile back at him.

"Master Yoda has not returned yet." Bail Organa says causing both Padme and Obi-Wan to stop hugging as they turn and look at the Senator from Alderan while they both grab one and other's hand which is closest to them.

"I'm afraid Master Yoda won't be returning from facing the Emperor." Obi-Wan says and tells the room.

Padme turns her head and looks at Obi-Wan in shock and horror. "You mean he's-"

"He has become one with the Force." Obi-Wan says turning his head to look at the woman he loves. Not allowing himself time to think about or mourn the loss of his first mentor and friend. Hoping that there will be plenty of time to do that after they have done what they need to do.

"So that means that-" Bail starts to say.

"It's up to me to stop Palpatine or rather Sidious." Obi-Wan says finishing the Senator's sentence for him.

"How do you intend on doing that?" Captain Typho asks looking at Obi-Wan.

"The same way Master Yoda tried to do it." Obi-Wan says looking at Padme's head of Security. "By fighting him." He adds.

"With all due respect Knight Kenobi." Bail says after a brief silence. "If the Grand Master of the Jedi couldn't defeat this Sith Lord. What chance do you think you have against him?" He adds and asks.

"The same as Master Yoda." Obi-Wan says as he leads Padme back over to were she was sitting before he arrived. An sits down next to her on the left side of the sofa with Jar Jar Binks sitting on her other side. While sitting across from them on the other sofa is Bail and the two handmaidens. While Captain Typho stands near to the two sofas. "Maybe even a bit of a better chance." Obi-Wan says and adds.

"What makes you think that?" Captain Typho asks.

"Because I am the Chosen One." Obi-Wan says and tells him turning his attention from the Captain to the rest of the room. Who are all looking at him in confusion except for Padme. "I can't nor do we have time to explain right now." He says and tells the people in the room. "Just know that I can destroy this Sith Lord." He adds. "An if I can. Then I will." He adds again.

Bail Captain Typho Jar Jar and the handmaidens look at him. While Padme looks at the man she loves sitting next to her with a small smile glad to see that he has accepted who he is.

"An while you're dealing with the Emperor." Bail says after a long silence. "What do we do?" He asks.

"You have to try and show the Senate the Emperor's true face." Obi-Wan says and tells him. "Show them that he is responsible for everything that has happened over the past ten years. From the blockade of Naboo to the Clones being created to the war to the elimination of the Jedi." He says and tells the Senator as well as everybody else in the room.

"How do we do that?" Captain Typho asks.

"We need to show the Senate some sort of proof that the Emperor is the one behind all of these things." Padme says and tells the room. "Or at least show them some sort of proof that he is or was behind one of these things. Which will hopefully allow the Senate to be open to the possibility that he was behind everything else that has happened." She adds. "An whatever proof we get it has to be irrefutable." She continues on. "Something that the Senate can neither deny nor argue over the validity of." She finishes.

"Where do we find this proof?" Bail asks.

"I don't know." Padme says looking back at her friend and fellow Senate member.

As everybody in the room goes quiet and tries to think how or where they maybe able to find proof of Palpatine/Sidious's treachery. Obi-Wan turns his attention from the floor in between the two sofas to the ceiling. An as he does so he notices something out of the corner of his eye which causes him to turn his head and look at it. In the corner of the room is a small black box which he has never seen nor noticed before. "What is that?" he asks causing everybody else in the room to turn their attention to him and then to thing that he is looking at.

"A security camera." Padme tells him matter of factly as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

Obi-Wan turns his attention from the little black box in the corner to her. "A security camera." He says having not noticed it before.

Padme nods his head looking at him.

"When was it installed?" Obi-Wan asks her with a frown.

"The Supreme Chancellor had them installed in all of the Senator's quarters and apartments at the start of the war." Bail says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention to him.

"Did he say why he had them installed?" Obi-Wan asks him.

"He said they where for exacterly what they were supposed to be for. Our security. An to ensure that what happened to Senator Amidala did not happen to any other Senator. That being that no assassination attempts were made on their lives." Bail says and tells him.

Obi-Wan thinks about this. "Do you know what sort of security cameras they are?" He asks. "Weather they just record video or weather they also record sound?" He adds and asks explaining what he means by his previous question.

"Unfortunately the Chancellor would not give us that information." Bail says and tells him. "An told us that we simply had to trust him." He adds sounding as if he didn't trust the former Supreme Chancellor now Emperor even then.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention from the Senator of Alderan back to the security camera in the corner of the room as he starts to think about things.

"What are you thinking?" Padme asks looking at the man sitting next to her.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention from the security camera to Padme as he is still turning things over in his head. "If the former Supreme Chancellor now Emperor had those security camera's installed at the start of the war." He says after a long silence as he continues to think about things. "He would have wanted the Senate to think that he was on their side." He adds and continues on. "So it stands to reason to assume that he would have had these security cameras installed in his own quarters and office." He finishes.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan realising what he is saying. As well as what he is getting at. As she slowly turns her attention from him to Bail Jar Jar and the handmaidens able to tell that they all realise what he is saying and getting at as well.

"But how can we get our hands on the Emperor's security camera footage?" Bail asks looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan thinks about this for a couple of minutes before turning his attention to Captain Typho.

"Captain Typho." He says causing Padme's head of security to turn his attention to him.

"As Senator Amidala's head of security you would have access to the security cameras that monitor her both here and at the Senate wouldn't you?" He asks him.

"Yes sir I would." Captain Typho says answering his question.

"An would the video footage that the security camera's in Senator Amidala's office records be separate from all of the other Senators?" Obi-Wan asks keeping his focus on Captain Typho.

"No sir." Captain Typho responds. "In fact all of the video footage that all of the security cameras in the Senate record. Are kept in one and the same place." He adds.

"Would this include the former Supreme Chancellor now Emperor's security cameras video footage?" Obi-Wan asks,

"Yes sir it would." Captain Typho says doing his best not to smile due to him realising what the Jedi Knight is getting at.

"Then I think we need to pay a visit to this location." Obi-Wan says turning his attention from the Captain to the rest of the room. "An see if we can't find some evidence which we can use to sway the Senate." He adds.

"Hold on a minute!" Padme snaps causing Obi-Wan and everybody else in the room to turn their attention to her as she looks around the room. "Now Captain Typho may be able to go to this location where the security cameras footage is recorded and kept." She says. "However if all of us were to go there it would raise suspicion." She says and tells the people in the room with her.

"She's right." Obi-Wan says turning his attention from Padme to the rest of the room. "Captain Typho should go to this location and get the footage alone." He adds and continues on as he turns his attention back to the Captain. "Which Senator's office is closest to where the security camera footage is recorded and stored?" He asks him.

"Senator Organa's." Captain Typho answers.

"In that case." Obi-Wan says turning his attention back around to the rest of the room. "I suggest we go to the Senate. Captain Typho goes to were the security cameras recordings are kept. An gets the footage we need. While we go to Senator Organa's office and he meets us there." He adds.

"I agree." Padme says.

"As do I." Bail adds.

"I do too." Captain Typho says.

Jar Jar and both the Handmaidens agree as well.

"However there is one thing I need to know Knight Kenobi." Captain Typho says looking at the Jedi Knight to turns his attention to him.

"What is that Captain?" Obi-Wan asks.

"The security recordings are stored according to morning afternoon and night." Captain Typho says and tells him. "As well as also being stored according to day." He adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head knowing what the Captain needs to know. "Bring us the footage of the night that the former Supreme Chancellor and now Emperor claims that the Jedi attempted a rebellion against him and tried to over throw the Senate." He says and tells him as he slowly turns his attention from Captain Typho to looking at Bail who nods his head in agreement as Obi-Wan then turns and looks at Padme who also nods her head in agreement.

"There is something else we can use as proof against the former Supreme Chancellor." Padme says as she get's up and heads for her bedroom. Coming back from the room a few minutes later carrying with her a data pad.

"Is that-" Obi-Wan starts to ask.

"The data pad with the schematics for the Clones." Padme says answering Obi-Wan's question.

"How will that help us?" Bail asks with a frown.

"I'll explain after we have watched the security recording." Padme says and tells him.

"Alright." Obi-Wan says stopping Bail from asking Padme anymore questions. "I will head to the Senate via the speeder. The rest of you should head there via transport. I'll meet you there." He says and tells the group who all agree to his idea and suggestion.

An so with that Obi-Wan leaves Padme's quarters via the speeder. While Padme and the others all leave via the front door heading down in the lift and get on a transport which takes them from Five Hundred Republica to the Senate building. Where they meet up with Obi-Wan and head inside and go up to the floor on which Bail's office is. While Captain Typho goes to were the recordings that are made by the security cameras in the Senate are kept.

In Bail's Office.

After waiting a few minutes for Captain Typho. The door to the Senator's office opens and the Captain walks in carrying in his hand a disc.

"Did you have any trouble?" Obi-Wan asks as he walks up to the head of Padme's security. Having been secretly a tad worried or rather nervous due to them not knowing weather the security camera in Padme's quarters is one that recorders only video or if it also records sound. An if it does record sound it would mean that if anybody had been watching or listening to what they said in her quarters they would be able to inform the Palpatine/Sidious.

"None what so ever." Captain Typho says as he hands Obi-Wan the disc which he takes and hands to Bail who takes it and walks over to a view screen and puts the disc were it is supposed to go and presses play while the rest of the people in the room gather around the view screen and watch as it comes to life and shows Master Windu as well as three other Jedi Masters and Council members Master Agen Kolar Master Kit Fisto and Master Saesse Tin walking through the Chancellor's office until they reach the Chancellor who turns in his chair to face them."Master Windu." Palpatine says showing the room that the security cameras in their offices and probably in their quarter's record both image as well as sound. The room continues to watch as the four Jedi Masters and Council members come to a stop just inside of the room on the view screen.

"I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then." Palpatine adds. "I must say you're here sooner than expected." He adds again. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic." Master Windu says as he and the other three Jedi take their Lightsabers in hand. "You're under arrest Chancellor." He adds as he and the other Jedi ignite their Lightsabers. "Are you threatening me Master Jedi? " Palpatine asks angrily."The Senate will decide your fate." Master Windu tells him. "I am the Senate!" Palpatine snaps. "Not yet!" Master Windu snaps back. Palpatine stands up and a Lightsaber suddenly appears in his right hand. "It's treason then." He says. An with that he spins toward the four Jedi and as the fight begins the Sith Lord and now former Supreme Chancellor and now self appointed Emperor very quickly and easily much to Obi-Wan and the others watching the security footage's shock horror and surprise manages to kill the three Jedi supporting Master Windu leaving it just him and Palpatine to fight.

The Jedi and the Sith fight their way down the hallway and into the main office area. Palpatine uses the Force to slam Master Windu against the wall but he recovers before the Chancellor at the time can cut him down. The two men continue to battle with neither man gaining an advantage as the intensity of the battle continues. The two men end up causing the window behind the Chancellor's desk to crash away with their Lightsabers. Master Windu forces the fight to move out onto the ledge which is twenty stories above the ground. Both men fight over the precipice until finally Master Windu forces the Chancellor to drop his Lightsaber and retreat into one of the corners of the smashed window with the Jedi Master and Council member Windu holding his Lightsaber at him."You are under arrest My Lord." Master Windu tells him. "An now the oppression of the Sith will never be able to return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over. You have lost." He adds."No!" Palpatine says. "No! You will die!" He snaps as he raises his hands towards Master Windu and lightning bolts shoot out of his hands however they are blocked by Master Windu using his Lightsaber to defend himself. "You're a traitor!" Palpatine snaps."You are the traitor!" Master Windu responds as he defends himself and causes the lightning to turn back on the then Chancellor hitting him in the face and causing it to wrinkle and age as well for his eyes to turn yellow. "The Jedi are in revolt." Palpatine snaps as the two continue to struggle with him trying to attack Master Windu with the lightning and Master Windu trying to and managing to defend himself. "I. I can't hold on any longer." Palpatine says. "I can't. I'm weak. Too weak." He adds as the lightning ends and Master Windu once again points his Lightsaber at him. "You Sith disease." Master Windu snaps. "I am going to end this once and for all." He adds. "I. I thought. You where going to arrest me." Palpatine says weakly."You have too much control of the Senate and the Courts. You're too dangerous to be kept alive." Master Windu tells him. "Don't kill me. Please." Palpatine begs. Master Windu raises his Lightsaber preparing to kill the then Chancellor."Please. Please don't. Please." Palpatine begs."NO!" A new male voice screams as all of a sudden a black cloaked figure with blonde to brown hair runs into the room and over to where Master Windu and Palpatine are just as Master Windu is about to strike Palpatine.

As the figure runs into the room Padme recognises him. "Anakin!" She says in shock as she watches the young man she last saw on Tatooine ignite his own Lightsaber which she also notices is red and cuts off Master Windu's hand which is holding his Lightsaber. She continues to watch on in shock horror and disbelief as do the rest of the room except for Obi-Wan who has already seen and knows what happens next. An watches on with an emotionless expression on his face as Master Windu looks at the black cloaked figure that is Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader in shock as Palpatine springs to life and once again attacks Master Windu with lightning bolts from his hands and fingers."POWER!" Palpatine cries with an ear to ear evil smile on his face. "UNLIMITED! POWER!" He cries again as Master Windu attempts to deflect the lightning bolts with his one good arm but the force is too great and the blue rays engulf his body flinging him out of the window to his death. As Palpatine lowers his arms ending the lightning as he turns his attention to the black cloaked figure. "Are you alright Master?" Anakin asks Palpatine who slowly get's to his feet."Yes my young apprentice." Palpatine says smiling at him. "You did very well." He adds.

Padme on hearing the word "apprentice" turns to look at Obi-Wan to turns his attention from the view screen to her.

"He's the one you-" Padme starts to say.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says stopping her from finishing the question. As he looks at her with a sad and at the same time serious expression on his face. Wanting her to know and understand that he didn't want to do what he did but that he had to.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan able to see the sadness as well as the determination on his face and in his eyes letting her know that while he didn't want to do what he did. He knows he had to do it and she knows it too. Although it is still hard for her to believe that the little boy and young man she knew could have turned to the Darkside. As she slowly turns her attention back to the view screen as does Obi-Wan and they watch along with the others in the room the rest of the security recording."Thank you my Master." Anakin says sounding grateful for the praise as Palpatine turns and heads for his desk. "Now we must move quickly." Palpatine says turning and looking at Anakin. "When the Jedi learn what has transpired here they will kill us." He adds. "Along with all the Senators." He adds as he lifts the hood of his cloak over his head to hide his disfigured face. "I agree Master." Anakin says. "The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate." He adds. "Every single Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic." Palpatine says and tells him."I understand Master." Anakin says. "We must move quickly." Palpatine says. "The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed. It will be civil war without end." He adds."What must I do Master Sidious?" Anakin asks. "First I want you to go to the Jedi Temple." Palpatine/Sidious says. "We will catch them off balance." He adds with an ear to ear smile on his face. "Do what must be done Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Darkside to take your revenge on "The Chosen One." Obi-Wan Kenobi." He adds the mention of Obi-Wan's name everybody in the room's attention turns from the view screen to Obi-Wan who simply keeps his focus on the view screen."What about the other Jedi spread across the Galaxy?" Anakin asks causing everybody in the room to turn their attention back to the view screen. "Their betrayal will be dealt with." Palpatine/Sidious says and tells him. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple. Contact me I will then give you your next assignment." He adds and tells Anakin. "By the end of tonight. The Sith will once more rule the Galaxy." He adds again. "An we shall have. Peace." He adds with another evil ear to ear smile on his group then watch as Anakin leaves the room while Palpatine/Sidious presses a button on his desk and a holographic image of a Clone Commander appears. Obi-Wan and Padme turn their attention to one and other due to them having an idea what they are about to witness."Commander 1138." Palpatine/Sidious says causing Obi-Wan and Padme to turn their attention back to the screen. "The time has come. "Palpatine/Sidious adds. "Execute Order 66." He adds and tells the Clone Commander.

"It will be done my Lord." Commander 1138's holographic image responds as the holographic image changes to another Clone Commander who is issued with the same order and then another Clone Commander appears and is given the same order. This continues on until Obi-Wan turns off the view screen.

"That's enough." Obi-Wan says as he turns his attention to the rest of the room who all turn and look at him.

"After we have shown the Senate this security recording." Padme says also looking at the other people in the room. "We can then show them this." She adds turning the data pad on and making sure that Order 66 is still on the screen due to her having not changed it since she looked at it almost three years ago. She then hands the data pad over to Bail and allows him to look and read what it says on the data pad.

"Oh my god." Bail says in shock and disbelief at what he is reading as he lifts his head and looks between Padme and Obi-Wan.

"Everybody in the Senate knows that as far as the Grand Army Of The Republic is concerned. Palpatine or rather Sidious is the Supreme Commander." Padme says telling Bail what he already knows. "So there will be no question as to who that order is referring to. As far as who can give the order." She adds.

Bail slowly turns his attention back down to the data pad re-reading what he has already read. After he has re-read the data pad for a third time he slowly passes the data pad to Captain Typho who reads it and then passes it on to Jar Jar and the data pad continues to be read and passed around until eventually everybody in the room except for Padme and Obi-Wan have read it.

"Ok." Bail says after a long silence. "We have the evidence we need to turn the Senate against him." He adds. "But how do we get the Emperor away and keep him away long enough for us to hold a meeting with the other Senators in the Senate?" He asks.

"That is where I come in." Obi-Wan says causing all eyes including Padme's to turn to him.

"I will lure the Emperor away from the Senate and hopefully distract him long enough to give you enough time to call another special meeting and show the Senate the truth." He adds.

"Where will you lure him away too?" Captain Typho asks looking at the Jedi Knight.

"There is only one place I will be able to lure the Emperor away to where he would feel as though he had any sort of an advantage over me. An that is the Sith Temple." Obi-Wan says answering the Captain's question.

"How will we know that he has been lured away though?" Bail asks.

"I could go back to the security camera recording room." Captain Typho offers and suggests. "From there I would be able to watch the Emperor's movements. An let you know when he has left his office. As well as warn you if anybody else is in there when he leaves." He adds.

"Do you have a com link?" Bail asks looking at the head of Padme's security. Who shows him the com link on his right arm which causes Bail to show the Captain his own com link which is on his left arm. "Let's secronize them." He adds which is exacterly what he and the Captain do.

"Now I will be able to let you know when his office is free." Captain Typho says.

"If you are able to turn the Senate against Sidious." Obi-Wan says causing everybody to turn their attention to him. "An if I don't make it back." He adds focusing his attention on Bail and not Padme. "I want you to promise that you will do something for me." He adds again.

"What's that?" Bail asks looking at Obi-Wan.

"Destroy the Sith Temple." Obi-Wan says answering Bail's question while looking back at the Senator with seriousness on his face and in his eyes as well as in his tone of voice.

"With you still in it?" Padme asks in shock looking at the man she loves.

"If I'm still in it at that time." Obi-Wan says forcing himself to turn and look at the woman he loves. "It will only be my body." He adds.

"How long should we give you to get back before we do this?" Bail asks doing his best to be professional and not let his personal feelings to get in the way of what he knows as does everybody else in the room knows must be done.

"Two hours from when the Emperor leaves his office." Obi-Wan says after a brief silence.

"Alright." Bail says nodding his head as he turns his attention to Captain Typho. "Captain Typho." He says. "If you wouldn't mind returning to the viewing gallery." He says in a commanding tone of voice.

"Yes sir." Captain Typho says and with that he turns and leaves the Senator's office.

"Senator Organa if you wouldn't mind." Padme says turning her attention to her friend and fellow Senator who turns his attention to her. "I would like to escort Knight Kenobi down to his speeder." She says looking at Bail and speaking in a tone of voice which isn't so much asking as much as telling him that this is what she is going to do.

"Alright." Bail says looking back at Padme with an understanding look on his face. "But hurry back." He adds. "We need to discuss certain things concerning us addressing the Senate." He adds again.

Padme nods her head and with that she and Obi-Wan walk out of the office and head for the lift. Neither one of them says a word until they are both in the lift and the lift doors close and starts to take them to the ground floor of the Senate building.

"This has to be done Padme." Obi-Wan says finally breaking the silence.

"I know you have to face Sidious-"

"I'm not talking about facing Sidious." Obi-Wan says interrupting the woman he loves as he turns his head to look at her and Padme turns her head and looks back at him. "You know what I am talking about." He adds and tells her.

"I know." Padme says looking at the man she loves as she slowly turns her attention back to the lift doors in front of her. "But I don't have to like it." She adds.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile despite himself. "I would be worried if you did." He says watching as Padme's serious expression slowly turns into a smile as she turns her head again to look at the man standing on her left.

Obi-Wan reaches out with his right hand and takes Padme's left hand in his giving it a firm partly reassuring squeeze. Which Padme responds to by squeezing his hand back as the two look at one and other.

"You just make sure you make it back before we have to destroy the Sith Temple." Padme says breaking the half comfortable half uncomfortable silence between them. "Don't forget that promise you still need to keep to me." She adds.

Obi-Wan smiles at her. "If I can keep that promise Padme I will." He says and tells her honestly. "If I can't." He adds. "I hope you can and will forgive me for not being able to. An know that I did try to keep it." He adds again as he gives her hand another reassuring squeeze which Padme responds to by squeezing back.

At that moment the doors to the lift open and Padme and Obi-Wan walk off of the lift and head out of the building over to were Obi-Wan left the speeder. Once they reach their destination the two turn to one and other and look into one and others eyes.

"Good luck at the Temple." Padme says doing her best to maintain control over her emotions not wanting to cry in front of the man she loves.

"Good luck in the Senate." Obi-Wan says able to see the fear and worry as well as concern on Padme's face and in her eyes as well as being able to feel those emotions radiating off of her through the Force. Although he also knows that these feelings are not just coming from her but also himself.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme says as she moves forward and Obi-Wan moves forward at the same time as the two hug each other and hold on to one and other tightly sharing in their uncertainly as to what the future now holds for them. Both individually as well as a couple. The two then look at one and other while still holding on to one and other tightly and after a minute of staring into one and other's eyes. The two of them kiss putting all of their emotions into the kiss letting one and other know how they feel how much they love the other etc. Slowly and reluctantly the two eventually break the kiss and simply stare into one and other's eyes again.

"I have to go." Obi-Wan says not wanting to break the embrace that they are in and yet knowing that he has to.

"I know." Padme says nodding her head in understanding not wanting to break the embrace either however slowly the two of them let go of one and other and Obi-Wan slowly walks over and get's into the speeder.

"I'll be back soon." Obi-Wan says looking at Padme wanting to be able to promise her that he will. An yet knowing that he can't due to him not knowing if he will be back or not. "I love you." He says feeling the need to say the words.

"I love you." Padme says and tells him back.

An with that Obi-Wan shoots off on his speeder and Padme watches him go until she can no longer see him. An with that she slowly turns and heads back into the Senate building.

A short time later Obi-Wan arrives at the Sith Temple stopping the speeder exacterly where he did the last time he was here outside of the huge dark and evil building. Once he get's off of the speeder he goes into the building able to immediately feel the darkness and evil in the building without having to touch one of the walls this time. Due to the darkness and evil having intensified. He does his best to ignore this as he heads for the lift and when the lift arrives he gets on it and goes up to the top floor and get's off of the lift walks down the corridor and enters the control room. As he enters the room he notices that Count Dooku's head and body are no longer on the floor. Which tells him that Sidious has no doubt either been here and cleaned up the mess that his former apprentice Darth Vader left behind or has had somebody else do it for him. He does his best not to think about Count Dooku or Darth Vader as he walks over to one of the control panel's against the wall and starts to press buttons until the view screen in front of him also on the wall just above the control panel comes to live. "This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." He says over the com link on the control panel in front of him. "I wish to speak to Emperor Palpatine." He adds as he wait's a few minutes for a response. After a couple of minutes of waiting Emperor Palpatine or rather Darth Sidious appears on the view screen in front of him.

"Knight Kenobi." Palpatine/Sidious says sounding surprised. "You survived your encounter with my former apprentice." He adds.

"Surprised?" Obi-Wan asks him due to it being the man he is looking at on the view screen who first revealed to him that he is "The Chosen One".

"Not really." Palpatine/Sidious says in response. "I knew out of all the Jedi to survive. The most likely were you and Master Yoda. An that if you did survive. Yoda would send you after my former apprentice. An he would come after me himself." He adds with a small evil smile as the picture on the view screen before Obi-Wan turns from Darth Sidious's face to Master Yoda who is laying on the ground motionless. "As you can see." Palpatine/Sidious says in a taunting tone of voice. "Master Yoda's encounter with me. Ended differently to your encounter with my former apprentice." He adds as he returns to the view screen in front of Obi-Wan. "At last the Jedi are no More." He adds with an ear to ear smile on his face.

"You're wrong Emperor." Obi-Wan says. "Or should I call you Darth Sidious?" He asks.

"In time Knight Kenobi." Palpatine/Sidious says. "You will call me Master." He adds.

"In order for me to do that. I will have had to have turned to the Darkside. An that is something I will not do." Obi-Wan says with an emotionless expression on his face.

"We shall see." Palpatine/Sidious says in response in a confident tone of voice.

"Like I was saying." Obi-Wan says ignoring the confident tone in Palpatine/Sidious's voice. "You're wrong about there being no more Jedi." He adds. "There are still some out there." He continues on. "Ones who survived Order 66." He finishes.

"That maybe true." Palpatine/Sidious says sounding from the tone of his voice as though he both hates and yet at the same time doesn't seem to care if there are Jedi still in the Galaxy. "But if there are. They will not be able to become a threat. For they will be found and destroyed." He adds. "An after you have turned." He says pointing at Obi-Wan. "You will be the one who will hunt them down and destroy them." He finishes.

Obi-Wan does his best to remain emotionless. "Regardless of weather there are Jedi out there or not." He says. "There is at least one Jedi left that you have not been able to destroy or turn to the Darkside." He adds. "An that is me." He finishes in a challenging tone of voice.

"Where are you Knight Kenobi?" Palpatine/Sidious asks.

"Where Count Dooku was killed." Obi-Wan says answering Sidious's question in his own way.

"I will be there soon." Palpatine/Sidious says as he goes to turn off his view screen.

"Why do I not believe you?" Obi-Wan asks able to tell that he is lying.

Palpatine/Sidious stops reaching for the button to turn off his view screen and looks at Obi-Wan on his screen.

"You either will not come. An instead send a battalion maybe more of Clones to storm the building and kill me." Obi-Wan says staring at the picture of Sidious on his view screen. "Or if you do come. You will bring the battalion or more of Clones to kill me for you." He adds. "Maybe your faith in the Darkside and your ability to destroy me or turn me is not as strong as you like to make out Sidious." Obi-Wan suggests smirking at the screen again in a challenging tone of voice.

"My faith in the Darkside is complete!" Palpatine/Sidious snaps the anger clear to hear in his tone of voice as well as from the look on his face. "I WILL be there soon!" He adds and with that he turns off the view screen.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile to himself as he turns off his view screen knowing that this time Sidious meant it and that he will be coming alone so that he can prove to himself as well as Obi-Wan that he can kill him or turn him on his own and that is faith in the Darkside and his abilities are complete.

"I'll be waiting." Obi-Wan says aloud to himself as he awaits the arrival of Sidious.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Meanwhile in back in Bail Organa's office.

"Senator Organa." Captain Typho's says over Bail's wrist com link.

Padme looks over at Bail as he answers Captain Typho "Yes Captain Typho?" He asks.

"The Emperor has just left his office." Captain Typho says over the com link.

"Is there anybody else in the Emperor's office?" Bail asks back over the com link.

"No sir." Captain Typho says back over the com link.

"Very well." Bail says. "Meet us outside of the Emperor's office." He adds and tells the Captain.

"On my way there now sir." Captain Typho tells him over the com link.

Bail turns his attention to the other people in the room with him. "Let's go." He says and with that he leads the small group out of his office and down the corridor until they reach the Emperor's office where they meet Captain Typho.

"Captain Typho we will need you to stay out here and stand guard." Bail says as he approaches the head of Padme's security. "I have no doubt the Emperor's aids like Mas Amedda will try and stop us when they figure out what is happening." He adds.

"Yes Senator." Captain Typho says taking out his blaster. As the doors to the Emperor's office open and Bail along with Jar Jar Padme and the handmaidens enters the office. An go through past the Emperor's secretary's desk into the actual office of the Emperor and former Supreme Chancellor. Once they are inside the actual office and the doors close behind them. Bail turns to the two handmaidens. "I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here." He tells them. "Only three people can sit or stand in the Supreme Chancellor or Emperor's pod." He adds and explains to them as to why they can not join them in the actual Senate it's self.

The handmaidens simply nod their heads in understanding.

Bail then turns his attention to Jar Jar and Padme. "Let's go." He says as he walks over and get's into the former Supreme Chancellor/Emperor's pod followed by Padme who stands in the middle where the former Supreme Chancellor now Emperor would stand and Bail stands on her right where Mas Amedda would stand and Jar Jar stands on her left.

"I will first send a message to all of the Senators." Bail says. "Informing them that the Emperor requests their presence at another special session of Congress." He adds as he types into the control panel in front of him. "Message has been sent." He says after a brief silence turning his attention to Padme.

"How do we get this thing up into the actual Senate area?" Padme asks looking back at Bail.

"I think it moves automatically once all of the Senators are present." Bail tells her.

Padme nods her head in understanding. "Here." She says taking the security video disc she has been carrying and hands it to Bail who takes it and puts it into a slot underneath the control panel he just used. He then turns and is handed by Padme the data pad which has the information on what exacterly Order 66 is. Which Bail uploads into the former Supreme Chancellor/Emperor's computer and prepares to send it to each of the Senator's computer in their pods when the time is right.

All of a sudden the pod that the three of them are in starts to ascend causing Bail Padme and Jar Jar to all fall backwards into the seats provided for each of them. As the pod takes it place in the middle of the Senate.

As soon as they are in position and all three of them stand back up. Members of the Senate around them all from different pods and directions start to throw questions at them. Questions like "What are you doing there?" "Where is the Emperor" "What's going on?" etc.

"Order!" Bail snaps however the Senate doesn't listen to him. "We will have Order!" He says trying again. However again the Senate still does not listen to him. "ORDER!" He then snaps at the top of his voice which is reverberated through the microphones in the Senate and causes the entire Senate to stop its arguing and shouting etc. Once the entire Senate is quiet Bail turns to Padme to take over. Which she does by facing the countless planets and star systems that are represented by the countless pods. Both in front as well as around and behind the pod she is in.

"Honourable representatives of the Republic." Padme says intentionally not saying the word Empire. "Distinguished delegates." She adds and continues on. "The Supreme Chancellor did not call this special session of Congress." She says refusing to refer to Palpatine/Sidious as Emperor. "Myself and Senators Organa and Senator Binks did. The reason for this is because we have learned a terrible truth about the Supreme Chancellor as well as the events that have taken place over the last ten years. An the terrible truth is that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is in fact a Sith Lord. Who goes by the name of Darth Sidious. An this Darth Sidious is responsible for the blockade which took place around my home planet of Naboo as well as being responsible for the creation of the Clone army and the war with the Separatists. He is also responsible for the near total annihilation of this great Senate and Republic as well as the almost complete destruction of the Jedi Order. An Order which the Supreme Chancellor claimed tried to assassinate him and over throw the Senate so that they could rule the Republic." She says taking a moment to let everything that she has just said sink in. "However Senator Organa as well as Senator Binks and myself have discovered evidence which proves this accusation to be false. If you would please direct your attention to your pod view screens. We will share with you this evidence." She says as she turns to Bail and nods her head as a signal for him to play the security video footage. Which he does and he along with Padme and Jar Jar wait while the Senators all watch the video of the Jedi trying to arrest the Supreme Chancellor a few nights ago and what happened after.

After the security video footage has finished playing. "Please keep looking at your view screens." Padme says and tells everybody within the Senate. "We will now show you exacterly what Order 66 is." She adds and tells the Senators around her. "This information was obtained from the President of the planet Kamino. Where the Clones were created by the late Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Who visited Kamino before his death on Geonosis. An instructed his former Padawan and friend Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi to read the data pad. Which he did and then he brought the data pad to me. Unfortunately at the time the data pad it's self was not enough evidence to bring to you. However we hope that this along with the security recording you have just seen. Will be enough evidence to make you see the truth." She says as she turns to look at Bail again and nods her head as Bail send the information on Order 66 to all of the Senators around the room on their pod's view screens.

"Senators." Padme says after having given the Senate and Senator's enough time to read and re-read what the information on their view screens say. "We now wish to know what you wish to have done as far as the self appointed Emperor of the supposed Galactic Empire. Palpatine is concerned." She adds as she Bail and Jar Jar all wait to hear the Senate's decision.

"What do you think the Senate will do?" Padme asks whispering to Bail.

"Hopefully turn against the Emperor." Bail says joking and teasingly.

"I meant." Padme says doing her best not to smile at Bail's obvious attempt at humour. "How will they turn against him?" She asks.

"Well they have a number of options." Bail says seriously. "Impeachment. Suspension pending further investigation." He adds and continues on. "However our most favourable decision is for them to call for a vote of no confidence." He finishes.

"What!?" Padme snaps and asks at the same time turning her head and looking at Bail in shock and disbelief. Due to that having been the move that she made thirteen years ago in order to try and get some action taken against the Trade Federation's blockade and invasion of her home world. It was also the very move which had led to Palpatine becoming the new Supreme Chancellor in place of then Supreme Chancellor Valorum.

Bail turns his head and looks back at Padme. "I know it sounds crazy given what Palpatine has done." He says and tells her. "However if they call for a vote of no confidence in him. It will move things along much quicker." He adds and explains. "We will be able to elect a new leader much faster than if they went with any other option." He continues on. "An hopefully once the new Supreme Chancellor is elected. We can start to repair the damage that has been done to the Republic." He finishes.

Padme slowly turns her attention from Bail back to the Senate as does Bail as they wait for the Senate to make its decision.

Finally one of the pod's moves towards the Supreme Chancellor's pod. Both Bail and Padme do their best not to smile due to the pod belonging to an allie of their's from the Delegation of the two thousand.

"Since the Supreme Chancellor and self appointed Emperor has acted against the Senate and the Republic." Senator Mon Mothma of the Bormea Sector says. "I move for a vote of no confidence in Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's leadership." She adds.

Fang Zar's pod moves up to join Mon Mothma's. "The Sern Sector supports the honourable representative of the Bormea Sector. An seconds the vote of no confidence in Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's leadership." He says.

Four other pods join Mon Mothma and Fang Zar near to where the Supreme Chancellor's pod is and voice their support for both Mon Mothma and Fang Zar. As well as for the motion for a vote of no confidence in Palpatine. Those pods belonging to Terr Taneel Senator of the Senex Sector. Giddean Danu Senator of Kuat. Chi Eeekway Senator of Wroona and Bana Breemu Senator of the Humbraine Sector.

While other Senators in their pods start to chant. "Vote now." over and over again.

"Well Senator Amidala." Bail says turning from looking at the Senate and Senators around them to Padme who turns her attention to him. "It would appear as though liberty is not dead yet." He says smiling a small smile. Which Padme returns although her smile is half happy half concerned as she turns her attention back to the Senate nearly all of whom are still chanting for there to be a vote now on weather or not the Senate has confidence in Palpatine or not. Which is the reason why she is happy however the reason she is concerned is due to her worrying about Obi-Wan.

Meanwhile in the Sith Temple.

"The Force is with you Knight Kenobi." A familiarly evil voice says behind Obi-Wan causing him to turn around and face the owner of the voice. As he does he see's Darth Sidious standing in the doorway of the control room.

"I've been waiting for you." Obi-Wan says with an emotionless look on his face and tone in his voice.

Sidious walks a little further into the room. Causing the doors to the room to close behind him. "Your Lightsaber please." He says reaching his hand out for it. "I don't want to make a mess of what will soon become the Temple of the Empire." He adds.

"A Sith Temple." Obi-Wan says in response.

"Yes." Sidious says with an evil smile "A new Sith Order. For a new Sith ruled Galaxy." He adds.

"Your Order will die with you." Obi-Wan tells him. "An even if you do manage to survive this duel. Your Order will still die." He adds.

"How can you be so sure?" Sidious asks the smile gone from his face and his hand lowered.

"At this very moment. Senator Amidala and Senator Organa are addressing the Senate. They have security footage from your office. Showing what really happened the night you claimed that the Jedi tried to assassinate you and over throw the Senate. As well as the footage of you issuing Order 66 to the Clone Commanders." Obi-Wan tells the Sith Lord in front of him. "After they have shown the Senate this footage from the security camera. They are going to show them exacterly what Order 66 is. Thanks to Qui-Gon Jinn having gotten the schematics for the Clones before he left Kamino for Geonosis." He adds.

Sidious's smile disappears as he listen to what Obi-Wan has to say. "You should have brought them with you." He says referring to the Senators. "You're no match for me. I'm a Sith Lord. Not an apprentice." He adds referring to Darth Maul and Darth Vader both of whom Obi-Wan defeated in battle.

"We shall see." Obi-Wan says showing no fear or intimidation.

"I have spent the better part of my life. Learning to use the power of the Dark Side. It gives me infinitely greater power." Sidious tells the Jedi Knight before him.

"You will have to prove it." Obi-Wan says challengingly.

"Perhaps you need to experience the full power of the Darkside." Sidious says and suggests as he raises his hands out flat in front of him aiming them at Obi-Wan and lightning bolts shoot out of his fingers towards his intended target who manages to ignite his Lightsaber and use it to defend himself against the lightning bolts. After a few minutes Sidious lowers his hands ending the lightning bolt attack as Obi-Wan lowers his Lightsaber keeping it ignited.

"Impressive." Obi-Wan says deciding to give Sidious a taste of the light side of the Force as he raises his left hand and moves it towards Sidious using the Force to send Sidious back against the closed doors. "Most impressive." He adds as he lowers his hand.

Sidious get's to his feet unable to hide his shock and surprise at the power Obi-Wan has just displayed. "You have power Obi-Wan." He says. "But not enough to save you this time." He adds as he ignites his Lightsaber and offers Obi-Wan a formal salute.

Obi-Wan offers Sidious a formal salute back. Having not expected the Sith Lord to show him any type of respect like he just did.

"At last we shall know who is the most powerful." Sidious then says. "The Sith or the Jedi." He adds and with that he and Obi-Wan slowly start to circle each other. Sidious then moves forward fast swinging at Obi-Wan who parries the cut easily. As they continue to fight Darth Sidious parries a cut attempt made by Obi-Wan. "Knight Kenobi you disappoint me." He says with an evil smile. "Yoda and Qui-Gon held you in such high esteem." He adds as he thrusts forward causing Obi-Wan to step back quickly and gets a fresh grip on his Lightsaber before he comes in again for a moment managing to drive Sidious back. Sidious then forces Obi-Wan to retreat. "Surely you can do better." Sidious says continuing to try and goad as well as cause Obi-Wan to lose his temper and start using the hate he has inside of him to help him in the fight. "No?" He asks. "I'm surprised. I would have thought that Prophesised Chosen One's swordsmanship would have been better." He adds and continues on. "Or are you trying to make fun of me?" He asks rhetorically as he increases the tempo of his attack trying to push Obi-Wan to his limit in defending himself. He then manages to wound Obi-Wan in the shoulder and then the thigh. "Come. Come Knight Kenobi." He says after having made these two injuries. "Put me out of my misery." He adds.

Obi-Wan trips and falls dropping his Lightsaber which goes skidding across the floor. "All too easy." Sidious says as he raises his Lightsaber above his head preparing to make the killer blow as he looks down at Obi-Wan on the floor looking up at him. "Perhaps you are not as strong as the Prophecy foretold." Sidious says as he brings the Lightsaber down. Obi-Wan uses the Force to call his Lightsaber back to him as it moves across the room within the blink of an eye and is back in his hand and he re-ignites it and uses it to block Sidious's killing stroke. "Your moves are clumsy Obi-Wan too predictable." Sidious says as he fights against Obi-Wan to try and finish the killer blow. "You'll have to do better." He adds as the two struggle against one and other.

"Alright then." Obi-Wan says. "I will." He adds as he kicks at Sidious's hand causing the Lightsaber to fly out of it and then flips back onto his feet and stands before a weapon less Sith Lord.

"You have learned much Obi-Wan." Sidious says sounding impressed as he slowly takes a step away from the armoured Jedi Knight. "You have learned how to control your fear." He adds.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Obi-Wan says as he takes a step towards the noticeably retreating Sith.

Sidious reaches out his hand and just like Obi-Wan uses the Force to call his Lightsaber to him. As soon as it is in his hand he re-ignites it. "But you must release your anger." Sidious tells Obi-Wan. "For only your hatred can destroy me." He adds as he charges at Obi-Wan the force of his attack catching the Jedi slightly off balance however in the intensity of his attack Obi-Wan manages to strike Sidious and causes him to draws back as he reaches his free arm up to his arm that is holding the Lightsaber. He slowly takes it away and looks at the smear of blood on his hand. "Your destiny lies with me Obi-Wan." He says and tells the Jedi Knight. "You know this to be true." He adds. "Don't make me destroy you. For you do not yet realize your true importance. You have only begun to discover you power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can bring order to the Galaxy."

"You're gravely mistaken." Obi-Wan says in response. "You won't convert me as you did Anakin or Count Dooku." He adds confidently.

"Oh no my young Jedi." Sidious says as the two start to circle one and other again. "You will find that it is you who are mistaken. About a great many things." He adds.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." Obi-Wan says and tells the Sith Lord.

"Your faith in the Light side of the Force is yours." Sidious says in response as he then charges across the space at Obi-Wan and rains down blow after blow on him. However Obi-Wan doesn't budge an inch managing to parry every cut and thrust that Sidious aims nothing the Sith Lord tries get's through until he finally is forced to back off due to him being out of breath from the useless assault he just attempted.

"You may have learned how to control your fear but I can still feel your anger." Sidious says causing Obi-Wan's emotionless and expressionless look to falter slightly "Yes." Sidious says. "I can feel the hate swelling in you now." He adds able to see that he has found a chink in the Jedi Knight's armour. "I hope you realise that when you strike me down. You will do so with all of your hatred. You will give in to your anger. An when you do. Your journey towards the Darkside. Will be complete." He says in a victorious tone of voice.

"No!" Obi-Wan says and tells him refusing to accept or believe what the Dark Lord is telling him.

"It is pointless to resist." Sidious says and tells him with an evil smile on his face. "It is unavoidable." He adds and continues on. "It is your destiny. You are now mine. An w each passing moment you make yourself more my servant."

"NO!" Obi-Wan snaps as he lunges at the Sith Lord causing him to fall back as the battle continues the two men slowly make their way out of the Control room. With Darth Sidious slowly starting to tire while Obi-Wan grows stronger as he becomes angry and continues to drive the attack on Sidious. As they reach the lift Obi-Wan leaps over Sidious and spin kicks him sending him back into the closed doors of the lift. Sidious uses the Force to press the call button next to the lift causing the lift doors to open and he step's back inside. However Obi-Wan moves into the lift with him. The lift however is too small for them to battle in and so they both disengage their Lightsabers and simply stand on opposite sides of the lift staring at each other as the lift slowly goes down to the ground floor.

"Good." Sidious says smiling at Obi-Wan. "Use your aggressive feelings! Let the hate flow through you." He adds able to feel Obi-Wan's anger getting stronger and stronger the more the two men battle each other.

Obi-Wan slowly starts to regain his composure realising his mistake in allowing Sidious to get to him like he did.

The two warriors stand perfectly still for a few moments sizing each other up and waiting for the right moment.

The doors to the lift open and Sidious makes a sudden lunge at Obi-Wan causing him to quickly re-ignite his Lightsaber as well as step backwards out of the lift a masterful slash stroke by Obi-Wan blocks Sidious's as another blow is made by him. The powerful Sith and Jedi then stand motionless for a few moments with Lightsabers locked in mid air. Their Lightsabers continue to meet in combat as both men's fighting becomes even more intense. Obi-Wan lunges but Sidious repels the blow again Obi-Wan attacks and the Lightsabers of the two combatants clash in battle.

Sidious then aggressively drives Obi-Wan back forcing him to use defensive tactics. He makes two quick moves one of them being hooking Obi-Wan's sword out of his hand and sending it flying the other lightning move being at Obi-Wan's feet forcing the much younger man to jump back to protect himself. Obi-Wan losses his balance as he does this and turns the fall into a roll. Sidious moves towards him as Obi-Wan rolls further away as Sidious stops and the two men size one and other up again. With Sidious standing and Obi-Wan crouching. Both men keeping their gaze on his enemy.

In an attempt to surprise Sidious Obi-Wan rolls forward while using the Force to call his Lightsaber to hand which it does and after the roll he stands up and ignites the weapon however Sidious moves back quickly as Obi-Wan rolls towards him. Obviously either knowing or having seen what he was going to do.

Both men are now cautious Obi-Wan doing his best to maintain control of his anger which he can feel wanting to be released due to what the man before him has done and caused over the past ten years. As well as due to the building that he is in being strong with the Darkside just as strong if not stronger than the enemy he is facing. Sidious starts to slowly retreat as Obi-Wan moves forward however he realises he is being lulled into a false sense of security as with a quick crossing of Lightsabers Sidious forces Obi-Wan back. The two cross Lightsabers again Ob-Wan slowly starting to retreat Sidious pressing forward in a move which takes Obi-Wan completely by surprise as Sidious jumps into the air and lands on the other side of him slashing at Obi-Wan as he lands. Obi-Wan retreats before Sidious's skilful sword and blocks Sidious's Lightsaber with his own causing sparks fly as the two men duel on.

Obi-Wan manages to thrusts his sword at Sidious with such a vicious strike that he nicks the Sith Lord on the other shoulder to the arm he hurt earlier Sidious hurt backs away. Obi-Wan seizes the advantage that he has over Sidious forcing him back towards the lift again. Sidious uses the Force to press the call button the doors open and he willing backs into the momentary safety of the lift. Obi-Wan charges in to the lift with him knowing the space is too small for them to fight. However refusing to give up the advantage he has over the Sith Lord as the doors close and the two men stand with their ignited Lightsabers in hand. As the lift takes them back up to the Control room.

"Your thoughts betray you Obi-Wan." Sidious says deciding to use this time to try and get into the Jedi Knight's head. "I feel the conflict within you." He says and tells him.

"There is no conflict." Obi-Wan says in response. "Not anymore." He adds.

"That maybe." Sidious says "But your thoughts betray you." He adds. "Your feelings for your friends are strong. Especially for." He says pausing intentionally. "Padme!" He says with an evil smile.

Obi-Wan blinks repeatedly at the name of the woman he loves doing his best not to let any sign that the Sith Lord has hit a raw nerve show. "Have you forgotten about the dreams you've been having about her dying?" Sidious asks.

"How do you know about that?" Obi-Wan asks remembering the Sith before him having mentioning the last time the two met face to face how he knew what had been troubling him. An telling him how he was his pathway to saving the Senator from Naboo.

Sidious simply smiles even more at the Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan slowly realises why Sidious is smiling at him as he stares at the Sith Lord in shock.

"You!" He says in shock but also in anger. "You're the cause of my dreams." He adds the anger replacing the shock in his tone of voice.

"Yes. Obi-Wan." Sidious says. "I am." He adds now with an ear to ear smile on his face. "I am the one who has been allowing you to see into the future." He adds again and continues on. "To see your future failures as they would and have become. To see yourself fail to save the mother of a friend of the woman you love." He says referring to Shmi. "An that failure in turn leading to that friend of Padme's to me. An to the Darkside." He adds referring to Anakin. "To see yourself fail to save the man who was like a father to you. Your Master and mentor. The man you wanted to make so proud." He adds again referring to Qui-Gon in a mocking tone of voice. "To see yourself fail the Jedi Order. The only thing you have ever really known for as long as you can remember. All you ever cared about before Padme. All that mattered to you before Padme." He adds again.

Obi-Wan looks at Sidious doing his best to try and control the anger and hate he can feel getting stronger with everything Sidious is saying to him.

"An then of course." Sidious says able to both see and feel the affect both he and his words are having on the Jedi before him. "The woman you love." He adds knowing that this will break Obi-Wan's will and desire to control his anger. "The woman who made you feel things you have never ever felt before. An despite all of your Jedi training and teachings. An despite knowing that they were feelings that a Jedi at any level is supposed to have. You couldn't stop yourself feeling the way you did. You tried to forget about her and the feelings she stirred with in you. Thinking and having been told that they would fade and eventually disappear but they got stronger and when you found out that she returned those feelings. You were willing to do anything to be with her. Even betray the Jedi Council and Order." Sidious says in another mocking tone of voice.

"I never betrayed the Council or the Order!" Obi-Wan snaps letting his anger into his tone of voice.

"Oh but you did." Sidious says knowing he has the Jedi Knight right where he wants him. "From the moment you planned on leaving the Order you betrayed them. From the time you left Naboo all the way to now you have been betraying them. By keeping your relationship a secret and trying to hide your feelings for one and other. An then you betrayed them even further by trying to pretend to be friends. When deep down you both knew that the relationship you had started on Naboo was continuing." He adds. "An then I showed you the woman you love laying dead before your very eyes. An you powerless to stop her death from happening or saving her like you did your Master. An then I showed you Padme being killed by the Darkside. An her asking you why you had failed her. An her begging you to save her. An to help her and you standing helpless. Unable to do anything but watch her die." He says taking great pleasure in mentally and emotionally torturing the man before him. "But you know. Thinking about it. Maybe I won't kill her after all." He says looking right at Obi-Wan looking him dead in the eye. "She has been a thorn in my side for a long time. Ever since she became Senator of that miserable planet I am ashamed to call a home world but if she could be turned. She would become a powerful allie." He says smiling an ear to ear smile. "Yes yes. She would be a great asset to the Empire. I wonder what I would have to do to make her turn." He says acting like he is genuinely thinking about this. When all he is really doing is trying to make Obi-Wan explode. "Kill her family? No as much as she would miss them and feel guilty. I do not think that would cause her to turn. She believes in the needs of the many out weighing the needs of the few or the one. Then again. What if the needs of the many. Were the same as the needs of the few or the one?" He asks rhetorically. "What if. I threatened to have every single creature on that miserable planet called Naboo killed. Including her family?" He asks again rhetorically as he looks at Obi-Wan. "What do you think Obi-Wan? Do you think that perhaps she would turn then?" He asks him.

"NO!" Obi-Wan screams letting go of his control over his anger and rushing forward to attack Sidious in a frenzy. As sparks fly between the two of them. As Obi-Wan and Sidious fight in the cramped area of the lift. Obi-Wan's hatred forces Sidious as soon as the lift doors are open to retreat out. Each stroke of Obi-Wan's Lightsaber driving the Dark Lord toward defeat. Finally Sidious is knocked to his knees as his Lightsaber is forced out of his hand and across the floor. Obi-Wan stands over Sidious his Lightsaber pointed at him the anger and hate clear to see on his face and in his eyes.

"Good. Obi-Wan good." Sidious says as he tries to catch his breath. "You see. You see what your hate has done to you?" He asks "Your hate. Has made you powerful." He adds and continues on. "Now. Fulfil your destiny. An kill me." He finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Sidious knowing that all it will take is one swipe of his Lightsaber and the Dark Lord of the Sith will be no more nor will the Sith. He can feel his anger boiling inside of him as he remembers what Sidious threatened to do in order to have Padme turn to the Darkside making his anger want him to do it. However as he feels it he realises he can't. Not like this. Not when he is so angry. For if he strikes Sidious down in anger. He will have fulfilled his destiny and bring balance to the Force. However at the same time he will have done exacterly what Sidious wants him to do. An that is turn to the Darkside and use the Darkside to kill him. "No!" He says once again back in control of his anger as he slowly takes a step away from Sidious. "Never!" He adds with determination. "I'll NEVER turn to the Darkside." He says not to let his emotions control him. "If I have to kill you. I will." He continues on. "But I will not use the Darkside to do it. I am a Jedi and I am in control of my emotions. My emotions do NOT control me." He finishes.

Sidious looks at Obi-Wan slowly realising that no matter what he does now or says now. He can not turn the Jedi Knight before him into a Sith. He slowly get's to his feet and continues to look or rather stare at Obi-Wan who stares back at him for a couple of minutes. **"**So be it." Sidious says finally. "Jedi!" He adds with hatred and venom in his voice. **"**If you will not be turned. You will be destroyed!" He snaps as he uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber back to his hand ignites it and attacks Obi-Wan forcing him on the defensive while Sidious fights offensively. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Darkside." Sidious says and tells Obi-Wan as he continues to force the Jedi Knight back towards and then into the Control room. "You will pay the price for your lack of vision." He adds as the two men battle to the centre of the room. Until Sidious manages to force Obi-Wan to drop his Lightsaber and forces him onto his knees.

Obi-Wan looks up at Sidious who looks down at him the anger and hatred he has for him clear to see in the Sith Lord's face and eyes. **"**Young fool." Sidious says. "Only now at the end. Do you understand." He adds as he raises his Lightsaber above his head with both hands.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes preparing himself to become one with the Force.

"An now Jedi Knight Kenobi." Sidious says looking down at the last of the Jedi to be a threat to him and his rule. "You will die." He adds with an ear to ear smile on his face. While Obi-Wan keep's his eyes closed as Sidious brings his Lightsaber down Obi-Wan shoots his right arm out in the direction of his Lightsaber. Using the Force to call it to him. The Lightsaber in the blink of an eye is in his hand and ignited as Obi-Wan in in one last energized charge cuts off Sidious's hands catching the Sith's Lightsaber as it drops from the severed Sith Lord's hand. Sidious stumbles to his knees in shock as Obi-Wan get's to his feet holding both Lightsabers to his neck.

Sidious is both shocked as well as confused as he looks up into the calm but determined face of Obi-Wan. "You." Sidious says the shock clear to hear in his voice as well as see on his face. "Are the Chosen One." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at the Sith Lord as he takes a deep breath and realises it slowly. "Yes." He says calmly. "I am." He adds as he uses the two Lightsabers to behead the Sith Lord whose head rolls to the ground and his body falls to the floor.

Obi-Wan swallows hard as he slowly disengages both Lightsabers. Letting the now dead Sith Lord's Lightsaber drop from his hand as he starts to breathe very heavily and he falls to his knee's due to how weak he is from the battle he has just been through. He slowly falls to the ground on his side the injuries to his shoulder and thigh adding to his exhaustion. As he slowly looses consciousness.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Obi-Wan." A familiar female voice calls out to him in the blackness. "Obi-Wan." The voice calls again.

Obi-Wan slowly opens his eyes to find himself staring up at a white ceiling. "Obi-Wan." The familiar female voice says coming from the right side of him as he turns his head to the right and looks down to see Padme sitting in a chair next to the bed. She is in holding his right hand in both of her's.

"Padme." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile at her glad to see the woman he loves.

"Hi." Padme says sounding relived as she smiles a small smile back at him.

"Hi." Obi-Wan says back to her as he slowly looks around himself. "Where am I?" He asks curiously. Due to the fact that wherever he is it is obviously not the Sith Temple.

"In a private room of the hospital on Coruscant." Padme tells him.

Obi-Wan slowly tries to sit up.

"Let me help you." Padme says as she stands up out of her seat and helps the man she loves to sit up and rest against the headboard of his hospital bed.

"I guess I'm still a little weak." Obi-Wan says despite how much he enjoys feeling Padme's touch he doesn't like depending on others to help him. However he smiles at the woman he loves having never felt as weak as he does. Although he does not feel as weak as he did before he lost consciousness.

"Both of the injuries to your shoulder and thigh have been healed." Padme says looking on the bright side having never seen Obi-Wan need any help to do anything. Due to how strong he is and although she is willing to do anything for him or to help him. She can she can't help but not like seeing him as weak as he is.

Obi-Wan turns his attention to his shoulder and see's the Lightsaber scar he suffered at the hands of the late Darth Sidious. "Another badge of honour." He says knowing that the scar will never disappear and it will be just another one of his many scars. That he has suffered in service of the Republic.

"Let's hope it is the last scar you have to suffer for a while." A familiar male voice says causing both Obi-Wan and Padme to turn their attention to the far end of the room where Bail Organa stands with an ear to ear smile on his face.

"Senator Organa." Obi-Wan says smiling at the man as he enters the room and shuts the door to the room behind himself.

"Actually it's Supreme Chancellor now." Bail says and tells the Jedi Knight.

"Chancellor!?" Obi-Wan says and asks in shock.

"Yes." Padme says turning her attention from her friend back to Obi-Wan as Bail walks up and stands at the bottom of the bed. "After the Senate saw what we had to show them. They called for a vote of no confidence in Palpatine. Which was pretty much unanimous. An then when asked to make their nominations for new Supreme Chancellor. Bail was pretty much unanimously voted in." She adds smiling.

"Congratulations on your election Chancellor." Obi-Wan says smiling as he bows his head to the new leader of the Republic.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." Bail says back. "An on behalf of the Senate and The New Republic I would like to also thank you for your loyalty and service. In what has been undoubtedly our darkest hour." He adds.

"New Republic?" Obi-Wan asks with a frown of confusion.

"Yes." Bail says smiling even more. "I think and feel and most if not all of the Senate agree that it is high time that we changed the way that things are done within the Senate. An since we are making changes we have decided that we can not call ourselves simply "The Republic" anymore. Due to the fact that with these changes that we are planning on making. This will hopefully create a New Republic. Much better and stronger as well as being more united than we were before." He adds and explains.

"Changes such as?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

"Well for one thing. We have removed all of the Senators in Congress that we know or rather we knew to be either greedy or corrupt or both." He adds.

"An replaced them with the right kind of Senators." Padme says and tells the Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan stares at Padme and the new Supreme Chancellor in shock. "How long was I out for?" He asks referring to him being unconscious.

Bail and Padme both look at one and other nervously.

"A week." Padme says and tells Obi-Wan.

"A week!" Obi-Wan says in shock as he reaches up and touches his beard and moustache.

"I shaved you while you were sleeping." Padme tells him. Doing her best to hide a smile. "I hope you don't mind." She adds.

Obi-Wan just looks at her and smiles.

"We have many more changes to the Senate. That we plan on making." Supreme Chancellor Organa says and tells Obi-Wan. "Which is why that for the time being at least. The Senate is in recess." He adds says.

"What about the Clones?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

"I managed to contact the Prime Minister of Kamino." Bail says and tells Obi-Wan. "An asked him if Order 66 can be removed from the Clones that have already been created with the Order in their makeup." He adds. "He has informed me that it can't be removed. An so all of the Clones that did not defy the order have been destroyed." He continues on.

"Some of the Clones defied the order?" Obi-Wan asks in shock.

"Yes." Bail says nodding his head. "Including your friend. Commander Cody." He adds.

Obi-Wan smiles at this glad to hear that Cody was not destroyed along with all of the others.

"The President of Kamino and I have come to an agreement. An they are currently in the process of creating a whole new batch of Clones who do not have Order 66 as part of their makeup." Bail says and tells the Jedi Knight.

"An what does the President want in return?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

Bail smiles an ear to ear smile. "I am happy to say that Kamino is. What I hope to be the first of many new planets to join The New Republic." He says and tells Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan smirks at this. Partly feeling as though this has got to be a dream. An that any moment he is going to wake up. "Who is the host of the new batch of Clones?" He asks curiously referring to the person who the Cloners are going to use to create the new batch of Clones.

"Commander Cody has volunteered for the procedure." Padme says and tells him.

This causes Obi-Wan to smile even more.

"Well." Bail says looking between Obi-Wan and Padme. "I will leave the two of you alone and go and inform the New Republic. That their hero and saviour is alive and well." He adds smiling.

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor." Obi-Wan says bowing his head slightly. "However I am hardly a saviour." He adds.

"You don't deny being a hero though." Bail says in response.

Obi-Wan simply smiles at him.

"Senator Amidala." Bail says turning to Padme and bowing his head.

"Supreme Chancellor Organa." Padme says as she returns to the bow and both she and Obi-Wan watch as Bail walks to the door and leaves the room closing the door behind himself.

Once Bail is gone both Padme and Obi-Wan turn to look at one and other.

"So what do you think?" Padme asks curiously as she sits back down on the chair she was sitting in before Obi-Wan woke up.

"To be honest." Obi-Wan says. "I am in shock." He adds. "I didn't think or expect so much to change in such a short space of time." He adds.

Padme simply smiles back at him.

"I forgot to ask the Chancellor if any Jedi had been found alive." Obi-Wan says noticing Padme who's smile fades as she hangs her head.

"If there are any out there." Padme says slowly lifting her head and looking at Obi-Wan. "They're all in hiding now." She adds. "We have changed the message that you and Master Yoda recalibrated telling any Jedi to stay away from Coruscant. It is now telling them what has happened and that it is safe to return." She adds again. "However none have." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks back at Padme doing his best to look on the bright side and that being that at least she didn't tell him that all of the Jedi who were out fighting the war had been killed. However he knows he can't leave them out there to spend the rest of their lives in hiding. Especially when there is no need for them to. However he also knows that if he is going to do what he feels he has to. It means that he will have to break part of his promise to the woman he loves. Due to him having completed part of it. That part being that he would live through the war which he has. However he can't for fill the other part of the promise that he made and that is the part in which he promised that when the war was over. He would leave the Jedi Order so that they could be together. There is a part of him that knows that he could complete this part of his promise to her. Due to the fact that the Jedi Order technically is no more and while there is a part of him that actually wants to do this. There is another part of him that knows that he can't do it. His conscience won't allow him to do it. He is once again being forced to choose between the woman he loves and the Order. Only this time as much as he wants to he feels that he can't choose the woman he loves. As he thinks about this he slowly hangs his head.

Padme watches Obi-Wan able to see the war and conflict going on in his eyes and on his face. The conflict and war being between what she knows he wants to do in his heart battling with what he feels duty bound and obligated to do in his head. "It's ok Obi-Wan." She says in an understanding tone of voice causing him to lift his head and look at her. "I know what you're thinking." She adds.

"Do you?" He asks her. "I didn't know you were Force sensitive." He says doing his best to smile at her although it comes out weakly.

"I'm not." Padme says smiling back at him a genuine smile. "I just know you well enough to know what you're thinking." She adds. "You feel the need to go out and find the Jedi who are currently in hiding don't you?" She adds again and asks him.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "Yes I am." He says and tells Padme honestly.

"An then once you have found them. You're planning on re-establishing the Jedi Order?" Padme asks him in more of a statement tone of voice than a questioning tone of voice.

Obi-Wan goes to answer Padme's question even thought it wasn't really a question and more of a fact or statement. However just before he utters a word he stops himself and thinks about it for a minute. "No." He says after a long silence as he looks at Padme who looks back at him in shock and confusion as he slowly starts to smile. "When I find the Jedi we're not going to re-establish the Jedi Temple as it was." He says and tells as well as explains to her. "However we're going to create a New Jedi Order." He adds. "For a New Republic." He adds again and continues on. "An I think since the Republic is changing how it does things. This New Jedi Order could do with having a few changes of it's own as well." He finishes.

"Such as?" Padme asks curiously.

Obi-Wan looks Padme dead in the eye now smiling an ear to ear smile at her. "Such as." He says. "There not being any rule against attachment weather it is romantic or otherwise." He adds.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile back at the man she loves. "I only have one problem with your idea and plan." She tells him.

"An what is that?" Obi-Wan asks her curiously.

"The part were you go looking for the Jedi alone." Padme says and tells him.

Obi-Wan smile widens if that is even possible "Won't you be needed here?" He asks her curiously. "To help establish this New Republic?" He adds and asks.

"I'm sure Bail and the others can get along just fine without me." Padme says in response. "If needs be. I will take an extended leave of absence." She adds. "I've done it before." She adds again referring to when the "Old" Jedi Council had decided that she should return home to Naboo for her own safety. While they tried to find out who was behind the assassination attempts.

"Well in that case." Obi-Wan says. "I guess we're going Jedi hunting together." He adds.

"I love you Obi-Wan." Padme says as she get's up and moves closer to him.

"I love you Padme." Obi-Wan says back as the two wrap their arms around one and other and kiss.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

As soon as Obi-Wan was strong enough to travel. He and Padme started their search for the Jedi in hiding and they found many. Enough to rebuild the Jedi Temple and start a New Jedi Order. In which Obi-Wan was offered the position as Grand Master which meant that he would have been head of the Jedi Council as well as the New Jedi Order. An was also offered the rank of Jedi Master. However he turned both the position and rank down. An once the New Jedi Order was established with a Council. He left the Order. Despite the fact that it had been agreed by the Council that there would not be a rule against attachment.

After returning from their search for the Jedi in hiding. Padme continued to serve the New Republic as well as her home planet of Naboo in the Senate. While Obi-Wan helped to rebuild the Jedi Temple and establish the New Jedi Order. However as soon as the Order was established. She retired as Senator for Naboo and Jar Jar Binks was appointed to be her replacement.

Padme and Obi-Wan then left Coruscant and returned to Naboo living together in the Lake Country retreat. Where they first fell in love or at the very least accepted their feelings for one and other. The two were married soon after they arrived back home. An eventually had a set of twins a boy and a girl. Their son they named Anakin Qui-Gon Kenobi Naberrie and their daughter they named Shmi Kenobi Naberrie.

Anakin followed in his father's footsteps by becoming a Jedi. First he was trained on Naboo by his father with the blessing of the Jedi Council. An then when he was old enough and both he and his father and mother felt he was ready. He was taken to the Jedi Temple to continue his training. He went from Padawan to Knight to Master. Eventually taking a place on the Jedi Council. He also fell in love and married Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa's daughter Leia Organa.

An while Anakin followed in his father's footsteps. Shmi followed in her mother's. Going into the Apprentice Legislators on Naboo from there she went on to become a Senatorial Advisor again on Naboo. An was elected Queen with her mother who helped her with her campaign to become Queen. An after her time as Queen was up she was appointed as Senator Binks successor. Which is when she stopped following in her mother's footsteps and actually surpassed her mother. By becoming the first female Supreme Chancellor after Bail Organa retired.

While both of their children went out into Galaxy. Padme and Obi-Wan stayed on Naboo and lived out the rest of their lives together in peace.


	18. Special Thanks

It has been a while since I finished uploading the chapters to this story.

However as you can see since then I have managed to get a cover for this story.

An I would like to thank the person who created the cover for this story for me.

An who is hopefully going to continue to create any and all of my future Obidala fanfiction story covers.

An her name is Ticklesivory.

I would also like to thank another Obidala fanfiction fan as well as writer who has since become a very good and dear friend of mine.

Who I sent all of the chapters to this story too to in order to get her opinion/point of view on them and tell me if there was anything I needed to add alter or delete etc.

An who also helped me when I got stuck.

An who I hope will continue to help me with all of my future Obidala fanfiction stories as far as what I need to add alter or delete in them is conserned as well as if or rather when I get stuck.

An her name is Daniella Harwood.

A very special thanks to the both of you from me.

BMH210683


End file.
